


A Princess of Slytherin

by taxicabber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Love, May change things, Past Kidnapping, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 169,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: My name is Megan and I am a witch. I am attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I never thought that I would enjoy being in Slytherin. I make friends, enemies and even manage to fall in love. Follow me on my journey through the years of Hogwarts.This is my first Fic! I hope you read and enjoy as much as I have writing it!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own non of this. I wish I did. The wonderful queen J.K. Rowling created it all. I own Megan and her family!

Chapter One  
My name is Megan. I just turned eleven earlier his summer, and the letters from Hogwarts came a week ago. I have been eagerly awaiting to attend Hogwarts since my sister first went two years ago. I was so jealous that she was able to start practicing magic, while I was stuck at home thousands of miles away. Today is the day we go to Diagon Alley to get my things for my first year at Hogwarts. My sister, Nicole is a Gryffindor and will be in her third year and she is always bragging about how much better it is then attending Muggle School. I've never minded going to school and learning their way. I've always enjoyed history and science classes. But I'll never need some of the knowledge as I will be able to do anything with magic. My sister is always showing me the things she learns and sometimes she lets me look at her school books.  
“Megan, hurry up we are going to be late!”  
I heard my mom yell for me at the bottom of the stairs. Her voice sounds impatient as usual. I look into the mirror and see my bright blue eyes staring back at me. I pull my thick blonde curls into a ponytail and I quickly run down the stairs, trying not to trip. My mom is ushering me into the fireplace and urgently handing me floo powder. "You're father and sister are already there. I'll be right behind you. Make sure you speak clearly." I step into the fireplace and clearly say, “Leaky Cauldron!” I feel the swooping sensation in my stomach and see a flash of bright green light. When I open my eyes I look out and see Nicole and my Dad waiting for me.  
Now my family is not typical for Hogwarts. While both my parents are Hogwarts graduates, we live in America. Our permanent home is the sunny state of Hawaii, more specifically, Oahu. My dad is the American ambassador to the Ministry of Magic here in England, so while we spend our summers at home in the United States, my dad works here and my sister and I will attend school at Hogwarts. We have special permission from the minister, Cornelius Fudge as well as the Hogwarts headmaster Dumbledore. I had only been in Diagon Alley twice before and my dad made sure that he held onto my hand tightly as we navigate the streets of London.  
I am always wandering away from them whenever I see something catch my interest. It's a bad habit apparently but I've never gotten into trouble. Several people greet my father as we make our way through the Leaky Cauldron. “Hello, Mr. Frye.” My father smiles at the man and returns the greeting, “Hello professor Quirrell, it’s nice to see you again." My father gestures down to me, "This is my youngest daughter Megan, she will be starting at Hogwarts this year.”  
The professor smiles down at me, “I can’t wait to have you in my class, Megan.” He walks away and I stare oddly at his Turban. I've never met someone who has dressed so strangely and we see all sorts of tourists at home.  
“Daddy, why does he wear a Turban?” My dad looks down at me and I see his lips twist down. “I don’t know, fashion preference?” I start to giggle, “He looks stupid with that on.” The moment I say it I realize how bad it sounds and guilt blossoms inside me.  
My dad frowns at me but says nothing else. He pulls me over to the brick wall, which my mother and sister had already disappeared through while my dad was speaking to people. He taps his wand on the wall and we walk through passing to a small street. All sorts of colorful shops line the street in front of me.  
My dad pulls me in a different direction then what I was gazing in. “Okay, your mom is getting your potions supplies with you sister so lets start by getting your wand.” I smile and exclaim, “This is what I have been waiting for!” We enter Ollivander’s shop and trade greetings with the older man. My dad sits down in one of the provided chairs, and nudges me forward. Ollivander begins taking measurements and after several attempts, we find the right wand, I feel warmth at the end of my fingers and lights flicker inside the building. Ollivander smiles down at me, “Elm wood, Phoenix feather core, and 12 ¾ what a wonderful match for you, young lady." My father pays for the wand and we thank Mr. Ollivander and head to Madam Makin’s Robes for all Occasions. Once I've been measured by her she wraps up our packages in brown paper and twine string. We later meet up with my mom and sister in Flourish and Blotts bookshop. I show my mom my wand as we wait in line looking for all the correct books. I turn to my sister eagerly, “Nicole, do you think we can pick out a present?” She looks down at me her face pulled into a tight smile. “Mom already bought me a new broomstick since mine broke during the storm that hit home.” I grab my mom’s brown jacket sleeve and pull to get her attention. “Mommy, I want something too!” I pout. She looks down at me, “Megan we will buy you something after you get sorted into your house, you know the rules.” I frown and turn away. I see my dad talking to some people on the other side of the store. After we collect everything we needed for the school year, we head home to pack up our things and get ready for the train tomorrow.


	2. The Sorting

My mom wakes me up at 7:30 the next morning in preparation for the first day of school. I shower quickly and place the last few things I want to bring to school in my black leather trunk. I head into the kitchen where my family is waiting with pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast. “Yum my favorite!” I squeal in delight and hop into my seat. “Are you excited Megan?” My dad asks me with a grin on his face. “Of course, but I am a little nervous too. What if I don’t make friends?” I question quietly.  
My mom answers with a pointed look at my sister. “Well if that happens at least you have your sister.” My sister frowns; her lips twisting in dismay. “She is not following me around school, she might not even be sorted into Gryffindor. I can’t help her then.” The thought frightens me; my sister and I are pretty different. I could very well end up in a different house than her. We still fight quite a lot but I know either way she would help me out in a tough situation if I truly needed her. But I've always been more headstrong and stubborn of the two of us. “Nicole, you will help your sister if she asks and I won’t hear any more of this understand?” My father tells her firmly in a 'no way to argue tone.' She nods and sips on her orange juice silently. I can tell she's ready to return to school. Ever since she turned thirteen she's been a pain. My mother blames her teenage years. After several hours of miserable waiting on my part; my mom finally announces that it is time to go. We pile into my dads car and speed over to Kings Cross Station. I had only been to London a few times before. So my face is pressed against the glass of the window looking at all the sights. Most of the time I spend all my time with my mom back home. We cross with our trunks on Trolleys and our pets in cages. Now I know that the letter only allows and owl, cat, toad, or rat. But my sister and I both have special permission to bring our dogs. She has an Australian Shepard and I have a Rottweiler. His name is Jax and he means the world to me. But the dogs have to ride in the back of the train so Jax can't be with me. I know I'll see him in my room tonight but I still miss him. I don’t know how I could’ve left him at home while I was at school. But my dad pulled some strings and they were allowed to come with us.  
My sister goes first through platform 9 ¾ first and disappears. I assume she's eager to be on the way and back to her friends. My mom follows her and I go next. I take a few deep breaths before starting forward. I run as straight and as fast as I can and I vanish onto the platform. I find it surprising that muggles never see people doing this.  
My dad comes up behind me and helps me get my trunk onto the train. My mom and sister come back over to us and my sister quickly says her goodbyes. “Bye mom! Bye dad! I’ll miss you!” With a hug to each of them she darts off to her friends awaiting her on the train.  
I swallow a lump in my throat and turn to face my parents. “I don’t know if I can do it” I tell them with tears welling in my eyes. My dad kneels down in front of me; placing his hands on my shoulders. “Megs, you are one of the smartest and most stubborn people I know, and I work in politics." He adds with a twinkling smile. "Just be yourself and you will make friends, keep your grades up, and we will see you soon.” My mom hugs me tightly and presses a kiss to the top of my blonde hair. “We will write to you everyday if you want us to. I love you!” I climb aboard the train and wave goodbye to them. The train picks up speed and I wave till I can no longer see them.  
I nervously look around the train corridor. I don’t know where I am supposed to sit. My sister told me that you can sit everywhere, so I walk along looking for an empty train compartment, when I come across one with only two boys who look like my age. I open the door and they both turn to face me. I feel my cheeks heat up and I furiously try and push my embarrassment down. “uhm I’m sorry to bother you but do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” They both smile at me and introduce themselves. The boy with red hair speaks first “I’m Ron Weasley, it’s nice to meet you.” Then the boy with dark hair shakes my hand. “I’m Harry Potter, what’s your name?”  
Subconsciously my eyes flicked to his forehead but I knew that was rude so I compose myself. “I’m Megan Frye, thanks for letting me sit with you guys.” Ron starts to talk about his family. “I have five brothers and one younger sister. And the whole lot of them have been in Gryffindor. Heaven forbid what will happen if I don’t get in there too.” I turn to Ron and say, “Oh my sister is in Gryffindor too! I think she is friends with your brothers Fred and George right?” He nods “yeah everyone loves them, they are really funny.”  
“This is Scabbers” Ron said placing a grey rat on his lap. I look in dismay at the patchy rat. He then tries to do a spell on him. It didn’t work. I laugh at his attempt with Harry, while Ron scowls. The trolley comes over and Harry stands and says, “We’ll take the lot.” My mouth drops open in shock. My mom packed me a lunch to eat on the train and my dad gave me some money as well but wow. I can hardly believe the amount he just spent. We laugh and eat pastries and trade chocolate cards. Harry has never started collecting them, so Ron and I share the ones we get with him.  
The compartment door slides open again and a young bushy haired girl walks in. “Excuse me, but have you seen a toad around? A boy named Neville has lost one,” she says. “I’m Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?” I smile at her and extend my hand in greeting. “I’m Megan Frye It is nice to meet you Hermione.” The boys mutter their names as well but seem unhappy with her presence. Hermione quickly turns to Harry and begins to talk very quickly about how much she knows about him. Even I am impressed by her knowledge.  
After she leaves the compartment, Ron begins to talk about the sorting again. I can tell how much he wants to be a Gryffindor. “My mom was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Gryffindor. But I don’t know what I will be in.” I explain nervously. Poor Harry doesn't know anything about the houses so we do our best to explain them justifiably.  
The compartment door slides open again interrupting Ron explaining to Harry the wonders of Quidditch. My dad is a big quidditch fan but I never really took interest like my sister did. Three boys enter our compartment and turn their eyes on Harry. “I heard that Harry Potter is in this compartment. It’s you isn’t it?” The boy with the blonde hair says with his eyes on Harry. I can tell that he's surprised Harry would be in here.  
“Yes.” Harry replies quietly. I can tell Harry is nervous about his celebrity status. It must be strange to come from nothing then suddenly be world known for something you can't even remember. “Well this is Crabbe and Goyle and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” he said after pointing to his friends. Ron coughs heavily trying to cover a snort. “You think my name is funny do you?" Draco demands. "Well I know who you are. Red hair and an old hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.” Draco states matter-of-factly. Ron looks at him in anger, his fists balling at his sides. Draco's eyes flicker over to me. “And you are?” “My name is Megan Frye and I think you should leave,” I say to him in anger. He scoffs and turns back to Harry and offers to be his friend to teach him the ways of the wizarding world. Harry politely declines and then Malfoy and his friend’s try and steal some of the treats Harry bought. Scabbers launches onto Goyle’s finger and bites down hard. He lets out a howl of pain and shakes the rat off. Scabbers lands on the cushion and returns to Ron. They back up and flee out of the compartment.  
Harry, Ron, and I separate to change into out black robes. I don't have any problems getting the clothing on, accept with the tie. When the train parks at Hogsmeade station, we jump out onto the platform. “FIRST YEARS THIS WAY,” someone shouts. A large man is standing by the water with a lantern. I see my sister in the crowd and I grab her arm before she disappears. “Oh hello Megan," she says looking down at me. "Did you have a nice train ride?” “Yeah it was alright, do I go with the other first years?” I reply questioningly. “Yes over there is Hagrid, he’s really nice. I will see you at the sorting. Good Luck!” She dashes over to the horseless carriages, where her friends are waiting and waves warmly.  
I find my way back over by Ron and Harry who each give me brief smiles. We board the boats and make our way to the castle. Hermione joins us and sits next to me on the boat. The lake is peaceful and dark. When we enter the castle, I am struck by how beautiful it is. Nothing like my boring muggle school I used to attend. My family told me all about the castle but they didn't truly do it justice. A woman is patiently waiting for us by the stairs when we enter. She's wearing dark green robes with a matching hat.  
“Good evening students," her voice rings out and all the kids around me stop speaking. "I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts.” We all look around nervously. “The sorting ceremony will talk place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I will return shortly when we are ready for you.” And with that she swept out of the room back through the main doors. Then several people scream in fright and I take an immediate step back and bump into Harry. “Sorry,” I mumble. Ghosts have suddenly filled the room and begin to converse with some of the students. I stare at them in surprise, I've always known ghosts exist but I'd never seen one in person. My sister has told me that the Gryffindor house ghost is really kind. “The sorting ceremony is ready to start, move along into the hall and I will call your names. Please step forward and take your place on the stool when your name is called,” says Professor McGonagall when she returned to the room.  
We follow her down the center aisle between the long tables up to the front. There are four long wooden tables filled with older students dressed in their black uniforms. The sky is starry above me due to the enchantments. The floating candles brighten the room from various places. When I walk by my sister she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I'm sure she was nervous too. The hat sings a welcoming song for us and once he is done singing the entire room erupts in applause. Professor McGonagall then unwinds a scroll in her hands. She clears her throat and begins reading the names in alphabetical order. The students she calls are sorted after putting on the hat. After several students find their houses, “Frye, Megan” is called. I nervously walk up the stairs to the sorting hat and sit on the wooden stool. My hands are sweaty as I grip the edges beneath me. Professor McGonagall gently places the hat on my head. When I look up, I see Harry and Ron smile at me encouragingly from the crowd of unsorted students. My sister also smiles at me from her table, which makes me feel slightly better. “Well," a voice echoes in my head, startling me. "Let’s see what we have here. A good mind yes, loves to learn. Fiercely loyal to those you care about, that is a good trait to have. Bold yes, but you are game changer you are. Your ambition will take you far places, as will your cunning." I sit in silence as the hat debates above my head. "I see it all yes." The hat begins to sound more sure of itself. "SLYTHERIN!” it shouts into the hall and the table on the far side erupts in applause. I unsteadily walk over to my new house table.  
A few older students smile and congratulate me but I can't help but look over at my sister. At home she always complains about the students in Slytherin. She gives me a soft smile but turns back towards professor McGonagall when the name “Granger Hermione” was called. I watch slightly sullenly, as Hermione runs up the steps and places the hat on her head. The hat quickly shouts “Gryffindor,” into the hall. I watch Hermione run to my sister’s table and sit down. I can’t help but feel jealous. My sister is grinning and congratulating her with all her friends. That should be me right? I snap out of my thoughts when the blonde boy from earlier is walking up the steps to the sorting hat.  
He barely puts it on before the sorting hat shouts “SLYTHERIN.” He returns the hat to Professor McGonagall and he sits down next to me when he reaches the table. He smiles at me and says, “wow I didn’t expect you to be in Slytherin.” My eyes narrow at his rude words. How could he be that rude? We are going to be housemates for seven years. I guess my instincts were right not to like him earlier. “You don’t have to be so mean about it,” I snap at him. He sniggers, “I don’t think you can handle being a Slytherin.” Okay this kid is going to get it. I kick him under the table, hard. He grunts in pain and his grey eyes flash angrily at me. “You stupid girl, how dare you. I will make you miserable for this.” "Go ahead and try. I'm not frightened of you!" During our arguing we missed the rest of the sorting and I see both Harry and Ron celebrating at the Gryffindor table. I feel a pang in my heart. I wish I were over there.  
When the feast begins I reach out to the roast chicken, which is one of my favorite meals. I spoon all I want onto my plate and eat while chatting with some of the other students around me. I ignore Malfoy as much as I can. But he's loud and tries to get all the attention from our other classmates. After desert Dumbledore says a few words and then has us sing the Hogwarts song. When he was done we followed our Slytherin prefects down into the dungeon where our common room is. They smile at us and tell us that the password is “Anguis.” Which I know is Latin for snake. “It will change every month and I will put the new password on the notice board." The boy prefect tells us kindly. We enter the common room but I stop listening to their words. It's only a buzz in the background now. It’s beautiful down here. You can see under the lake and the medieval tapestries on the wall are amazing.  
We are pointed to our dormitories and told to go to bed. Class schedules will be given to us tomorrow at breakfast. I follow the other first year girls into our new room. Our beds are assigned to us and I find mine right away. I'm glad to see that it's in the corner of the room, and who else would have a sleeping Rottweiler on their bed? “You can’t bring dogs to Hogwarts, they aren’t on the letter!” I hear a snotty voice say from behind me. I turn around and see a girl with a pug face glaring at Jax and I. “I have special permission to have Jax with me so leave him alone!” I tell her cooly. She scoffs and mutters something under her breath. I slip into my pajamas and pull the emerald hanging around my bed shut. Jax crawls over to me and I hug him, seeking comfort in him. I now have two enemies and classes haven’t even started. I decide that tomorrow I will write to my parents and let them know where I was sorted. I close my eyes and I eventually fall asleep.


	3. Classes and Quidditch

The first few days of classes haven’t been as bad as I feared they would be. I have enjoyed most of them. Herbology has been my least favorite. I like flowers but I dislike man-eating plants, but hey that might just be me. I have also discovered that while Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson might not like me, most other people do. I quickly understood that since I am a pureblood, I immediately had people who liked me. I was also doing well in all my classes already. I know that my dad would want me to focus on my grades rather then worry about the people who don't like me. He'd probably just tell me they were jealous.

On our first day of potions I sit down next to Ron and Harry who smile warmly at me. “Hey guys how has your first few days been?” I ask in a cheerful voice. They respond back their greetings and we hear the door slam shut. Professor Snape sweeps into the room and began to take roll call.

“Ah yes Megan it’s nice to see you again.” He says when he reaches my name. “Thank you Severu-er, Professor.” The class looks at me curiously. Snape is a family friend of my fathers. They went to Hogwarts together and my dad stood up to some of the bullies who teased him. They have been friends for years. My dad is friends with everyone. I don’t think there are many people who dislike him. I wish I had inherited that trait.

He teases Harry when he comes across his name. Which I didn’t think was fair but I stay silent. I didn’t want him to write to my dad about me causing trouble. When he begins to ask questions Harry wouldn’t be able to answer, both my hand and Hermione’s hand shoot into the air.

He ignores our raised hands till it was clear Harry wouldn’t be able to answer anything he asked. "Well," he drawls out. "Shall we see if Ms. Frye can answer the question?" “Asphodel and wormwood make Draught of Living Death, a bezoar is a common antidote from a goat, and monkswood and wolfsbane are from the aconite plant,” I finish proudly. Snape gave a rare smile at me across the room. “Ten points to Slytherin,” he says with a nod at me. After humiliating Harry, he continues the lecture for a while. Ron and Harry both glare at me over the table but I shrug off their looks. It’s not my fault he didn’t know the answer. “Class I am going to partner you with someone else. They will be your partner for the rest of the year. “ There was a collective groan from everyone in the room. “Granger and Zabini, Finnegan and Longbottom, Potter and Weasley”, I watch as Harry and Ron share a grin. Professor Snape goes on listing more names before, “Frye and Malfoy,” is called.

I couldn’t believe my luck. I would get partnered with someone who hates me. Harry and Ron give me a look of sympathy as I gather my things and join Malfoy at his table. Professor Snape gives us instructions to make a simple cure for boils and we begin our work silently. Throughout the class, Snape goes around criticizing peoples work. When he stops at Malfoy’s and my cauldron he calls the class to attention. “This is exactly how you stew horned slugs, five points to both of you.” Malfoy smirks at the other students at the praise when acid green smoke suddenly begins pluming from Neville’s cauldron.

The potion slips out of his cauldron and onto the floor. I don't even know how he managed to do that. When it makes contact it begins to burn people’s shoes. Everyone hops onto his or her stools to get out of the way of the treacherous liquid. Professor Snape scolds both Neville and Harry for this and vanishes the potion from the ground with a wave of his wand. He assigns homework just as the bell rings; signaling the end of class. I catch up with Ron and Harry after class. “You here to brag Megan?” Harry snaps at me. I frown; hesitantly taking a step back from his angry tone. “Oh no I’m sorry I don’t know why he was so cross with you Harry, he has always been so nice.” Ron scoffs. “Do you know him outside of Hogwarts?” I nod eagerly, “Oh yes, he’s been my fathers friend for years, I have known him since I was a baby.”

“Hey Potter, have you even opened your books?” A voice calls out from behind us. All three of us turn around and see Malfoy standing there looking quite pleased with himself. Ron and Harry groan. I narrow my eyes, “The only reason you got praised in class is because I did all the work, there is no need to be such prat about it!” Harry and Ron start to laugh. “Come on Frye, you know you just want to be friends with me." Malfoy says smirking. "Stop hanging out with those losers.” I stop walking, “Don’t call them losers! They are my friends which is more then you have!” I say referring to Crabbe and Goyle who follow him around like lost dogs. I stomp away from them and head to my next class alone.

After the most interesting flying lesson I believe Hogwarts has ever seen, I head back to the common room to clean up. I knew I couldn’t fly and today proved it in a dramatic manner. Not quite as dramatic is Neville but bad enough. The only time I will ride a broomstick is if someone else is flying it and all I have to do is hold on. But I wasn’t even the worst one. Hermione was terrible but Neville was worse. Both Malfoy and Harry were exceptional. I hated the feeling flying gives me. I much prefer my feet on the ground where they belong. I can't believe my sister enjoys it.

During dinner I start chatting with some of the others at my table when I see Malfoy leave the table to approach Harry and Ron. I walk over and overhear their foolish plan. “Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room it’s always unlocked.” Then Malfoy and his cronies walk away. I decide that I will confront Malfoy about that later. Why try and sneak out? It could hurt Slytherin's chances in the house cup and I don't wish for Harry and Ron to get in trouble. Why are boys so stupid?

I walk up to my sister and she stands up and gives me a hug. I had only seen her once in the halls and during meal times. I was hoping I could talk to her more. Her friends start to tease me after we greet each other. “Oh look a little Slytherin Frye." One says as he starts laughing. "Wow Nicole how are you even related to her? I bet you’re so disappointed.” My sister glares at them but I don’t need a protector. “Hey just because you are uncomfortable with yourself doesn’t mean you have to be such a prat to others. I may be a Slytherin but I bet that I could outwit you as well as beat you, I wouldn’t even need my wand!” His face drops from a laugh to a scowl. “Control your snake sister Nicole!” My sister holds up her hand “Shut up," she snarls. "Leave her alone.”

We leave the great hall and agree to walk the dogs around the grounds together. “I’m sorry about my friends, they don’t mean any harm.” I smile at her “That’s okay, as long as my friends and mom and dad are okay then I am as well." She smiles and we start to talk about anything and everything. When curfew draws closer we head to our separate common rooms and I decide to get some homework done. I manage to finish Charms, Herbology, and History of Magic.

I see Malfoy in the corner and I approach him. “What do you plan on doing at midnight in the trophy room?” I demand. He looks up at me curiously before shortly replying, “nothing.” I sit down across from him, my eyes carefully watching his expression. “You’re lying,” I accuse. He tells me his plan but it is too late to stop. Unfortunately there is nothing I could do and I didn’t want to risk getting in trouble by sneaking out. I head up to bed feeling like I failed.

The next morning I see both Harry and Ron at their table looking tired but not expelled. I turn to Malfoy with a grin. “Shame your plan didn’t work.” He glares at me and continues to eat his breakfast. I'm lad Harry and Ron didn't get in trouble. I don't understand why theres such bad blood between our two houses. I get along fine with them.

Later that day, I attend charms with my Slytherin class. We are learning the swish and flick technique. “Wingardium Leviosa,” I state clearly and my feather floats up in the air all the way up into the stone ceiling. “Nicely done, Ms. Frye. A point to Slytherin.” I smirk at Malfoy and Pansy who hadn’t even been able to move their feathers yet, let alone send it to the ceiling.

On our way to the Halloween feast I am laughing at a story Blaise Zambini is telling. He's become my closest friend in my house. We're a lot alike in certain ways and I enjoy being around him. We sit down at our usual table and begin to eat. The food is brilliant, better then ever. Professor Quirrell suddenly bursts into the hall, his face tight with terror. “TROLL IN THE DUNGEON- thought you’d ought to know.” He then faints in the middle of the hall, slamming into the stone ground. All the professors stand up quickly; brandishing their wands and Dumbledore's voice calls out. "PREFECTS! TAKE YOUR STUDENTS TO THEIR DORMITORIES!" We were all frightened but we didn’t see a troll as we hurried into our dorms. That night the common room was buzzing with gossip and excitement. Once news reached us that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took down the troll, many Slytherin's were upset. But I was impressed with them. A troll is no small thing. Some fully trained witches and wizards wouldn't have the guts to do what they did.

Classes continue and the first quidditch match of the season was fast approaching. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and the whole school were ready and excited. That morning I pulled on my scarf and went down to the field with the other Slytherins. The game was fast paced and well played. Harry lost control of his broom for a while but managed to regain control. In the end Harry caught the snitch and won the game. I was happy for Harry but disappointed that we lost.

With Christmas just around the corner, I was so excited to go home and see my parents. I packed a week and a half early because I didn't want to wait. The whole school was antsy and not paying attention in class. I couldn’t wait to tell my parents that I had great grades. Only one E In Herbology so far. I was aiming to get that up by the time exams came around. I said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione the morning break started. My sister and I headed back to the United States for the Christmas and holidays.

 


	4. An Offer of Friendship

After Christmas break ends, my sister and I are sent back to Hogwarts. We make our way back up the castle’s main steps after returning. “I wish break didn’t have to end, I am not ready for homework,” she tells me gloomily. I nod in agreement, “at least summer will be here before you know it.” We trade smiles and head different directions on the main staircase. She goes up to the seventh floor while I head down to the dungeon. I decide to take a walk with Jax. I quickly slip into some warmer clothes and pat my leg for him to follow. He was glad to be home but even happier to return. I think he enjoys the colder weather here.

“Where are you going?” A voice asks me when I return to the common room. I turn and see Blaise and Malfoy lounging in armchairs by the fire looking bored. “I am going for a walk outside with Jax." I explain. "Would you like to come?” I hesitantly ask. They nod their agreement and quickly run upstairs to grab hats and scarves.

The weather is cold and the grounds are blanketed in white. Jax is romping around in the fresh snow. “Did you guys have a good Christmas?” I ask trying to start a conversation. “Yeah mine was great, my mom and I went to Spain to visit her new boyfriend,” Blaise says with a smile. “Wow Spain, that sounds so cool. I only went back home with my sister,” I reply feeling slightly jealous. “We had a quiet Christmas at my house, but I got really great presents” Malfoy adds. We continue our walk and chat about our classes and the upcoming Quidditch match before we get too cold, and head inside.

After classes begin we get more homework than ever. I often work in the library with Hermione to get things done. We work quickly together and both our grades go up, if that’s even possible. She needed help in Defense against the Dark Arts and I needed help in Herbology. “Megan you are getting quite good, this essay on Vernacular plants is really well done,” Hermione says as she checks over it. “Only because of your help,” I tell her. We grin at each other over our books. We continue working when something hard hits me in the shoulder. “OUCH!” I cry out in anger. Hermione’s head snaps up from her work. A book is now lying on the table and I am rubbing my arm scowling. “What happened?” But before I have a chance to reply Malfoy strolls up to our tale with a smirk on his face. “I thought you should read this book," he says eyeing Hermione in clear distaste. "Since you clearly don’t remember anything about blood status.”

I pick up the book my eyes scanning the title. 'PUREBLOOD SUPREMACY: WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW' I frown at him wondering where he even found such a racist book. “I don’t need your help in choosing my friends. I am doing quite well on my own.” I retort shoving the book back into his hands. I recall that Harry said something similar at the beginning of the year. He scowls back at me. “Hanging out with filthy muggle-borns like her wont do anything for you. If you were friends with me, we could rule the school.” I laugh, “I think the head boy and girl own the school. If you are head boy, let me know and we can talk.” He storms away and I return to working with laughing Hermione.

As the next Quidditch match draws nearer the news that Snape was referring spread like wildfire through the school. The Hufflepuffs considered themselves lucky but the Gryffindor’s were dreading the upcoming game. I can't blame them as Snape seems to really hate Harry in particular. The morning of the match comes around and I am sitting with Blaise eating pancakes in the great hall. Malfoy and his cronies join us, all dressed in Slytherin gear. When we head out to the field I sit between Hermione and Blaise. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sit behind us. I chat happily with Hermione when Ron interrupts our chatter. “OUCH!” He cries whirling around. Malfoy is smirking behind him. “oops sorry Weasley didn’t see you there.” Malfoy begins to, in my opinion, provoke both Ron and Neville. Commenting on how terrible the Gryffindor team was. But Hermione squeals loudly interrupting them. “LOOK AT HARRY!” She has her hands over her mouth watching in excitement. We all turned to watch Harry dive to ground on his broom.

“You’re in luck Weasley, looks like Potter, has spotted some money on the ground,” Malfoy says to him. That was the final straw for Ron. He lunges across us to get to Malfoy. They both fall off the bleachers together in a flurry of limbs and grunts. Malfoy and Ron were rolling around on the ground trying to land a hit. Neville even begins to throw punches at Crabbe and Goyle, who together have about 300 pounds on him. I lean over and pull Ron and Malfoy apart before they hurt each other. Honestly they truly couldn't hurt a fly, they have no training so it was just flailing. But at that point the game was already over. People were dancing and cheering for Gryffindor around us.

Several days later I approach Hermione, Ron, and Harry as they crouch over a book. I can hear them whispering and decide to question them. “What are you guys looking at?” I ask peering closer. They jump apart and Ron closes the book quickly. “Noth -Nothing,” Ron stammers. I raise an eyebrow. Do they really think I am stupid? Hermione sighs as she leans back in her chair. “Perhaps she can help us, I trust her. What do you guys think?” They pause and nod their assessment. Now I am really curious. They began to explain to me their concerns over the sorcerers stone and Professor Snape. I listen quietly before giving my opinion. “Listen guys, I really don’t think that Professor Snape would try to steal it. He doesn’t need it. But if you are so certain I will help you, if you want.” They readily agree to my offer of assistance.

Later that night after helping the others for a while, I sit in the common room with the other Slytherin first years. Malfoy stands up “I’m going for a walk, Frye want to join me?” I give him an odd glance unsure what his motives are. “Oh uh, yeah sure,” I reply standing up to follow him out of the common room. I clear my throat nervously, “Is there uh, something you wanted to talk about?” He looks over at me his expression unreadable. “Why do you always hang out with Potter and his friends?” Why does he care? “They are my friends,” I explain. “I could be your friend” he responds. “You told me I didn’t belong in Slytherin the moment you sat next to me on the first day,” I point out. He shrugs “I was wrong.” “Well we can be friends but I am still going to spend time with the others.” I say stubbornly.

He nods and we soon find ourselves by Hagrid’s hut. His lights are on and there are voices coming from inside. We creep closer and see something that we probably shouldn’t. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid are all staring at a newly hatched dragon. I stare at it in awe, I've never seen a dragon before. Malfoy grabs my hand and pulls me back up to the castle. We are out of breath by the time we reach the main doors. “Was that uh uh a dragon?” he manages to say in-between breaths. “I uh, yeah I think it was” I reply wishing I hadn’t gone down there. “That’s illegal, isn’t it?” “Yes,” I reply softly. He smirks and then realizes he’s still holding my hand. He drops it and we both look around awkwardly. We head down to the common room before someone catches us out of bed. We say our goodnights and travel to the opposite dormitories. I lay awake thinking of the baby dragon I saw and how I am going to explain myself to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

It takes a couple days, but I eventually get the others to forgive me. They knew I didn’t mean to see what I did and I'd never turn them or Hagrid in. Ron turns to me as we sit in the library working. “You said you and Malfoy were friends now right?” I nod, not looking up from my essay. “Do you think you could try and distract him on Saturday? That’s when Harry and Hermione are sending Norbert away.” I agree to his plan but I am unsure if it’ll work. That Saturday, I wait in the common room till I see Draco exit. I follow him out of the common room. “Where are you going?” I say as I chase after him. He looks over his shoulder “I am going to catch Potter with that dragon.” I gulp. “This is a bad idea. Just let them get caught not you!” But my pleading doesn’t seem to reach his ears.

We start to hike up the Astronomy tower when we see Professor McGonagall. It is too late to turn or hide and we are caught. I stay silent but Draco argues, “But Potter is out here with a dragon!” Professor McGonagall scoffs her eyes blazing in anger. “What rubbish! Twenty point from Slytherin, each! You will also be receiving detention! I will see Professor Snape about both of you." I wince at the thought of my parents finding out I got in such trouble. "Off to bed NOW!” We hurry back to the common room in shame. “I can’t believe that miserable old hag gave us detention!” Draco states furiously. “We broke school rules," I tell him angrily. "I told you not to go. You didn’t listen. Now we both got in trouble.” He looks down cheeks flushed with shame. “I’m sorry, I should’ve listened.” I nod, “It’s okay. I’m going to bed now. Goodnight.” I walk up the stairs. “Night,” is all he replies. I change into my pajamas and curl up under my emerald blankets; I soon drift off to sleep.


	5. Detention

The following morning I sit with Draco at breakfast. We both eat eggs and sausages and chat quietly about last night. I'm embarrassed that I got in trouble but every kid does it at school. I know my father could be exceptionally troublesome during his youth. I look over at the Gryffindor table and see Harry, Hermione, and strangely Neville staring down at their plates hardly eating. “Megan look!” Draco points to the house points. “Oh my god,” I whisper.  
Gryffindor’s points were completely gone. Almost all of the rubies had disappeared. Slytherin had also lost points but we were still in the lead. Honestly you could hardly tell we lost any. Draco starts to laugh. “I bet Potter got caught. Look at their table! Him and Granger look like they want to cry!”  
I frown but say nothing. I didn't think they would get caught but it seems like McGonagall was on patrol last night. That is when Draco and I receive notes from Professor McGonagall about our detention. It was written in her elegant script, I am so used to seeing on the board.  
Your detention will take place at 11 pm tonight. Meet Mr. Filch by the entrance. – Professor McGonagall  
“I wonder what we have to do,” I ask nervously. “Probably just help Filch clean. At least we get to do it together, my note says the same thing.” He says showing me an identical note. I smile feeling slightly relieved. “You’re right. It won’t be too bad.” We finish our breakfast and head to our classes together.  
After classes Draco and I sit in the common room and impatiently wait for eleven to roll around. “Draco, it’s ten till, should we go?” He stands up “yeah we wouldn’t want to be late. We'd get into even more trouble.”  
We leave the dungeon and head to the main entrance of the castle. When we arrive I see Harry, Hermione, and Neville already waiting. They look really nervous. “Hello, you guys have detention tonight too?” I ask as I stride up to Harry. He replies “Yes, Hermione told me you and Malfoy got caught. Ron shouldn’t have put you up to trying to distract him.” He whispers lowly to me. I shrug my shoulders. “It’s okay I am not upset about it.”  
He smiles at me before Filch hurries us along. “Follow me,” Filch said as he lit a small lantern and leads us outside. He begins to leer at us commenting how much he wishes he could use the old punishment system. “Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days…” Filch says laughing. I gasp and then I whisper, “That sounds horrible,” to Draco. “My father will hear about this” he mutters under his breath.  
The moon is full and bright when we exit the castle. I realize we are making our way to Hagrid’s hut. “Filch is that you?" Hagrid demands. "Hurry up we need to get started.” Filch begins to scold Harry. I was not paying attention when suddenly Draco stops walking. I turn around in confusion. “What’s wrong?” He turns to me “Did you not hear what he said?” I shake my head completely oblivious to the conversation around me. “He said we are going into the forest, it’s dangerous in there.” I shrug “They wouldn’t have us serve detention here if they thought we would be hurt.”  
Hagrid glances over at us, and smiles at Harry and Hermione. Draco turned to Hagrid, “I’m not going into the forest.” I can hear the sheer panic in his voice. Hagrid glares down “You are if you want to stay at Hogwarts, go back up to the castle if you would rather be expelled.” Draco drops his gaze but says nothing more. I turn my eyes to the forest. The tall trees look black and the wind blows and the leaves rustle. The sound makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  
Hagrid leads us into the forest. He stops and points at something on the ground. “Right then, you see that silvery stuff?" I see it shimmering in the moonlight. "That’s unicorn blood. Second one I found this week. We have to find the poor creature and put it out of its misery.” My stomach twists at the thought of hurting such an innocent creature. Draco, who I think makes a very good point, says “what if we find whatever hurt the unicorn?” “There is nothing in this forest that will hurt you if you are with either me or Fang.” I can’t believe this is the detention we have. It seems pretty dangerous for first year students to be. “I want Fang,” Draco says quickly. Hagrid gives a rumbling laugh “All right but I’ll warn you, he’s a bloody coward." Draco frowns as Fang pads over to us happily. His tongue is lolling out of his mouth as he pants. He makes me wish Jax was here. "Now let’s see how ‘bout Hermione, Neville, and me go this way, and Harry, Megan, Draco, an’ Fang go that way," he respectively points in different directions. "Make sure you stay on the path. Shoot sparks up if you find anything. Be careful.”  
He walks away with Hermione and Neville. “Well, shall we go?” I ask after clearing my throat. They nod and allow me to lead the way. Typical boys. After wandering around for what seems like forever, Harry finally finds something.  
“Look here,” Harry says, while he points his illuminated wand toward the ground. Draco and I come closer and we see a horrible sight. It’s the dead unicorn. It must have been a beautiful creature. Draco pulls me back so I don't have to look at it any longer. I watch Harry take a step toward it when something glides out of the shadows. It was a black-cloaked hooded figure moving eerily. It crawls across the forest floor and over to the unicorn’s body. It drops its hooded head to the unicorn’s neck and begins to drink its blood. When it looks up at us I can see the ring of silvery blood on its lips.  
“AAAAAAAAAAARGH,” both Draco and I scream in terror. He grabs my hand and we bolt away from the cloaked creature as fast as we can. Fang runs alongside us barking frantically. As we were running I trip over a tree branch on the ground. I scream again as a branch slashes my cheek. I can feel blood dripping down the side of my face. “Are you okay?” Draco asks as he dashes back over to me. “I think I cut myself,” I respond shakily. “I think you will be okay," he says quickly. "We need to keep going!” He keeps pulling me in the direction we were running towards.  
After we put some distance between that thing and ourselves I stop abruptly, feeling dread. Draco turns around to look at me as if I was crazy. “What are you doing, we need to go!” I shake my head rapidly. “We left Harry. How could we have done that?" My voice cracks as tears well in my eyes. "He’s my friend.” I let go of Draco’s hand and turn back towards the way we were running from. “Are you crazy? I don’t care if Potter is still there. We are not going back. That thing is dangerous.” He says after stopping in front of me. I decide that he is right, I can't help Harry against that thing. I pull my wand out and send sparks in the air. “Hopefully Hagrid will find us and be able to help. Keep your eyes peeled though.”  
After several minutes, Hagrid came crashing into the clearing that Draco and I were waiting in. He had his crossbow out and looked around us. “WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU LOT ALRIGHT?” I jog up to him, “Oh Hagrid it was terrible! We found the unicorn but there was this m-monster draped over it. It was drinking the unicorn's blood. Draco and I got scared and ran away with Fang. But- Oh Hagrid we left Harry!” I sob out. Hagrid takes a few deep breaths. “Harry will be alright." He seems so sure of Harry but we're only eleven. We can't even do much magic! "I’m going to take you back to the others. Wait in my cabin till I get back alright?”  
Draco grabs my hand and pulls me towards Hagrid’s cabin. “Will you stop crying? You keep tripping.” I stop walking. “I’m sorry just give me a second.” After a few moments I calm myself down. “Okay, we can go.” We continue walking till we see the lights of his cabin. Hermione and Neville are waiting for us there. “What happened? Are you guys okay? Where is Harry?” Hermione bombards us with questions as soon as we open the door. I pause to catch my breath but before I can answer Draco beats me to it. “We found the creature and ran. We lost Harry and we are okay. Megan tripped but she just has a cut on her cheek.” Hermione grabs a washcloth from the nearby sink; she dips it into water and walks over to me. She wipes off my face and looks at my cut. “I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey she should be able to get that cut to stop bleeding.”  
“I will take her to the hospital wing and tell the other teachers what happened,” Draco volunteers. I'm guessing he's just eager to leave. After what we saw, I am too. “Make sure you tell Hagrid where we went. Thanks Hermione,” I whisper to her. Draco and I make our way back up to the castle. When we reach the main doors we see Filch. “Horrible little brats what are you doing back here? Your detention does not end till dawn.” He smiles nastily down at Draco and I. “Can’t you see that something happened!” Draco snaps at him. “I am going to the hospital wing with Megan. Go wake the other professors and tell them to go to Hagrid’s hut.” He glares at Filch till he walks off. I look over at him “I thought we were done for, for sure. Thanks for helping me.” He smiles at me and shrugs. “What are friends for?”  
After being tended to by Madam Pomfrey she wanted to keep both of us the next day. She said we were in shock. Some Slytherin students came up to wish us well, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped by to see me. “Harry," I swing my legs out of my bed. "I’m so sorry we left you. You must be so upset with me.” “No I am not mad. I’m sorry you got hurt. A centaur came and picked me up before he got closer.” I look over at him in concern “he?” He lowers his voice after casting a nervous look around the room. “The centaur told me that was Voldemort.” I gasp, “bu-but isn’t he dead?” Harry shakes his head. Dread and shock fills my bones. Before we were able to finish our conversation Madam Pomfrey shoos the trio out stating I need rest.


	6. A True Practical Exam

After Draco and I were released from the hospital wing we became inseparable. We sat next to each other in every class and worked on homework together every night. The only time we weren’t together is when I was helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione with their plans to watch Professor Snape and Quirell. Draco always grumbled when I disappeared for hours at a time with them. I know how much he dislikes them but I don't think he enjoys arguing with me. Nobody ever does because I always win. Soon exams roll around and studying became imperative. I don't want to disappoint my parents so I work very hard. Practical exams come first than the written ones follow. The Transfiguration practical exam went very well for me. I transfigured a mouse into a snuffbox with an intricate Hogwarts sigil design on the lid. Professor McGonagall gave me a rare smile when I was complete. I knew as soon as she smiled I did wonderful. As I exit the exam room I look for Draco. He's leaning against one of the walls outside the classroom waiting for me. “How did your snuffbox turn out?” He asks pushing off the wall and striding toward me. “It was perfect, McGonagall even smiled at me.” I was beaming with confidence and excitement. Draco high fives me in celebration.  
We walk together down to the dungeon for our potions exam. I make a perfect forgetfulness potion and leave class before every one else. I have always excelled at potions class, it's my favorite. I head over to the common room and go up to my dormitory since everyone else is still working. Jax is waiting for me and brings me his ball. I decide to play with him out on the greens while everyone else is still taking exams. Now that the weather is beautiful and warm he often wants to be outside.  
When I am heading back I stumble upon three pairs of feet making their way through the hall. I clear my throat upon noticing. Then all the sudden Harry, Hermione, and Ron appear out of nowhere. “What- how did you do that?” I ask them in shock. Harry hands me a bundle of fabric. It's silky smooth in between my fingers as I study it. “Wow it’s an invisibility cloak. How cool. Where did you get it?” Harry smiles shyly at me. “It was my dads.” “That’s awesome," I reply feeling jealous and amazed. "But what are you guys doing here? It's after curfew?”  
They look down at their feet clearly uncomfortable. Suddenly I realize what is happening. I gasp, “You guys are going to find the stone aren’t you?" I demand. "Aren’t you?” They miserably nod their heads. I think silently for a moment before shrugging. “Well let’s go then.” Three pairs of eyes met mine. “You don’t mean-?” “You couldn’t possibly-.” “Why risk-?” I silence them all by raising my hand. “If it really is Snape, then he is going to pay for betraying my family’s trust. We believed that, like us, he would never help Voldemort. Jax," I say turning back to him. "Either go to my room or find Nicole." He turns and trots away and I honestly have no idea where he'll go. "Lets go,” I tell the others as I join them under the cloak.  
We make our way to the forbidden third corridor. “Harry," Hermione whispers to us. "The door is already open. Snape must have already gotten past fluffy” Hermione says gesturing ahead of us. When we enter the room we see a magical harp playing and an extremely large three headed dog asleep. “Holy crap that dog is massive!” I exclaim. “SHHHHHHH” I get shushed at by all three of them. Fluffy’s head twitched and he began to growl after I made noise. Harry begins to play a small little flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas, and Fluffy immediately falls back asleep. I help Ron and Hermione open the trap door.The wood is thick and heavy. It takes all three of us to pry it open. When I look down all I see is pitch darkness. “Okay well Hermione do you want to go first?” “No” she quickly responds shaking her head. Harry begins to wave his had frantically around. Ron asks, “You want to go first?” He nods and quickly hands the flute over to Hermione. She plays just as Harry drops down. Ron and I lean forward and listen. “It’s okay!" Harry calls out from below. "It’s a soft landing you can jump!” I agree to go next. I lower myself down into the hole and with an encouraging smile from Ron I let go of the ledge and fall. I tumble into the darkness and squeeze my eyes shut willing myself not to scream. THUMP. My body hits something cushioned.  
I look over at Harry and move out of the way just as Ron jumps down. We hear Fluffy bark when Hermione stops playing the flute and she joins us at the bottom of the tunnel. Ron laughs, “Lucky this plant thing is here to catch us!” “LUCKY? LOOK AT YOU GUYS” Hermione shrieks. I look down there are black vines covering my legs, arms, and torso. I didn't even feel them. I begin to struggle and the vines seem to get tighter. I can’t seem to reach my wand. “Guys I can’t move, it’s getting tighter,” I complain starting to panic. I look up and see that Hermione had managed to free herself and was backed up against the stone wall on the other side of the room. “You guys need to stop moving, this is devils snare!” She says looking frantically around. Great Herbology, my worst class. “This must be Professor Sprout’s stupid test,” I groan out as I struggle to fight the vines wrapping around me. This is not how I will die. Ron begins to yell at Hermione. “NEVER MIND WHAT IT IS CALLED. DO SOMETHING!” Harry starts to gasp for breath as vines wrap thickly around his torso. “Hermione hurry up!” I feel the vines start to wrap around my throat. “Help Hermione!” I cry out. Hermione whips out her wand and shoots fire at the plant. It immediately recoiled and we could pull free.  
"Thanks Hermione." I say as soon as I unwrap the vines. Harry points to a stone passageway “There, that’s the way we need to go.” We follow him without question luminating our wands as we walk. I stop walking suddenly. “What’s wrong?” Ron questioned with a fearful expression. “I-" I hesitate for a moment craning my head, "do you hear that?” We all listen there is a jinkling of something up ahead. Harry moves towards the sound and we follow right behind him. We enter a large room with a door on the other side. “Its locked,” Ron said as he tries to push past it. I look around the room, there must be some way to unlock the door. They wouldn't put a dead end in here. “Harry!" I shout. "Look broomsticks!” His gaze follows my finger and he jogs over to the wall. He grabs the two broomsticks and hands one to Ron. I climb behind Harry and Hermione jumps behind Ron. Seeing as we're both quite horrible at flying, its best they handle it. “Harry look for the key that has been recently used” Hermione shouts pointing at one of the keys. Harry dived towards it and I held onto him tightly. Thank god he didn’t make me fly. I would have smashed us into the wall. Hermione seems to be thinking the same thing as she closes her eyes. Harry reaches out his hand and catches the key with ease. Luckily he's a fantastic seeker or we'd be in trouble getting past this room. We land and run over to the door. He smashes the key into the lock and turns the key both ways. We hear a “click” and the door opens.  
The next chamber is dark. I can't even see anything in side. The moment we walk further into the room, fire flashed lighting several braziers and a very large chessboard appeared before our feet. Ron looks around with an awestruck expression. “I think we have to play ourselves across the board." He states turning over to me, "Megan are you any good at chess?” I shrug, “I can play but I am no master,” I reply quickly. He pauses raising up his hands. “Okay not to offend-.” Harry interrupts him “Ron just tell us what to do we don’t have much time.” Ron nods and points us into several places. The game begins and proceeds well. Towards the end I realize what must happen for us to win. I speak up from my square. “Ron you can't!” He turns to me his expression clouded. “It’s the only way.” He sacrifices himself to the opposing queen. She smashes her stone sword and he falls to the ground. “RON!” Harry bellows as he looks at his fallen friend. I hope that he's alright. I move forward to checkmate, watching as the sword falls to the ground. We hurry across the chessboard and over to the door on the other side. Harry pulls on the silver latch and we look inside.  
Hermione, Harry and I cautiously walk into the next room. We stop when we see a large troll looming over us. It has blue skin and is carrying a large wooden club. He looks angry when his eyes rake over us. It swings its club at us but fortunately misses. Harry pulls Hermione towards the exit on the other side. But when we move out of the clubs way, I split from them, dodging in another direction. I scream after them trying to contain my fear. “GO I WILL HOLD IT OFF!” Harry looks back at me with hesitation. “GO! I scream again. They hurry through the next door and disappear when it slams shut. The troll takes another swipe at me and this time it hits me hard in the chest. I sail across the room and crash into the opposite wall. I hit my head against the stones and I feel my ankle snap when I hit the floor. But I know that I can't give up. Ignoring the pain in my leg and head, I jump up and I dodge the troll’s next strike. After a few more close calls, I manage to retrieve my fallen wand. I shoot a curse at it that should help me. “Conjunctivis,” I screech feeling agony shooting up my leg as I press my weight on it. My aim is true and I hit the troll in the eye. It collapses on the ground wailing. Before the troll can get back up I shoot another curse at it. “Petrificus Totalus!” It freezes and I know that he shouldn't be able to move for a long time. I fall to the ground and take a look at my injuries. I have scrapes all over my body, my ankle is broken, and I think I have a concussion. Suddenly I feel very lightheaded and I pass out on the stone floor.


	7. The End to a Wonderful Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the first year. I am already started on the second. Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks to those who left Kudos! The romance will not happen till year 4 just so you know. Because honestly who is interested in the opposite sex that early. I was way to obsessed with Harry Potter at this age. I mean I still am!

I roll over onto my side feeling slight pain. I groggily open my eyes expecting to see Jax or my emerald hangings around my bed. Instead I turn over and see Madam Pomfrey's worried eyes. “What happened?” My scratchy throat sounds awful. “Oh dear, don’t you remember? You helped save the school.” She says as she looks at me in concern. “I-I did what?” I croak out.  
Before she has a chance to speak again, Professor Dumbledore strides into the room. He's wearing fine robes made of burgundy. His eyes are twinkling under his half moon spectacles. “Ah yes," he begins as he approaches my bed. "Ms. Frye, how do you feel?” I look up in surprise at being addressed by the headmaster. “I feel alright," I croak out. "Can someone tell me what happened?” He stops at the foot of my bed, “you assisted Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger in stopping Professor Quirrell take the Sorcerer’s Stone. Without your help, Harry never would have been able to do it.” My jaw drops open as memories rush back to me. “That’s right we went through the trap door, and..- RON IS HE OKAY?” He smiles at me knowingly. “Mr. Weasley is perfectly fine. Eager for you and Mr. Potter to awaken.” I continue to try and remember what happened. The chess bored and the broomsticks flash in my mind. “I remember fighting that troll," I shiver as I remember hearing my ankle crack. "And I got hurt. What happened next?” “You were very brave fighting that troll by yourself. Most fully-grown witches and wizards wouldn't have been able to do what you did." "Really?" I question feeling myself blush. "After you were knocked unconscious, Ms. Granger came back into the room and found you unconscious on the floor. She helped you and Mr. Weasley back upstairs for help." She must have used a spell to get us back to the main floor. That is impressive as she always is. "When I arrived back at the castle, I went straight down to find Mr. Potter. You were all taken to the hospital wing for treatment. Madam Pomfrey here tells me you were injured quite bad, broken ankle, concussion, several lacerations and a few bruised ribs from your fall.” I shudder at the thought of the troll swinging his bat at me. “I’m going to be okay?” “Yes, now I must see to Mr. Potter. You may attend the end of the year feast this evening if you wish to.” With one last smile he swept away towards the bed on the very end.  
Madam Pomfrey helps me back into my school uniform and examines me one more time. “Well I think you are free to go. Keep an eye on the cuts you have and make sure your mother cleans them. I have already sent her an owl.” She nods at me and I begin to walk out. I quickly turn around and see Dumbledore conversing with Harry, I suppose I'll see him later. I'm eager to find out what happened down there after we separated. I continue walking down the corridor and down the moving staircases. I look around confused at the lack of students. The feast must have already begun. I hurry towards the great hall doors and pull them open. Every head in the room whips around to face me. I feel my cheeks burn scarlet and hurry over to the Slytherin table looking at the ground. I glance at the Gryffindor table and see Ron and Hermione beaming at me. Ron has cuts on his face but Hermione looks unhurt. Down the table I see my sister watching me with concern on her face. I wonder if she even knows what happened to me? I rush over and quickly sit down at my table.  
Draco immediately leans over to me once I sit. “Where have you been, Frye?” I look up and bite my lip unsure if I should say. “In the hospital wing,” I reply evasively. I watch his face run a few emotions before he decides on the question he wishes to ask. “Why?” I lean in and whisper, “You’ll see.”  
Then the great hall doors open once again; only this time it’s Harry walking through them. I see Ron and Hermione jump up and hug him before making their way back to their table. I think about joining them but decide against it. Dumbledore arrives at the podium and begins his speech. Before the end where we normally get our food he stops. “However there is a few last minute points to award." He says after the speech. His eyes move to the Gryffindor table. "To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess this school has ever seen, I award you 50 points.” The Gryffindor table erupts in a cheer and I clap for him as well. The Slytherin students around me glare at me but I ignore them. They certainly didn't see the viciousness of that game. Dumbledore smiles and continues. “To Ms. Hermione Granger for using logic while facing fire, I award Gryffindor house 50 points.” The hall erupts once again and again I join them. I know that if Hermione had not come out and gotten me to the hospital wing, the troll might have recovered from my spells and killed me.  
Dunbledore's eyes move over to me. “To Ms. Megan Frye for using ambition to help those in need, while risking her own well being, I award Slytherin house 50 points.” The Slytherin table erupts in applause for me. Draco looks over at me flabbergasted. “What did you do?” “I helped Harry, Hermione, and Ron protect the sorcerer’s stone.” I state proudly. “YOU WHAT?” He demands as our table continues to clap. I roll my eyes, “Weren't you at all curious at what I've been doing with them all spring." His mouth is open but no words are coming out. "After Ron was knocked unconscious from the chess game, Harry, Hermione, and I hurried into the next room, and we discovered a troll waiting for us. Harry and Hermione made it to the next room but I stayed behind to fight it. I managed to knock it out before I passed out.” The other Slytherin students around us are congratulating me and patting me on the back. I don’t even care we lost the house cup. When the feast appears before us I reach out to grab my favorite dishes and chat happily with the other students.  
A few days later the exam results came in. I got perfect grades. My parents are going to be so proud of me. “How did you do?” Draco asked me when he found me sitting in the common room. “Amazing, you?” I reply excitedly. “I did really well. I can’t believe our first year is already over. I also can’t believe you fought a troll and lived.” I grin “What can I say? I am pretty amazing,” I say while laughing. He smiles at me, “You certainly are one of a kind, Megan Frye.”  
Then suddenly all my clothes were packed and we were climbing aboard the train back to King’s Cross Station. I sit with Draco and his friends for the first few hours before joining Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their compartment. We laugh for what seems like ever. Dozens of muggle towns were flying by the windows but we hadn’t noticed till the train stopped at the platform.  
We grab our things and exit the train. The moment I step off the train I fly into my dad's awaiting arms. “Daddy," I cry in joy. "I missed you!” He squeezes me tight before letting go his eyes bright with happiness. “Megan I have never been more proud of you.” My mom reaches over to hug me as well “My beautiful little girl, helped save the school!” We chat for a few moments before Hermione walks over with her parents. We trade greetings and she gives me her address and phone number. “I know you said you had a phone and an owl," she says excitedly. "I would love to hear from you! See you next term Megan. Have a good holiday, bye!” She hugs me and walks off into the muggle world with her family. My dad trades friendly greetings with the Weasley family. I wave goodbye to Ron and his older brothers. My sister comes up after saying goodbye to her friends and hugs my parents. I see Harry standing by himself. I introduce him to my parents politely before his Aunt and Uncle drag him off looking uncomfortable. He waves goodbye to me sadly. I know he hates his family and I wish he could stay with us.  
My parents are now in a conversation with Draco’s parents. I walk over and introduce myself to them. “Hello, I am Megan it is a pleasure to meet you.” They smile down at me, “Well hello I am Narcissa, Draco’s mother. You are just so charming.” “Yes my son wrote to us about you, I am glad that he found a friend so lovely and from a good family too.” He laughs with my father for a few more minutes. “Well I guess I will see you later Draco. Write to me?” He smiles “Of course, perhaps you can visit before school starts again. I will let you know.” We smile and my dad grabs my hand. We leave the platform and begin our journey back to the United States.


	8. A Dinner Party at the Malfoy Manor

My twelfth birthday comes and goes with not much excitement. My summer has been quite dull. After such an exciting first year, sitting around at home was awfully boring. I have read my favorite book series, gone to the beach dozens of times, and spent as much time as possible with my friends here. They are muggles whom I went to school with before Hogwarts. I have told the few I am closest to where I was truly going. Now all they do is ask me questions about magic. As if I can answer them, I’m still in school obviously. My sister has been shut in her room almost everyday. I guess she is too cool now to hang out with me now that she's fourteen. I wrote to all my Hogwarts friends asking about their holidays. Responses have been slow but I guess that is too be expected. They’re all in England and I am stuck here, all the way across the world. I have a calendar on the wall of my room; it has the number of days till the first day of the school term. I can’t wait for it to start!  
Then one morning at breakfast a black owl comes through the window and drops a letter in front of me. I immediately recognize the owl as one that belongs to the Malfoy family. Draco has written me a few times over the summer but correspondence is slow. I eagerly rip open the letter and read; “Dear Megan, I’m sorry your holiday is so boring. I have been practicing on my new Nimbus 2001 that my father bought me. It is so cool! I will have to show it to you. I have decided to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. I am writing to ask you, if it is all right with your parents, if you spend the last week of summer holiday here at our manor. My father has already written another letter to your parents explaining that we would come get you. I hope you say yes! Tell your father right away! I hope to see you soon, Draco.”  
My head shoots up to meet my parents gaze “Can I?” I ask hopefully. They smile at me with impish grins. “The arrangements have already been made," my mom explains. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy should already be on his way to come get you. Go on upstairs and pack your things.” I jump up from the table, nearly knocking over my bowl of cereal. “Thanks mom, dad, you guys are the best!”  
I run up the stairs taking two at a time. I fly into my room and I frown at my messy room. I let out a huff of breath causing wisps of my hair to blow around my face. Why do I have so much stuff? I open my trunk and throw everything I need into it. By the time I get all my clothes inside I realize I don’t have any of the necessary school supplies for this year. “Mom?” I yell down the stairs. She walks up the stairs and comes into my room. Her eyes take in the mess and I blush under her motherly gaze. “Yes Megan?” “I don’t have any of my books, and my robes are too short, I also need some new potions supplies.”  
She goes downstairs and grabs a bag of money. “Here you are sweetie, your birthday money is inside as well. Spend it wisely." She says giving me a knowing look. "The Malfoys are kind enough to take you with them to Diagon Alley later this week.” I grin at her before shutting my suitcase and clicking the lock. She helps me bring it downstairs and I grab Jax’s leash. It feels familiar in my hands. We wait for only a few moments before Mr. Malfoy appears with a bright smile. “Ah yes hello Megan, Mr. and Mrs. Frye. Are you ready to go?” He smiles at me while holding out his hand. But before I reply I hug both of my parents and my sister who shoves me off looking quite disgusted by me touching her. Some things never change, it seems. “Bye mom bye dad I will see you guys later! I love you!” I grab Mr. Malfoy’s hand and we disapparate to a portkey he had prepared by the ministry.  
We arrive in the gorgeous parlor of their home. The floor is a clean white marble and the walls are dark wood. It's eerily quiet but very beautiful. Mr. Malfoy has a house elf take my trunk upstairs to a guest room. The house elf bows and I can see that he's dressed in a shabby pillowcase. There are a few tears and various stains down the front. Draco runs down the steps after the house elf disappears. I can see that he doesn't look any different then when we parted a few months ago. “Hey, how’s it going?” I shoot him a sideways grin. “Way better here than at home.” Mr. Malfoy turns to Draco after removing his fine leather gloves and jacket. “Give Megan a tour and don’t forget we have dinner at six o’clock. Both of you are to dress nicely. We have important guests coming tonight.” He nods to us both and disapparates again.  
Draco shows me every nook and cranny of his manor. They even have a secret room hidden under the drawing room. The room was filled with strange objects. I look around at all the shelves in wonder. There are grimy skulls, colored gems, and things I can't even identify. A decrepit wooden crate in the corner catches my eye. I lean down to pick up a small black book nestled in the crate. Draco slaps my hand away quickly his eyes wide in alarm. “Don’t touch anything in here,” he says quickly. I scoff, “It’s just a book, honestly how dangerous could it be?” He glares down at the book not even trying to hide his discontent. “I don’t know what that is, but my father keeps it down here for a reason. Let’s find something else to do.” He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the hidden room. I take one last curious look at the book before the he hist the hidden latch that shuts the door, cutting off my vision.  
I follow him outside through a pair of great glass doors. He leads me through a series of hedge lined paths before we reach a stone building. “Here this is my new broomstick." He holds it out for me hilt first. It's black with a greenish tint, very fitting for our house. I cautiously hold it in my fingers and inspect it. “It is very nice,” I comment not really knowing what to say. He rolls his grey eyes stifling a laugh. “Do you even know how to fly?” His voice is teasing. “No I don’t,” I reply feeling embarrassed. I've never been able to ride a broom, not like my sister. “Come on I’ll show you.” For the next few hours Draco tries to teach me how to fly on a broomstick. Which I ultimately fail at, miserably. I did get a little better at controlling it but in no way shape or form will I ever be a quidditch player. We put the broomstick away and return to the house.  
Narcissa is waiting for us as soon as we enter the foyer. She's already dressed in a sleek purple dress and black heels. “Will both of you please clean up for dinner? Draco I want you to escort Megan to the dining room a little before six.” Draco nods and we both separate to shower. My guest room is already set up, presumably by the house elf I encountered earlier. After I leave the shiny bathroom I dry my hair with a grey cotton towel. I pin back my thick blonde curls and put on a nice dress I had packed. It's black with silver designs. I wait patiently in my room for only a few moments before someone knocks. I open the door to find Draco leaning against the doorframe. "Are you ready?" I eye his suit and shiny black shoes. “Why do we have to dress up? My dad never makes my sister and I dress up for diner.” He shrugs his shoulders forward. “Mum and Dad must be having important people over tonight. We will have to be on our best behavior.” I grab the emerald bracelet my dad bought me after I was sorted last year. I begin dusting off my dress one last time. I smirk at him through the reflection in the mirror. “Where is the fun in that?” He smiles at me and shakes his head.  
It turns out the important guest is the Minister of Magic himself, Mr. Cornelius Fudge. As well as the entire board of Hogwarts school governors. Draco and I sit down at the table across from each other. Narcissa is next to me and Draco is seated next to his mother. We are served a fine dinner of mashed potatoes and chardonnay chicken as the min course. Draco and I are served water and pumpkin juice while the adults all have wine and other alcoholic beverages. After supper, Mr. Malfoy introduces me to the Minister. He's an older man with a kind smile. “Ah yes, Cornelius I forgot to mention, Draco is having a friend stay with us before school starts. This is Megan Frye, daughter of Mr. Frye. She attends Hogwarts with my son.” I smile politely extending my hand. “Hello Mr. Fudge it is an honor to meet you sir.” He smiles as he looks down at me. “Well aren't you quite the charmer? It is lovely to meet you as well my dear. Your father is one of the best MACUSA ambassadors we have ever had.” I carry on conversations with some of the other adults around the room. All of the Hogwarts governors already know me because of my actions at the school last year. The party must be successful because it seems like people are having a good time. After about two hours, desert is served and everyone returns to their seats.  
After eating my ice cream, I look across the table and see Draco playing with his pudding. I kick him under the table to get his attention. His head jerks up from the brown lump on his plate. “What was that for?” He whispers angrily. “Talk to someone or figure out a way for us to leave!” I whisper back just as harshly. Narcissa must have overheard us because she clears her throat and gently takes her husbands hand from across the table. “Lucius, my dear, perhaps it is time for the children to leave.” He looks over at us and notices that we are very clearly bored. “Ah yes you are right, my love. Megan and Draco why don’t you go upstairs and busy yourselves. Theres no need for you both to sit here with us.” We both nod eagerly and walk out of the room. “Finally,” I mutter as soon as we're clear. Draco laughs, “Please that one wasn’t so bad. Try being at one of those when you are the only person our age. That is what I called boring.” I giggle, “You are right. Shall we find something to do that we shouldn’t?” My eyes glint mischievously. “But of course” he replies and we run off into the manor.


	9. Midnight Snacks and Family Brawls

The next few days Draco and I spend together at the Manor are great. Everyday we have a nice breakfast and then we have the rest of the day to do whatever we please. After awhile we have to get creative to find new things to do. We always have dinner with his parents at the same time each night. It was always just after Mr. Malfoy returns home from his work at the Ministry. I'm not quite sure what he does there but he's gone most of the day. We have so much fun during our free time. We play hide and seek for hours one day. I ended up winning by hiding inside an old grandfather clock, I spent over an hour inside. Luckily nothing unsavory was lurking inside. That night, Draco pouted at dinner over his defeat, much to the entertainment of his mother and father.  
One night well after midnight I sneak out of my room because I couldn't fall asleep. I close my door as quietly as I can not wanting any sound to resonate through the empty halls. I tip toe across the freshly polished wood floors as I creep around the manor. I dash over to Draco’s room and turn the bronze doorknob quietly before pulling open the door. In the dim moonlight, I see a few banners and other pictures stuck to the wall. I walk over to his bed and poke him very hard in the shoulder. “Draco wake up!” He grunts and rolls over rather angrily. “Go away mum, five more minutes.” I roll my eyes; then I pull the silk covers off and tickle his sides. He starts to laugh and swat at my hands. He opens his grey eyes and see’s me standing beside him smirking victoriously.  
He swings his legs out of bed once I move aside. I can see that he's wearing blue plaid pajama bottoms as well as a grey T-shirt. “What are you doing? It is the middle of the night.” “I couldn’t sleep and I decided to come wake you up. I got bored lying in bed.” He sighs, “What do you want to do? If my mum wakes up and finds us we will be in trouble.” I giggle at his expression. “Oh," I begin to tease him. "Is Draco scared of his mummy? What would the rest of our house think?" A flush creeps across his cheeks as he scoffs in denial. "If we get caught, which we won’t," I reassure him with a bright smile. "You need to think of a lie to get us out of trouble. You were put into Slytherin for a reason.” He glares at me obviously offended, “I am a great Slytherin.”  
I match his old tone of voice from last year. “What’re you doing here? You don’t belong in Slytherin.” Now he rolls his eyes. “I told you before that I was wrong. You are the most cunning and resourceful person I know.” I smile proudly, “come on then, I am hungry lets go down to the kitchen. Can we please Draco?” I give him my best puppy dog eyes and I watch his shoulders sink in defeat. He sighs, “Oh alright fine. You always get your way don’t you?” All I do is grin in response.  
Draco leads the way down the wrought-iron lined stairs, taking silent steps as he goes. I haven't been in the kitchens yet, so I don't know where to go. He slows to a stop just before we reach the bottom. “The bottom one creaks watch out,” he whispers. I nod in silent understanding and jump over the bottom one onto the floor beneath. The whole house is dark but we move around pretty easily. Once we reach the kitchen, Draco pushes a door open and we find several house elves cleaning silver pots. They were already sparkling clean. One of them notices us standing in the doorway and calls to the others. They run over and bow to each of us. “Master Malfoy, Ms. Frye, what can we do for you?” One politely asks while bowing again. I smile and share a look with Draco. “We are kind of hungry, could you make us a midnight snack? Please?” The smallest elf in the center smiles widely. “Of course Ms. Frye." They tun to Draco questioningly. "For you as well master?”  
Draco nods and allows the elves to sit us at a small table in the kitchen. It's no where near as grand as the one in the dining room. It would seat only six people compared to about twenty. The house elves bring over two slices of a large chocolate cake with chocolate chips mixed in. “Thank you sir,” I reply graciously. Draco ignores them completely as they scurry around us. “This is where my father makes me eat when he is having people over that I am not allowed to meet.” I look up before I take my first bite, my fingers almost slipping off my fork. “People you are not allowed to meet?" Curiosity buzzes in my brain as I picture Draco sitting here by himself. "Who?” He shrugs his shoulders uncaringly. “I don’t know but my mother doesn’t allow me onto the first floor either. She always sends me straight up to bed.” I look around the beautiful kitchen. “I wouldn’t sit around and do nothing, you could easily sneak around and find out what is so important," I say with twinkling eyes. "That’s what I would do at least.” He nods but I can tell he's unsure. “Maybe next time I will try that then.”  
We both laugh and finish the cake. It's moist and the best cake I've ever eaten. “We should get back to bed," Draco says while setting down his sterling silver fork. "We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Remember?” I glance over at the house elves who are nervously waiting nearby. “Thank you for the cake it was wonderful.” "You are welcome Miss. We are pleased to serve you," she squeaks in reply. We return to our rooms and say goodnight once more. I fall asleep quickly.  
The next morning when I wake up I shower and try and tame my curls. They've always been frizzy and tangly each morning. A knock at the door causes me to drop my brush back onto the vanity. “Come in.” Mrs. Malfoy walks in looking as extravagant as ever. She chuckles when she sees me on the floor in front of the mirror. “Here let me help you dear.” She pulls out her wand and I watch her curiously. She then teaches me a simple spell that calms down my frizzy hair and allows it to sit in nice curls. I jump up and hug her in thanks. “Thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy.” “Please call me Narcissa.” I smile and nod, "okay I will. Thank you." After she leaves I change into jeans, a pair of converse, and black zip up jacket.  
I enter the main room and find the Malfoy family already dressed and ready to go. Narcissa reaches out for my hand and Mr. Malfoy takes Draco’s and we disapparate. The swirling sensation is something I don't think I'll ever get used to. We don’t arrive in Diagon Alley though. I don't recognize where we are at all. I look around and see dark windowed shops. The cobbled street beneath my feet is damp with dew. I've never been to this area, I thought we were going to Diagon Alley, though it seems I was mistaken. Narcissa holds my hand a little tighter as we pass by a group of grimy looking wizards. Just as they try to speak to Narcissa and I, Mr. Malfoy turns around with a thunderous expression. He walks over to them and pulls out his wand threateningly. Narcissa steps in front of Draco and I, blocking Mr. Malfoy from sight. They disperse immediately and we continue down to the corner store. I pause to look over my shoulder but don't see the men anymore. I read the name on the outside of the window, Borgin and Burkes is written in a tarnished gold. The s on Burkes is almost completely rubbed off and is hard to read.  
We walk inside the shop and are immediately greeted by a salesman. He's grubby looking with greasy hair and a gaunt face. Mr. Malfoy turns to us his eyes hard. “Megan and Draco, don’t touch anything.” Then he sweeps away towards the front desk with Narcissa. Draco pouts and follows his father across the store. “I thought you were going to buy me a present?” His father turns around eyeing Draco. “I bought you a very expensive racing broom last week.” Draco walks over to some strange looking skulls in a vase, he taps some of them with his finger even though we were told not to touch anything. “I have to make the team for that to matter. Harry Potter got to be on the Gryffindor team last year. Everyone thinks he’s so smart and special. Stupid Potter, stupid broomstick” he mumbles. I roll my eyes at his jealousy. If he keeps going on about Harry I won't be able to stop myself from laughing.  
I sit down with my back against a large cabinet and begin to play with my newly curled hair. Narcissa did a very good job. I'll be sure to use the spell she gave me from now on. Mr. Malfoy is arguing with the salesman about something. I wasn’t really trying to eavesdrop. But he sounds almost scared. He also mentions Ron’s dad, which isn’t a good sign. The Malfoy's and the Weasley's loathe each other.   
But before Mr. Malfoy could finish up Draco interrupts them. “Can I have that?” The salesman abandons the Malfoy parents and went straight over to Draco. I walk over to them and peer at what they are looking at. “Ew," I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the sight of a black leathery hand. It looks like decayed skin. "That thing is ugly.” Draco scoffs eyeing me on the side. “It’s cool.” Mr. Borgin interrupts our banter, “This is a Hand of Glory. It gives light only to the owner." His eyes move back to Mr. Malfoy, "Very handy for thieves. Your son has fine taste.” Mr. Malfoy scowls as he looks down at Draco. “I hope my son amounts to more than a thief. But his grades better come up." His lips curl up in disgust. "Allowing that muggle-born girl to beat you on every test. At least Megan is a pureblood.” I smirk at Draco “He is right you know, I did outscore you on almost every test.” I feel bad at their insult of Hermione since she's my friend but I don't say anything. It would probably be best not to. He glares at me and walks away; beginning to look at other objects in the store. I walk over and stand by Narcissa uncomfortably. This store is not my type of place. I wish we could go. “We are almost done dear then we can get your school supplies.” Narcissa reassures me. I nod and wait by her side at the door. In a few moments Mr. Malfoy joins us placing his hands in his pockets. “Done, Draco come along.” Draco hurries over to us, and we walk out of the store and up the hill to Diagon Alley.  
We enter Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasions. The store is much brighter then anything we saw down in Knockturn Alley. Both Draco and I have outgrown the robes from last year and will need to have new ones made. “My goodness look at you, you have grown three inches.” Madam Malkin says to me. I grin and stretch out my legs. “Thanks I hope I get even taller!” Madam Malkin chuckles lightly. “It isn’t too bad being short my dear. They always say boys like shorter girls.” I giggle and blush at the thought. I buy three new sets of Hogwarts robes, a new Slytherin scarf, and a black cloak with a silver clasp at the neck. After we finish up we head over to the apothecary. This is one of my favorite places to go, as potions is my favorite class. We collect potions ingredients for the school year.  
Once all our ingredients are packaged up, Draco drags us over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He walks around the store mesmerized by all the equipment. There are robes, tools, brooms, and other protective gear. Most of this stuff I wouldn't even know how to use. “Will you buy me that?” I look over and see Draco pointing to a broomstick servicing kit. His father looks over his shoulder and replies, “I guess you will need that now that you will be on the team.” They walk over to the counter to pay for the kit. The worker is very kind to both of them, as he probably knows how wealthy the Malfoy family is. Narcissa leans down to me with a smirk, “boys and their quidditch, I never saw the point in getting all jazzed up for it.” I giggle, “Flying a broomstick terrifies me.” She chuckles and places her hand on my shoulder. “Me too.”  
Our next stop is Flourish and Blotts, the best bookstore in Dragon Alley. The moment we enter the store we see that it is terribly crowded inside. People are packed against the walls, shoving one another around. Draco and I each grab a new copy of The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2 and then we push our way to the front. There is a large commotion and I see several flashes of cameras going off. I look up and see a disgruntled Harry posing for a picture with Gilderoy Lockhart. He's covered in dust and his glasses are filthy and one of his lens are cracked. I wonder what happened to him? When he finally moves off the stage I can tell he's desperate to get away. I push my way closer to speak with him. He puts all his books into a small red haired girls cauldron.  
Before I have an opportunity to speak to them, Draco marches up to Harry. “Bet you loved that. Famous Harry Potter.” I don't even have a chance to defend him. The little girl next to him beat me too it. “Leave him alone, he didn’t want that.” Draco’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and his smile widens. “Well Potter, looks like you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.” The poor girl turns as red as her hair. “Draco please be nice,” I scold him urgently.  
At this point Ron and Hermione have fought their way over. Ron’s face shows a look of disgust at the sight of Draco. “Oh look its you.” But Hermione throws herself into my arms. “Megan I missed you! Your letters were so lovely and it is nice being able to talk on the phone. I’ve never met a pureblood witch who could use one!” I grin at her very happy to be reunited. “Thanks I missed you too! I thought that-.” Hermione turns around in time to grab Ron before he lunges at Draco. She always seems to have perfect timing when it comes to things like this. I whirl around to the pale haired boy behind me. “Must you antagonize my friends? What did you say to Ron?” He scoffs, “I’m your friend. They are Gryffindor’s who are far beneath our social standing.” “Draco!” I gasp in anger.  
Before we could begin to argue both sets of parents walk over, hopefully to intervene. Mr. Malfoy puts his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Well well well – if it isn’t the Weasley family.” Arthur gives a brief nod and mutters, “Lucius.” Narcissa reaches out and pulls me away from them. She must sense something is going to go down. “I don’t want you in the middle, dear. If you want to be friends with them, that is not our concern." She whispers gently to me. "You are a good girl and a good influence on my Draco. Don’t let my husband change your mind.” I nod in agreement and when I turn around, I see that Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy. They begin grappling and knocking spell books off of the shelves that lined the walls. Hagrid steps in before it goes any farther. “Break it up, break it up gents” He pulls the men apart as if they were nothing. Mr. Malfoy has a bruise forming just above his eye and Mr. Weasley has a nasty cut lip. Draco moves over towards Narcissa and I with a strange look on his face. Mr. Malfoy throws a book in the young girl's cauldron, who I now assume is Ron's only sister. I can't remember her name off the top of my head but Ron's mentioned her many times. “Here girl take your book. It’s the best your father can afford,” he snarls and beckons us out of the shop. I sadly wave goodbye to my friends who wave back before the door closes.  
We quietly make our way up the street. The tension in the air is thick. Narcissa is the first to say something, “Lucius perhaps we should stop and get ice cream? I bet the kids would love that.” Draco and I both look up at the prospect of ice cream. Lucius visibly relaxes and smiles at us. “Of course love. Kids what do you think?” We both shout “YES” at the same time and share a grin with each other. We walk up the main street, over to the small sundae shop. Florian Fortescue serves us all large orders of whatever we want. I ordered a chocolate sundae with chocolate chips, cookie dough, and Oreo. Draco orders a strange mixture of strawberry and cotton candy. Narcissa orders mint chip with chocolate sauce, and Lucius orders caramel candy flavored ice cream. He pays for our treats and we sit at a small table in the corner. The chairs are iron and painted bright blue. The store is happy with pink stripes on the walls. “Thank you for the ice cream Mr. Malfoy,” I say graciously. “Please call me Lucius, my dear.” I nod and smile. Narcissa begins asking us about Hogwarts. “Are you guys both excited? Second year is very important you will have to study hard.” We both agree to work hard but we both know that procrastination will catch up eventually. “Draco we will come and watch you play quidditch after you make the team. Megan you are welcome to sit with us.” I beam at them feeling flattered. “Thank you!” We finish our ice cream and apparate back to the Manor to prepare for tomorrow.  
When we arrive in the parlor, Narcissa turns to us. “Go clean up and pack your things. We will have to leave for King Cross Station early tomorrow morning.” Draco responds, “I know mum. Goodnight. I love you.” He kisses her on the cheek and we head upstairs. Before I enter my room, Draco taps my shoulder. “Will you sit next to me on the train ride tomorrow?” I grin at him. “Of course where else would I be?” “Okay cool. Goodnight Megan. See you in the morning.” I smile sheepishly “Goodnight Draco.”


	10. A Crappy First Day

The following morning we are rushing out the door. We're already almost late for the train. “Megan! Draco! Hurry up it is time to go!” I can hear Narcissa yelling up the stairs. I messily braid my hair back and grab my trunk. I run down the stairs taking two at a time. Lucius nods in acknowledgment of me and walks up the stairs to Draco’s room. “Let’s go Draco we don’t want you to miss your train.” Draco strolls out of his room and down the stairs like he has all the time in the world. I let out an exasperated sigh. “Draco would you pick up the pace? I am not missing the train due to you thinking the world will stop for you,” I hiss in his direction. He rolls his eyes at me before we dissapparate to King's Cross Station in London.  
Draco and I go through the platform first and his parents follow. Lucius looks down at us and I can see the impatience in his eyes. “Have a good term. We wills see you at a quidditch match soon.” He dissapparates to the Ministry, presumably. Narcissa gives me a large hug, “Have a great year Megan. It was wonderful to have you at our home.” I blush as she compliments me. “Thank you for allowing me to stay Narcissa.” She smiles widely gently brushing my hair back. “Oh my dear, you will always be welcome.” I step aside and let Draco say goodbye to his mother.  
The trains whistle blows and we hop onto the train-waving while goodbye to Narcissa. When it begins to move we find an empty compartment at the back of the train. We sit down across from each other and I immediately pull out some of my new schoolbooks to read. Draco sighs, “Term hasn’t even started and you are doing homework?” I glance up, “What else am I going to do?” He shrugs and looks out the window. I snap my book closed feeling a rush of irritation. “Well what do you want to talk about?”  
After several hours of talking back and forth I fall asleep for a while. I feel a slight tap on my shoulder and I groggily open my eyes, “hmmmm?” Draco leans over me, “We are almost to the castle. You better change into your robes.” I sit up and walk to the changing cart. I slip into my new school uniform and put on my Slytherin embroidered cloak. I've missed wearing my uniform actually and it feels good to be back in it. I walk back into Draco and my cart and slide the compartment door shut. He smiles at me as I re-braid my hair. “I was so nervous at this time last year.” He looks over at me and laughs. “I think you told me to leave you alone.” I giggle, “You were mean to Harry and Ron. Remember?" I question. "Not much has changed. Has it?” I say as I roll my eyes.  
The train pulls up to Hogsmeade station. It's lit by familiar lanterns as students pour out of the train. We exit the train and make our way to the horseless carriages. I see my sister and wave but she ignores me. Typical. Draco and I are joined by Blaise Zabini and to my disgust Pansy Parkinson. “Oh Draco how was your holiday?” she squeals after catching sight of him. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and punch her in her pug-face. I hate her, she's so selfish and annoying. “It was fine Pansy” Draco replies sharply. We exit the carriages once we reach the castle and enter the great hall. It is just as beautiful and bright as I remember. We take our seats at the Slytherin table on the far side and watch the other students flood into the hall. I look over at the Gryffindor table and see Hermione looking around anxiously. I catch her attention and mouth, “Where are Ron and Harry?” She shrugs and takes a seat next to Seamus Finnegan and the Weasley twins.  
The sorting hat begins its song and then sorts all the new students. I join the Slytherin table in cheering whenever a new student joins our house. It is so much better being on this side then going through the sorting. I remember being so angry at being placed in Slytherin but now I think it's exactly where I belong. Dumbledore reaches the podium in a set of deep burgundy robes. “Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope we will have a wonderful year! But for now, lets eat!” He waves his hands and food appears all over the tables. Every student reaches for the food. I pile on my favorite's and set to work on clearing my plate. After desert is finished, we head down to our common room in the dungeon. A prefect is waiting at the door. “The password is pureblood,” he tells us softly. We enter and find our favorite spot by the fire. We spend the rest of night laughing and talking in the common room.  
The next morning Draco and I meet in the common room before heading to breakfast. We enter the great hall laughing at a joke. We sit down and Professor Snape hands out our schedules. “Mr. Malfoy this is yours. Ms. Frye here you are. Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Goyle….” We look over our schedules and find they match. I look up and Draco grins at me. Just after we begin to eat we hear a shrill voice coming from the Gryffindor table.  
“RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I’M SURPRISED THEY DID NOT EXPEL YOU. DID YOU EVEN THINK? WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE. I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME. HARRY COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOU’RE FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!” Ron's face turns scarlet and a few people around him laughed. Draco burst out laughing as well. Even I can't help but joining in.  
Draco, Blaise, and I grab our bags and head down to the Herbology greenhouses for our first class of the year. A note was posted that said we would be working in greenhouse three. “Ohhh we have never worked in that one before. I wonder what we will be learning today?” I ask as we walk into the plant filled area. The prospect of learning about more dangerous plants males me uneasy, as Herbology is my worst subject. I smile at Harry, Ron, and Hermione from across the table before I sit next to Draco. They smile and Ron waves at me. He must be feeling better after the howler he received this morning, but at least its over. I look over at Draco and he is glaring at them. I ignore him and look over at Professor Sprout as she begins class.  
“Good morning class," she greets us happily. "Today we will be repotting mandrakes. Who can tell me the properties of a mandrake?” Hermione’s hand shoots into the air faster than a broomstick. “It is a powerful restorative. It is used to return a cursed person to their original state.” Professor Sprout beams at her across the work table. “Nice work ten points to Gryffindor.” “Now who can tell me why mandrakes are dangerous?” Hermione’s hand shot back up into the air. “The cry of a mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it.” “Precisely, another ten points to you Ms. Granger. Now these mandrakes are very young. Their cries are not fatal and will only knock you out for several hours. Everyone take a pair of earmuffs and snap them on nice and tight. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you a thumbs up,” she says while doing so for an example.  
I place the earmuffs securely over my ears, I don't wish to miss my first day. We all watch in interest as Professor Sprout reaches into a pot and pulls hard on the plant. I take a step back into Draco when I see what she pulls out. It looks like a little dirt baby, which was clearly screaming. It's squirming and waving it's little arms around. We watch as she repots it and spreads fresh soil around it and gives us thumbs up. We all hesitantly took our earmuffs. “It is rather simple once you get the hang of it. Now four to a tray. Work together and it'll be easier. Make sure you keep your earmuffs on, I will grab your attention when it is time to pack up. Be aware of the Venomous Tentacula.” She says pointing to a large plant in the opposite corner of the room. "It's teething."  
We snap our earmuffs back on and begin to work. It's grueling work and the greenhouse is very warm. I managed to get my mandrake in his new pot but now I'm covered in dirt from its moving around. While I was busy helping Blaise cover his mandrake with dirt, I turn around and see that Draco has his finger stuck in the mandrake’s mouth. He is quite certainly messing around. I watch as he yanks his finger out and his elbow hits me in the center face. Pain explodes in my nose and I reach my gloved hand up to catch blood that's started to fall. I'm certain I cried out but with the protective earmuffs on, no one heard. Draco turns to me with a look of guilt and horror on his face. I glare at him and try to get Professor Sprouts attention. I press one of my gloved hands to my nose to try and stop the bleeding but when I touch my face I find that it hurts.  
Professor Sprout finally looks up at me and her face morphs into an expression of alarm. She beckons me over to her and we exit the greenhouse together. I have my hands pressed tightly to my nose trying to staunch the blood flow. But by now it has dripped past them onto my clothes and the floor. She pulls off her earmuffs and mine as well. “Oh Merlin, honey what happened?” “I accidently got elbowed in the face,” I mutter in reply. “Well you need to get to the hospital wing. That looks nasty. Might even be broken.” She herds me out of the Herbology greens and gestures towards Madam Pomfrey’s office. I walk alone trying to staunch the bleeding to no effect. It hurts every time I touch it. By the time I reach the correct side of the castle, I am covered in my own blood. I wish the hospital wing wasn't so far away.  
When I turn another corridor I see Peeves bouncing along preparing some horrible kind of assault on a student. Who just so happens to be me. “Lookie Lookie it’s a little student.” I cringe, “please Peeves I just want to get to the hospital wing.” He cackles in joy and dumps a bottle of ink over my head. “ARRRRGH,” I scream in frustration. I pick up my pace while he throws ink pellets at me from behind. He's hooting and hollering in glee as he chases me.  
I wretch open the heavy door to the hospital wing and duck inside before anything else can hit me. I slam the door shut as hard as I can. "WHO IS MAKING ALL THAT-OH BLOODY….” Madam Pomfrey's eyes are bright with anger. I stumble towards her wanting nothing more than comfort. “I think I broke my nose.” “My dear girl it looks like you were slammed inside a desk drawer. What on earth happened?” I lie back on the bed with her assistance. “I got elbowed in the face and then Peeves threw things at me,” I tell her just as I burst into tears. “Shhh shhh it’s alright Megan. Just a rough first day. I will get you fixed up in no time.” She smiles softly and hurries into her office. She brings me a potion, which I gulp down and she sets to work on my nose. She heals the break and manages to stop the bleeding in only a few moments. “Ah that’s better, now lets get you cleaned up and you can go to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class.”  
I manage to get all the ink off my skin and hair which is a surprise. I thought for sure I'd have to wash it off but she just waves her wand. I change into a new pair of robes and slip my shoes back on. Madam Pomfrey smiles at me, “There you look better, here is a note explaining your absence for Professor Lockhart." I realize I left my bag in the Herbology greenhouse and hope Hermione or someone picked it up for me. I quickly make my way to the third floor Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I hurry over to the class and open the door. Everyone turns around to stare at me and I know my cheeks must be burning. Briefly I notice that the walls are decorated with self portraits of Lochart. I shuffle forward and hand over my note. “Well Ms. Frye is it?” I nod barely looking up. “We are having a pop quiz to see what you have learned by reading my books. Please take a seat and begin.”  
I see my bag sitting next to Draco who is desperately trying to catch my eye. I look at my feet and sit down. Ignoring him as I pull out a quill and ink and begin to take the quiz. The moment I look down I resist the urge to say something. What kind of quiz is this? It's ridiculous to expect people to remember these silly details. After he collects them he flips through some of the quizzes to judge our answers. Lockhart clicks his tongue in disappointment. “Tut tut hardly anyone remembers my favorite color or ideal birthday present. Everyone except Ms. Granger," His eyes move back up to the class. "Actually you got full marks. Where is Ms. Granger?” Hermione raises upper trembling hand. “Wonderful job Ms. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor.”  
He walks over to his desk and pulls out something covered with a white sheet. It seems to be shaped like a cage. “Now," he begins seriously. "Fair warning these are very dangerous creatures. Do not be alarmed it will only provoke them.” We all lean forward in anticipation but when he pulls off the sheet, all we see is a cage full of electric blue Cornish Pixies. Seamus Finnegan bursts out laughing and the rest of the class joins in. “Well if you all find them so funny lets see what you can do with them.” He says clearly annoyed no one is taking him serious. He opens the door to the metal cage and let pixies out into the classroom.  
It was chaos. The pixies shot out at the students and people began to scream. Two of them easily lift poor Neville Longbottom onto the chandelier. So they must be strong. They break all the windows in the classroom and glass rains down onto the back row. People were screaming in fear. They tore apart books and pictures and sprayed the class with ink. I wisely decide to hide under my desk. I've already been tormented by Peeves today, this isn't fair. The bell rings and almost all the students run out. “Well I’ll just ask you four to clear the rest.” He practically runs into his office and slams the door, making several Lockhart portraits on the wall gasp. I help Hermione, Harry, and Ron immobilize the remaining pixies and stuff them into the cage.  
When we left class, Hermione turns to me worried. “I saw you leave Herbology, what happened?” I recount my awful morning to them. “I think Peeves should be banished,” Hermione says. I shrug and continue walking towards the great hall. Harry stops me before I could push open the doors “are you mad at Malfoy them?” I groan, “I don’t know. I mean he broke my nose but I think it was an accident. I’m going to ignore him for a while as punishment. Have fun at detention you guys.”  
I slide into a seat next to Blaise at the dinner table. He smiles at me and tells me what I missed in Charms. Draco keeps trying to get my attention but I blatantly ignore him. I'm still upset that he broke my nose as I think I should be. I finish up my dinner first and dash out of the great hall down to the girl’s dormitories. I decide to write a letter to my parents about my terrible day. Then I fall asleep before most people had even returned to the dungeon.


	11. Arguments

I spend the next few days dodging Draco in school. I sit by Blaise in all my lessons and spent most of my time in my dormitory while in my common room. My mother wrote back to me a few days later consoling me after such a rough first week. She also told me to talk to my sister but my sister acts like I don’t exist. I assume this will just be a phase. I miss my parents dearly. It’s finally Saturday, which means no classes. I'm glad to have a break because the first week has already been tough. I wake up at 8:30 and begin to tame my hair. After I have it knotted into a braided bun at the back of my head, I slip into a pair of jeans, sneakers and sweater. Even though its only early September, the weather is starting to grow cool. I walk down the stairs into the common room which is mostly deserted. Perhaps most people are still sleeping. I look at the notice board and see that quidditch tryouts were yesterday. I didn't even hear about them but I suppose it's because I still haven't forgiven Draco. Then I decide that I should go down to the quidditch pitch and see the team practice, its probably time I do forgive him. It really was an accident.  
I make my way up the grand staircase and down to the field. The sun is shining and there is only a slight breeze. But when I arrive I see players wearing scarlet and gold robes not the emerald ones of my own house. I see that one of them is Harry, he's shorter then all the other players. I shouldn't be watching Gryffindor play but I decide to wait for a few moments before walking back up to the castle. I start to watch the forest nearby and am delighted when I see a small group of unicorns weaving through the trees. Dread fills my stomach when I remember the way He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named drank the blood of the dead unicorn last year. “I BOOKED THE FIELD YOU LOT CAN CLEAR OFF.” Someone shouts from behind me. I whip my head around and see that the Slytherin team was now standing on the field leering at the Gryffindor team.  
I see Ron and Hermione walking onto the field with concerned expressions. I jog over to join them. “Hey Megan,” Ron said. “Do you know what is going on?” Hermione asks, her voice worried. “No, I figured if you were going to do something about it, I would join you,” I smile proudly at them.  
Ron marches right up to the two teams looking determined. I'm surprised that he's the first one to step up. “What’s going on? What is he doing here?” Ron asks pointing to Draco with a look on his face like he just ate a dungbomb. “I’m the new seeker, Weasley," Draco brags while swinging around his new broom. "Everyone here, is just admiring the brooms my father bought us.” He adds with a smirk on his face.  
Ron gasps when his eyes move to the racing broom and he clearly has nothing to say back. I know that they are the newest and best broom on the market right now. Hermione picks up where he left off. “At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent.” The Gryffindor team cheered at her words. I groan, “Hermione!” Draco turns to Hermione and spits out, “No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood.” The field falls to chaos after his words. “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT DRACO MALFOY." I scream at him as I advance forward. "AND TO THINK I CAME DOWN HERE TO FORGIVE YOU. HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BEST FRIEND THAT?" I look him up and down in distaste. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING,” I shriek at him but before I finish Ron tries to cast a curse at him. It quickly backfires due to his broken wand and hits himself instead.  
He fell back with a 'BANG' onto the grass. Harry and Hermione crouch over him sharing nervous looks. The boys told me how Ron's wand was broken when they crashed their flying car into the whomping willow. “Ron?” Harry asks worriedly. “Ron are you okay?” Ron sits up and tries to speak. But instead of words he throws up slugs all over the grass and down the front of his robes. There was a collective “ugh ewwww,” from the others around.  
The Slytherin team bursts out laughing. I send one last look of loathing over my shoulder at Draco, who immediately stops laughing and his gaze drops to his boots. I nod at Harry and we both hook our arms underneath Ron’s. Ron's brothers stay behind with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Together we drag him over to Hagrid’s hut who just happens to be the closest adult. When we reach the hut, the door swings open, but it wasn’t Hagrid standing on the other side. It was Professor Lockhart in a brightly colored robes and freshly curled hair. “Quick behind here!” Harry moans and we duck behind a bush. Ron silently throws up slugs while we watch. After Lockhart finishes lecturing Hagrid on kelpies. He walks back to the castle almost skipping. I resist the urge to laugh, I don't understand what people see in him.  
We drag Ron to the door and Harry knocks urgently. Hagrid opens the door grumpily, but his moth widens into a grin when he saw who it was. “Oh it’s just you lot. I thought it was that ruddy professor again.” Hermione purses her lips and I know it's because she thinks he's the cats meow.  
He grabs Ron a bucket once we get him settled into a chair and asks what happened to him. Harry explains it to him while Hermione and I support Ron as he clings to his wooden bucket. The very sound of him throwing up makes me cringe. I try not to look but the green slugs don't always make it in the bucket. “That new Professor is just awful. I don’t know how you kids stand him in class. If one word in his books is true I’ll eat my kettle.” Harry and I roar with laughter, while Hermione shrilly says, “Dumbledore would not have given him the job, if that was true.” Hagrid shakes his head nearly catching his beard on one of the cabinets. “He was the only one up for the job this time. People are beginning to say it’s cursed. Now tell me,” Hagrid says pointing to Ron who is now curled over the bucket, “who was he trying to curse?”  
Harry answers first, “Malfoy called Hermione something." He trails off sounding unsure. "It must have been bad because everyone went wild after he said it.” Ron looks up from his bucket with slugs dribbling down his chin. “It was bad. Hagrid, he called her a mudblood…” He didn’t get to finish as he threw up into the bucket again. Hagrid gasps, “He did not!” Hermione nods looking unsure. “He did, I don’t know what it means, but I could tell it was rude.” I turn to face her feeling sad that I have to explain such a word to her. “Hermione, calling someone a mudblood is a racial insult." I clear my throat before continuing. "You see its because you are muggle-born, it is a very foul name to call someone. He said it because his family, as well as many other pureblood families, believe that they are superior then all other witches and wizards because they can trace magic through their ancestry. Not every family is like that though, not mine, or Ron’s, or even Neville’s.” I say listing off some pureblood family names who aren't so pretentious.  
Hermione nods, but she still looks upset. Magical folk have never been pretentious because of skin color like muggles but we have our own issues. Hagrid looks just as troubled. “Well there isn’t a spell out there Hermione can’t do.” She turns red and smiles at us in thanks. Harry turns to me with a wicked grin. “Seeing you yell at Malfoy is my new favorite memory. He looked like he wanted to die. I think he is scared of you.” I laugh with him, “You think?” Hermione nods “I don’t think he wants to lose your friendship, and you just called him disgusting. Thank you for standing up for me.” I give her a big hug but I wish I could do more for her. Hagrid turns to Harry, “I hear you’ve been given out signed photos. Why haven’t I got one?” Harry roars, “I AM NOT GIVING OUT SIGNED PHOTOS!” Hermione and I burst out laughing.  
After Ron is done throwing up slugs, we make our way to the great hall for dinner. Before we enter Professor McGonagall assigns Harry and Ron their detentions for the evening. We walk into the great hall and Ron groans as he reads his slip of parchment. “Cleaning the trophy room without magic? Filch will keep me there all night!” Harry’s tone matches Ron's in a disgusted tone. “I would trade you, answering Lockhart’s fan-mail will be horrible.” I laugh at them with Hermione before departing. “I suppose you should have been smart about missing the train. Honestly stealing a car would've been like the last thing I would have said. I will see you guys tomorrow.”  
I make my way across the hall over to the Slytherin table. Before I even have a chance to sit down, Pansy Parkinson immediately sets her eyes on me. “Oh look it’s the Slytherin traitor. Why don’t you just go join Gryffindor?” I briefly close my eyes in anger. Oh it is so on. My lip curls and I snarl at her, “If you think you are such a great Slytherin why do you always hide behind your cruel words?" Her gaze hardens but i continue. "Is it because you can barley pass your classes or are you trying to get attention from someone who actually cares, unlike your parents? Slytherin is about ambition, greatness, not just being a bitch.” A hush falls over the Slytherin table. I look over and see Draco and the other students staring at me with wide eyes. Pansy is glaring at me and at a loss for words. Not that she knows enough to come up with a decent comeback. “Well it looks like I finally shut you up,” I breathe out and feel a headache coming on. I decide that I don’t want dinner anymore and I strut out of the great hall. I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinning at me, they must have heard my outburst. I smirk at them but I don’t stop to talk to anyone.  
I decide not to go to the common room because that will lead to another fight. Sometimes I wish I could be elsewhere. It was never this hard at muggle school. Sure I had people that didn't like me but it wasn't like this. I walk aimlessly around the castle, aware that I should be going inside soon. Suddenly I feel someone grab my shoulder from behind. I whirl around and point my wand at them prepared to cast a curse. I see it is Draco and I put my wand back into my pocket. “What do you want?” I demand shortly. He looks over at me; his grey eyes twinkling in amusement. “I can’t believe you said that to Pansy.” My gaze hardens at his attitude. Why would he seek me out to start a fight? “Oh, I forgot you probably agree with her.” I snap angrily.  
He takes a step back holding up his hands in a surrendering motion. “No, nothing like that. I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry I broke your nose and I’m sorry I made you mad earlier today.” I glare at him again feeling my anger swell at the memory of having to explain to Hermione what he called her. “You should be sorry that you called my best friend that horrific name.” He looks down and avoids my gaze. I sigh suddenly feeling guilty. “Okay I forgive you. Friends?” He grins at me, “Thanks. Lets go back to the common room. It's late.” I question “What about Pansy? I’m sure she will be out for my blood now.” A sideways smirk appears on his lips. “Leave her to me.”  
We head back into the Slytherin common room. A hush falls over the room when we enter. I feel every eye drawn to me. I hold my head high and don’t falter. I don't care what any of these people think of me. I'm proud of who I am and who my friends are. We hear a commotion coming from the girl’s dorms upstairs and the whole room falls silent. “AAAAAAARRRGGH” a high-pitched scream echoes through the dungeon. I hurry up the stairs with a sixth year prefect hot on my heels. We burst through the door to my own room. It is quite a sight before us. I lean against the doorframe when I see what happened. One girl, Millicent Bulstrode is shoved back against the stonewall in fright. Pansy is crying on the ground. She has boils all over her skin and Jax is standing on my bed growling at her and showing his teeth. He's never been so aggressive. My lips twist into a frown, he must have been provoked.  
The moment I enter the room Jax backs off and sits down at my feet. I can feel his muscles preparing to attack if necessary. The prefect kneels down next to Pansy. “Go get Professor Snape. NOW!” The other girl dashes out of the room and a few minutes later Professor Snape sweeps through the door. “What happened?” I shrug and continue to pet Jax, trying to calm him down. He looks back at Millicent Bulstrode, “I asked you a question Ms. Bulstrode.” She clears her throat “Megan’s dog attacked Pansy!” My eyes shoot up in panic. “He would never attack unprovoked," I spit at her. "What did you do to him?” I hiss towards a sobbing Pansy. Her skin looks like pizza sauce and she's's beginning to swell. Professor Snape holds up a hand to stop me from continuing. “Ms. Frye is right," he says slowly. "What did Ms. Parkinson do to antagonize the dog? Tell the truth or we will all be going to the headmaster’s office.” She groans, “I tried to put this potion on her bed. The moment she would have laid down she would have broke out in these awful boils." She gestures to herself. "Her dog jumped out from underneath the bed and knocked me over. The potion fell and broke open on me.”  
Professor Snape nods and helps her up. She glares at me before being swept from the room. I follow a few moments later with Jax at my heels. I coo at him for being a good boy. Blaise and Draco are sitting on the couch laughing, as are most of the people in the room. I sit down next to them waiting for Jax to sit at my side. “I can’t believe Pansy tried to do that. It’s a good thing Jax was there.” I laugh and hug Jax, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “He’s a good boy.” I turn to Draco “I never told you earlier. Congrats on making the quidditch team.” He smiles at me and blushes. "Thanks." We start to discuss our classes for the rest of the evening.


	12. Enemies of the Heir Beware

October goes by very quickly. With our difficult classes, we are all kept busy by homework. Halloween arrives and the whole school is excited for the upcoming feast. Rumors have been going around the school that Dumbledore booked a dancing skeleton troupe which will be most entertaining. Draco and I met in the common room before the feast. “Happy Halloween Draco, are you excited for the feast?” He smiles at me. “Of course!” I smile thinking of my past memories of Halloween. “You know when I was younger, on Halloween my sister and I used to go trick or treating.” He gives me queer look, “why would you do that? That’s a muggle thing.” I sigh remembering the fun costumes I got to see. “It was fun and we got free candy from our neighbors. I dressed up as a princess three years in a row.” He laughs, “You would be a princess.” I beam at him as we walk into the great hall.  
The great hall has been decorated beautifully. I assume Professor Flitwick put the enchantments on the ceiling and other decorations. The pumpkins have been scattered around the great hall by what could only be Hagrid. Some are as large as houses and all of them have different faces carved on them. When we are all seated Dumbledore wished us a happy Halloween and the food magically appears before us. It's one of the best feasts we've ever had. The house elves have outdone themselves.  
I look over at the Gryffindor table and see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not at the feast. How could they miss this? The food was the best that we ever had for a feast and I can't wait for the entertainment. After the performances by the dancing skeletons, we leave the great hall chatting happily. We walk into a corridor and all the voices around us stop immediately. A few hushed whispers is all that can be heard. Draco grips my upper arm and pulls me to a halt. I look up and see a familiar cat hanging from the ceiling and the words, “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.” There's a large puddle on the stone beneath the wall.  
My jaw drops open when I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing underneath the cat, with their feet in the water. I look closer and realize that the cat is Mrs. Norris, I recognize her markings. Draco shouts from beside me. “Enemies of the heir beware! You’ll be next mudbloods!” I step onto his foot as hard as I can. He grunts and grimaces at me. I glare at him and he mutters “sorry.” That is when we hear a shriek of, “My cat! What did you do to my cat?” The trio backs up with fear in their eyes. I don't understand what they are doing out here? They weren't at the feast but they're down here? Dumbledore arrives on the scene and all the teachers went into Lockhart’s office with the trio.  
The rest of the students continue to their separate common rooms. My mind is buzzing with wonder of whats happening to my friends. I glare at Draco as we walk down the steps. “What the hell was that?” "What?" He questions me trying to sound uninterested. I kick his shin when my anger surges. “OW!” “You’ll be next mudbloods?! What did we talk about?” He rolls his grey eyes, “It was a joke, you are overacting.” I scoff in disgust; my eyes bright with anger. “It wasn’t funny.” “Oh alright I’m sorry. I’ll try not to say it anymore.” I nod accepting his apology. We both head up to bed before classes the next day.  
Draco and I walk to History of Magic together the next day. I'm happy that my friends weren't expelled or sent to Azkaban for whatever happened outside that bathroom. I begin fervently taking notes while the rest of the class spaces out as usual. Nobody else enjoys this class besides myself and Hermione. I look up to see that Hermione waiting patiently with her hand in the air. I wonder what she possibly has to ask? Professor Binns finally notices her and he looks surprised by the fact someone actually has a question. Usually this class sits and never participates at all. “Yes miss…?” Hermione straightens, “Granger, Professor." She says informing him of her name. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?”  
Professor Binns floats back over to his desk. His normally impassive face twisted into a frown. “I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths or legends.” Hermione raises her hand again, “but sir, don’t legends always base on facts.” He sighs and I know she's right. Everything has to come from somewhere. “Oh very well," Binns relents. "After the founders opened the school, the four worked in harmony for many years. Students were taught and sent on their way. But then a rift grew between Slytherin and the other founders. Rumors began about a secret chamber that Slytherin sealed that could only be opened when his heir came to the school. It is said that inside the chamber a horror lies within and when it is awoken it will purge the school of those unworthy to learn magic. But the chamber does not exist and neither does the monster.” He then begins to lecture on medieval magic history and most of the class slumps back into its usual lethargy.  
A few days later I find the trio in the library whispering. They look both guilty and suspicious. “Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?” I march over to them curiously. “What are you guys whispering about?” They stumble and mutter, “no nothing.” I sit down in one of the chairs in front of them. “Don’t treat me like I’m stupid." I point to both Harry and Ron, "I’m smarter then the two of you.” Ron’s jaw drops, but before he can speak I continue, “You can’t honestly believe that Draco is the one behind the attack on Mrs. Norris. We were together all day on Halloween.”  
Harry scoffs, obviously sounding offended. “You are acting like you actually like him.” I nod crossing my arms over my chest. “I do.” Ron mutters, “Maybe you should marry him.” I whirl around on him, “shut up Ron! I pity the girl who has to marry him, but he’s my friend." I state determinedly. "I know he wouldn’t do this. I’ll even help you guys prove it." I look at them expectantly, "what is the plan?”  
“Hermione gave us an idea for one, the polyjuice potion.” Harry tells me. I look at them in surprise and try and remember everything I've read about the potion. “That potion is extremely difficult and disastrous if made incorrectly.” Ron grins and leans back in his chair. “That’s why we have Hermione and now you to do all the work for us.” I roll my eyes remembering how terrible they both are at potions. Hermione says, “the book is in the restricted section though we would need a note from a teacher.” Ron scoffs “the teacher would have to be really thick.”  
At our next Defense against the Dark Arts class, Hermione approaches Lockhart after class to get the note. Ron is pretending to vomit when Hermione blushes at Lockhart. I smile at them when Draco and I walk out together. I can't believe Hermione fancies him so much, he's obviously an idiot. I meet up with them in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and find them sitting on the tile floor looking at a grimy book. The pages are all discolored and the pictures are frightening. It's no surprise that this book came from the restricted section. Students could do a lot of damage with its contents.  
“Megan!" Ron greets me when he looks up. "There you are!" Hermione eyes shine in relief, she probably doesn't want to do this by herself. "Do you have any ideas on where we can get horn of a bicorn and a shredded boomslang skin?” I pause tapping my chin. “Well the only place here we can get them would be Professor Snape’s private stores. Of course that means we would have to steal them. Which is honestly a terrible idea. He hates you guys.” I say pointing to Ron and Harry.  
“I should probably steal them since he actually likes me," I stop and back up feeling guilty. "Uh no offense.” Hermione grins, her face full of relief. “I’m glad you will be doing the stealing otherwise I would have had to." Her cheeks are flushed from the excitement. "That means the only thing we need is a bit of whomever we wish to turn into.” Ron and Harry’s faces both morph into ones of horror. I laugh at them for not understanding. “I don’t have to transform!" I blurt out. "You guys do!” Hermione looks over at me her expression calm, “maybe you should. Draco might not want to talk to you about it. We will find you someone to turn into.”  
I grimace, “oh alright. I can steal a hair off of one of the other girl’s hairbrushes.” Hermione flips through the pages again but does so carefully. It looks like handling the book rough could ruin it. “Okay once we have all the ingredients, it’ll be done in about a month.” “A month!” Ron moans. I stand up, wanting to leave. “Good luck at the match tomorrow Harry. I’ll be cheering for you but don’t hate me for wanting you to lose.” Ron shakes his head angrily but the others laugh as I leave the bathroom.  
The following morning I dress in my thick robes and wear a Slytherin scarf and hat. The weather has dropped considerably now that winter is here. Before the match I see Draco and the rest of the team are going into the tent. I dash over to him before he enters and grab his hand. He turns around and I give him a huge hug, “Good luck Draco!” He blushes and mutters, “thanks.” I head up the stands to sit with Hermione and Ron. I meet up with them and we see all the players stalk out onto the field clutching their brooms tightly in their hands. The tension between our houses is thick and some of the other Gryffindors don't seem to appreciate me sitting with them, but Ron and Hermione are the only ones I care about anyway.  
We hear Madam Hooch’s whistle and both teams kick off the ground. They soar into the air andI can see that the Slytherin team is a bunch of green blurs. Those new brooms are certainly treating them well. The match starts and Slytherin scores six times quickly, our chasers are working together really well. I cheer for my team but Ron and Hermione are watching Harry with worried looks. “What’s wrong?” I ask them after a few minutes. Hermione shrieks when a bludger turns around and heads right for Harry. Gryffindor calls a time out once their captain notices. We see Wood arguing with the rest of the team. They're too far away for us to get a sense of what they're talking about. When the match resumes, Harry gets hit in the arm with a bludger. I cringe when his arm certainly snaps. I can imagine his pain. I remember the way I broke my bones when I fought the troll last year. He zooms forward and nearly runs into Draco. Harry then falls off his broom with the snitch clutched tightly in his hand. It's really incredible luck.  
By the time Hermione, Ron, and I made our way onto the field Harry doesn't have any bones left in his arm. Professor Lockhart bends his whole arm backwards. We all groan at the sight. It's disgusting and Harry is obviously in shock. When I move to help Harry, someone pulls me back. Draco is standing behind me with a furious look on his face. I can'y imagine why he's so angry. “Why are you going over to the Gryffindor team?" He demands. "Come on.” “Bu- but Harry needs help!” He pulls me away from them and Ron doesn’t even notice. Hermione raises her eyebrows but doesn’t say anything, nothing escapes her. They manage to get Harry to his feet and off of the field to the hospital wing, presumably. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey can heal him.  
“What is the matter with you?” I hiss as he drags me away from the field. “Do you want our entire house to hate you?" He snaps at me. "We just lost and you were worried about their players and not our team. You are going to put a target on your back,” he says lowly. “I already have a target on my back." I retort just as nastily. "Pansy is just bidding her time before she attacks. She won’t be foolish enough to attack me in my sleep, but she is plotting." I know that it will happen at some point but I believe I can handle anything she does. She's not the smartest or most creative. "I never know what you are doing." I say my eyes hard. "For a while you act like my best friend and other times you are just as bad as she is!” I snarl and wretch my arm from his grasp. I march up the hill and disappear into the castle, leaving Draco speechless.  
The next day I sit in the bathroom stirring the potion with Ron and Hermione. We hear someone approaching in the corridor and quickly duck inside Myrtle's stall to hide the potion from sight. Harry bursts through the door with his arm still wrapped in a bandage. “It’s okay its me,” he reassures. We walk out of the stall and place the cauldron back on the ground. “Harry how’s your arm?” Hermione asks while inspecting his right hand. “It’s fine but you won’t believe what happened.” He tells us the story of the strange house elf Dobby, who had visited Harry before, and about poor Colin Creevey. It only made the others believe in Draco’s guilt even more because of Collin Creevy's blood status. “Megan you should start to follow him around,” Ron says seriously. I groan in frustration, “we got into a fight and haven’t spoken since. That might not work.” Ron sighs dramatically, "So much for the benefit of being friends with him."  
I sign up to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas to help the others. My parents were sad but I told them I planned on spending most of my time in the library, which pleased them. They knew how much my grades meant. I'm sad I won't be able to see them but this is important. We plan on using the polyjuice potion on Draco over the break. I was surprised that Draco chose to stay home this year, he always goes home. Every year his parents host a big Christmas party that all the upper class attend. But I suppose he must have a reason. The potion is nearly done now. We just need to add the boomslang skin and horn of a bicorn, but those are the ingredients I have to steal. I know that I need to do that this week. I was slightly frightened to steal from Snape because of the fact that he was my fathers friend. If my dad finds out about it, I'l be dead. He'd come to Hogwarts and kill me for breaking the rules, especially for stealing from a family friend.  
The next potions class comes around and I am sitting next to Hermione. Draco and I still hadn’t spoken and I'm beginning to doubt if we ever will. He joins the others in casting mean looks at me in the common room, not that it bothers me. I'm proud of who I am. Today we are making a rather simple swelling solution in class. Hermione and I could honestly whip it up in our sleep, compared to the polyjuice potion. Harry’s eyes keep flashing over to mine for the signal. About half way through the class I look over at Harry and nod. My heart thunders in my chest, and I force down the bile that rises in my throat. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a magical firework, I assume he got from Fred or George. He lights the end with his wand and throws it into Goyle’s cauldron across the room. It explodes causing an instant panic from everyone in the room.  
Using this as my distraction I run into Snape’s office and close the door behind me when he surges forward to help calm everyone in the room. I look around at all the tiny jars on the shelves. There has to be thousands of them in here. Theres no way I could find the correct ingredients in time by reading the labels. I raise my wand ignoring the way my hands shake slightly. I'm terrified that Snape is going to come in here for something any minute. “Accio boomslang skin!” A large bottle soars down from the top shelf into my hand. I pause and listen to the door and outside I still hear people screaming. I take a deep breath and raise my wand once more. “Accio bicorn horn!” It flies off the bottom shelf and I stuff both vials into my pocket. I quickly return to my seat and smile at Hermione. We were successful, which is rare. A group of students is clustered around Professor Snape waiting for an antidote. I can see that people have strange swelling limbs from getting splashed. My favorite was Draco's nose or Goyle's eyes swelling.  
Snape inspects Goyle’s cauldron and pulls out the remains of the firework with his wand. The class goes deadly quiet. I never thought about the evidence a firework would leave. I should've known! “If I find out who threw this," Snape says looking around. I've never seen him look so angry before. "I will have that person expelled.” When class ends we grab our bags and flee the class as quickly as possible. None of us want to be the last one behind in that classroom. We make our way to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and Hermione and I add the last ingredients. I flip through several pages of the book reading the final instructions. “Okay it will be ready in two weeks. Now we just need the parts of the person we will be changing into.” We all grimace at the thought.


	13. Dueling Club and Serpents

The next morning I walk into the great hall for breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle walk up and sit across from me. “Did you see that they started a dueling club?” I raise my eyebrows in slight interest. “Are we going to be dueling Slytherin’s monster?” I ask sarcastically. They laugh as Draco joins us. “What is so funny?” He asks Crabbe and Goyle. I hand the flyer to Draco who glares at me. It's been weeks since we've spoken. “Apparently the staff thinks we will be able to duel Slytherin’s monster.” I take another bite of my breakfast sandwich. He starts to snicker, “They are so daft. That won’t stop whatever is doing this.” I watch him as he piles eggs and sausage onto his plate. He acts like he doesn’t know anything about it. There is no way he could be the heir of Slytherin. We still haven’t made up from our fight after the quidditch match. I refuse to apologize for something that wasn’t wrong. I hope he misses me as much as I miss him. I shake my head to brush away the thought.  
At eight o’clock that evening I join the other Slytherins on their way up the grand staircase. I mostly talk with the third year students as most of my year dislikes me. When we enter the great hall, I see the enchanted ceiling is dusted with stairs and a few dark clouds. Only one table remains, which is covered with a deep blue tablecloth. It is printed with moons and stars. I walk over to stand by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione steps onto her toes to look around. I curse the fact that we're so short. “I wonder who is teaching us?" She questions looking around. "Someone told me Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young,” I reply trying to see over the heads of the older students. “As long as it’s not –“ Harry ends with a groan.  
Professor Lockhart steps onto the table with Professor Snape right behind him. “Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" He looks around the room noticing that everyone is nodding. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you." He gestures to the side, "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape.” Professor Snape’s lip was curling and his face was turning into a sneer. He obviously doesn't like being called an assistant. I hope he knocks Lockhart onto his butt. “Now don’t you worry," Lockhart says to us. "You will still have your Potions master when I am done with him!”  
The two Professors turned to face each other and bow stiffly. Then they raise their wands in front of them like a knight would have held a sword. “Now you see we hold our wands in this position and on the count of three we will cast our spells. Now we will not be aiming to kill," Lockhart explains lightheartedly. "This is just an example.” The crowd watches anxiously as the two get into position. “One – two – three!” Snape cries, “Expelliarmus!” before Lockhart even has a chance to put his wand down. He obviously wasn't prepared for a talented opponent. A jet of red light shoots from his wand and Lockhart is thrown off his feet. He flies into the wall and hits the floor hard. I join the other Slytherin’s in cheering for our head of house.  
When Lockhart manages to pull himself back to his feet he tries to play it off. I start to giggle at him with Harry and Ron, till Hermione shoots us a murderous look and we stop. I definitely don't want her to be ticked at me. “Enough demonstrating!" He cries out with flushed cheeks, good he should be embarrassed. "Professor Snape please help me put the students into pairs.” Snape walks over towards our side of the table. “Let’s break up the dream team,” Snape says nastily as Ron and Harry instantly grab each other. “Mr. Malfoy lets see what you make with the famous Potter.” I feel bad for Harry because Draco knows how duel. Hermione and I lock arms in hopes we work together. “Miss Granger you can partner with Miss Bulstrode and Weasley let us see if you can handle Miss Frye.” Ron and I grin at each other and I let him pull me towards an open area of the room. Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode are across the room by Harry and Draco. Millicent is Pnasy's shadow so I'm sure Hermione can handle her. Ron and I take up the starting position we were just shown. I hold my wand out in front of me just as Professor Snape did. Professor Lockhart begins to shout instructions. “Wands at the ready! When I count to three disarm your opponent only.”  
I raised my wand cry, “Expelliarmus!” Ron flies backwards but not before he hits me. His charm hits me in the face. I fall over and put my hands to my face to make sure everything is still there. Ron pulls himself back to his feet and hurries over to me. “I’m so sorry! It’s my stupid wand!” he moans as he holds me up. My face has soot all over it and he tries to wipe it off with his sleeve. Lockhart stands with Snape looking for a volunteer pair. “How about Malfoy and Potter?” Snape said with a twisted look on his face. He obviously wishes to embarrass Harry. Lockhart claps his hands together “Excellent! Boys please come up here.” I groan again as Harry and Draco take the stage. Lockhart shows Harry a very complicated wand movement. Professor Snape merely leans down and whispers in Draco’s ear. They both smirk at Harry.  
“Three – two – one – now!” Draco raises his wand faster than Harry and shouts “Serpensortia!” A snake shoots out of the tip of his wand and onto the floor. It raised its head and bares its fangs, poised to strike. It's a decent size snake with strange markings on it's body. There are several screams from the crowd, as everyone backs up, Ron dragging Hermione and I away. Professor Snape lazily says “Don’t worry Potter, I’ll get rid of it.” He begins to walk forward but Lockhart beats him to it. He mutters a spell and the snake is merely shot into the air and falls back down, clearly enraged. It hisses angrily and makes its way over to the closest student. A Hufflepuff boy named Justin. Harry steps forward with a look of alarm and begins to speak. But he isn't speaking English. He is hissing and the snake relaxes and turns towards Harry. Justin begins to shout at Harry, clearly frightened. Snape quickly steps forward and vanishes the snake. Everyone’s eyes were on Harry.  
Ron steps forward quickly and grabs Harry and shoves him out of the hall, Hermione and I on their heels. We don’t stop moving till we reach Myrtle’s bathroom, right now it's our safe place. I look the door behind us just in case anyone did decide to follow us. Ron turns to Harry and practically shouts, “You’re a Parselmouth?" he demands. "Why didn’t you tell us?” Harry looks confused, “I’m a what?” Ron groans and slides onto the floor, he buries his face in his hands. “A Pasrselmouth, is a person who can speak to snakes,” I tell him quietly. “I know! This is only the second time I have done it. A boa constrictor once told me it had never been to Brazil when I was at the zoo,” Harry explains with a strong look. Ron mutters, “A boa constrictor told you …what?”  
Harry says, “I bet loads of people can do it here.” “Oh no they can’t, Harry. It's rare. This is bad,” I mutter softly. “Why is it bad? If I hadn’t told the snake to back off -” Harry said angrily. “Oh that’s what you said?” Harry stands up, enraged. “You were there!” Hermione joins in, “You were speaking snake language Harry. We only heard hissing. We didn’t know." She trails off awkwardly. "It looked like you were egging on the snake even.” Harry angrily spat “Why does this even matter!?” I answer him cautiously, “It matters because it has always been said that Salazar Slytherin could speak to serpents. That is why the symbol for my house is a snake.” Harry gapes at me in horror.  
“Now the whole school might think you’re his great-great-great-great-great-great grandson or something like that,” Ron says panicking as he looks at Harry. “But I’m in Gryffindor there’s no way I could…” But then he suddenly stops speaking. Clearly something is bothering him, something he doesn't want to tell us. I say goodbye and head to my own common room. I wonder if theres a way I can help Harry put a spin on it. Surely not everyone is stupid enough to believe that Harry Potter is the heir to Slytherin. When I enter through the passageway. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle accost me. All four boys speak at once, “What happened?” Blaise asks. “Where were you?” Crabbe says after him. “Why did you leave with Potter?” Draco demands. “Did he tell you anything?” Goyle finally finishes. I suck in a breath. “I-.” But they quickly grab my arms and drag me inside the common room and up the stairs into their dorm. Blaise shuts the door and presses the lock. “There now we won’t be overheard.” He says leaning against it. They sit me down on one of the beds and all four sit on the other one across from me, looking at me expectantly. “Why would I tell you anything?” I snap at them. “Because we are your friends,” Blaise says instantly. I scowl “You might be my friend, Blaise.” “But you,” I snarl as I point to Draco, “Haven’t spoken to me in weeks.” I turn towards Crabbe and Goyle “and you both only talk to me because Draco was my friend.”  
“Oh come on Megan, get over yourself and tell us,” Blaise whines. Draco smirks, “I’ll even speak to you again!” I kick his shinbone, somehow resting doing anything worse. “If I wanted to speak to you I would," I snap at him. "Now I am only telling you so you will leave me alone. Harry is a Parseltongue. He didn’t know that he was, and he told the snake not to attack Justin.” I get up to walk out but before I leave the room I quietly say, “If you ever corner me like that again, I will curse you so bad you will all end up in the hospital wing.” I turn on my heel and walk out.  
Before I reach my room Draco grabs my hand and turns me around. I glare at him and shove him off me. “What do you want?” He lets go of my hand looking flustered. “I really did want to say sorry. I know you’re friends with Potter and his wonder team. You are even considered the fourth member," he says bitterly. "I shouldn’t have yelled at you on the quidditch field. My mom and dad witnessed the whole thing and they both were so mad at me. They said I would never last long without you and they were right. So what do you say?” I grin and throw my arms around him. “Of course Draco! I was wondering how long you would be able to last without my help in your homework of course!” We both laugh and head to our separate rooms. I feel much happier then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with year two! We will skip a large part of the end of the book for reasons you will see soon! Any reviews would be adored! Thanks for reading!


	14. Undercover Christmas

Several classes end up getting canceled just before Christmas due to a blizzard that hits the castle. All of the Hogwarts grounds ends up blanketed in thick snow and the lake is frozen over. It's beautiful when you look out the window, but awful if you're outside. The professors use a charm that piles the snow up and makes walkways for the students on the grounds. There was another attack the previous day, this one a double. The Gryffindor house ghost and the Hufflepuff boy Justin were both petrified. Harry had been the first person on the scene. It was starting to certainly look like he was guilty. Harry is now constantly in a terrible mood and people even avoid him in the corridors. Peeves has created a song about how terrible he was.  
When the holidays began, most people did not stay at school. I can't blame them, with all these attacks going on. Only a handful of students from each house remained, and of course the staff. I woke on Christmas day and open my presents that were placed neatly at the foot of my bed. I receive a book from Hermione on offensive spells which I will eagerly read in the evenings. I received candy from both Harry and Ron. My parents sent me a new blanket, earrings, a few books, and some dog toys for Jax. I watch as he took them out of my hands and ran out of my room, to who knows where. He basically roams around the castle freely. I dress in normal clothes and follow him down the stairs. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting for me in the common room. Only us four from Slytherin house remained at Hogwarts. “Merry Christmas!” I say happily as I sit down on the couch. They all show me their new gifts and we spend the day lounging in the common room.  
When we arrive at the Christmas feast, I am delighted to see how the great hall is decorated. Even with so few students here, the decorating is superb. Icicles drop from the ceiling and large Christmas trees are placed all over the hall. We enjoy wonderful turkey, ham, and other foods. The potatoes in particular are delicious. Dumbledore sings Christmas carols with us and I walk over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, where they are sitting at the Gryffindor table. “Thanks for the presents guys!” They smile at me and Hermione very lowly whispers to me, “I have been meaning to tell you, the potion is ready. We will do it tonight.” I nod and take the sleeping draught filled muffins to Crabbe and Goyle. It'll be easy to get them to eat them, as they eat everything. I smugly watch as they eagerly devour them, not even leaving a crumb. Draco leaves the great hall to head back to the common room since they are still eating.  
I hurry over to Myrtle’s bathroom to meet the others. When I arrive they are already waiting for me. “There you are! Harry and Ron hid Crabbe and Goyle in a broom closet on the 2nd floor. Do you have your hair?” I nod and pull out a little capped bottle. “This is Alexa’s hair. She is a year above us." I inform them as I grimace at the potion. It's thick now, giving off the appearance of oatmeal. "I can’t believe I have to drink this.” Hermione holds up a small cloth sack. “I took these robes from the laundry. When you change you will need larger Slytherin robes.” I help her spoon out some of the potion into four cups we each add our own hair and watch as they bubble and change colors. Mine is a awful orange color. “Ugh essence of Millicent Bulstrode.” Ron groans at the sight of Hermione's glass. We each take our own stall, and wait. “Okay once we drink it the disguise will last an hour. Are you ready?” I hear Hermione squeak beside me. “Ready.” Our three voices sync together.  
I raise the glass to my lips and swallow as much of the potion that I can. “URRGH” I moan as soon as it passes my lips. It tastes like mud and cabbage. I feel a burning sensation in my stomach and my skin begins to bubble. I drop my glass onto the ground in shock.  
A few moments later, I hear Goyle’s voice call out. “Are you guys okay?” I hear a voice grunt to my right. I unlock my door and stare at Crabbe and Goyle in front of me. “Wow you guys look just like them!” I say as I pull back Alexa’s long black hair. I look into the mirror and see bright hazel eyes staring back at me instead of my regular blue ones. It is rather unsettling. Ron walks over to Hermione’s door and pounds on it with a closed fist.” You coming?” Hermione answered in a high pitch voice “I- uh don’t think I will come after all. Hurry up you don’t have much time. Follow Megan to the Slytherin common room and start to ask Malfoy questions.”  
I grab their arms and haul them towards the door. If Hermione doesn't wish to come we can't make her. I poke my head out the door and we stiffly walk towards the stairs. We walk down the marble staircase making our way towards the dungeon. When suddenly Percy walks straight up to us and we all freeze, feeling tremendously guilty. “What’re you doing down here?” Ron asks sounding surprised. I fight the urge to smack him. Percy looks offended, as he should be. “I am a prefect," he growls out. "Now go back to your dorms. It is not safe to be wandering around the castle.” Then another voice joined the fray. “There you are,” Draco strolls towards us and I downcast my eyes trying to avoid his. He insults Percy, who then storms away. Harry and Ron look at me with wide eyes.  
“Alexa what are you doing here? I thought you went home.” Draco’s grey eyes hover over me. I lie smoothly. “I forgot my mum’s present and she had the nerve to send me back here to get it. She is so spoiled. I hate her.” Draco accepts my answer and walks to the entrance to the common room. Harry and Ron look worriedly to me and I nod my had reassuringly. They have to be able to lie a little bit to get through this. I can't be the only one to talk. Draco pauses when we reach the wall to our common room. “What’s the password again?” Harry stutters, “Er-.” I answer smoothly covering his mistake. “I believe it is still pureblood.” The wall slides open and we hurry inside.  
I sit down in an armchair by the fire, one of my favorites. Harry and Ron follow and sit next to me. They're looking around in wonder since they've never been in here. Draco heads towards his room. “Wait here. I’ll go get it, my father just set it to me.” He walks out of sight. Harry and Ron send me panicked looks. They're obviously terrified. “You guys are doing fine! Take deep breathes okay?” I assure them quietly. They nod and return to focus as Draco walk back down the stairs holding a piece of paper. He thrusts it at Ron, “Here this will give you a laugh.” Ron gives a very forced chuckle before handing the paper to Harry and I. I lean towards Harry to read it. My black hair drapes over my shoulder. The color causes me to look twice, as I'm so used to my normal blonde hair.  
“Well? Don’t you think its funny?” Draco asks us impatiently. Harry and I also force out a chuckle. “Arthur Weasley loves muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and join them!” Draco says nastily. He looks back over to Harry and Ron. Harry is struggling to pull Ron back before he does something stupid, like give us away. “What is the matter?” Ron grunts, “stomachache,” in response. Good answer considering how much he was eating at the feast.  
“Where did Megan go?" Draco questions and my heart beats wildly in my chest. "I thought she said she was going to stay in the great hall with you guys?” I knew I should have just stayed as my regular self instead of drinking the polyjuice potion. I should've guessed that he would look for me. Ron and Harry pause awkwardly. “Uh- she, she uh.” Draco scoffs tossing the paper back onto the elegant wooden table between us. “I bet she’s with Potter. I don’t understand what she sees in him. He is not that great. Stupid saint Potter, stealing my best friend.” Harry and Ron look at me with raised eyebrows and I blush and look down at my shoes.  
“And people think he’s the Slytherin heir?” Draco says in frustration. This is it, the moment of truth. My head snaps up and Harry and Ron sit a little straighter. “I wish I knew who it was." He makes eye contact with Goyle's excited eyes. "Don’t look at me like that Goyle, I told you already I didn’t know. My father won’t tell me anything about what happened the last time the chamber was opened. Only that was fifty years ago, well before his time. The only thing I know is that the last time it opened, a mudblood died. I hope its Granger this time." He says nastily. I burn with rage at his words. "Oh," Draco looks around the empty common room. "Don’t tell Megan anything about this. She will be mad," his voice lowers, "and she hits really hard.”  
Ron begins clenching his fists and I shoot him a warning look. He has to keep the act up, we're almost done. “Do you know what happened to the person who opened it last time?” He shrugs his shoulders. “They were most likely sent to Azkaban.” Harry questions it and Draco teases him about his lack of knowledge. He starts to shift in his chair, “My father says to stick with the Slytherin’s and keep my head down. Let the heir do his or her business." Draco says nodding to us. "Of course he is busy, did you hear the Ministry raided our manor last week?” Harry and Ron try to look concern but I say, “Why?” Draco shrugs “They didn’t find much, luckily my we have a secret room under our drawing room floor.” “HO!” Ron interrupts. We all look over at him. He blushes, and then I notice his hair starting to turn red again, his face matching the color. Ron looks up at us in horror and I realize we all must be starting to return to our original appearances. We all jump to our feet and mumble our goodbyes to Draco. He watches in confusion as we hurry away and out of the common room all together.  
We run out of the common room. My feet slip in and out of the shoes I have on and the robes start to slide off. I have to hold up my skirt so it doesn't fall off my narrow hips. Alexa must be at least three sizes bigger then me. We hurry into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and sigh in relief. I head into a stall to switch back into my clothes. Ron and Harry start to pound on Hermione’s door, already changed. “Come out Hermione we have loads to tell you!” She shrieks, “GO AWAY!” We all look at each other and I walk up to the door, “Hermione what’s wrong? You must be back to normal by now.” Myrtle floats towards us looking gleeful. “Ooooooh just wait till you see her, it’s awful.” She giggles and disappears into the wall. We hear the door unlock and Hermione emerges with her robes over her face, sobbing uncontrollably.  
I reach out and tug on her robes, they fall and I barely manage to stop myself from gasping. Her face is covered in black fur and her eyes have changed. “It was cat hair," she wails. "Millicent Bulstrode must have a cat!” She howls and cries harder than ever. She flung herself into my arms and cried on my shoulder. I look over at Harry and Ron and their expressions match mine. Harry quickly says, “We will take you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey won’t ask too many questions.”


	15. Petrification

Hermione remains in the hospital wing for the rest of Christmas break. She isn't even allowed to return to classes for several more weeks. I feel and for her missing all of our classes. People are so curious about her disappearance from classes, Madam Pomfrey had to put sheets in front of her bed to block her from view. Whenever I come up to visit her and other students try to catch a glimpse at her, I would snarl at them, causing them to flee.  
Ron laughs as the most recent student flees from the room. “Wow Megan you are better than any guard dog. I thought that kid was going to pee his pants.” Harry and Ron begin to laugh, snorting into their hands. I scowl at them across the bed. Hermione looks over at them, her face finally free of whiskers. “Leave her alone, she is doing more than you two!” She snaps at the pair. Madam Pomfrey shakes her head at us and goes into her office closing the door.  
Ron turns to Hermione with a look of glee. “Oh Hermione!" He calls out excitedly. "We didn’t tell you what Malfoy said about Megan!” I groan crossing my arms over my chest. “Will you shut up about that Ronald!” Both he and Harry laugh into their hands. Ron begins to mimic Draco’s voice, “stupid Potter stealing my best friend. Why would she want to hang out with him?” Hermione’s eyes flash to me as I glare at the boys. “Did he really say that?” I nod sullenly, wanting nothing more then to change the subject.  
“Well do we have any new leads?” She says changing the subject. Thank goodness. I will have to thank her later. “I was so sure it was Malfoy!” Ron says for the millionth time. “I told you it wasn’t him,” I snap at Ron. “Well he is still a prat,” Harry says calmly, trying to keep the peace between us. Even I have to agree with him. Ron begins to tease Hermione about a note from Lockhart that she keeps under her pillow. I stand up to leave, when it starts to get nasty between the two. “I’ll catch you guys later!” Harry pouts when I walk away before trying to break up their argument. I walk out the door listening to them argue.  
Before long February rolls around and with that comes talk of exams. I begin studying harder with Draco in the library. I’m teaching him how to properly change a hawk into a hand mirror for Transfiguration. He's been having a hard time with it. Transfiguration is probably our hardest class. “Come on Draco, try it one more time," I tell him with an encouraging smile. "Pronounce your words clearly and picture the mirror in your mind.” He does the spell again, this time producing a gold hand mirror encrusted with emeralds. “Wow congrats Draco!" I say clapping my hands together. "This is perfect!" He smiles at me as we pull out our History of Magic essays. Mine is almost a foot longer than his. I smirk as his falls short of the requirement. “Looks like yours still needs working on.” He laughs quietly very aware of Madam Pince giving us the stink eye. She is quite strict when it comes to noise in here. “Not all of us pay attention in that class like you do. I don’t understand how you focus. Professor Binns is so boring!” I snort, “I can tell when you fall asleep every class.” He gives me a dazzling smile, “I have you to take notes for me.” “Yes, luckily you do,” I say returning his smile.  
The following morning, Draco and I enter the great hall and are shocked at what we see. Valentine’s Day has arrived and the school is brightly decorated courtesy of Lockhart. The walls are covered with large pink flowers and Lockhart himself is wearing awful pink robes. He waves his hands for silence once everyone is seated. Every student is watching him curiously waiting for him to speak. The rest of the teachers look like someone threw up in their morning tea.  
“Good morning students! Happy Valentines Day!" He calls out into the hall. "Thank you for the 46 cards I received. I have a surprise for you!” He winks at some of the Ravenclaw girls, causing them to giggle. He claps his hands and several angry looking dwarves appear in the hall. I start laughing so hard I choke on my bacon. They are dressed in white feathered wings and carrying harps. “These are my cupids! They will be delivering valentines to you!" He explains loudly. "Now the fun doesn’t stop here, why don’t you ask Professor Snape to help you whip up a love potion or ask Professor Flitwick about Entrancing Charms!” I look over at Snape; he looks like he would snap the first person in half if they asked him how to make a love potion.  
All day the little cupid dwarves interrupt classes to deliver valentines to students. All of the teachers seem to be very annoyed by the interruptions. I have never seen Professor Sprout look so cross when one crashed into the greenhouse. Draco and I are walking to charms when a little dwarf rushes past me and forcefully knocks me over. Draco catches my arm before I hit the ground and grumbles, “those stupid little creatures.” He continues to glare at it, while I gather the books I dropped onto the floor. But his face changes to joy when the dwarf stops in front of Harry. “Oi ‘Arry Potter?” Harry’s face shows true fear and he tries to escape. He fails due to the amount of students in this hall. This is one of the busiest corridors during passing periods. “I have a musical valentine to deliver to ‘Arry Potter in person.” Harry hisses desperately, “Not here!” He tries to turn away but the dwarf grabs Harry’s bag and it tears. All of his things fall out of the bag and scatter around the corridor. He starts to grab all his supplies but the dwarf begins to sing. I cover my mouth in horror as the dwarf sings to Harry.  
After the song ends the dwarf pushes through the crowd, presumably to ruin someone else’s life. Percy Weasley tries to disperse the crowd but he has no real authority. Draco bends over and picks up one of Harry’s fallen books. Harry marches over to Draco, “Give that back!” Draco pulls it out of Harry’s reach. “Wonder what Potter has written in this?” I jump up to grab it from Draco. “Draco! Stop!” He pulls it higher out of my grasp, and once more I curse my height. Percy notices the problem and strides over. “Give it here Malfoy.” Harry decides to take matter into his own hands, he points his wand at Draco and shouts “Expelliarmus!” The book flies out of Draco’s hands and into a triumphant looking Ron’s. As I try to drag Draco away he hisses, “I don’t think Potter liked your valentine much,” at Ginny Weasily who looks completely mortified. I pull him into the Charms classroom and we sit as far from Ron, Harry, and Hermione as possible. The last thing we need is another fight.  
Several weeks later, the trio tell me about what Harry has learned from the diary. I stare at them in shock, “Hagrid is the nicest person I think I have ever met. You don’t really believe he did it. Do you?” They shake their heads grimly but I can tell they're not quite convinced of his guilt yet. “Look we don’t want to believe it but that is why he got expelled,” Ron whispers. I pause before replying, “Well good luck with that. I need to right a letter to my mom and dad asking for advice on future classes.” I turn away from them and head down the stairs to the dungeon. I quickly find my other friends in the common room. They scooch over allowing me to join them. “Hey Megan what classes are you taking next year?” Blaise asks looking up from his parchment. I look at my list, “I think I will choose Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and the Study of Ancient Runes.” They nod and sign up for the same ones. I roll my eyes, “Seriously, you are taking all the same classes as me?” “Well of course how else am I supposed to get all my notes?” Draco asks grinning at me. I hit him with my notebook and start laughing as well.  
The next day I meet up with the trio in the great hall. “Hey guys why the long faces?” “Someone stole Riddle’s diary,” Harry whispers quietly. I gasp, “But wasn’t it in your room?” They nod casting suspicious glances at their fellow Gryffindor members. I suppose it makes sense, only a Gryffindor could steal from his dorm. I walk with them as we leave the great hall. All of the sudden Harry stops walking and starts frantically looking around the area. “Harry you okay?” I question hesitantly. “The voice!" He cries out desperately. "I heard it just now! Didn’t you?” Ron shakes his head looking frightened but Hermione slaps her hand to her forehead. “Megan do you know what this means?” I shake my head slowly and she grabs my hand. “We have to go to the Library now!” She sprints away dragging me with her.  
We make it to the library and I sit down in a chair wheezing for breath. I haven't ran like that in a long time. "What did you discover Hermione?" I ask after catching my breath. She runs over to a shelf and pulls a few large books down. She drops them on the table in front of me with a large thud. “Hermione, what is it?” I ask her as she flips through some of the pages. She looks around to see if the librarian was looking and tears out a page from the book. I gasp at her action. “Hermione not the book!” She holds up the page to my face to get me to read it. I quickly scan the paragraph. I gape at her as it all clicks in my head. “Hermione you are a genius!" She beams and I lower my voice. "Of course a Basilisk! All of Hagrid’s crows were killed and we have seen spiders fleeing the castle everyday!” She smiles victoriously at me. We sit in silence pondering what else we could be missing. “How could it be getting around though? Surely someone would have seen it. They're supposed to be massive.” I pause and consider how a giant snake could move undetected through the castle, but Hermione bursts out, “The pipes! Harry has been hearing it inside the walls!” “If it kills people by looking at them then seeing a reflection must merely petrify them!” She nods agreeing with me. “Think about it Mrs. Norris saw the flooded water, Collin through his camera, Justin through the ghost! You are right it all fits!” She hugs me and we dance with joy around the table. I soon notice we're the only ones in here, and I hear creaking noises. She looks over at me with wide frightened brown eyes, “Do you have a mirror?” I nod and pull the golden hand mirror Draco transfigured earlier this year, luckily I had kept it in my bag. “Use it to look around corners." She crumples up the piece of paper in her hand. I slowly push the mirror out and around the corner of the wall, and I see something large moving. I jerk my hand back momentarily. I'm frozen in fear. We both know what is around that corner, and if we look at it, we're dead. I decide to move the mirror to see more of the corridor and I see a pair of large yellow eyes.  
Draco accosts Harry and Ron on the way to the quidditch match. “Well good luck Potter. I hope a bludger doesn’t do you in this time.” Ron sneers at him but stops when Professor McGonagall strides over to them looking flustered. “The match has been cancelled. All students must follow their prefects to their houses where their heads will inform them of the situation.” She turns around her eyes scanning over all three of them. “Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, please I think it best if you come with me.” They share a look of worry and trail behind her, forgetting their fight. She marches back up to the castle. The boys sharing looks with each other curiously. As they approached the infirmary Professor McGonagall stops. “Now boys," she takes a deep breath. "This may come as a shock but there has been another attack, another double attack,” she corrects herself. They walk into the Hospital Wing and see Hermione lying on one cot and Megan lying on the one next to it. They both lay completely still. Hermione’s hands are curled into fists and her mouth slightly open. Megan’s hands are wrapped tightly around a mirror. Draco steps forward, “Professor how – why?” She shakes her head. “I do not know. But do not worry. The mandrakes will be ready to revive them soon.” With one last look at Hermione and Megan, the boys reluctantly left for their own common rooms, escorted by Professor McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last paragraph was from a third person point of view. Just to see where it would end up. The next chapter will be very brief. Just finishing up book two. reviews would be appreciated! Thanks!


	16. Summer Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Next up is year three and that means more action! reviews welcome! Thanks to those who left Kudos!

After several more weeks Harry and Ron finally managed to figure out about the Basilisk. Ginny Weasley, Ron’s younger sister was taken into the chamber. Harry and Ron found the chamber and Harry defeated the beast. They returned to the school with Ginny, and were heralded as heroes. The whole school was awoken to hear the news. A feast was prepared and all the students went in their pajamas. The mandrake potion was complete and Hermione and I both were returned to our original state.  
“Megan! They did it!” Hermione begins to jump up and down and hug me. I return her hug and look around at all the other victims. “Girls I know you are excited, there is a feast in the great hall. You may go,” Madam Pomfrey explains as she smiles at us. Hermione grabs my hand and we run out of the hospital wing. We push open the Great Hall doors and Hermione runs over to Harry and Ron, “YOU SOLVED IT! I’M SO PROUD!” She shrieks as she hugs them. Before I have chance to walk over to them, my sister steps in front of me. “Megan I’m so glad you’re okay. I wish you would stop getting in the middle of everything. Mom and Dad were really worried.” After a few moments I shrug her off and make my way to my table.  
“Megan!” I look up and see my friends walking towards me. I break out into a sprint and fling myself into their arms. Draco and Blaise catch me while chuckling. “I’m so glad you are okay!” Blaise says as he detaches himself from my arms. I grin at them, “Me too.” Draco looks at me curiously “What happened?” I unwrap my arms from him. “Hermione and I were in the library. She had just figured out that the creature was a Basilisk when we heard noises in the library. Hermione asked me if I had a mirror and I still had the one you transfigured in my bag." He chuckles, "You still have that?" "A Basilisk’s look can kill so we had to use the mirror for a reflection," I explain to them. "I started using it to look around the corners and the last thing I remember is a pair of large yellow eyes." I involuntarily shiver remembering the strange feeling it gave me. "The next thing I know I am waking up next to Hermione in the hospital wing just now.”  
Dumbledore steps up to the podium to give a speech. “As I am sure you now know, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley discovered where the chamber of secrets was and Mr. Potter slayed the beast and was able to rescue Miss Weasley. Let’s have a round of applause for our heroes!” The whole hall began to applaud and Ron and Harry were blushing. I stand up and cheer for them. “Now I want to award both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter 200 points each for their bravery. And I wish to congratulate Gryffindor house on another house cup. I also am sure you will be pleased to hear that I have canceled exams for this year.” The hall erupts in cheering again although Hermione seemed saddened at this. She must have already been working hard. “I also I am sad to inform you that Professor Lockhart will be unable to finish out the term and will not return next year, due to his memory problems.” I can't wait to ask the boys about that one.  
We begin to eat the feast and laugh at the stories. Blaise turns to me with a smirk on his face “You know Megan, Draco was really worried about you after you were petrified. He visited you in the hospital wing anytime he could.” I turn to a very red Draco, “Awww you did?” He glares at Blaise and mutters, “yeah but only to bring you you’re homework.” We burst out laughing, “Oh okay Draco well, thank you.”  
The rest of the year ended in warm weather and sunshine. Draco was still upset his father was no longer school governor. “Oh come on Draco, cheer up its almost holiday and we already have plans to spend half of it together.” He grins at me and we continue chat.  
The day we leave on the Hogwarts express is a clear and sunny day. When we arrive at King’s cross-station I jump off the train and straight into my parents eagerly awaiting arms. “Mommy! Daddy!” They both hug me tightly. “Oh Megan we were so worried when we received the letter from Dumbledore about you being attacked. Your father wanted to march into the school and find the person who did it himself.” I giggle as my sister walks up to us. “Are we ready to go?” she asks in a bored voice. We nod and enter the muggle world together.


	17. The Dementor

Summer is already going by quickly. In the beginning of July my thirteenth birthday comes around. My family bursts through the door on the morning of my birthday. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN!” I shoot up in surprise. “AHHH WHAT?” I fall out of my bed, tumbling to the ground. My sister starts to laugh at the sight of my disheveled hair. “You may be a teenager now, but you are still as clumsy as ever.” I glare at her and open my mouth to respond, but my mom diffuses the fight before it happens, she's good at that. “Girls please let's celebrate.” I change into shorts and a tank top and my dad steps forward and gives me a hug. “I have a surprise for you Megan.” My eyes shoot up in delight, I always love getting presents. “You do? What is it?” He shakes his head and smiles but spends the rest of the day dodging my questions.  
After dinner, my sister and I are watching TV in the living room. We burst out laughing at the comedy we were currently watching. This is one of the things we can do without fighting. My mom comes down the stairs with my trunk all packed up. “Mom what are you doing?” I question, my brow furrowed in confusion. She smiles at me and sets the trunk aside. “You are going to stay with the Malfoy’s for the rest of the summer!” She squeals. I jump up feeling really frazzled. “But mom, I'm not ready to go! I'm a mess!” I run up the stairs taking two at a time. I shut my door and walk over to my mirror. I study my reflection deeply.  
I have gotten a few inches taller over this summer, so I don't look like I'm ten anymore. My blonde curly hair is longer; now it sits past my shoulders. My blue eyes are wide and freckles are dusted across my nose and cheeks. My skin is pale white but tinted pink at my cheeks from my all the time I've spent at the beach. I change into fresh clothes that are more suitable for England and walk down the stairs.  
My family is waiting for me in the kitchen chatting about the upcoming Hogwarts school year. My sister is nervous about her O.W.L. examinations this year. They are very important. If you get good O.W.L.S. then you have a better chance of getting a decent job after graduation. My family all looks up at me and smile as I enter the room. “All better?” My sister asks in a teasing tone. I roll my eyes at her and face my parents. ‘When do we leave?” My dad holds his hand out “now” is all he says. I reach for his hand and we disapparate to a portkey he had set up for transportation.  
We arrive at Malfoy Manor and I see it looks the same as last year. It is a cloudy but warm day here. My dad reaches up to knock on the grand intricate door. Narcissa opens the door and embraces me. “Happy Birthday Megan!” “Thank you Narcissa.” She shakes my dad’s hand and ushers us into the drawing room. It looks the same as it was the last time I was here. Lucius is waiting by the fireplace, he stands to shake my dads hand as well. When his attention is on me he smiles “Welcome back Megan and Happy Birthday.” I smile and look at my feet. I sit and listen to my dad and the Malfoy’s make pleasant conversation. They discuss the ministry, Hogwarts, and the escape of Sirius Black. I read a few articles about it, I can't believe that someone figured out how to escape from azkaban. “I still cannot believe what he did. He was always such a prankster at school. We were in the same house you know,” my dad tells them. The conversation continues and I look around the room, wondering where Draco is.  
When suddenly my dad stands up and straightens his clothes. “Well I must be heading home. Thank you for allowing my daughter to stay with you for the rest of summer.” I give him an alarmed look when he turns to me. “Goodbye sweetheart," he says kissing the top of my head. "Please, try not to get mixed up in anything dangerous this year. I think your mother and I would appreciate not receiving a letter this year about you risking your life." I blush, "I make no promises Dad. Usually its my friends fault." "Be good for the Malfoy’s and don’t forget to get all your books and other supplies at Diagon Alley.” He hugs me one more time and walks out the door to go home.  
Lucius and Narcissa smile at me once my dad disappears. “How was your birthday dear?” I grin, “It's been wonderful this was such a surprise. Thank you for allowing me to stay here once more.” “Of course,” Lucius said. Narcissa gives me a knowing look, “Draco is in the back if you would like to see him. I don't know why he didn't come in to greet you and your father.” I nod and head down the familiar hallway. Last year we spent hours running around playing hide and seek. I walk across the yard and see Draco practicing on his broomstick. He has really improved since last year. He must spot me leaning against the wall because he lands and swaggers over to me. “Hello Frye, fancy meeting you here.”  
I’m shocked by his tone. He hasn’t spoken to me like that since we were first years. I nervously clear my throat, “Yeah, hey uh you have gotten really good at flying.” He smirks “Thanks, did my parents send you back here?” I nod and shift awkwardly on my feet. “Right well shall we go inside?” He strides off and I struggle to keep up with him. He has grown and is now almost a head taller than I am. His legs are much longer than mine and move quickly, I have to jog to follow.  
Narcissa smiles when she notices Draco. But she begins to frown when her eyes flicker over to me, standing in the corner looking at the floor. She sends Lucius a knowing look and he ushers Draco into his study. Narcissa walks over to me a wraps her arm around my shoulder “Now tell me what is the matter?” I look up at her “Draco is acting so strange and he never wrote to me over the summer. I don’t know what I did wrong.” She pauses as if to ponder this. “Lucius will talk some sense into him. I’m sure he is just being a typical teenager. You know how boys are. Now why don’t you head up to bed, it is pretty late.” I nod and leave the room.  
Draco ignores me nearly my whole stay. I use all the extra time to work on my summer homework. I start to spend all my time studying animagi in my room. I am so fascinated by the transformation. I ask Lucius and Narcissa questions about it at meal times. They always answer all my questions about anything eagerly. Draco seems to ignore us and leaves meals early every time. Narcissa shows me the library and allows me to work in quiet. A few days later Draco and my Hogwarts letters arrive. Narcissa stands in the dining room with us looking at the letters over our shoulders. “We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning so please be ready.” I nod and turn on my heel quickly to leave the room, hoping to avoid more awkward silence. I want to pick up a book on Animagus at the store. Perhaps there will be one with diagrams.  
Draco silently trails after me and grabs my arm once we reach the corridor. I spin around and glare at him, my eyes flaring with anger. “Why are you so eager to leave?” I scoff, “Now you talk to me? I have been here for almost a month and you only talk to me at mealtimes!” He rolls his eyes, “Oh please Megan, you are being dramatic.” “Look if you don’t want to be friends with me that’s fine. Just man up and tell me!” I snarl at him. His eyes narrow but he doesn’t have a chance to retort. Someone clears their throat; we both whirl around and see Narcissa standing in the corridor glowering. I rip my arm from Draco’s grasp and return to my room, leaving mother and son together.  
The next day I head back to the main room dressed and ready to go. Lucius and Narcissa are waiting in the drawing room. Draco strolls out and grabs his mother’s arm. I grab Lucius’s arm and we all disappear. We reappear in Diagon Alley. “Megan go ahead and go to Gringotts we will meet you in two hours at the Leaky Cauldron,” Lucius announces before dragging the others away. I guess I will be shopping alone this time, not that it matters since I've been alone all summer. I should have just stayed home. As I head towards the bank I see wanted posters of Sirius Black on every open wall space. My dad told me he did something so horrible he didn't think I was ready to know, that I was young. People stand in the streets whispering about the escape. I had never seen Diagon Alley so subdued.  
After I gather some money from my vault, I purchase all the supplies I need. It doesn't take very long and there are no lines to wait in. I still have an hour before I need to meet the Malfoy’s at the pub. I pick up a few books from Flourish and Blotts on topics I've been studying, particularly animagi. I stroll through some of the other shops for another half hour before heading to the pub. When I walk in through the door I hit something hard. Before I fall backwards, someone’s arms wrap around my waist to steady me. I look up and see Harry grinning down at me. “Better watch where you are going Megan,” he says laughing. “Harry! It is so good to see you!” I shout and fling my arms around him. He blushes and stutters “I-er-yeah you too.” Suddenly we hear something shatter, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco are sitting in a booth nearby. Draco is glaring daggers at Harry and I. He’s also holding a broken mug.  
“Sorry Harry, I have to go. I’ll sit with you guys on the train. Yeah?” He nods and with one look of disgust at Draco he goes upstairs, presumably to his own room. I'll have to ask him why he's here and not with his aunt and uncle. I join the Malfoy family at their table. Narcissa attempts to make conversation but Draco and I only give her one-word answers and refuse to make eye contact. After an awkward dinner we head back to the Manor. I flee to my room without a word to any of them.  
The next morning I eagerly pack my things away in my trunk. I'm so excited to be going back to Hogwarts, especially to see Hermione. A house elf comes to my room and offers to assist me with the packing. “Thank you Lolly,” I smile at the elf. “Oh you are welcome Miss Megan, you are our favorite guest.” “That is very kind of you to say,” I reply cheerfully. After I'm packed, I roll my trunk into the hallway and meet the Malfoy’s in the main room. “Good Morning,” I say politely, eager to be on the train. I've already made plans to sit with Harry and I can't wait to be there.  
When we arrive at King’s Cross-station, I dash through the platform first. I wait for the others to arrive and see Harry whispering with Mr. Weasley. I shoot Harry a smile and say farewell to Narcissa and Lucius. “Goodbye, thank you for allowing me to stay with you.” I shake hands with Lucius but Narcissa pulls me into a hug. “Do be careful this year. Even if he doesn’t show it, you are Draco’s best friend.” I smile and nod politely, not really agreeing with her. Not after this summer. Draco and I enter the train and I turn the other way without a word to him. I can feel his heated gaze on my back but I don’t crack.  
I find Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the last compartment on the train. There is also a strange man asleep in the corner. I enter and sit in-between Hermione and Harry. “Who is that?” I ask pointing to the man in the corner. “He must be the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor,” Hermione answers quietly. I see he has very shabby clothes and several scars on his face. I hope he'll be a good teacher, after last year we need it.  
“What did you want to tell us Harry?” Ron asks switching the subject. “Your dad told me that Sirius Black is after me,” Harry replies stoically. I can’t help but laugh, “Honestly Harry, it is always you.” He starts laughing too. “I am so excited to go to Hogesmeade on weekends. It has so much history.” Hermione said as she turns to me. “It has an amazing sweetshop according to Fred and George.” Ron said. “Well you will have to let me know what its like,” Harry adds sourly. “What do you mean?” I ask him. “I can’t go, the Durselys wouldn’t sign the stupid form. Especially after I blew up my aunt.” We all burst out laughing. "Please, tell me how that happened," I burst out. Harry goes on and explains what happened and Ron and I can barely contain our laughter.  
After Hermione lets her cat out, Jax growls until I make him go find my sister. He stamps out of the compartment unhappily, but he doesn't really like cats and he can be territorial. Around lunch time, the food trolley arrives and we all buy some sweets to eat. After we finished our candy and treats the compartment door slides open again and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stand in the doorway. “Well look who it is, Potty and Weasel.” He turns to Ron, “I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer. Did your mum die of shock?” I glare at him and Ron stands up, causing Professor Lupin to stir in his sleep. “Who’s that?” Draco asks taking a step backward. I answer my fingers on my wand. “New professor.” Harry also stands his eyes flashing angrily. “What were you saying Malfoy?” His eyes narrow and with one last look he stalks back down the hall.  
Ron is angry, I can see it in his expression. “I've had it with Malfoy. I don’t know how you put up with him, Megan. If he makes one more comment about my family, I’m going to take his head and….” He makes a violent gesture with his hands causing Harry and I to laugh and Hermione to scold him, “Ron!” She casts a worried glance where the Professor was asleep against the window. “Well Ron," I begin sourly. "I spent over a month with the Malfoy family and he ignored me the whole time! He was such an ass. Only his parents would talk to me,” I finish lamely. They seem to ponder this. “Malfoy did look really pissed when we saw each other at the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry points out quietly. “He was like that all summer.” They shake their heads not knowing what to say; which only makes me sigh in frustration.  
Outside the rain starts to fall harder, it patters against the window like bullets. Hermione and I are both reading from her Ancient Runes book when the train suddenly comes to a complete stop. “Why are we stopping? We can’t be there yet?” Hermione asks after she looks at her watch. Harry walks over to the door and looks outside the compartment, only to see other students doing the same. Then suddenly all the lights went out. “Guys?” I say worriedly. I scoot closer to Harry and Hermione, seeking comfort. “Ouch! Ron that was my foot,” Hermione cries out. Ron grunts, “Sorry.” The compartment door slides open, revealing Neville and Ginny. They join us making it a bit tight in our compartment. “Quiet!” a different voice shouts interrupting our frantic whispering. It seems the Professor has finally awoken. He mutters a spell and then light enters our carriage. He seems to be holding flames in his hands. I watch it in awe and wonder if he'll teach us that in class. He stands up peering towards the door. “Stay where you are,” he said gruffly to us and moves to exit the compartment. But the door slides open before he reaches it and a cloaked man glides forward. I can hear it suck in a breath and the room goes very cold. I start shaking and Hermione and I slip our arms around each other for comfort. I got the feeling that I wanted to die. Harry slides off of the seat next to me twitching and his eyes roll back into his head. Professor Lupin addresses the cloaked man, his eyes hard. “None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, move on.” When it doesn't move, he whips out his wand and recites another spell that shoots silvery stuff from his wand at the cloaked figure, which retreats quickly, finally letting the door slide closed.  
The lights flicker back on and we all turn to and unconscious Harry. Professor Lupin kneels down and starts to gently slap Harry in the face to wake him. Hermione and I are closest to him and we each grab his arms to help him back to the bench. “Harry?” I ask quietly. Hermione's voice is a little louder. “Harry are you alright?” Harry opens his eyes and groans. “What happened? Who screamed?” He asks us, I can see that his face is pale and his hands are clammy in mine. Hermione sits back against the seat looking fearful. “No one screamed Harry.” “But-,” A loud snap causes us all to jump. Professor Lupin is breaking apart chocolate and handing it to each of us. “Eat it will make you feel better.” I start to nibble on it and I feel immensely better. Warmth returns to my body and I feel like I can breathe again. “What was that thing?” Harry asks not eating his chocolate, he has it clutched in his hand. “That was a dementor they guard Azkaban," Lupin explains to us. "Now I must speak with the driver. Eat your chocolate.” With that he exited the compartment. Harry worriedly began to ask us questions about what happened. All of us are shaky and not feeling well. Professor Lupin returns briefly to check on us, specifically Harry. We don't talk much the rest of the way.


	18. A Wicked Punch and Fortune Telling

I join Ron, Harry, and Hermione in their carriage on the way to the school. The whole train is subdued by the demeanor visit. Once we get into our carriage, we keep looking at Harry, worried he would faint again. He ignores our gazes and I can tell he's frustrated by our fretting, but how can we not fret? He was shaking so much. When the carriage comes to an abrupt stop Ron leaps out of the carriage first. Hermione and I follow him silently.  
When Harry steps down beside me, a voice comes from behind us. “Hey Potter is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?” Ron groans, “shove off Malfoy,” as Draco elbows past Hermione to walk up to Harry. “Did you faint too, Weasley? Did the scary dementor frighten you?” I let out a huff and I decide that I am not putting up with him right now. I step in front of Harry blocking him from Draco's path. “Don’t you dare say another word, or it will be the last thing you ever d,.” I snarl lowly. He takes a hesitant step back, looking a little frightened. His eyes flash over me apologetically; wide and unsure. Ron and Harry are grinning ear to ear at Draco's nervous reaction. “Is there a problem here?” Professor Lupin asks as he steps forward and his eyes sweep over the scene. “Oh no Professor,” Draco says sarcastically and steps back toward me and hooks his arm through mine and drags me through the main doors into the castle. I send a pleading look to Hermione, Harry, and Ron over my shoulder before the door shuts.  
“What are you doing?” I hiss as we head towards the dungeons rather than the great hall. “We need to talk,” he says simply as we stride through the corridors. “I lived with you for a month and you were a pretentious asshole the entire time I was there.” His eyes flash with hurt at my words. “I-I Er, didn’t know what to say,” he stutters. I scoff, “How do you not know what to say to your best friend? I thought you hated me,” I say dropping my gaze. “I could never hate you,” Draco whispers quietly. I look back up at him and I can't decide whether to punch him or forgive him. “I-uh-I really?” He chuckles “I’m sorry I was an ass to you over the summer.” I grin at him feeling my anger dissipate. “I’m sorry I threatened you.” “I expect nothing less,” he says simply.  
“I don’t want to walk back into the great hall late. People will think we were up to wayward things,” I joke wiggling my eyebrows at him. He bursts out laughing, “Far be it from me to corrupt an innocent soul like you.” “Me? Innocent please,” I laugh. “Should we sneak into the kitchens?” He asks. “Great idea!” We make our way to the fruit painting by the Hufflepuff common room. Th halls are deserted due to everyone being at the feast, we don't even encounter a ghost. I reach up and tickle the pear and the painting moves aside, opening up a passageway.  
We step inside and several house elves approach us. They're dressed just like the ones at Malfoy manor. “Hello," one timidly greets. "Is there something we can do for you?” I smile, “Yes we missed the feast is there anything we could possibly eat?” They nod and bow before dashing back to their workplaces. The kitchen is remarkably clean, and much larger then I expected. “Here miss and mr!” They exclaim while handing Draco and I plates of turkey, cake, and a bowl of fruit. The plates are so heavy that I almost drop it when they hand one to me. “Thank you so much!” I said smiling at them. I elbow Draco in the side for not thanking them. “Oh Er yeah thanks.” We sit at a small table and eat as much as we can. Anytime we finish something an elf immediately appears to give us more. They bow as we exit the kitchen.  
We follow another Slytherin student into the common room, which was lucky since neither of us know the new password. When we enter the common room, we find the others waiting. “Where were you?” Pansy shrieks at Draco. “I was with Megan,” he says as he passes me a banana from the fruit bowl we took. “Nice man!” Blaise says as he raises his hand for a high five from Draco. He drops it when he notices the look I was giving him. "Shut it Blaise," I say with an eye roll. “Why would you want to be around her?" Pansy cuts in. "She’s repulsive,” Pansy says in a tone of disgust.  
Draco opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch. Literally. I swing my right arm back and punch her straight in the face, just as my uncle taught me. “OOOOOOOOOOH” Crabbe and Goyle jump out of their seats and out of the way. Pansy squeals in pain and falls out of her chair when my fist makes contact. She recovers and stands up angrily; she whips out her wand and points it at me. I see the determined look on her face and know that since I started this, I need to finish it.  
Other students scramble out of the way when I pull my wand out as well. She cries out, “Locomotor Mortis!” and my legs spring together. I manage to stay on my feet, due to my tremendous balance. Thank god I took ballet classes as a girl. I point my wand at her and shout, “Hematomus!” A jet of purple light leaves the end of my wand and hits her. She yells out in pain as angry boils erupt all over her skin. She shouts “Flipendo!” A jet of yellow light hits me in the chest and I sail backward into the wall. The force of the blow hurts but its nothing compared to getting hit by a mountain troll with a club. Draco runs over to me and helps me sit up. “Oh is that all you can handle?" Pansy simpers as I place a hand to my head. "Poor wimpy Megan. Can’t even hold her own.” She adds putting her hands on her hips. Anger surges once more but before I shoot off the spell I had thought of and angry voice cuts me off, “ENOUGH!” I turn around and see Professor Snape striding over to us, his eyes cloudy. “What happened?” he asks, his voice hard. Pansy and I start speaking at the same time. “Not from you two!" he snaps at us. "I want to hear it from a witness.” We stop talking and he turns to Draco. “Mr. Malfoy?” Draco nods and I see him swallow. “Well er you see Pansy called Megan repulsive and Megan er punched her.” Professor Snape raises and eyebrow, “and?” “Well then Pansy cast a spell first and Megan er cast one back. Then Pansy used the knockback jinx and Megan hit the back wall. Thats when you came in sir.”  
Professor Snape nods and turns to Pansy and I. “Come with me both of you.” He strides out of the common room. I send Draco a pleading look before I follow Professor Snape out of the common room. We walk into his office. I've never been in here before. “Sit!” He points to the chairs across from his desk, which we do reluctantly. “Now girls, even if you don’t like each other you cannot go around hexing the people you don’t like," he says looking in between us. "You should hold Slytherin to the highest honor.” We nod and avoid his gaze. “Miss Parkinson take this potion it will counteract the boils curse. Miss Frye this will take care of the concussion you have.” We each drink our respective potions and I feel my headache go away. “Now I will not give you any detentions but be warned, if this happens again I will not act as kindly. Return to your dorms now,” he orders firmly. We return to the common room not speaking to each other.  
She marches straight up to the dorm not saying a word to anyone, in the distance I can hear a door slam. I sit down on the armrest of the chair Draco is sitting in. “Well what did Snape say?” I grin, “He let us off with a warning.” The boys burst out laughing. “Yeah!” Draco grabs my hand looking at my already bruising knuckles. “You have one hell of a right hook Megan. That was awesome.” I blush under their praise. “Thank you, my Uncle taught me how to defend myself in case I am ever without my wand.” I realize Draco is still holding my hand. He must also notice because he drops it and his cheeks burn momentarily. After several hours of hanging out with them I head up to bed and find Jax waiting for me. I snuggle up to him and fall asleep. Tomorrow is the first day of classes.  
The next morning I am sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for schedules to be handed out, the food this morning is delicious. When Harry enters the hall Draco begins to make swooning impressions to mock him. I elbow him roughly in the side and glare at him. He stops, only to have his horrible antics picked up by Pansy. I am pleased to see has a nasty black eye from where I hit her. Luckily nothing can make that bruise go away, I think with a smirk. “Potter! The dementors are coming! Wooooooooooo!” Professor Snape walks to our table and all the laughter ceases. He begins briskly handing out schedules. I look down at mine as he hands it to me. Draco turns to me his eyes still looking at his piece of parchment. “What do you have today?” I read my schedule aloud, “Divination, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures.” His smile widens. “Me too. Do you know where Divination is?”  
I nod quickly, “My sister told me it is in the top of the north tower. We better leave now. We don’t want to be late.” We gather our bags and head off to class. After taking what seems like a thousand steps we finally reach the classroom. “They should put in elevators,” I mumble. Draco laughs as we walk, his long legs moving quicker then mine. “Come on Megan, if you don’t take the stairs how else would you exercise? You refuse to play quidditch.” I narrow my eyes, “I don’t play quidditch because flying on a broomstick is terrifying and I am in great shape!” He laughs, “I was just teasing, chill out. I know you are in shape. How else would you run into trouble so much?” I don't notice how his eyes flit down my backside because I start laughing. We enter a room through a tarp door and are greeted with warmth form a fireplace. The drapes are intricate and there are tea tables scattered around the room. I relax as Draco and I sit at a tea table together. I wave as Harry, Hermione, and Ron enter the room. Hermione cheerfully waves back, Ron doesn’t notice, and Harry blushes and sits down.  
“Welcome students, it is wonderful to see you in person.” A frail looking woman in thick round glasses steps forward, “My name is Professor Trelawney. You have all decided to study the obscure magical branch of Divination. I must warn you that books and cleverness will not help you in this class. Not everyone has the gift of the inner eye.” I make eye contact with Hermione who frowns at me. We seem to be thinking the same thing. How the hell can we pass without books and cleverness? Being in the library is the only thing that helps me get all my homework done. The proffesor turns to Parvati Patil, her eyes wide and bright. “My dear, you must beware a red haired man.” She cast a terrified look at Ron before pulling her chair as far from him as possible. Draco and I start to snicker quietly.  
“We will begin today with reading tea leaves," she explains. "Next term we will move on to crystal balls,” she says while waving her hand toward the shelves on the wall, which are filled with various teacups. "Partner up and drink your tea. Pass your empty cup to your partner to begin examining the tea leaves with the help of your book.” Draco and I each grab a teacup from the shelves, conscious of not breaking one. When we sit back down to drink our tea, we hear a a tinkling of broken china. Every head in the room whips around to see Neville holding a broken pink cup just as Trelawney predicted.  
Draco and I trade cups and I flip through the book looking for the correct interpretations. It looks like a bunch of mush at the bottom but I suppose I'll try my best. “Well it looks like you will be given a difficult task and ultimately fail. That’s rough buddy.” He laughs, “Well according to this you will have a bad experience at a sporting event.” I laugh even harder, “Probably a sign I shouldn’t take part in sports. Don't you think?” He grins as I look back in his cup, the shapes are hard to tell and I think I sound like I'm making up rubbish. “It looks like you are going to fall in love but won’t do anything till Christmas time. Aw Draco in love,” I tease him with a smirk. He flips through the pages before stopping. “I don’t really know what this means. I think it might be heartache. So that sucks for you, sorry.”  
We are interrupted by several gasps from behind us. We turn and see the Professor standing at the trio’s table, holding Harry’s cup. “You my dear have a dangerous enemy and a deadly path before you.” Hermione scoffs in disbelief. “Everyone knows about Harry and you-know-who.” The Professor slowly sits back in her armchair and holds the cup shaking in her hand. “Oh no, no, no, I’m sorry my dear. You have the Grim.”  
My mouth drops open in horror. Everyone else around the room stares in shock at Harry. He looks confused and I gather he doesn't understand what it means. “The grim! The great black dog," Trelawney clarifies. "The worst omen there is. An omen of death.” Hermione however does not seem convinced. “I don’t think it looks like the grim.” The Professor eyed Hermione with distaste “You do not have an aura. I fear you are not receptive to the ways of Divination.” The whole class is shocked. No one has ever told Hermione she doesn’t have what it takes for a class. The class ends and we were abruptly dismissed back downstairs.  
I decide to catch up with Harry later as he seems ticked off. Trying to explain to Harry about something when he's upset is like talking to an argumentative brick wall. Draco and I leave the tower together to go to Transfiguration. I turn to him as we walk down the stairs, “Do you believe in the grim?” He hesitates for a moment before answering. “Yeah I do. My mom used to tell me that one of her second cousins saw one and died only a few days later.” “It wasn’t a coincidence?” I ask softly. “No I don’t think so.” I nod accepting his answer. We then tease each other for our future predictions made in class. “Oh Draco, you’ll have to let me know when you fall in love. I’ll be waiting around Christmas to really make fun of you.” He sneers, “Oh yeah? You better watch out for sporting events. Quidditch could get dangerous for you in the stands. Perhaps your should watch from the castle.” I stick my tongue out at him as we take our seats in class.  
“Welcome back class, today we will be learning about Animagi.” I sit up straighter and immediately focus on her lesson. She then transforms herself into a cat and back again. I watch in awe at her but it seems I was one of the only person paying attention. “That is the only time my transformation has not gotten applause. What is wrong?” Hermione raises her hand, “I’m sorry Professor we have just had our first Divination class and we read tea leaves -.” “Ah yes I should have known. Well which one of you is dying this year?” She asks tiredly. Harry spoke up from the back row. “Me Professor.” She attempts to console the class without dissing Professor Trelawney but was having a hard time. It seems McGonagall is not fond of Trelawney. After class we had a small break for lunch and headed to the Great hall.


	19. A Terrifying Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual! Let me know what you think!

I lead the way to the Slytherin table for lunch. Draco and I sit in the middle of the table by Blaise. “That was a crazy Divination class. What did you think about the Potter prediction?” Draco starts to laugh, “That teacher is off her rocker.” I share a grin with them, thinking of how serious she was about it. Shouldn't there be some rule about telling your students they are going to die? “Anything we learn in that class is crap. Honestly Draco’s teacup said he was going to fall in love. Who would ever fall in love with him?” I tease him mercilessly. Blaise starts to chuckle, Draco sneers at me and throws mashed potatoes at me. They hit me in the cheek and slide down onto my robes. Blaise and Draco burst out laughing as my mouth drops in shock. “Ugh you jerk,” I say wiping off my face and removing the stain from my sweater with a wave from my wand. “But nice throw,” I compliment with a grin.  
Soon the time comes for us to go to Care of Magical Creatures. I swing my bag onto my shoulder and follow Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to Hagrid’s hut. The weather is beautiful, its a perfect day to be outside. When we arrive Hagrid is waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking a little nervous. I'm so glad he got the job for this. Thankfully we proved his innocence last year that allowed for this to happen. Fang bounds over to me and jumps up, placing his paws on my shoulder nearly knocking me over. “Hey Fang!” He starts to lick my face. “Come on Fang leave Megan alone.” Hagrid walks over and pulls Fang off of me by his collar. “It’s okay Hagrid," I reassure him while petting the hoarhound. "Jax does the same thing.” He grins at me and walks back over to greet the other students. I wipe the slobber off of my face and turn to Draco grinning. “God I love dogs.” He rolls his eyes “You are a dork, Megan.” I grab his arm as Hagrid leads the class to the other side of the grounds. “But I’m your favorite dork. Right?” He smirks and ruffles my hair like an adult would a child. “Of course.” I frown and reach up to fix the braid he just messed up.  
“Everyone gather round the fence, and open yer books-.” Draco shouts next to me, “How?” His voice carrying across the fence. Hagrid looks confused and slightly hurt. “What?” “How do we open our books?” Draco repeats slowly as if talking to a child. I take my Monster Book of Monsters out of bag carefully. I had tied the book shut with rope to keep it from eating my other books or even me. Hagrid’s face falls, “Hasn’t anyone been able ter open yer book?” We all shake our heads in unison and a few voices chorused “No,” together. Hagrid picks up Hermione’s book from her and says, “You have to stroke the spine.” After doing so the book falls still and is able to be used properly. Draco sneers at Hagrid. “Of bloody course, we should’ve guessed. You must stroke them.” Hagrid looks at the class gloomily, “I-uh I thought they were kinda funny.” “Oh yes, really funny. Assigning us a book that wants to rip our hands off.” Harry glares at Draco, “Shut up Malfoy.” Harry's gaze moves to mine, probably to back him up but I agree with Draco, so I choose to look around at the forest instead of making eye contact with him.  
After several more minutes of Draco and Harry arguing, Hagrid comes back looking positively joyous. “OOOOOOH!” Lavender Brown squeals and points towards Hagrid. He is leading about a dozen creatures towards us. They are large, different colors, with long sharp looking talons, and beaks. They have wings resting at their sides and are collared around the neck. “Aren’t they just beautiful?" Hagrid breathes out. "These are Hippogriffs. They are easily offended so watch what you lot say.” Hagrid begins to lecture about how to properly approach a Hippogriff. Draco and the others were whispering behind me not paying attention. Their loss, considering how interesting this is. Suddenly Hagrid gazes back at the class, “Right enough on that, who wants to go first?”  
The whole class takes a step back, myself included. But Harry, who obviously wants Hagrid’s lesson to go well, reluctantly says, “I’ll go.” Godspeed Harry, you're braver then I am. Harry approaches a grey hippogriff and bows just as Hagrid told him to in the lesson. After a few moments the Hippogriff bows back to Harry and the class applauds politely. Everyone except Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. I send a glare their way but turn my focus back on Harry. They just think they're so rebellious for not paying attention. “Now then I think he might let you ride him now, Harry,” Hagrid says cheerfully. Harry hesitantly looks back at us. Ron gives him a terrified look but both Hermione and I give him encouraging smiles. Hagrid needs this lesson to go well, and Harry is the best person to do this. He gets up onto the back of the Hippogriff and flies off. We watch in awe as the beast flies around the castle before landing safely back on the ground.  
Harry slides off looking windward, his hair even messier than usual. “Wonderful job Harry!” Hagrid says as he pats Harry on the back. I grin while bouncing on the balls of my feet. “Harry that was incredible! Tremendous job!” He blushes under my praise. “It was pretty cool wasn’t it?” I join Draco who is striding toward Buckbeak. I bow first and after a few seconds he bows back. I walk over and start to pet him, cooing, “You are such a nice boy. So handsome.” Hagrid grins and gives me thumbs up. Just like Hagrid I enjoy animals, in moderation. I'm not going to keep a dragon in my house. Buckbeak nudges my hand as a sign to keep petting, just as any animal does. I grin and turn to Draco, “You should try it! He is really sweet.” He steps forward and bows after a few minutes Buckbeak does the same. Draco strides over and joins me in petting him. “See? Its not so bad.” I tell him running my fingers over the soft feathers. “Yeah you’re right. This is easy, if Potter could do it," Draco says. "I bet you’re not dangerous at all.” I send him a warning look as Buckbeak glances over at him. “You great ugly brute.” Then what happens next is so fast I don't even understand what happened. Buckbeak lets out a squall and rears his legs up. He knocks me out of the way with a wave of his wings and his talons hit Draco and he collapses onto the ground.  
Hagrid dashes over and wrestles Buckbeak back into his collar. I kneel down next to Draco, my heartbeat thundering in my ears. “I’m dying! It’s killed me!” He cries out in anguish. I shush him gently, “It’s okay Draco.” I look at his arm, gently prying it away from his body. He has large gashes on the arm he had used to shield his face. The class begins to panic, people fretting in worry. Hagrid hurries back over to me looking very pale. “He okay?” I nod, “We need to get him to the hospital wing now.” He effortlessly picks up Draco and I trail after holding our bags. Leaving a chaotic class who all began to whisper behind me.  
When we arrive in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hurries around the corner from her office. She appraises the scene, her eyes flitting over us. She's always calm in these kinds of situations. I daresay she's has seen everything working here. “Quickly set him down here,” she says gesturing to an empty bed. Hagrid gently sets Draco on one of the beds and stands off to the side next to me. “Hagrid he will be okay," I try to reassure him. "Madam Pomfrey can fix anything.” He sighs, “I shoulda known Hippogriffs were too big to start with.” I try to comfort him but it is hopeless. Madam Pomfrey returns cleaning her hands with a rag. “He will be in pain for awhile but he will recover. He wishes to talk to you my dear.” I nod and walk over to Draco’s bed. His arm is wrapped up in thick bandages. “How do you feel?” I ask timidly, sitting down on a stool beside him. “It hurts,” he mutters. “Madam Pomfrey said you wished to see me?” He nods and I resist the urge to brush the hair away from your face. “Yeah, thanks for helping me.” He grabs my hand with his good one and I squeeze it gently. “I’m sure you will be fine in a few days. I brought your bag with me.” He gives me a small smile, “Thanks.”  
Draco spends the next two days in the hospital wing. I spend most of my free time with him, making sure he's okay. Madam Pomfrey assured me that the bandages are just a precaution in case it gets infected. He returns to class halfway through potions. I have been sitting with Hermione since he isn't supposed to be in class for another day. Pansy goes up to him, her lips pulled into a frown. “Oh my poor Draco, does it hurt much?” I roll my eyes with Hermione and she grins at my reaction. I really do hate Pansy, more then anyone at this school. Draco pouts, “Yeah it still does.”  
We were making shrinking solution today, and my potion was already turning green. “Sir, I need help chopping my roots,” Draco said simply. I can tell he just wants attention. Professor Snape calls, “Weasley chop Malfoy’s roots for him,” without looking up from his desk. Ron glowers at Draco and Professor Snape but quickly chops the root with his serrated knife. “Sir," Draco calls out in offense. "Weasley is destroying my root.” Professor Snape approaches their table, looking a little disgruntled at having to sort this out. “Change roots. Now!” Poor Ron had been working so hard on his own roots. This goes on most of class till Neville screws up again. “Longbottom! Why is your potion Orange? Did my directions clearly not say one rat spleen?” Neville begins to tremble and turns very white. Hermione pleads next to me, “Please sir, if I could just-.” I look down at my cauldron to avoid getting involved. When Snape sweeps away to check my progress, I heard Neville moan, “Help me!” to Hermione. Professor Snape nods at my progress and I continue to work silently. I know exactly what I'm doing. This potion is far below my level. “Hey Harry did you hear Sirius Black has been sighted?” I pause and turn to Seamus in interest. “Really?” He nods eagerly. “It was in the prophet this morning. A muggle saw him. Not far from here actually.” Draco leans across his table towards Harry. “If I were you I would want to catch Black. I would want revenge. I wouldn’t stay in school like a nice little boy.” Ron roughly says, “What are you talking about Malfoy?” “Don’t you know Potter?” Malfoy asks as if its obvious. But before they could finish Professor Snape announces, “You should be finished adding ingredients. Let us see if Longbottom failed, as he most likely has, your toad boy?” He asks with his hand stretched out. We watch as he drops a small amount of potion into the toad’s mouth. It shakes for a moment before popping and in its place there is a tadpole. “Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape snarls in disappointment. "I told you not to help him Miss Granger!” Class ends and I trail out with Draco. I heave my bag over my shoulder. “What were you talking about with Harry? About Sirius Black?” He looks around nervously at the other students. “I’ll tell you later okay?” I nod and we walk into our Defense against the Dark Arts class.  
Draco and I take seats in the middle of the classroom. I begin to pull out my book, parchment and a quill when Professor Lupin enters. “Good Afternoon class today will be a practical class. You will not need your book, just your wands. I send a puzzled look to the trio and pack my things away. Practical class sounds interesting, we've never had a decent teacher in this class. “Alright, if you will follow me.” We file out of the classroom.  
We enter an empty corridor and see Peeve’s stuffing something into a door handle, he's obviously up to no good. He breaks out into song when he notices us. “Loony loopy Lupin! Loony loopy Lupin!” Professor Lupin turns to us, his face bright with happiness. “Class watch closely this is a useful spell to use. Waddiwasi!” The gum Peeves had been stuffing into the keyhole shoots out and up Peeve’s nostril. He flies away cursing vibrantly. The class watches on in amazement. I've never seen someone give it to Peeves like that before. After him dumping ink on me, I think its great.  
We stop in front of the staffroom door. Professor Lupin opens it and ushers us inside. The only other person inside is a very disdainful looking Professor Snape. Who leaves quickly with a rude word to both Professor Lupin and Neville. “Now Neville I want you to help me with this demonstration.” He strides over to an old wardrobe and it shakes violently. I take a step back and collide with Draco’s chest. “Sorry, it surprised me.” He smirks, “uh huh sure.” Hermione begins to speak answering Lupin's question. “A boggart is a shape shifter. It takes the shape of what a person fears the most.” Professor Lupin beams at her, obviously proud that someone knows the answer. “Correct. Now the counter spell is Riddikulus! Let’s all line up after Neville.” We move into the line and Neville steps forward shaking.  
“Neville, what are you most afraid of?” Lupin questions softly. Neville stutters, “Pro-pro- Professor S- Snape.” Professor Lupin frowns; the lines deepening on his face. “You live with your grandmother yes? Can you picture your grandmothers clothes?” Neville nods still shaking, "I don't want it to turn into her either." The class starts to laugh. “I want you all to take a moment and think about what scares you most. Then how you might make it funny.” I frown, knowing what I have to face, but how can I make it comical? It certainly wasn't comical when it happened to me. “Now, lets all back away so Neville can have his chance.” We shuffle backwards and the wardrobe bursts open. Professor Snape steps out and begins to move towards Neville. Neville shakily points his wand at him and cries, “Riddikulus.” Professor Snape staggers back and was now wearing a dress, hat, and carrying a large handbag. The class erupts in laughter, even I joined in.  
Professor Lupin then began to call out the names of the student to go next. “Parvati!” She approaches and Professor Snape disappears, and there stands a mummy who begins to moan as he approaches her. “Riddikulus!” It’s head rolls off along the floor. “Seamus!” A banshee appears and it begins to shriek. “Riddikulus!” It coughs violently and no more sound comes out. Then with a large CRACK it becomes a single eyeball. “Ron!” Ron leaps forward and a huge six-foot spider began to crawl towards the class. Several people scream at the sight of it. I cringe and Draco drags me backwards as I watch in horror, I hate spiders. “Riddikulus!” The spider’s legs vanish and it rolls to a stop in front of me. CRACK! A man appears and holds his hand out to me. He's wearing the same dark hoody I remember from all those years ago. “Come with me little girl. Your mom and dad sent me to pick you up. Just come over to my van and you can see them." I begin to back away slowly but then I remember that this is class. I raise my wand ignoring the way my hands shake. “Riddikulus!” His shoelaces tie together and he falls onto the ground. Harry steps forward to take his turn but Professor Lupin hurries forward and jumps in front of him. “Here allow me.” CRACK! A silver orb hangs in front of Professor Lupin he lazily says, “Riddikulus! Now Neville finish him off!” Neville steps forward more confidently this time. This time the boggart explodes and was gone.  
The class is chatting happily as we walk out. I walk with the trio feeling flustered. “That was the best DADA class we have ever had!” Ron exclaims. Hermione nods eagerly “He seems like a very good teacher. I only wish I would have had a chance to fight the boggart. Harry are you alright?” Harry nods when I begin to ask a follow up question I get tugged back. Draco is standing there with his good hand wrapped around my forearm. “Hey guys I’ll catch up with you later,” I offer up. Hermione and Ron nod and quickly turn away but Harry glares at us with a disapproving glance. He then follows them leaving Draco and I alone.  
“What was that?” Draco asks when we're alone. “What was what?" I ask him in confusion. "All I did was walk out of the classroom with them it's not like-.” He shakes his head. “No not that, your boggart.” My eyes widen and I feel suddenly defensive. “Oh that. What does it matter?” He sighs, “It matters because I have never seen you so scared of anything. You forgot we were in class didn’t you? That it wasn’t real?” My gaze drops from his face to my feet. “You aren’t going to let this go. Are you?” He shakes his head and lifts my chin with two of his fingers, “Tell me.”  
I sigh, “Well, once when I was younger I wanted to go to the park. I went with the neighbor girl, my best friend. We walked to the park by ourselves; we were talking and laughing the whole time. We were playing on the swing set and it started to get dark, we hardly noticed we were having so much fun." I tell him as I fondly remember the games we played. "A man approached us, he came up to me and began to say that something happened with my parents and I needed to go with him.” Tears begin to well in my eyes and I continue, “I took his hand, I mean he seemed so nice. He told my friend to go home. Thank god she did. She ran home and told her parents who called the police and my parents. The man put me in the back of his car and we drove off. When we stopped he put tape over my mouth and hands before exiting the car. He dragged me into an old warehouse, only then did I realize something was wrong.” Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. “He tied me to a chair and I watched him as he started sharpening knives. I started to cry and he kept telling me to shut up. After a few hours, my father burst through the door. He used his magic to track me and came ahead of the police. My uncle is a squib, he's in the military, he came with. They rushed in and my dad pulled out his wand and killed the other man." I say remembering the bright flash of green light that came from his wand. "He was still holding a knife when he fell to the ground. The police arrived later and my dad used a memory charm on them to make them think they killed the man. He was a serial killer. I was his ideal victim; I was exactly what he was looking for. If my dad wouldn’t have been a wizard they never would have found me. That man would have chopped me up into pieces and my parents never would have found all of me.”  
I was crying hard now, my nose is stuffy and running. Draco stares at me for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around me, bandaged one and all. I cried into his chest and he rubs my back in an attempt to comfort me. “I’m sorry I made you talk about it.” I shake my head “You are the first person I have ever told that too.” He looks shocked “Really? Why? It wasn’t your fault that psycho muggle came after you.” I shrug, “I should have been more careful. But it’s okay. That’s the reason my dad is so protective over me. He almost lost me that day.” He wraps his arm around me as we walk back to the common room. Luckily by the time we get there my eyes are no longer red or puffy. After doing some homework, Draco gives me a soft smile as I go up to my room for bed.


	20. Hogsmeade and an Unfortunate Quidditch Match

The next few weeks of classes flew by. Potions becomes worse for the Gryffindors as Snape becomes even more vicious then usual. He sneers at any mention of Professor Lupin. He was also, if possible, crueler to Neville than ever. The story about the beggar spread like wildfire through the school. Now Snape gives detention to any person who mentions it. Draco and his other friends continued to make fun of Professor Lupin over the weeks. When I confronted him about it he said, “Only a worthless human would make you stand in a room full of your pears and face your greatest fear. It’s sick.” When he said that, I can't really blame him. I still don't think Professor Lupin deserves being ridiculed. Care of Magical Creatures is exceptionally dull now compared to the first lesson. Now it was our job to take care of flubberworms. The worst creatures to ever live on this earth. They are completely useless and boring.  
Several days later, the first Hogsmeade weekend is posted on the notice board in the common room. “Hey look Megan a Hogsmeade weekend on Halloween! Have you ever been?” I shook my head, “No, I haven’t! I have done research on it though. It is the only all wizarding village in Britain!" I continue on excitedly. "Oh, and in 1612 there was a goblin rebellion centered there and in 1737 -.” Draco laughs and cuts me off. “Okay nerd, I don’t need a history lesson. You want to go?” “Oh yes!” I nod eagerly. He smiles and a blush creeps across his cheeks.  
On Halloween morning I wake up early to walk Jax before everyone else wakes up. It's easier to walk him at dawn when no one else is around. That way I can let him off his leash. When I return to the common room I head up to the girls dorm to shower. I change into jeans, converse, a warm sweater, and put on my hat and scarf. It is going to be a cold day, but it doesn’t deter my excitement to go to Hogsmeade. I can't wait to see everything there. I meet Draco in the common room with Crabbe and Goyle. “Ready?” “Yeah!” We join the other students as they flood out of the castle.  
When we arrive in the village Draco says, “Would you like a tour?” “Oh yes! That would be wonderful!” He turns to Crabbe and Goyle, "We'll see you later." They walk off leaving the pair of us to wander the village. I wonder where they'll go without Draco to lead them? Draco takes my arm and our first stop is Honeyduke’s sweet shop. We each grab a bag and grab several different types of sweets. The shop is packed wall to wall with students. This must be one of the hotspots. After we leave the sweet shop Draco drags me into the sporting goods store. He spends more time then I would have liked drooling over the new Firebolt broom. It looks like any old broom I've ever seen, but a apparently its hot shit. “Can we go?" I ask. "I’m bored.” Draco brushes me off, “Just a minute. Do you think my mum and dad would get me one of these?” I roll my eyes when I look at the price tag. “It’s a little pricey Draco.” He shrugs and reluctantly allows me to pull him out of the store. Draco then shows me the owl post office. I walk in and decide to send a letter to my grandma back home in America. I write it quickly and pay the seven sickles and ten knuts I was charged. I'm sure she'll love hearing from me, especially since I don't get to see her all that often. “Want to see the shrieking shack?” He asks and I can tell he's gauging my reaction. “Isn’t that the most haunted building in Britain? He nods and cocks his head to the side. “I don’t know," I say hesitantly. "Maybe we could go to zonkos instead?” He laughs at my reaction. “Aw don’t be scared Megan.” I scoff crossing my arms over my chest. “I am not scared!” He laughs and Crabbe and Goyle join us once again. “Fine. Let’s go." I gesture forward, "Lead the way Draco.” I'm not one to back down from a challenge.  
We make our way towards the end of town. The houses are growing smaller as we walk. After following a beaten dirt path for a few minutes we finally come to a clearing. The ridge is blocked by a shabby wooden fence. A clearly abandoned building sits down in the empty field below. All the doors and windows are boarded up. We stand and stare at it for a few minutes, “That’s it?” I ask suddenly. All three boys look at me in confusion. “That isn’t terrifying at all! It just looks like an old abandoned house. I bet if we went inside there wouldn’t be any spirits at all.” I make my way over to the gate. I pull out my wand from my pocket, “Alohomora!” The lock falls off and I push the gate open. Draco runs over to me and pulls me back hastilly. “No way. We are not going in there.” I yank out of his grip. “Come on Draco. Don’t be a baby. Let’s go. I’ll protect you.” I say with a laugh. “No way. I am not going anywhere near that house, and neither are you.” He walks over to me and throws me over his shoulder. “HEY! PUT ME DOWN!” He shakes his head and Crabbe and Goyle follow us back into town.  
When we make our way back, students point to us and start to laugh. My cheeks turn red with embarrassment. “Draco! Seriously put me down! I am not kidding.” I growl at him but he doesn’t put me down. We turn onto Main Street and someone approaches us. “Hey Malfoy! Let her go. She clearly doesn’t want you to do that.” I look around and see Ron and Hermione glowering at us. “That isn’t your concern Weasel,” Draco retorts back. Ron frowns and pulls out his wand but Hermione stops him, “Don’t you could hit Megan.” I interrupt. “It’s okay Ron. Draco was just trying to stop me from entering the shrieking shack. He was too scared,” I tell them while smirking. Ron gasps in fear, “Why would you ever want to go inside. I would’ve done the same thing, Megan.”  
Draco grins victoriously. “Don’t look so smug," I tell him lowly. "I could knock you out if I wanted.” He scoffs, “Please, you wouldn’t even be able hurt me.” I bring my elbow down into his side. He gasps in pain and drops me. I hit the ground at a crouch and sweep his legs out from underneath him. He hits the ground with a 'thud.' I stand over him this time smirking. I offer a hand but he brushes me off. Hermione and Ron are roaring with laughter. Crabbe and Goyle look too shocked to do anything. Draco storms away not saying anything. I chase after him suddenly feeling bad. “Draco! Please slow down, I’m sorry!” He stops and turns to me, his face colored in embarrassment. He leads me down into an empty alley, before speaking. “How did you learn to do that?” He asks breathlessly. I smile “My Uncle Steve is a United States Navy Seal," I state proudly. "He’s been teaching me self defense when I was home for the summer. I got really good at it. He told me that if Hogwarts didn’t work out I could have a career in the Navy,” I say with a shrug. His jaw drops, “I had n- n, no idea that you could do that.”  
“It’s not that big of a deal. My dad says it’s a good idea to learn how to defend myself without a wand. I agree with him, it could serve me really well. Especially when dummies like you throw me over his shoulder.” He’s staring at me like I have horns still. “Is there anything else you want to show me here?” I ask pressing my tone a little bit. He snaps out of it. “Yeah lets go to the three broomsticks and get some butterbeers.” I nod and follow him to an old looking pub called “Three Broomsticks.” When we enter Draco walks straight up to the counter. “Can I get two butterbeers please.” He hands over some money and sits down next to me in a booth. “Here,” he says handing me one of the foaming drinks. “You didn’t have to buy mine. I could’ve bought my own.” He shrugs and begins to drink his. “Well thanks” I sip on my own. It warms me up considerably. I'm glad its not snowing yet but its only a matter of time till winter really starts.  
When we head back to the school, we attend the Halloween feast. It was spectacular like usual. This year there was no troll and no attack on Mrs. Norris. So, so far it was a success. The feast is finished this year by entertainment from the Hogwarts ghosts. We have quite an assortment of personalities. After dinner I join the other Slytherins in the common room. I study charms with Draco and we practice the hiccupping charm on each other, as well as the countercharm. I hate hiccuping and am glad when Draco gets the countercharm quickly. We only just begin working on Divination when Professor Snape charges into the common room. “Get your things together and go back to the Great Hall!” He barks at us. I exchange puzzled looks with the other students before following his instructions. I join Draco as we make our way to the Great Hall. “Why are we here?” I ask him as walk in. "I'm not sure yet. I'll start asking around." Harry jogs over to me and grabs my hand. “Come here, we need to talk to you.” "I-uh.." He drags me towards Ron and Hermione before Draco can object.  
“What is going on?” I ask after Dumbledore leaves the room. I drag a sleeping bag into the corner that they were set up in. “Sirius Black broke into the castle and tried to get into Gryffindor tower.” I gasp in horror. “But why? Is he still in the castle?” Ron says, “Dumbledore must think so.” The whole room is buzzing with gossip. Not everybody believes the story and rumors are flying around. “Lucky you guys were not in the tower when he showed up them,” I whisper to the others. Suddenly Percy shouts, “The lights are going out now. No more talking!” Ron mutters something unkind about his brother but I don't catch it.  
I fall asleep in between Harry and Hermione. The floor isn't the most comfortable place, but their steady breathing soothes me to sleep. Around three in the morning Harry nudges me. “Hmmmm?” “Listen to Dumbledore.” My eyes snap open and I flip over to face Harry, eavesdropping on a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape. After they depart we see that Ron and Hermione are awake too. Ron mouths, “What were they talking about?” We shrug and after a few minutes of silence, between us, I fall back asleep.  
All anyone can talk about for the next week is Sirius Black. The subject dies away only when news of the upcoming quidditch match surfaces. “Your arm is not still injured!” I shout at Draco feeling incredibly frustrated. Draco laughs, “Oh come on Megan, you want us to win too.” I nod but growl, “Still its not sportsman like.” He shrugs, “Self preservation, that’s what it is.” I ignore him as we walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Professor Snape is behind the desk not Professor Lupin. I raise my hand hesitantly. “Where is Professor Lupin, Sir?” He looks at me, eyes softening at one of his favorites no doubt. “He is ill, I will be making up his class today," he explains sourly. "Though I could not say where you left off as he has no notes for a fill in teacher.” Ten minutes into Snape putting Professor Lupin down the door swings open. Harry is standing there looking out of breath. “Sorry Professor Lupin I-,” “Ten points from Gryffindor for being late. Sit down Potter.” After arguing a few more times Harry sunk into a seat, looking quite unhappy. He turns around to the chalk board. “Today we will discuss werewolves.” “But sir we are set to start hinkypunks today.” Hermione cuts him off. “Miss Granger are you teaching the class? I think not, now turn to page 394 now!”  
The class bitterly opens up the books and begins to read. “Now who can tell me the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf?” Hermione’s hand shoots into the air quickly. I slowly raise my hand when I see he is going to ignore Hermione which isn't a surprise. “Miss Frye?” I clear my throat and cast an apologetic look to Hermione “Sir, a werewolf is both a man and a wolf. Not to be mistaken for an animagi. A werewolf has no choice but to transform on the full moon. Compared to a true wolf, they have a different snout, less fur, and are slightly stronger and faster. A true wolf is a predator but can recognize someone familiar or innocent. A werewolf would kill its family or best friend without even realizing it," I add dropping my voice to a whisper. "The only way for a werewolf to keep a sane mind is a recent discovery called the wolfsbane potion. It is extremely hard to make and the ingredients are very expensive. Most werewolves are not lucky enough to ever have the chance to use it.” Professor Snape smiles at me, a rare sight indeed. “Very good Miss Frye. I couldn’t have said it better. Fifteen points to Slytherin.” I nod and focus back on my book. Ignoring the Gryffindor students glaring at the back of my head. When the bell rings, Professor Snape calls out. “I want an essay on ways to recognize and kill werewolves on Monday. Two rolls of parchment.”  
I leave the class with Draco and send sympathetic smiles to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nod but I can tell they are not pleased about the lesson. I thought it was pretty informative. I don't see the harm in learning something even if its ahead of the schedule. “So how do you know so much about werewolves?” Draco asks me. “I spent a lot of time in your library this summer. I read about many different things,” I say indifferently. "Your parents also answered all the questions I had, so I don't doubt if they don't want me to visit again considering how annoying I must've been." The next morning Draco and I walk down to the quidditch pitch together. It is cold and stormy day. A terrible day for quidditch. Only halfway down to the stadium and I am soaked and chilled. “I hope the match goes quickly. I don’t want to get sick.” Draco nods and when we sit in the stands. He holds an umbrella over us, since he's stronger and able to hold it against the wind. “I’m glad I don’t have to play today.” I smile at him before bumping him with my shoulder. “I’m glad you don’t have to play either. I wouldn’t want you to get struck by lightening. I think I would miss you a bit.”  
The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams both march onto the field. The distinctive red and yellow are the only thing I can see. The captains shake hands and the game begins. We can't even hear Lee’s commentary because of the howling wind and cracks of thunder. It was raining so hard you could barley see five feet in front of you. Muggle sports usually cancel because of weather like this, but you never cancel quidditch apparently. “Draco! What is happening?” My teeth are chattering badly from the cold. “Gryffindor called a time out!” I nod and step closer to him. Even with the umbrella the rain is pelting us from all angles. I am frozen in my boots. Draco puts his arm around me. “Do you want to leave?” He shouts over the wind. I shake my head, not wanting to miss anything. Suddenly the crowd erupts in cheers, the Hufflepuff seeker is streaking up the field and Harry zooms after him closely, at least I assume its them.  
A cold feeling sweeps over the stadium, different from the weather. It's a feeling i've only felt once more. I scream when I see the dementors. “HARRY!” I watch in horror as he slips off his broom and falls. Draco shields my eyes but I don’t hear the crowd say anything else. I push his hand out of the way and see Dumbledore on the field yelling and shooting silver stuff at the dementors. He conjures a stretcher and leaves for the castle. I move immediately leaving Draco behind me. With several well-placed elbows I catch up to Ron and Hermione on the way to the castle. “Megan! Hermione cries and latches onto my arm. We follow the Gryffindor team into the hospital wing. After a few minutes of quidditch talk I join Ron and Hermione at Harry’s bedside. Harry listens to our story but interrupts, “Did someone get my Nimbus?” Ron and Hermione look at each other. Hermione speaks up looking like someone died. “Well er, Harry you see, when you fell off it got blown away.” He waits for her to continue. “it it hit - it hit, oh Harry, I’m sorry it hit the whomping willow.” His face drops to the saddest expression I've ever seen. “And?” Ron clears his throat awkwardly. “Well the whomping willow doesn’t like to be hit, and it er well it hit back,” Hermione produces a bag holding what is left of Harry’s broomstick.  
After I leave the hospital wing I tread back to the Slytherin common room, still dripping. I'm covered in mud and I still haven't warmed up. After muttering the password “”Viridis” I walk into the common room. I find Draco and Blaise waiting for me inside. “Is Potter okay?” Draco asks. I nod, “Yeah, he’ll be okay. Thank god Dumbledore was there.” Blaise shakes his head. “I can’t believe the dementors showed up. They could have swooped onto any of us and killed us.” I correct him, “Dementor’s don’t kill, they suck out a persons soul. It leaves the person as a husk. Breathing and functioning but not truly living.” Draco and Blaise grimace. “I’m glad that didn’t happen. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, even Potter.” Draco says softly. “Well I am still cold and soaked from the match. I am going to shower and go to bed. Night guys!” Blaise smiles “Night!” “Goodnight Megan” Draco says as he pulls out his chessboard for a game.


	21. Christmas Victories

When school starts on Monday again, everyone is still talking about the dementor attack. I'm still unsettled from seeing Harry fall off his broom. In potions class, I am concentrating on making the perfect dreamless sleep potion. This is one of the harder potions we've been assigned and I'm determined to get it right. We are supposed to be working in groups of two. I add a few fairy wings and stir 25 times clockwise. The potion turns to a royal purple color and I grin. This is exactly what the directions said I should be. Draco isn’t even helping me and continues to imitate Harry falling off his broom. I glare at him and hiss, “Do something useful would you!”  
He ignores me and continues on to imitate a dementor, it's not even that great of an imitation. Ron has finally had enough and he throws a crocodile heart at Draco. Draco ducks out of the way and the heart hits me in the face and slides into my potion. My potion immediately turns dark red and begins to bubble strangely. “WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?” The whole class falls silent and looks up from their cauldrons. Professor Snape begins to stride over to assess the situation. “WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO THROW THAT ACROSS THE ROOM ARE YOU STUPID?” Ron drops his gaze from us embarrassed and ashamed.  
“AND YOU!” I whirl around on Draco who is sniggering next to me, “IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HELPING ME MAKE THIS POTION INSTEAD OF ANTAGONZING RON AND HARRY THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED. SO HELP ME WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU….” I lunge at Draco from across the table but Professor Snape steps in and stops me. “Miss Frye, thank you for that show, but leave the punishment to me. Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Don’t give me that look Mr. Malfoy you should have been working.” He turns to me, “Go clean off your face. Crocodile blood can cause a rash, you’re dismissed.” He hands me a pass as I gather up my things and leave the room angrily.  
I make my way to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom since I know no one will be there. “Hello, I haven’t seen you in awhile.” She says appearing out of nowhere. I walk over to the sink and turn on the water. I wash my face thoroughly before turning to her. “Sorry I had to get that off my face. Yes we don’t have to hide in here anymore. That was just to make the polyjuice potion. We solved your murder remember?” She squeals in delight. “Oh yes! I never got to thank you.” I stay in the bathroom for a while cleaning off my uniform and shoes. “Well Myrtle I better go, I am already late for Defense against the Dark Arts.” I wave goodbye before making my way to the classroom.  
When I enter the classroom everyone turns around to stare at me. I walk forward with a scowl on my face, “Here is my pass Professor.” I hand it to him and he smiles “Yes please sit Miss Frye I was just informing the class that you do not have to do the werewolf essay assigned by Professor Snape.” I sit down in an open seat in the front. I raise my hand in confusion. “I already completed it.” He looks shocked, “Oh well I can take it for extra credit. Anyone else complete theirs?” Hermione raises her hand and he takes her essay as well. “Well today we will actually be covering Hinkypunks.”  
When class ends Hermione catches up with me as I speed out of class. She gives me a sympathetic look as I avoid Ron and Draco. They're all stupid anyway. He throws things in class, honestly its like we're in preschool. We hide in a corner in the library and work on our Ancient Runes homework. “You won’t be mad forever. It’s a shame about your potion though. It really was looking perfect.” I nod and we walk to dinner together. We separate in the Great Hall to go to our separate tables. I sit next to Blaise and start to complain about class.  
He shakes his head frantically “No way am I going to be stuck in the middle of you two.” He switches to the other side leaving Draco and I next to each other. I glare at him. “Hey I’m sorry but I didn’t throw-,” I hold my hand up to silence him. “If you would have been helping me on our work instead of acting like a seven year old. It wouldn’t have happened!” I snap at him. Blaise laughs but stops when Draco glares at him. “Come on guys, the Prince and Princess of Slytherin can’t fight like this. What will the other houses say?” Draco and I share a look. “What?” we say at the same time. “You guys are like the top dogs. Smartest in class, both from wealthy families in politics, Draco plays quidditch, Megan has saved the school, you’re both purebloods, and both very good looking.” I feel myself blush and he winks at me. “People do not say that,” I say incredulously. He nods with a smirk. Draco looks around. “When did that start?” Blaise shrugs “I don’t know, start of this year maybe?” I shake my head in disbelief. Teenagers are horrible, I can't believe I'm one of them.  
After dinner we return to the common room. Draco pulls me away from the group. “You know I am sorry right?” I nod with a small smirk. “I just like making you work for it. Makes me feel appreciated.” He rolls his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” I scoff, “Not nearly as dramatic as you.” We join the others in a game of exploding snap. Ignoring the prefects when they told us to quiet down. I mean apparently I am Slytherin royalty, they can't tell me what to do.  
Two weeks before Christmas break starts; a new Hogsmeade weekend is announced. This time I made plans to go with Hermione and Ron. “I’m sorry Draco, I already told them I would join them. You can go with Crabbe and Goyle.” He sulks off but I don't even notice. I meet with Ron and Hermione in front of the great hall. “Shall we go?” They smile and together we walk to the little village. We enter Honeydukes and I listen to them argue about what treat to bring Harry when something bumps into me. “Hey!” Ron and Hermione look at me “What’s wrong?” I frown and look around the room. “Something bumped into my elbow but there’s nothing there.” They return to arguing, “Maybe he would like this?” Another voice joins in “definitely not.” “Harry!” “What are you doing here?” Hermione squeals happily.  
He shows us the marauders map. Which is the coolest thing ever. After listening to them argue about Harry turning in the map we finally leave the sweet shop. I wouldn't turn that thing in, no way. When we head outside we step into a blizzard. I shiver involuntarily from the cold, thankfully I wore my warmest clothes. We began to point things out to Harry that he's never seen. “That is Zonkos, That is the post office. The shrieking shack is up there.” Ron interrupts “Let’s go to the three broomsticks and get butterbeers. It will warm us up. I join Ron in ordering the butterbeer. I help him carry the hot glasses back to the table. I sit next to Ron and we all begin to slurp them happily.  
The door opens again only this time Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and the minister himself walks in. Harry chokes in surprise and ducks back under his invisibility cloak. “Mobiliarbus!” Hermione whispers and one of the Christmas trees moves in front of our table to hide us. It also easily allows us to eavesdrop since they sit in the table next to us. After a long conversation between the adults they leave the pub. Ron, Hermione, and I all look under the table to see a devastated looking Harry. We don't know what to say to him. He leave without a word to us. Presumably to sneak back into the castle. “Do you think he’ll be alright?” Hermione asks worriedly. I shake my head, “would you?” We say nothing else the whole walk back.  
When the holidays come around I go home for break. It is nice to be back in America, since i hadn't been back since my birthday. I manage to spend time with all my muggle friends, which was really great. We see a movie, surf at the beach, and go shopping. They fill me in on what was happening with all my old classmates. When I return to Hogwarts I find Hermione looking very upset in the entryway to the castle. “Oh Megan I am so glad your back!” She throws herself into my arms and begins to cry. I wave off my sister who leaves to return to the Gryffindor common room. “What happened?” I ask softly. She calms down a little before speaking. “Harry received a Firebolt for Christmas and I told Professor McGonagall about it. She agreed with me that Sirius Black might have sent it. Now Ron and Harry won’t speak to me.” She wails again.  
The new term starts a few days later. I approach Ron and Harry when they are in the Great Hall. “I think you guys are being a bit harsh towards Hermione, don’t you think?” Ron looks at me angrily. “You are just saying that because you are a Slytherin and you want your team to win!” I raise my eyebrows at him. “That was uncalled for Ron,” I say coolly. They ignore me and walk off. Draco walks up next to me “Hey, what was that about?” I shrug, “Just boys being boys.” At our Defense Against the Dark Arts class I sit in between Hermione and Draco. When I walk out I hear Ron speaking, ”he still looks ill. What do you think is wrong with him?” Hermione looks over at them, smugness coming off her in waves. “Isn’t it obvious?” Ron snaps at her “If you don’t want to tell us don’t!” She angrily says “Fine!” She hooks her arm through mine and we walk away.  
“You know don’t you?” I peer over at her curiously. “Know what?” She looks around and whispers “About Professor Lupin?” I nod awkwardly. “I’ve known since the day we did boggarts.” Her jaw drops open. “That long?" She asks in wonder. "Wow. I just figured it out when I did the essay.” I shrug my shoulders. “He is a great teacher. I don’t see why it should effect us.”  
Later that week is the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw quidditch match. It is a rough game. But we somehow manage to win, only by a few points. Draco has a spectacular catch of the snitch. Without him the team would have certainly lost. When I catch up with the boys on the team I jump forward onto Draco’s back. He catches me and grins brightly. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. “Congrats! That was an amazing catch. Way better than anything Harry has done.” I have never seen him look so pleased. He gives me a piggyback ride the whole way back to the common room. We have a party in the common room to celebrate. It lasted until the very early hours of the morning. Snape had to come in and tell us all to go to bed.  
Several weeks later I am sitting in the Great Hall next to Draco. I am doing homework while everyone else talk about silly things. I hear the doors open and all of the talking stops suddenly. I look up and see a very happy Harry and Ron carrying what must be the Firebolt I've heard so much about. I look over at my table and see mostly faces of shock, jealously, and dislike. I continue working when I notice Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stand up and make their way over to the Gryffindor table.  
I put my things away and follow. Its never a good sign when they go over there. “You sure you can handle that broom, Potter?” Harry smiles widely. “I think so” The jaunts are traded before Draco sulks away. I step forward looking at them drool over the broom. “I’m happy the broom won’t kill you Harry.” He grins, “Oh me too. you should see how-,” “Harry why are you talking to that Slytherin?” A voice interrupts. We both look down the table and see a boy stand up. He’s the one who was mean to me in my first year. I narrow my blue eyes maliciously. Before I can say anything Harry defends me. “Hey leave her alone Izaac! She is not like the other Slytherins. She’s our friend.” Izaac scoffs and leaves the great hall. “Thanks Harry. I don’t know what that guy’s problem is. He hates me.” Harry shrugs, “Do you want to ride it?” I shake my head nervously “Oh no Harry I’m sorry I’m uh scared of flying.” He looks surprised. "And when I say scared I mean terrified." “Really? I could teach you,” he offers. I nod but I know I don't want to. “Maybe I have to go, see you.” I hurry off back to the common room eager to be away from any kind of broomstick flying.  
The next day I go to the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor quidditch match. I meet Draco by the quidditch stadium. “What took you so long?” he asks me. “I lost track of time in the library. I’m sorry.” He rolls his eyes at me. “Come on I asked Crabbe and Goyle to save us seats.” I let him drag me through the crowds, pushing people out of the way till we find some empty seats. The two teams cross the field and the captains shake hands. When the whistle blows, all the players shoot into the air. Harry's broom is so fast I can barely even see him. After a few minutes Harry suddenly dives. The crowd erupts in cheers. He is almost hit by a bludger and obviously lost the snitch. Draco leans down to whisper in my ear, “Hey, we’ll be right back.” I nod and ignore him, my eyes on the match. Gryffindor scores several more times and the other half of the stadium was going crazy. Suddenly Harry and Cho dive again, but then Cho screams in terror, it echoes through the stadium. There were three dementors flying around Harry. Harry reaches into his qiudditch robes for his wand and screams, “Expecto Patronum!” a large mass of silver shoots out of his wand. Harry reaches out and catches the snitch as the dementors collapse on the ground. I'm shocked by the magic he performed.  
Gryffindor house falls onto the field to celebrate. I join Ron and Hermione by Harry. Professor Lupin steps up behind Harry with a smile. “That was quite a patronus.” Harry was grinning widely. “Professor! I didn’t even feel the dementors! They did not affect me!” Professor Lupin smiles wryly, “Well that is because.... well I’ll just show you.” Harry and Lupin walk through the crowd quickly, Hermione, Ron, and I follow. “You gave Mister Malfoy quite a fright.” My jaw drops “Draco?” Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and quidditch captain Marcus Flint are cloaked in black on the ground. Professor McGonagall is standing over them shaking in fury “A terrible nasty trick! Fifty points from Slytherin! And detention for all of you! I will be speaking to the headmaster about this!" She looks up and sees Snape and Dumbledore striding over. "Ah here he comes now.” I turn to Harry, “I’m sorry about what they tried to sabotage you, but congrats Harry, you flew spectacularly! Are you learning how to produce a patronus? That is NEWT level work. Do you think you could teach me?” He blushes, “Oh er uh yeah I could try.” “HARRY PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!” I smile “you better go. Have fun!” He nods and follows the rest of Gryffindor house back to the castle.


	22. Strange Happenings in the Dungeon

The next day we hear about Sirius Black. During breakfast I walk over to the Gryffindor table. “Ron! I heard about what happened. I’m glad you’re okay!” He grins at me “Yeah it was pretty terrifying but I scared him off.” Harry starts snickering from beside him. “Yeah, you were really scary when you screamed like a little girl.” Ron cast a malevolent glare at Harry. “Crazy how he is getting into the castle. I wonder how he does it?” They shrug and I walk over to Hermione “Hey!” She smiles “Hi Megan,” I notice she is still not sitting with Harry and Ron. “What’s wrong Hermione?” She casts a worried glance at them, “Come on walk with me.” We leave the Great Hall together and walk towards the library. “They won’t talk to me. I am just trying to help them!” She starts to cry. I step forward and wrap her in a big hug. “It’ll be okay Hermione. They are just being stupid boys. You can always talk to me.” She manages a small smile, “Thanks Megan. You’re the best! Will you help me with the Buckbeak case?” I send her a small smile. “I know I am the best! Of course I will help you.” We join Hagrid in his hut to research past cases. I begin to coach Hagrid on what to say for testimony. It'll be a rough case but I think we stand a chance.  
That weekend is another Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione didn’t want to go so I join Ron and to my surprise Harry. We were walking down High Street bundled up in scarves and hats. Ron looks around the air around us. “Harry, this is weird. Where are you?” I can hear Harry laughing next to me. We walk inside the owl postal office so Harry can look around. Ron and I pretend to be looking at owl prices to send to relatives abroad. “I’ve never been to America. Is it cool?” I smile as I think about it fondly. “God bless the USA! It’s home.” He rolls his eyes “You know technically we used to own you.” I smirk “Yeah till we beat your asses in the revolutionary war.” He frowns, “whatever it doesn’t matter.” We walk into Zonkos joke shop and it is packed wall to wall with students. Both Ron and Harry buy things and we leave. “Maybe we should show Harry the shrieking shack?” I nod eagerly. “that’s a great idea!” He pauses and looks at me, his eyes narrowing. “But you can’t go inside.” I scoff, “you’re just as bad as Draco you baby.”  
We stand on the top of the hill staring at the house. “I asked Nearly Headless Nick, and he said the Hogwarts ghosts won’t go near it. No one can get inside. Fred and George have obviously tried.” I whip over to look at him, “maybe I am hanging out with the wrong Weasley. They seem more my speed.” He rolls his eyes and we hear voices coming up the other hill. “Oh no,” I mutter when I recognize the voices and Ron looks at me in confusion. I’m assuming Harry did too but I can’t see him. “Well Weasley, I bet this house is a dream. I heard you live in one room. That true?” Ron made a lunge forward but Harry holds him back. “Leave him to me” he whispers. “Megan I figured you would have wanted to hang out with me. I’m clearly better.” I roll my eyes. “Shut up Draco. I can spend my free time with whomever I please.”  
Draco turns back to Ron. “We were just discussing your friend Hagrid. Do you think he will cry when they-,” He is cut off as mud flies at him and hits him in the face. It was all over his normally bright blonde hair. My hands fly to my mouth and I start to laugh, its so funny I can't control it. Ron nearly falls over as he's laughing so hard. Crabbe and Goyle are looking around for the culprit. Draco is trying to clean off his face and hair with his sleeves. “WHO DID THAT?” He demands angrily. I calmly respond, “Very nasty ghosts up here. They know you’re scared.” Another pile of mud hits Crabbe and Goyle this time. Crabbe then trips over something and the cloak slides off of Harry. Suddenly Harry’s head is floating next to them. Draco notices, he points and screams “AAAAARGH!” He, Crabbe, and Goyle took off running back to the village. “Harry! Go back to the castle.” I yell. Ron also said, “Harry, you need to get back before Malfoy tells a Professor!”  
Ron and I stare at each other for a few moments as we catch our breath. “We should go too,” I say quietly. “Yeah let’s go.” We trail up the hill and slowly make our way back to the castle. We can’t run out here or everyone will notice and word will get out. When we arrive back at the castle I turn to Ron. “You better go find Harry. Cover for him. Tell him you bought the Zonko’s stuff for him last time. I’ll go deal with Draco.” He nods and dashes off towards the one eyed witch statue which Harry uses as his passage. I make my way down to the dungeon. I find Draco there freshly showered. He turns to me and I smirk at him. “You weren’t kidding about the shrieking shack ghosts. They are downright cruel.” He glares at me “I saw Potter. He was there.” I roll my eyes “You are so obsessed with Harry. It’s all you ever want to talk about.” He scoffs, “It is not.” “Is too,” This continues till Goyle breaks it up. “Would you two knock it off? God you never shut up.” I start to laugh and eventually Draco joins.  
Another person enters the common room and walks up to me, “Here Harry Potter asked me to give this to you.” She hands me a letter and walks away. Draco whispers to Crabbe about something but I can't hear. I frown and open the letter. I scan the contents quickly and my heart jumps into my throat. 'Hagrid lost his case for Buckbeak. I thought you should know. He and Hermione are really upset. Ron and I could use your help with the appeal.' I look up at Draco my eyes narrowed dangerously. “This is your fault!” He looks at me in shock. “What?” I angrily throw the letter at him, watching it hit him in the cheek. “You should have been paying attention in that class. Now an innocent animal is going to be killed because of you!” I storm off and refuse to speak to him.  
I sit next to Hermione in all my classes and avoid Draco. In our Care of Magical Creatures class, we comfort Hagrid when he starts to cry again. I look over my shoulder and see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing, “Look at him cry! He is absolutely pathetic.” Hermione moves forward but Harry and Ron stop her by grabbing her arms. They don't reach me in time. I pull my arm back and punch Draco as hard as I can in the mouth. “You are complete filth if you think this is funny!” He falls backwards as Crabbe and Goyle stand there, unsure of what to do. They don't even catch him. “Wow Megan,” Ron says impressed. Harry starts to laugh and Hermione yells at Draco. “Don’t call him pathetic! You are foul and evil!” Draco stands back up and I reach forward and drag him down into the passageway that leads to the dungeons, with Crabbe and Goyle on my tail.  
Instead of going to the common room I steer Draco into an empty classroom. I push him back onto a desk and stand with waiting with my arms crossed. “You hit me.” He says stupidly. I nod; my rage still boiling inside me. “You were being a complete and utter ass. I don’t know why I am friends with you anymore," I spit at him. He sits up and waves Crabbe and Goyle off. They leave quietly and when the door shuts he speaks. “What is that supposed to mean?” I angrily point at him, jabbing my finger into his chest. “You have no morals! You torment my friends. Why can’t you leave them alone?” He composes himself and strides forward. “Are you saying you don’t want to be friends?" He questions lowly. "You don’t want to be my enemy.” I glare at him clenching my fists at my sides. “You couldn’t beat me in a fight if yo-,” He doesn’t give me a chance to finish; he reaches out and tilts my face up and presses his lips to mine. I’m stunned. After a few moments he moves back and watches me. I stare at him blankly, “I- uh, I...” I decide not to say anything and walk out of the room.  
The next day Draco and I act like nothing happened. We are not fighting and we are in an unspoken agreement to never mention the kiss, which is okay with me. The final quidditch match of the season is approaching. Draco is busy practicing more than ever. I began to spend time with the very stressed Hermione in the library. I can’t stop thinking about Draco kissing me so I decide to tell Hermione. I know she won’t freak out like Harry and Ron would.  
“Hey Hermione?” I ask as we work on charms homework. She looks up from her book, “yeah?” “Can I tell you something?” She smiles and closes her book halfway. “Of course.” I take a deep breath. “You can’t tell anyone alright?” She nods waiting patiently. “You know when I punched Draco?” She nods again and grins. "One of my favorite moments ever." “Well after I dragged him away, I started to yell at him in an empty classroom in the dungeon. And he um sent Crabbe and Goyle away, so I um kept yelling at him.” She looks at me confused like she assumed this had happened. “Then he uh interrupted me by uh well he uh hekissedme.” My last words come out very fast. “What was that at the end?” I take another deep breath “He kissed me.” Her eyes widen and she stares at me in silence. I nervously cough to get her to speak. “Oh right.” She says shaking her bushy hair. “Well what did you do?” I shift nervously “Honestly? I was shocked. But I kissed him back.” I feel my cheeks burning and it makes me frustrated. “Then what happened?” I laugh a little, “I didn’t know what to say so I walked out. Now we are pretending it didn’t happen.” She pauses processing the information, “Well how do you feel about it?” I groan, “I don’t know! I feel like I should have said something. But I didn’t. I’m stupid.” She smirks, “I don’t know why or how, but I think you like him.” She grins, “As in like like.” I grimace “Oh well, it’s too late to do anything about it. Thanks for letting me tell you. It feels good to have it off my chest. I’ll see you at the quidditch game tomorrow.”  
The day of the final quidditch game, I sit on the Slytherin side next to Blaise. After the game begins I can tell it is going to be a rough one. We were playing dirty. They were playing dirty. When we manage to score I cheer with the rest of the Slytherins. I wince when Draco grabs onto the tail of Harry’s broom, which is another foul. “I hate this game,” I mutter to Blaise. He shakes his head smiling. Then Draco dives and began chasing the snitch. Harry catches on quickly and chases after him. They are neck and neck and Harry shoves Draco’s hand out of the way, and wraps his fingers around the snitch. He holds it up in the air and his team races over to him. The Gryffindor side of the field was cheering and spilling onto the field to celebrate their victory.  
Draco is in a sour mood for about a week after the loss. I sit in the common room studying ancient runes when I look up, “Hey! Your birthday is coming up. What do you want to do?” He groans, “We have exams all day. We won’t be able to do much.” I nod feeling guilty that my birthday is always on summer holiday. “We can find something to do.” We begin practicing cheering charms on each other in hopes it will lift the sour mood the castle has fallen into now that exams were upon us. I've been busy studying and practicing for practical exams. Harry informs me that the appeal is set for the sixth. “I will go with you guys down to see Hagrid that day. Is that alright?” They all agree and I return to my own table to continue studying Transfiguration.  
When exam week arrives, the whole castle is quiet. Transfiguration is the first exam and after the written test we have to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise. Mine turns out okay my tortoise was rather small. I still believe I did well. Way better than Crabbe, his still has a handle on it. In the practical Charms exam I cast a perfect cheering charm on Draco. He was grinning for the rest of the day. The following day, the first class was Care of Magical Creatures. It was a very easy exam and I spent most of the time talking with the trio and Hagrid. “It will turn out okay Hagrid. I promise.” He gives me a sad smile before class ends. In potions, we are assigned the confusing concoction. It is a rather straightforward potion, only with tricky stirring. Mine seems to be exactly as it should, and Professor Snape nods when he grades it. Better then 'tut tutting' I suppose. Astronomy comes at midnight. That one is tougher. I couldn’t remember the relations in Jupiter’s moons.  
The next day we have History of Magic which goes very well. I remember everything about medieval witch burnings and early goblin rebellions of the 1400’s. I am very pleased with myself, which change as soon as we enter Herbology. I manage to pot the wrong side of the plant and Professor Sprout frowns at me. Great. In Professor Lupin’s class we have an obstacle course. I fly through it and Professor Lupin smiles proudly at me. “You've done a wonderful job Miss Frye. Perfect score!” I beam under his praise and I know my parents will be pleased. “Thanks Professor. You have been a wonderful teacher!” Finally I end up in Divination. “What do you see my dear?” I stare into the crystal ball. “I see myself on the train waving goodybye. I see a maze on a field. And oh I think that’s a Dragon.” She nods and looks at me skeptically, “Very well. Thank you my dear.” I leave the room and give Harry and Ron thumbs up. Ron stops me before I leave through the stepladder. “Hey meet us in the Great Hall tonight so we can see Hagrid.” I nod and leave with Draco who is waiting for me.


	23. A Criminal's Story

I sit in the Great Hall with the other Slytherins when Harry, Ron, and Hermione come up to the table. The Slytherin students around me began to sneer and make fun of them. I send a look over at them and most people stop. They stop in front of me, all their faces are grim. “Megan? Read this.” Harry hands me a piece of paper from Hagrid. The handwriting is very rough and very shaky. After reading the note I drop it on the table and look up at them. “He - he lost?” my voice cracks and several other students look over. They nod sadly and lower their voices. “We are sneaking down to Hagrid’s tonight. Do you want to come?” “Yes, yes of course I will.” After they walk away Draco stands up takes a seat next to me. “What was that about?” I look down at the table trying to stop my tears. “Hagrid lost the appeal. They are executing Buckbeak tonight.” His face falls. “I’m sorry, this is my fault. I should never have approached him in class. I'm sorry Megan.” I shake my head “I’m going to go. See you.” He stands up when I leave but doesn’t say anything. He just watches me walk away.  
I meet the trio just outside of the Great Hall after curfew. Harry throws the invisibility cloak around us. Very slowly we make our way down to Hagrid’s hut. We have to go slow so none of our feet show. When we reach his hut we knock repeatedly. When the door opens Hagrid looks around anxiously. He is very pale and his eyes are red and blotchy. “It’s us! We are under the cloak!” Harry whispers frantically. Hagrids frown deepens. “You lot shouldn’t have come. Do you want tea?” He reaches for a teapot on the table, but his hands are shaking so badly he drops it. It shatters onto the floor. Hermione steps forward and begins to clean up the broken glass. I set a new pot onto the stove that I got from a cabinet. “Isn’t there anything we can do? Surely someone could say something, Dumbledore..” Hagrid shakes his head “He tried. But no one can overrule the ministry committee. I expect Malfoy threatened them. At least it will be over quickly. Dumbledore said he would stay with me. Great man he is. Wrote me this morning.” Hermione lets out a strangled sob.  
I turn to Hagrid determined to help. “We will stay with you too! They can’t force me back to the castle, I won’t let them!” “No no you kids go back to the castle. You shouldin even be down here. If you get caught you'll be in big trouble, 'specially you Harry.” Hermione continues to make tea when she lets out a startled shriek. “Ron!" She cries. "I can’t believe it! It’s Scabbers!” Ron’s jaw drops in shock. “What?” Ron picks up his rat in disbelief. Scabber’s fur is blotched and he is very thin. He looks scarily unhealthy. Hagrid looks out the window. “Here they come. Yeh gotta go. Hurry! Out the back door.”  
We hustle out to the yard in the back. “Go! Get going!” We stop and begin to argue once more. “Hagrid please,” “They can’t possibly,” We can tell them what happened,” “Draco told me he was wrong,” “NO!” he cuts us off angrily. He goes back into the cabin and slams the door shut. Harry and Ron drag Hermione and I away. “Please, lets hurry. I can’t watch it,” Hermione whispers once we start up the dirt path. Ron stops suddenly and his elbows are jerking around under the cloak. Hermione moans with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh no Ron please.” Ron is struggling to hold Scabbers in his hands. “He won’t sit still. Scabbers shut up they will hear us!” We can hear men’s voices nearby, the ones from the ministry. “Oh no they are going to do it!” Suddenly we hear the unmistakable sound of an axe swinging and see birds flying away. Hermione clings onto Ron. “I can’t believe they did it!” Harry lunges forward, “Hagrid!” Ron and Hermione grab his arms desperately to hold him back. Harry pulls the invisibility cloak back over us and we slowly walk back to the castle. None of us say anything so we walk in silence.  
“Scabbers stop! Why are you doing this? OUCH!" His voice echoes through the silence around us. "Merlin he bit me!” Hermione whispers, “Ron please be quiet the minister will be coming!” Suddenly Hermione moans in frustration. “No Crookshanks go away!” The rat leaps out of Ron’s hands and Crookshanks lunges after him. Before we can stop Ron he throws off the cloak and chases after them. I move quicker then Hermione and Harry. I follow Ron at a dead sprint. When I catch up with Ron, he is leaping forward to grab Scabbers. Harry and Hermione almost knock me over when they catch up. “Ron we need to get back under the cloak!”  
Then we could hear the sound of paws. I whip around and see a massive black dog running this way, even bigger then Jax. “Harry!" I call out. "Run!” But Harry isn't quick enough, the dog’s paws hit him in the chest and he falls over onto the grass. I whirl around when Ron screams in pain. “Ron!” I dive forward but then something hard hits me across the face. “Ahhhh!” I fly backwards and roll into the grass. “Lumos!” Hermione cries and her wand lights up the area. It's still dim but it gives us some vision. Harry helps me back to my feet. All we can see is Ron’s legs getting dragged through the hole under the whomping willow. “RON!” Harry screamed. His foot is stuck on a branch and there is a loud snap and Ron screams again, this time it is an agonies scream. His leg is broken and he disappears into the darkness at the base of the tree. We stand there shocked. How are we supposed to get through? “Harry we need to get help..” Hermione begins but Harry interrupts. “No! We have to go after him now.” I nod shivering even though its not cold. “We need to try to avoid the branches. Ready?”  
They nod and we together charge forward only to be slapped back by a branch again. I reach my hand up to my face and it comes away bloody. Hermione groans, “Please we need help. Please, please, please.” Crookshanks dashes forward and puts his fluffy paw on a large knot on the base of the tree. The tree stops moving immediately as if frozen. I reach the base of the tree first before looking uncertainly back at Harry and Hermione. They nod at me and I slide down a slope into a dirt tunnel. Harry follows just behind me and raises his wand when he gets to his feet. Hermione slides down next and looks around the tunnel uncertainly. “Where is Ron?” We look around before marching forward, with Harry leading the way. I grab Hermione’s hand before moving forward. She squeezes my fingers and we follow Harry.  
The tunnel slowly begins to rise and there is some light pouring through a few feet ahead. Harry crawls through first and raises his wand. “Lumos” Hermione and I mutter the same spell and light fills the room. The walls are ripping and the floor is covered in brown/red stains. The furniture is littered all over the room in pieces. There are chunks ripped out of some of the chairs and tables. I grasp Harry’s hand tightly as we walk into the next room. I'm not usually scared but right now I'm terrified. Hermione whispers, “Guys, I think we are in the shrieking shack.” I look at the boarded up windows and I know she's right, she always is. There is a loud creak upstairs and we all look up to the ceiling fearfully. We quietly creep up the staircase. “Nox.” We breath out in unison and our wand light goes out. Harry reaches the door first and rears back to kick it open.  
Ron is lying on the ground grasping his broken leg. I can see a bone sticking through his jeans. “Ron are you okay?” “Where is the dog?” “Here let me help you.” I step forward but Ron moans, “Not a dog! Harry it’s a trap!” Harry looks bewildered, “What?-” “It isn’t a dog! It’s him! He’s an animagus!” We all turn around where he is pointing and the door slams closed. A man steps forward wearing raggid clothes. His hair was tangled and his eyes were wiled. He was pointing a wand at us, Ron's wand. I make a move to cast a spell but he beats me, “Expelliarmus!” All three of our wands fly out of our hands and he catches them with ease. Hermione begins to cry, “It- its Sirius Black.” She's shaking beside me. His eyes are locked on Harry. “I knew you would follow your friend. Your father would have done the same thing for me. This makes things easier.” Harry growls and leaps forward but Hermione and I both grab his arms to hold him back. I step in front of Harry. “If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill me too!” He sneers at my Slytherin uniform. “Really Harry? A Slytherin? Your father would be disappointed.” Harry clutches my shoulder at his words, he pulls me back and stands in front of Hermione and I. Sirius turns to Ron and softly says, “Lie down or you’ll damage your leg more.” Ron is clinging to Hermione and his face was very pale. Black looks around at us and grins. “There will only be one murder tonight.”  
Harry spit out, “Why? You didn’t worry when you killed all those muggles! Or when you killed my Mum and Dad!” He was shouting now and Hermione whimpers in fear. “Harry please no.” Harry lunges again and grips Blacks wrist. Harry uses his other hand to punch him in the jaw. They both fall over and Hermione starts to scream again. Harry grasps for a wand and points it at Black when he gets ahold of one. Hermione and I are now holding Ron up, supporting his weight between us. “You going to kill me Harry?” Harry ferociously yells, “You killed my parents!” Blacks face drains of all remaining color. “I don’t deny it. But you don’t know the whole story Harry.” “You sold them to Voldemort! They were your friends!” After several long moments of silence we hear soft footsteps downstairs. Suddenly Hermione screams, “WE’RE UPSTAIRS! SIRIUS BLACK QUICK!”  
Professor Lupin hurtles into the room. “Expelliarmus!” he cries and all the wands we are holding flies into his waiting hand. He turns to face Black his face impassive. “Where is he Sirius?” The criminal points wordlessly at Ron. “But I don’t-, unless you switched without telling me?” We stare silently and nervously at the whole exchange. I slowly start to let go of Ron. If we're going to die, I'm not going down without a fight. “Professor? What-,” Lupin reaches forward and helps Black to his feet and hugs him tightly. Hermione screams, “I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” “Hermione..” She turns to me gesturing wildly. “We both knew! We didn’t tell anyone! And you you have been helping him!” Harry is shaking with rage. “I trusted you!” Professor Lupin winces. “Please I haven’t been helping him, let me explain.” I intervene my own anger reaching a boiling point. “NO! Harry don’t! He is a werewolf!”  
The room falls very quiet. “No," Lupin finally says. "I will not deny it I am a werewolf. But I have not been helping Sirius into the castle.” Ron tries to stand up but whimpers in pain. His leg must be in agony. I lean down to help him once more and when Lupin moves toward him Ron nastily says, “get away from me werewolf!” He moves away before speaking, his face a mask of shame. “How long have you known?” He questions looking at us. Hermione speaks up. “Megan has known since the day of the boggarts and I have since professor Snape set the essay.” “He will be delighted. He was hoping that would happen.” He hands us back our wands, placing them in our fingers. “There now you are armed. Please hear me out.” Harry turns to him with a suspicious glance. “How did you know we were here?” He pulls out a piece of parchment. “The map.” “How did you know how to open it?” He waves his hand impatiently, “I helped write it. I’m Moony." He gestures to himself. "That was my nickname. I watched you four cross the grounds to Hagrid’s hut but when you left you were joined by another person.” Harry shakes his head “No it was just us!” Lupin ignores him. “I couldn’t believe it, my own eyes. He couldn’t be there. He was dead. Then I saw another name, Sirius Black, collide with all of you and drag two of you away.” Ron angrily shouts, “One of us!” Lupin speaks again. “Could I please see your rat?”  
Ron reaches into his pocket and pulls out a squealing Scabbers. He's thrashing wildly around in Ron's grip. “What does he have to with it?” “Everything. Now please. It won’t hurt him.” Sirius speaks up, “That is not a rat.” Lupin quietly explains, “He’s a wizard. An animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew.” We all stare in silence, shocked at his words. “You are crazy,” I say shocked. "Peter Pettigrew is dead." They begin to explain to Harry about what happened. Suddenly the bedroom door opens on its own. I grab onto Harry’s arm in fear as we all stare at it. Lupin strides over to it and shuts it firmly. Ron whispers, “This place is haunted.” His voice is shaking, I don't know if its from fear or pain. Lupin shakes his head wearily. “No, all those sounds were made by me. I used this place to transform as a student. It has never been haunted. People just thought that there were spirits here. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor. But I also had a secret; I had three best friends who were very curious about where I was disappearing to every month. But they chose to help me and eventually became Animagi.” Harry is shocked “My dad too?” Lupin nods looking at Sirius. “Of course. Your dad and Sirius were the smartest kids at Hogwarts, and good thing they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong.” I look at my feet feeling my cheeks flush.  
They continue speaking until something catches my attention. “So that’s why Snape doesn’t like you. A prank?” Then a different voice speaks up coldly, “That’s right Potter.” Professor Snape stands there after pulling off the invisibility cloak, pointing his wand at Professor Lupin. Hermione screams and I hold onto Harry’s arm, if possible tighter. Black jumps to his feet and Professor Snape mutters a spell. Ropes fly out of his wand and wrap tightly around Lupin. Snape turns to me. “Miss Frye are you alright?” I nod not taking my eyes off the scene. He tries to usher us all out the door but Harry stops him. “Expelliarmus!” Snape slams into the wall and falls to the ground, unconscious. “Harry! Why did you do that?” I shriek. Even Black was upset with his actions. “You should have let me do that Harry.” Hermione is crying hysterically now. "We attacked a teacher."  
After several more minutes of arguing the time had finally come. “Ready Sirius?” They both are holding their wands out, pointing them at Scabbers. “One – two – three!” A jet of light shoots from both wands and then there is no longer a rat on the ground. There was a fully-grown balding man, he's rather large and sweaty. Harry drags me backward when the man looks up at us. Lupin speaks first “Hello Peter, it’s been awhile.” Peter speaks for the first time, his voice is squeaky. “Remus! Sirius! My old friends!” They begin to talk about the past. Peter is speaking quickly and his eyes kept looking around frantically, its a sign of lying. When Hermione begins to ask questions Harry and I lean down to help Ron sit up. I peek at the wound and grimace at the sight of it.  
Black begins to plead with Harry. “Please Harry! I would never betray your parents. I would rather have died. Do you believe me?” Harry doesn't say anything but he nods. Peter falls to his knees and Sirius viciously kicks him away. He scrambles over to Ron. “I have been your friend a good pet!” Ron who was obviously repulsed cries, “I let you sleep in my bed!” He moves to Hermione next, “Sweet girl, you won’t let them – would you?” She backs away towards Ron with a horrified look on her face. Then he moves toward Harry and I, “Harry, you look so much like James.” Harry steps in front of me protectively and Sirius explodes, “HOW DARE YOU! DON’T SPEAK TO HIM!” When he tries to move closer to us Lupin and Sirius strode forward and threw him across the room.  
They whip out their wands once more. “Goodbye Peter," Lupin firmly says. Hermione covers her face and Ron turns away from them. I lean into Harry’s shoulder but he runs in front of Peter and puts his hands up. “You can’t kill him.” Everyone looks surprised. I don't think I could spare someone who helped arrange the murder of my family. “My dad wouldn’t want you guys to become killers for him. The dementors can have him.” They both agree and Lupin wraps Peter in cords and bandages Ron’s leg carefully. He casts another spell on the unconscious Professor Snape to follow us.  
They chain Peter to Ron and Lupin before leaving the room. Hermione and I leave last. We walk next to each other silently as Harry speaks to Sirius. He looks truly happy. I can't imagine what it must be like to find a lost family member. Hermione's hands are cut up and my face is still bleeding from the Whomping Willow. We finally step out from the tunnel and back onto the grounds. The clouds shift and we are bathed in moonlight. Sirius throws out his arm to stop us from walking forward. Professor Lupin is shaking and making strange sounds. I look from the moon back to Lupin. “He didn’t take the potion! Sirius! He’s going to transform!” I cry in a terrified voice. He looks to us with wide eyes and he shoves us forward. “Run! Run to the castle now!” Harry leaps towards Ron but Sirius throws him back. “Go! I’ll take care of it!” Sirius quickly transforms back into a dog and launches himself at Lupin after he becomes a wolf. Pettigrew transforms and vanishes into darkness, theres nothing for us to do. Hermione and I run over to Ron as Harry talks to Sirius. Ron doesn’t look good from his place on the ground.  
Yelping sounds echoe in the darkness. Harry shoots up and runs towards the sound. Hermione and I look at each other for a moment before sprinting after him. I scream in absolute terror, there are hundreds of dementors circling Harry. He turns to us, his eyes bright in alarm. “Think of something happy!” He points his wand up at them. “Expecto Patronum!” Silvery mist shoots out of his wand. I think of one of my happier memories. “Expecto Patronum!” a little silver came out of my wand but I am too cold to try again. Hermione collapses beside me and I fall to my knees. My life is over. I fall on the ground next to Hermione and close my eyes, never having felt colder.


	24. Time Turner

When I open my eyes all I see is an arched stone ceiling. My vision is blurred and I shoot upward in panic when the memories of earlier come back to me. My head throbs and I feel a bandage around my wrist and another on my cheek. Harry and Hermione are both awake next to me. When I open my mouth to speak, their glances tell me to stay quiet. Madam Pomfrey bustles over to my side, “here Miss Megan please eat some chocolate," she says while breaking up a few pieces and placing them in my lap. "It was a very close call with those dementors. If Professor Snape hadn’t found you kids…” She shudders and turns away from me. Harry picks up his wand from his bedside table. I see mine in the same place, I eagerly wrap my fingers around it feeling relieved to have it returned to me. “I need to see the headmaster!” Harry demands quickly. Madam Pomfrey turns back to face him, her expression confused. “Please my dear," She helps him back into his bed but his eyes are wide with worry. "You’ve been through a terrible ordeal. They caught Black. He’s locked away in the tower. They will be performing the kiss anytime…” “WHAT!” We all jump out of bed. I toss my covers onto the floor. Harry begins to argue with the minister when he enters the room. I turn to Professor Snape to do my own pleading. “Please Professor, I saw it with my own eyes! You could view my memory if you wanted to." I tell him remembering that there is a pensive here at Hogwarts. "I was not confunded. You trust me don’t you?” His black eyes stop on me .“You see Minister," He turns back to Fudge. "They are all confounded. Black did a very good job.” My jaw drops in shock. He has never blown me off like that. I thought I was his favorite student. I narrow my eyes at him maliciously.  
The headmaster walks in as Harry begins to yell at Snape. His whole body is shuddering. “I wish to see these students alone,” Dumbledore says. They slowly bustle out with Snape leaving last. We all burst into an exclamation once we were alone. “Pettigrew is an animagus!” I yell first. “You could ask Professor Lupin,” Hermione cries. “Black is telling the truth!” Harry finally bursts out his hair wild. Dumbledore holds up his hand to silence us. “I believe what we need Miss Granger," his eyes are twinkling like they usually do, "is more time.” Harry and I turn to Hermione in confusion. “OH!" Hermione cries out. "Sirius is locked on the seventh floor," Dumbledore informs us, "if all goes well you will save more than one innocent life. You must not be seen!" He states firmly looking directly at Hermione. "Miss Granger you know the law. I’m going to lock you in. Three turns should work. Good Luck.”  
I turn to Hermione after the door shuts and the lock turns. “What did he mean -,” But she is already grasping at a golden chain around her neck. She pulls it out and loops it around Harry and my necks. Making our heads knock together. “Ow! Hermione is that-?” I ask at the sight of the hourglass. She nods quickly, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She spins the hourglass at the end. Blurs pass by us as we cling to each other. Once the room stops spinning, we're standing in the sunlight of the entryway to the Great Hall. “Hermione what-?” Harry begins to question but Hermione drags us into a broom closet, presumably to explain. We move around buckets, mops, brooms, and other cleaning supplies while Hermione speaks.  
“We’ve gone back in time." She explains lowly to Harry. "Precisely three hours back," she leans her head against the door, "I think I hear us coming. Okay we just went down the steps.” Harry asks the question I was dying to know myself. “Where did you get that hourglass necklace thing?” She sighs anxiously placing it back beneath her shirt. “It’s a time turner." She tells him before eyeing me, "you know what it is right Megan?” I nod unsure of how she managed to get one. “Professor McGonagall gave it to me on the first day. It is how I have been making it to my lessons all year." She explains but her lips are twisted into a frown, "but I don’t understand, how can we help Sirius?” I answer quickly, “Buckbeak!” They both turn to face me with raised eyebrows. “No here listen," I bounce up and down on my feet excited that I figured it out. "Dumbledore said Sirius was locked in the tower in Professor Flitwick’s office. We need to rescue Buckbeak and fly him up to Sirius. All before midnight! Oh Merlin.” I put my hands over my face realizing how hard this will be. How can we do this without being seen. Hermione leads us to the edge of the forest to wait. “We need to get closer to Hagrid’s so we can see whats going on.”  
We find some enormous pumpkins to hide behind and wait for the opportunity to steal Buckbeak away. After almost an hour of waiting, we see our former selves running out the back door of the hut and hurrying off to the castle. Too bad we never make it back. Harry turns to us and I bite my lip nervously. “Now?” “No! They have to see Buckbeak outside or they will think Hagrid set him free!” Harry then tries to convince us to let him go in and grab Pettigrew. He's in there with Ron right now. We here the voices of the committee go inside the cabin to have Hagrid sign a few papers I assume. After Macnair’s face leaves the window Harry charges forward to Buckbeak. He bows deeply and waits for Buckbeak to bow back. His head is down low and I can see his fingers twitching because he's so nervous. When Buckbeak bows to Harry, he runs up to the rope and unties it from the post it is wrapped around. Harry pulls on the rope but Buckbeak doesn't want to move. He must be comfortable lounging outside since the weather is so nice. I grab some of the dead squirrels Hagrid must have set aside, and hold one of them up. “Hey buddy, look you want one?” I ask wagging the dead creature around like I would a ball for Jax. Buckbeak jumps up and follows me towards the forest. I fling one of the dead squirrels up and he catches it in his beak. We hide just out of view of Hagrid’s hut. We can still hear the voices from Hagrid’s. “Where is the beast?” One calls out. I share a look with the others. They've noticed that Buckbeak has disappeared. “It was here! I saw it outside!” Dumbledore joins in, I can easily recognize his voice. “How extraordinary." We hear a swing and a thud of an axe hitting what sounds like a pumpkin. Harry and Hermione hug happily and I stroke Buckbeak’s feathers. We can hear Hagrid sobbing through the trees. “What a smart boy. Musta’ pulled himself free.” Macnair is obviously upset, “We must search the grounds! Catch the person who did this.” Dumbledore laughs most likely gesturing to the sky. “Do you think the person would run away on foot? No search the skies. They would fly away.”  
We make our way over to the Whomping Willow and watch the scene go down. “Ouch” I wince when Ron breaks his leg again. Harry turns to me “Wow you got hit by that branch hard.” I laugh holding my hand to my wounded cheek. “I can’t say it felt good.” After we disappear into the tunnel, we see Dumbledore and the minister return to the castle. “How did they not hear us?" I ask shocked by their sudden appearance. Hermione shrugs watching them disappear into the castle. “I’m not sure. We were all screaming.” We watch Lupin disappear under the tree next, just barely missing the cloak. “My cloak is just waiting there," Harry says pointing towards the tree. "I could go grab it?” Hermione shakes her head firmly. “You mustn’t be seen Harry!” He jumps up and tries to make a run for it. Hermione seizes the back of his robes and I grab his arm. “See?” Hermione says pointing to Hagrid. He is walking up the hill drinking and singing happily. “No Buckbeak!” Hermione, Harry, and I all have to work together to prevent Buckbeak from running to Hagrid. When Hagrid disappears into the castle, Buckbeak stops trying to get away. He lays down at my feet patiently waiting for me to give him more food.  
The main hall doors burst open and Snape hurries down the hill. His black cloak billows around him as he moves. He stops and picks up the cloak. “Get your filthy hands off of that. Its not yours!” Harry mutters angrily. He soon disappears under the tree. We talk about the dementors and the mysterious Patronus caster before suddenly Hermione jumps up. “Look here we come!” She cries anxiously. Harry helps me to my feet and looks from the moon to the scene unfolding by the tree. “Harry not yet. We have to wait. I’m sorry!” Harry looks around the forest and his eyes are filled with anger. “Pettigrew is going to escape again.”  
I gasp in realization and they both turn around. “What is it?” Harry asks me in annoyance. Lupin is howling as he transforms. “We need to move! Lupin is going to run into the forest in a few moments!” Hermione gasps and unties Buckbeak as fast as her fingers can move. “We can’t fight a fully grown werewolf. We will be killed!” Harry looks around the forest desperately. “We can hide in Hagrid’s hut!" He cries out. "He’s not there. Come on!” We sprint there and wait a few moments inside. Harry scratches Fang’s ears to keep him from barking. Harry suddenly stands up. “I’m not going to interfere I just want to watch.” We nod and he leaves. “Hermione we are going to be okay. I promise.” She looks so stressed. I reach out and hug her. She smiles and allows herself to relax for a bit. “We really should find Harry before he does something stupid like usual.”  
I grab Buckbeak’s rope and Hermione and I drag him back into the forest. He wants to stay at Hagrid's because its familiar but we need him to save Sirius. When she sees Harry she screams at him, “What did you do!?” He smiles proudly. “I just saved our lives." He sees Hermione's thundering expression and takes a step backwards. "No listen here, I was the one who conjured the patronus. I only thought it was my dad.” Hermione grins her entire face lit up. “Harry that is very advanced magic. You should be proud.” “Look!” I whisper, pointing back to the scene at the lake. Snape is putting us onto stretchers and taking us back to the castle. We wait a few moments in a tense silence. “Do you think he made it by now?” Hermione asks tersely. Thats when we see the Great Hall doors open and someone steps out. “Look! It’s Macnair. He must have gone to get the dementors. We need to go now.” Hermione and I walk over to Buckbeak. Harry boosts me up first and I reach my hand for Hermione. Harry then pulls himself behind me “Okay ready? Hold on!” Buckbeak soars into the air. I laugh for a moment and I could hear Hermione muttering in fear. “Oh no! I hate this.” I trust Buckbeak far more then a broomstick.  
Harry pulls back and Buckbeak peacefully lands near the tower Sirius is in. “Look! He’s in here!” Harry knocks on the window and Sirius looks up. His face is tight and sad. He jumps to his feet when he sees us. He runs to the window grinning in disbelief. He pulls at the window but it's locked. I point my wand at the handle, “Alohomora!” The window clicks open and Sirius stands there in shock. “How, where did you-,” We slide off of Buckbeak and Harry hands the rope to Sirius. “Go, get on. They will be coming soon.” Sirius mounts up onto Buckbeak. “How can I ever…?” I dramatically sigh, “I know you are happy but you need to go! Otherwise all this would have been for nothing!” Hermione nervously laughs and Harry smiles at me before returning his eyes to his godfather who grins madly. “You are truly your fathers son. He would be very proud. We will see you again. Goodbye Harry.” He nods at Hermione and I before flying off into the night.  
Hermione checks her watch and gasps, “We only have ten minutes to get back! We have to go!” She grabs our hands and pulls us inside the castle. The halls are deserted since it's after curfew. All the students are in bed. We dash down the stairs and are forced to hide when we hear voices coming this way. We all jam into a small closet and listen carefully. “Yes minister I was wondering, will the kiss be performed immediately?” another voice answers, “Certainly, this has been a terrible ordeal. The prophet better be informed. I’m sure they will want to interview you.” We hold our breath while the two people walk by. We're so tightly fit in her Hermione's elbow is in my stomach and I'm standing on Harry's muddy tennis shoes. We run up just as Dumbledore takes out his wand from inside his robes, and locks the door. He turns around and smiles when he sees us standing there looking battered but happy. “And?” He asks expectantly. Harry beams, “We did it! Buckbeak and Sirius flew away.” He nods looking around the deserted corridor. “Okay, get back into the hospital wing I’ll lock you in. Try and get some sleep. You all need it.” We march back inside and sit on our respective beds. Madam Pomfrey walks out of her office in a huff. “Now I can take care of my patients?” She hands us more chocolate before inspecting us again.  
Thats when angry voices could be heard outside. Snape bursts through the door his small black eyes narrowed in hatred. “POTTER MUST HAVE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT. YOU CAN’T DISSAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE.” Dumbledore and Fudge are at his heels looking frazzled. They all stop in front of Harry’s bed “WHAT DID YOU DO?” Snape roars at him. Madam Pomfrey steps up looking personally offended. “Professor Snape. You will control your tongue. This is a hospital!" She bites out at him. She gestures her hands to us. "These students have been here with me the whole time.” After the adults left Ron wakes up with a groan. “Oh what happened?” We smile at each other and I speak, “Harry you can tell him. the whole story”  
When I was released from the hospital wing, all bandaged up, but happy, I return to the Slytherin common room. When I enter I expect no one to be here. It is a Hogsmeade day and most students would be enjoying the warm weather in the village. “What happened to you?” A voice asks me as soon as I enter. Draco strides up to me and looks me over in concern. “Nothing,” I quickly say. He scoffs, his eyes on my bandaged cheek. “Don’t lie to me.” I roll my eyes, hating how cornered I feel. “I’m fine, just some cuts and bruises.” He looks into my eyes and reaches his hand up to my injured face gently, “tell me.” I sigh and go with the cover story Dumbledore gave us this morning. “Sirius Black captured us last night.” Draco’s jaw drops in horror. “He – you – what?”  
“He attacked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I when we went to visit Hagrid," I explain. "He confounded us and wanted us to believe he was innocent. When we came back to the castle Professor Lupin had already transformed into a werewolf." I whisper, and when I close my eyes I remember the way Sirius fought him for us. "We ran towards the lake but the dementors came for us." I shiver remembering the way I passed out from the cold. "Something scared them away and Professor Snape brought us back to the castle to recover.” Draco didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “Well you will be pleased to hear the Hippogriff got away yesterday while you were gone.” I pretend to be surprised and didn't ride him last night. “He did?” Draco nods his head and hugs me. “Stop putting yourself in these terrible situations. No more bravery for you." He says pointedly. "You are a Slytherin not a Gryffindor.” I laugh and lean my head against him “thank god I’m a Slytherin.”  
Our exam results came in a few days later I fly down the stairs after I receive them. “Draco how did you do?” He shrugs and sets his results onto the table. “Pretty good, what about you princess?” I ignore his nickname and hold out my grades to him and he laughs, “wow seven O’s and two E’s impressive.” I grin and jump onto his back. “I’m injured, carry me to the feast.” He continues laughing, “Of course, Princess Megan.” I roll my eyes as we enter the Great Hall. Draco sets me down at the table and the feast begins. Everyone is talking happily and eating. Draco leans over to me. “Sit next to me on the train?” I grin “Of course.”  
When the train pulls out of the station I relax against my seat. “You know the Quidditch World Cup is this summer right?” I shrug, "I heard about it. Why?" “My dad will get great tickets. Want to go with me?” I open my eyes in surprise. “Really? Even after I punched you?” He chuckles, “Even after you punched me.” We spend the rest of the train ride talking and laughing. At one point I laughed so hard juice came out of my nose and Draco fell out of his seat. When the train pulls to a stop we said our goodbyes. He turns to me “I’ll write you with the details on the cup. I’ll see you.” Before he turns away I fling myself into his arms. He hugs me back tightly. “Okay goodbye.” We both blush and walk to our parents. My mom is smirking as my dad hugs me then looks down at me and shooting a glance at Draco unhappily, “Megan why did you try and confront Sirius Black by yourself?” Uh Oh. It’s going to be a long summer.


	25. A Match to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long. I got carried away. Tell me what you think!

“Mom can you help me with this?” I call down the stairs. She appears in the doorway holding a dish cloth. “What?” I grin at my messy room. “Can you help me pack?” She shakes her head in a way only a mother could and pulls out her wand. She waves it around the room and my trunk packs itself. My sheets pull themselves over my bed and all books organize themselves back on the shelf. “Thanks mom." I tell her beaming. "Did you go to Diagon Alley for me?” “Yes. Your books are packed now. We also have to get you dress robes.” I turn to face her in surprise. “Why?” I ask curiously. Not that I'm complaining, I like pretty dresses as much as the next girl. She smiles mischievously. “Your dad told me not to tell you or your sister.” “But why?” I whine and begin to pout. She ignores me, “What color dress do you want?” I pause to consider. “Grey or blue?” She smiles knowingly. “Blue would look better with your eyes. I’ll have one sent to school when you get there.” I hug her and she warmly embraces me back. “Thanks mom. When do I leave for the Malfoy’s?” She checks her watch, “They will be here in ten minutes.”  
I brush my hair and fix my makeup. “Do I look okay mom?” She smirks, “Trying to look good for Draco?” I scoff at her. “No mom, don’t talk like that. He’s my friend.” She rolls her eyes. “Yeah and I’m the queen.” I glare at her, “Mom please.” She laughs and hugs me once more. “Please please please be careful this year. No dangerous missions please. Your father and I can’t take it again.” I smile, “I’ll try my best mom. My friends are danger magnets.” I joke thinking about Harry. “Okay. They should be here any minute. Have fun and be careful. Call me when you get to school.” I take one last look at the ocean from my window. I always miss it the most when I go away to school.  
The fireplace roars and Draco stepped out. His smile widens when his eyes fall on me. He steps out into my living room. A few moments later his father appears and shakes my moms hand. “Draco, go help Megan with her trunk.” He says with a pointed look. Draco follows me upstairs to my room. He smirks when he enters the doorway. “Nice stuffed animals.” He says gesturing to my bed. I punch his arm with a smile. “Don’t be a jerk.” He bends over to pick up my trunk and we return to the living room. “Yes it is very exciting. I think my other daughter might enter.” My mom says quietly. We turn the corner, “What might she enter?” I question. My mom turns to me with wide eyes. “Oh nothing. You will find out at school. I love you my dear Megan.” "I love you too." I reply letting her kiss the top of my head. I hug her goodbye as Draco disappears into the fireplace. Lucius ushers me forward and I say, “Malfoy Manor!”  
I reappear and Draco helps me out of the fireplace. When he is still holding my hand I lunge forward and wrap my arms around him. He stifles a sound of surprise before returning my hug. “I missed you.” I tell him quietly. He chuckles, “I missed you too.” When the fireplace roars again we jump apart. His father strides into the room and looks at us suspiciously. “Something wrong?” “No – er no –everything is fine.Thank you for coming to get me.” I say happily. I follow him across the room and we leave Draco standing there. “I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay again. I’m very excited to see the world cup.” He smiles at me warmly. “You are always welcome here. I’m glad we can take you with us. We have great seats from the Minister himself.”  
The day of the world cup Narcissa and Lucius apparate with us to the stadium. “Now the game starts at seven." Lucius tells us firmly. "We will meet you just outside the stadium at a quarter till.” "Yes father, we'll be there." Draco says grabbing my hand and weaves us through the crowds. There were other Hogwarts students I recognized all over the place. Some spoke to us, others only gave wary glances, and others only spoke to me. “Hey Megan!” Seamus Finnegan jogs up wearing all green with a shamrock hat. “You excited for the match?” I nod “Yes of course. Go Ireland!” He smiles victoriously and disappears back into his tent.  
I see several redheaded people crowding around a pair of tents. “Oh hey guys!” I shout and wave frantically. I drag Draco unhappily towards them. He groans when he realizes who they are. “No I don’t want to talk to them. I’ll meet up with you later.” He lets go of my hand and disappears into the crowd. Hermione squeals, “Megan! It’s so good to see you!” Everyone else looks up and smiles at the sight of me. I fly into Harry’s arms. “I didn’t know you guys would be here!” They look around before speaking. “Are you alone?” I shake my head “No I came with someone. Wow Ron you’ve gotten so much taller.” I say looking up at him. He laughs, “I think you got shorter.” I scoff “I did not! I’ll have you know I am now 5’2.” Harry and Ron roar with laughter and Hermione scowls at them. “Oh leave her alone.” I smile at her “Where are your seats?” “Dad got us seats in the top box! We will be next to the minister!” I nod unsure where my seats even are. “Cool. I don’t really know where my seats are. Maybe I’ll see you guys after the match.” They nod and I leave their campsite behind.  
I stroll around the rest of the tents talking to a few people. I find a salesman and I buy a program and two pairs of omnioculars. I try and make my way back to the Malfoy tent but discover that I don’t remember exactly how to get there. I wander around looking for something familiar. I check my watch and groan. I sink against the pole I'm leaning against. I’m supposed to meet the Malfoy’s in 15 minutes and I have no idea where to go. “Megan!” I look around at the sound of my name. Draco runs up to me, out of breath. His pale hair is messy and his eyes are wide. “Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you.” I stand up and dust off my jeans. “I got lost.” He shakes his head “I should say I’m surprised but I’m not. Come on, we have to meet my parents soon.” He grabs my hand again and leads me to the stadium. Narcissa smiles when she looks at our joined hands. “Oh good, Megan there you are. We were very worried. Draco, help her up the stairs.”  
We start to climb the steps. “How high up do we sit?” I ask Draco. Lucius answers, “We are guests of the Minister today. We are in the top box.” I grin knowing who else will be up there. But this could get ugly considering how much they dislike each other. “Ah, here is Lucius.” The minister shuffles around a tall man with a beard to shake Lucius’s hand. “Ah Fudge, how are you?" He gestures in turn to the rest of us. This is my wife Narcissa. My son Draco, and this is Draco’s best friend from school Megan Frye. Her father is the ambassador to America.” The minister shakes all our hands eagerly. “Yes it’s a pleasure to see you all again. Miss Frye I’m surprised your father isn’t here.” “Oh yes," I reply politely. "He wanted to be here but he had business back home.” He sighs, “That’s too bad. Please allow me to introduce Mr. Oblansk – er well okay he is the Bulgarian Minister. He doesn’t speak any English though so that's something. Ah and I’m sure you all know Mr. Weasley and his family.”  
Mr. Malfoy’s eyes sweep over them and Hermione goes slightly pink. I smile at them in greeting. “Hey guys!” Draco stiffens next to me when Ron grins at me and Harry blushes so red you can see it in the darkness of the box. Draco grabs my hand and drags me down the aisle. I sit in between him and Narcissa. She leans down to me. “I’m glad Draco found you. He was very worried.” I look up to her in surprise. “He was?” She smiles, “Oh yes, couldn’t sit still. Wondering where you were and if you were okay. It was very cute.” I cough awkwardly, “Oh well that’s what friends are for right?” She gives me a knowing smile. “Yes of course,” she says slyly. We turn towards the the front and see Veela dancing around the field. Draco was walking towards the wall of the box acting very strange. “Draco what are you doing?" I snap at him. I drag him back to our seats. I look over at Hermione as she struggles to get Harry and Ron to sit back in their seats. Narcissa scowls at Lucius and Draco until the Irish mascots take the field.  
“Oh!” I hand Draco a pair of omnioculars. He looks up surprised “You bought this for me?” I nod as I play with the buttons on mine. “I figured you would always use mine so I just bought you your own. Happy late birthday.” The players were announced as they fly onto the field. Almost as soon as the match starts Ireland scores, I dance around as the players fly around in victory. After several goals on both sides the two seekers dived. The crowd gasps as the Irish seeker slams into the ground. Draco puts his hand on my shoulder “He will be okay just a little roughed up.” I was hanging over the edge watching as he was being revived by medwizards.  
The game continues and Ireland began to pull ahead. Their chasers were an unstoppable force. At one point the referee fell under the spell of the Veela, someone had to kick him; which was hilarious. He was now trying to send the creatures off of the field. I pull on Draco’s arm and he unplugs his ears, not wanting to be under the influence of the Veela again. “Look!” I point at the Leprechauns who were watching the Veela leave in glee. The veela were throwing handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. I hear Mr. Weasley laugh and gestures to the boys. “Now boys that is why you don’t go for looks alone.” Draco is watching the Veela in horror. “Oh merlin they are awful. I can’t believe I was attracted to that.” Narcissa glares at him “watch your language, young man.” He rolls his eyes just as Krum gets hit in the face with a bludger. “Ouch” I groan as his nose starts to bleed profusely. “It looks broken.” Draco says looking through his omnioculars. I glare at him, “You should know, you broke mine second year.” Narcissa glances over at us looking startled. “I’m sorry my son did what?” The rest of the people in the box all turn to stare at us, the whole Weasley family starts to snicker. My cheeks turn scarlet and I look down. “Draco Lucius Malfoy did you break a girls nose?” His mother demands. His jaw drops and he looks at me “Mum it was two years ago and it was an accident. I accidently elbowed her.” She relaxes, “Oh well okay. Just wanted to check. I didn’t raise my son to hit women.” Draco laughs, “She is the one who usually hits me.”  
I don’t disagree. “He usually deserves it.” I point out smirking. He pinches me and I giggle. The crowd starts to thunder as the seekers are chasing after the snitch once more. Lynch crashes again and Krum catches the snitch. Ludo Bagman begins to shout in joy. “IRELAND WINS! 190-170! When we start to return to the tent I stop in front of Harry and the others. I hug Hermione first, then Ron, and finally Harry. “Hey I will catch you guys on the train yeah? See you!” I follow Draco and his family back to the tent. After a few hours of chatting I start to fall asleep. Narcissa insists I head to bed.  
I fall asleep and am suddenly awakened by sounds of screaming. “Megan wake up!” someone is shaking me. “what-what?” I cry out sitting up in my bed. Draco’s face is in front of mine only inches away. He's still dressed from last night and it doesn't look like he's slept at all yet. “Something is happening outside.” I listen and groan when I hear screaming. “Its probably just the Irish fans celebrating. Go back to sleep.” I grumble and lie back down but he pulls me back up roughly. “No its not. Get dressed we have to go.” He leaves my room and I pull my jeans and sweater on. I put my wand in my pocket and hurry into the main room.  
Draco is gone when I reach the main room of the tent and I hurry outside to find him. People were running away from something screaming in terror. I look over and hooded people casting spells and lighting tents on fire. They were walking right towards me. I start to back up and run in the other direction. When I am out of site of the campsite, I trip and fall over a branch. I groan but when I try to move someone lifts me up by the back of my sweater. It’s a man dressed in a dark cloak, not hooded like the people I saw earlier. “Well well what have we here?" He questions. "A little girl all by herself. Where’s your mommy?” He turns me around and looks at me with hate filled eyes. He has a thin face and spiky brown hair. He’s lifting me up by my throat and I start to gasp and squirm. I start to panic when his hands tighten. I kick out with as much force as I can and scream when I hit make contact with him. He drops me with a groan and disappears in another direction. I massage my throat and stand up feeling my heartbeat in my ears. Tears were streaming down my face as I hurry further into the dark forest.  
I slam into something hard and fall backwards. “Ouch!” another voice says. I start to cry harder, “Megan is that you?” Hermione points her lit wand at me, “What happened?” I grab her outstretched hand and she pulls me back to my feet. “I- I was attacked by a man. He tried to –" I suck in a deep breath, "to choke me.” Harry stood up and wildly looked around, “Who’s there?” “MORSMORDE!” I gasp, “th-tha-that-is the ma-man who attacked me. His voice I know it!” The sky lights up with a skull and a snake. Hermione gulps; her eyes wide with fear. “That’s the dark mark, You-Know-Who’s mark.: She explains softly to us. "We need to get out of here.” Hermione drags Harry away and Ron helps me stay steady on my feet.  
We stop when a dozen wizards appear around us and point their wands at us. Harry notices first and yells, “DUCK!” He drags Hermione down and Ron tackles me onto the ground. “Stupefy!” twenty voices spoke. Twenty jets of red light flew over us and rebounded among the trees. “Stop! Stop!" Someone cries out. "That’s my son!” Mr. Weasley appears and other wizards circled around us. “Are you kids alright?” He asks looking at us. A cold voice interrupts, “Which one of you did it? The dark mark.” Ron stands up “We didn’t do anything," he says angrily. "There was a voice over there.” He points to the woods. All the wizards but Mr. Weasley and Mr. Crouch dash over in that direction. “You girl what happened to your neck?” Mr. Crouch points his wand towards me. “I was attacked by the man who said the spell.” I whisper. Mr. Weasley leans forward to look at my throat. “Oh my dear. You were with the Malfoy’s yes?" He says with slight distaste. I nod my hand still locked around Ron's. "We need to find them and have them take you home.”  
A witch steps forward looking tired. “I’ll take her to them Arthur.” He looks relieved, “thank you Madam Bones.” She walks over to me and gently reaches for my arm, I wave goodbye to the trio and I disappear with Madam Bones. We arrive back at Malfoy Manor. The women reaches up to the golden knocker and taps it back and forth on the door. When it opens, Narcissa stands there looking anxious. “Oh Megan! Lucius was just about to go look for you.” She reaches forward and brings me inside. “Thank you Susan for bringing her home. Any news on the culprit?” She shakes her head. “I have to go back now to help the others. Please treat young Megan," She gestures to my neck. "She seems to be injured. I will let you know if I get any news.” She disapparates away and Narcissa closes the door.  
Lucius strides into the room looking paler then normal. He walks over to me worriedly. “What happened?” I take a deep breath to collect myself, “Draco woke me up and disappeared. When I left the tent, people were running. I saw a group of people lighting tents on fire, and I ran toward the forest. When I fell a man picked me up and he-he-he started to choke me." I reach my hands up to my tender throat. "He lifted me into the air and only let me go when I kicked him. He vanished and I ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then the dark mark appeared and the other wizards showed up. If Ron hadn’t pulled me down I would’ve been stunned by twenty wizards.” He looks shocked by my story and angry. “They fired on you?" He demands. "I’m so sorry Megan. We should have been with you. I will be speaking to the minister about the wizards who tried to stun you.” I nod and Narcissa presses her cold hands to my bruised throat.  
“Come on sweetheart lets go clean you up.” She wraps her arm around me and leads me to the bathroom off the main room. She cleans off my dirt-covered face and pulls her wand out. She begins to heal some of my bruises when the door bursts open. Draco stands there evaluating the scene. “You are – you- er, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Narcissa leaves the bathroom with a nod and Draco picks up her discarded washcloth. “I don’t know.” I whisper quietly to him. He sits me down on the toilet seat and kneels in front of me. “I will never let anyone do that again. I’m sorry I left.” I lean onto him and start to cry. He wraps his arms around me. “Hey it sounds like you scared him off. But why didn’t you use your wand?” I suck in a breath. Why hadn't used a wand? I’m a witch. I could’ve blown him away or stunned him. “I-I I don’t know I couldn’t breath and I panicked. My first instinct was to kick I guess.” He nods setting the wet cloth aside. “Come on why don’t you take a shower. It will make you feel better.”  
The next morning I wake up from a nightmare. I still feel sore but the bruises aren’t so vivid purple on my throat anymore. I change into a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I join the Malfoy family for breakfast. It is very quiet. Lucius is completely hidden by the Daily Prophet. The front page has the dark mark and big bold words 'TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP', is written across the front. I sigh and stir my eggs around my plate. Narcissa looks up from her copy of the paper. “Is everything alright my dear?” I nod and take a big bite to emphasize it. Draco is looking at me with an 'I know you are lying face.'  
When I excuse myself Draco follows me, “hey what’s wrong?” I shake my head and force myself to smile “Oh nothing. I’m fine.” He looks around and grabs my hand. He pulls me to the other side of the manor. We walk into a spare room and he shuts the mahogany door behind him. “There, now no one will interrupt us. Tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.” I sigh knowing he won’t ever let this go. “I had a nightmare last night. I was back in that mans grip. Only this time he didn’t let me go.” Draco frowns, “They will find the man who did this. Even my father wants him found. I heard him this morning telling my mother, he is reaching out to all his contacts. But from now on I’ll be with you. No one will come after you if I’m there.” I nod and smile lightly. “Well you can’t be with me all the time. Not at Hogwarts.” “I think you will be safe there but it is you, you might somehow find another secret chamber or escaped criminal.” He tells me smiling slightly. I grin and chuckle with him. My cell phone starts to ring in my pocket. Draco looks at me like I have a monkey on my head. I forget he doesn't understand muggle technology. “Why do you have-?”  
“Hello?” I answer. “MEGAN THANK GOD.” “Mom?” “We got the paper this morning, are you okay?” “Yeah mom I’m okay.” I tell her. “I can’t believe it. Attacks right under the ministries nose. They need to get their heads back on straight. Someone could have been seriously hurt or worse. I’m glad you are okay sweetie. I got your dress, and sent it to Hogwarts. Now all you have to do is get a date. Oh - your dads calling, gotta go love you.” She hangs up. “Sorry.” Draco is looking at my cell phone “Can I see that?” I chuckle and hand him my phone. He starts to play with it mesmerized. “Wow who knew you could be so easily entertained by a cell phone.” He hands it back to me and I slip it into my pocket. “Oh yeah? Who knew you could be so easily subdued by someone tickling you.” He says as he starts to tickle my sides. “Oh no! Draco don’t!” I’m laughing so hard it hurts. He stops after a few moments and looks at me with a smirk. “See you lose.” He tells me victoriously. I pause and consider my options. “Well I wouldn’t say that so fast, Mr. Malfoy.” Before he has a chance to react I step on my tiptoes and press my lips firmly against his.  
At first he stiffens his lips flat underneath mine. But then what I don’t expect is how he responds. I assumed he would push me back and laugh and then we pretend it never happened. Like the first time in the dungeon last year. But what he does surprises me. He cups my head in his hand and deepens the kiss. Now it is my turn to be shocked. I’m snogging Draco Malfoy. He pushes my back against the wall, his other hand on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back just as fiercely.  
We hear footsteps approaching and we break apart frantically. He quickly moves to the other side of the room. Both our cheeks are flushed and we are out of breath. The door opens and Narcissa is standing there. “Oh good. There you are, I wanted to let you know that your Hogwarts letters arrived today. Here you go.” She turns to walk out before looking back at us. She closes the door smiling, probably knowing exactly what we were doing. I look up at Draco but when I open my mouth to speak, he is back in front of me. “No, don’t talk, not yet.” He presses himself against me and covers my mouth with his. I let him back me up to the couch in the room, my lips never leaving his.  
We sit on the couch locked in a passionate embrace. His arms were wrapped around me and mine were in his pale hair. The next time we come up for breath I stop him from closing in again. “What are we doing?” I question trying to catch my breath. He moves back and smirks, “well that’s called snogging if you didn’t know.” I shake my head. “No! Not that! I meant why are we doing that?” He shrugs, “You started it.” My mouth drops “I just meant to take you off guard. You turned something simple into a snogging fest!” He shrugs again “Stop acting like you didn’t like it. It’s not like it meant anything.” My heart sinks and my face falls. I take a deep breath ignoring the stinging behind my eyes. “You are right it meant nothing. Now I am going to go back to my room.” I stand up and run back to my room. I don’t start to cry till my face hits my pillow.  
Draco watches me leave before punching the couch repeatedly. “Why did I say that? That was so stupid. Now its too late.” He groans and lies on the couch desperately thinking about how to fix this. His mother walks in looking around the room. “Where is Megan?” “I don’t know.” Draco lies. Narcissa sits down next to her son, “If you like her, you should tell her. I know she likes you.” He scoffs like any teenage boy would. “I don’t like her mum. She is just my friend.” She laughs and places a hand on his shoulder. “Oh yes, and do you snog all your friends that way?” He looks up in shock and embarrassment. “I was your age once too." She says her eyes far away. "I know most things that go on in these walls.” With a wink she steps out and leaves her son alone with his thoughts.


	26. A Defiant Student

The following morning we leave for Hogwarts. Draco and I awkwardly avoid each other’s gazes. I'm painfully aware of the distance between us. Narcissa unsuccessfully tries to keep the conversation going between us. Lucius turns to me after setting his paper down. “I will be speaking to he minister about the attack. Have a good term Megan.” He turns to speak to Draco and Narcissa hugs me tightly. “Its always a pleasure having you with us. Too bad you will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I would have loved to have you at home." I blush steadily under her gaze. "Now, I’m sorry about Draco." I try to school my expression but she picks up on it. "No don’t look like that; I understand what is going on. Be safe my dear.” I nod and step onto the train with Draco. He walks into a compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. He hesitantly holds the door open for me but I shake my head. “I’m going to catch up with Hermione." I tell him. “Fine go waste your time with a mudblood.” He snarls at me before going into a lengthy speech about how he wanted to go to Durmstrang this year.  
I find Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the compartment next door. ‘Mind if I sit with you guys?” They nod and I take a seat next to Hermione. They fill me in on what happened after I left the world cup. Harry turns to me. “You never really told us what happened to you.” I still feel the sting of what Draco said to me. “Draco and I got separated." I tell them quietly. I was running from the campsite and tripped over a branch. A man in a black cloak picked me up and started to choke me. I kicked him and he dropped me and disappeared. Then I found you guys.” They pause with frowns on their faces. “I wonder who it was?” I shrug “I don’t know. I hope they catch him.” Seamus, Dean, and Neville all stop by to chat with us about the Quidditch World Cup.  
Draco soon finds his way into our compartment, only to be a dick. “Wow what are those Weasley?" He asks holding up the frilly dress robes. "I think they were fashionable in the 1800’s.” Ron angrily snaps, “Eat dung, Malfoy.” I turn to him my temper boiling over. “Isn’t there someone else you can harass?” He turns his gaze on me and his cheeks tint slightly pink. “Whatever. Come on Crabbe, Goyle.” They follow him out of the compartment sullenly. Ron stands up and slams the door so hard the glass shatters onto the floor. “Ron!” “Nice going!” “Reparo!” Hermione fixes the door and we all glare at him for breaking it. When the time comes for us to change into our school robes Hermione and I go to a separate compartment. “Hey Hermione?” I ask softly. She looks up at me as she adjusts her scarlet Gryffindor tie. “If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?” She nods her eyes tired. “After I went back to the Malfoy’s, Narcissa cleaned up my bruises. Draco came in and helped when his mom left. The next day we were talking in an empty room right. I was teasing him about muggle technology and he started to tickle me. No don’t make that face.” I groan at her expression. She laughs, “sorry sorry okay you can continue.” “Well to make him stop I er well I kissed him.” She nods again smirking. “I expected him to freeze or push me away but he didn’t. We ended up snogging until we heard his mom coming. She totally knew what we were doing." I tell her still feeling my embarrassment. "When she left he told me not to talk and we snogged some more. But when I asked him what it meant he told me it didn’t mean anything it was just for fun.” I finish lamely staring up at her.  
She is quiet for a few moments. “Megan if you like him just tell him.” I blurt, “I can’t.” She raises and eyebrow “Why not?” “What if he doesn’t like me? I mean we are friends and that was just a misstep. He was trying to comfort me right?” She shakes her head and chuckles, “Whatever you say Megan. Come on we must be nearly there.”  
We enter a horseless carriage quickly due to the pouring rain. “Man I’m glad we don’t have to cross in the boats.” Ron nods and gestures outside. “Look at the lake.” We peer out the window and see the choppy black water lit up only by the flashes of lightning. We jog up the main steps of the castle. “Man I’m soak-ARGH!” A large water balloon drops from above and hit Ron’s head. Another one flew from the air and drenched our socks. People shrieked and jumped to avoid being hit. I move to stand next to Draco and a few other Slytherins. “PEEVES!” Professor McGonagall strides out of the Great Hall and slips on the steps. She grabs onto Hermione's neck to keep from falling. I wince as Hermione massages her throat. I know how that feels.  
Draco and I sit down at the Slytherin table on the far side. “I hope they hurry up with the sorting I’m hungry.” I say impatiently. Draco looks over at me, “Yeah you get mean when you’re hungry.” I nudge him forgetting how upset I was earlier. “Be nice.” Blaise smirks at us, “Glad to see the Prince and Princess getting along again.” I roll my eyes “Oh shut up Blaise.” After the sorting hat sang its usual song the sorting began. I clap with the rest of my house when Malcolm Baddock joins us. He's so tiny, I forgot how scary it was to be an eleven year old here. After the sorting Dumbledore steps up to his podium. “I have two words for you now. Tuck in.” Food appears before us. I eagerly reach forward and start to fill my plate. After some time the dinner plates disappear and desert takes its place. I cut out a slice of chocolate cake and eat it happily.  
Blaise turns to Draco, “I can’t wait for Halloween.” I raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Need another feast already?” Draco laughs and Blaise says, “No I want the tournament to start!” Before I could ask what he was talking about, Dumbledore begins speaking. I ignore his usual forbidden speech and follow the rules. It's not like I'll actually listen anyway. Then he announces the cancellation of the inter-house Quidditch tournament. People all over the hall were groaning unhappily. “It is due to an event that will begin in October. I’m pleased to announce that Hogwarts will host –” BAM! The doors to the Great Hall are thrown open and a strange man enters. He began to walk to the teachers table clunking as he goes. He was covered in scars. Much of his nose was missing and he has a strange magical eye. Dumbledore shakes the man’s hand when he reaches the front. “May I introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.” No one claps at the introduction. We all watch the stranger in silence.  
“As I was saying," Dumbledore continues, "we have the pleasure of hosting a major event that has not been held for over a century. The Triwizard Tournament will be held this year at Hogwarts.” “You’re joking!” one of the Weasley twins shouts from the Gryffindor table. Everyone laughs, “I most certainly am not Mr. Weasley. Though I did hear a rather good one about a vampire in a pub." Everyone chuckles at his humor. "But the tournament will begin in October. A champion from each school will be chosen. They will compete in three tasks and judged. The winner will receive 1000 galleons and glory for their school." People buzz with excitement at the sound of such a reward. "But we have decided on an age restriction. You must be 17 years or older to be considered for it. No!" He says stopping people's objections. "Good luck at your lessons tomorrow and goodnight!” He claps his hands and students begin to flood out of the hall.  
I let Draco lead me to the Slytherin dungeon. I relax in my favorite armchair. “Wow this year will be so exciting. Did you know that the Triwizard Tournament was started in the late 1200’s?" I tell them excitedly. "And the Yule ball will be held so that is why we need dress robes.” Crabbe and Goyle are looking at me like I am speaking French. Draco chuckles, “Megan we don’t have History of Magic till tomorrow.” I glare at him. “It’s interesting.” After another hour of chatting I am the first to head to bed. “Night guys. I’ll see you at breakfast.” I climb into my familiar emerald bed and find Jax already waiting for me. I snuggle up to him and fall asleep.  
The next day we start with the Ravenclaw’s in History of Magic. I scribble down notes on goblin rebellions. Most of the class has already fallen asleep. How can they not enjoy these lessons. When the bell rings I look over at Draco as he wakes up. “What would you do if I didn’t give you my notes this year?” He smiles and drapes his arm around my shoulders. “I would fail," he tells me lightly. I shake my head and we walk down to Hagrid’s hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione raises her eyebrows when she notices Draco and I but I shake my head. I don't wish to discuss that anymore. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I all step forward and look inside the wooden bin. “Ew.” I mutter as I see shell-less lobsters inside. They're all crawling over each other making me cringe.  
“You lot will be taking care of them." Hagrid tells us, "raisin’ them for a project.” Draco speaks up, “Why would we want to raise them?” I step on his foot and he winces. Hagrid says, “Today you are just feeding them. That is for next lesson.” We hesitantly begin to feed the Blast ended skrewts when one of them stings me. “Ow!” I cry out in pain. My hand starts to throb and turns bright red. “Hagrid!” he shuffles over to us and looks at my hand. “They're not poisonous, at least I don't think so." He adds sounding unsure. "It will just hurt for a while." I nod and return to my crate. Draco looks over at my hand and sarcastically says, “Who wouldn’t want a pet that can burn, sting, and suck your blood?”  
We have an hour for lunch after class. Draco turns to me as I nurse my hand, “lets go to the hospital wing. I don’t trust that oaf." He says glaring over at Hagrid. "Madam Pomfrey should look at it.” When we enter the hospital Madam Pomfrey hurries over to us. “Oh dear. You and Potter should get permanent beds in here.” I blush bright red and Draco glares at her, his eyes hard. “Yes well here let me wrap it and drink this." I drink the small potion quickly ignoring the bitter taste. "You are good to go.” I thank her and we head to the Great Hall to eat before Divination. Draco muttering, “stupid Potter,” under his breath the whole time. We spend an hour in Divination listening to Professor Trelawney moan about planetary influences. She assigns us a detailed analysis of planetary movements for the month and how they affect us.  
I leave class quickly, “Hey Weasley!” I look up from my homework to see Draco tormenting Ron and Harry. I stand up to intervene. “Your mother could stand losing some weight couldn’t she? And your house is horrible.” “Shove of Malfoy” Ron hisses. Harry joins the fray “Your mother has a look on her face like she has dung under her nose. Or maybe that is only when you are with her.” Draco’s face turns bright red. “Don’t you dare insult my mother.”  
BANG! I jump at the sound and hurry over to the scene. Instead of Draco all I see is a white ferret on the floor. Professor Moody is standing there with his wand pointed at the ferret speaking to Harry. Crabbe moves toward the ferret but Moody begins to fling him around with his wand. I realize what is happening and step forward with my wand out. I growl, “That is a student and if you don’t transfigure him back I will make you regret it.” Hermione gasps when I point my wand at Moody who seems surprised by my actions. He turns his gaze on me and attempts to cast another spell; I easily block it as my father taught me. Another voice screeches over the commotion. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Professor McGonagall stares at Moody and me and drops all the books she is holding. “Miss Frye what are you–" her eyes flit down to Draco. "Is that a student!?” “Yep.”Moody says simply. Professor McGonagall runs down the stairs and Draco reappears after she waves her wand. Crabbe and Goyle help him to his feet wincing. Moody drags Draco off to the dungeon to Snape and Professor McGonagall turns to me. “Miss Frye did you attack a professor?” I stare at her defiantly, “I would do it again.” She sighs gesturing forward. “Lets join them in Snape’s office then.”  
We join Moody and Draco in Professor Snape’s office. “Minerva, Miss Frye, what can I do for you?” Snape asks already clearly annoyed. Professor McGonagall speaks up as I sit silently. “Well during the whole transfiguration situation Miss Frye decided that she would step up and defend Mr. Malfoy on her own. She attacked Professor Moody.” I exclaim, “I did not attack him! I deflected the spells he sent at me!” I object fiercely anger burning. Professor Snape frowns, “I don’t believe Miss Frye did anything wrong. Professor Moody was the one not following the rules." He spits toward Moody. "No matter, I will take this matter up with Dumbledore. Megan, Draco you are excused. We hustle out and enter into an empty classroom. “You attacked a teacher for me?” I laugh, “you told me not to get into dangerous situations and that one was your fault.” He smiles at me “Thank you. No I mean it. I have to write my father. He will not be pleased. You should write to yours.” I shake my head quickly. “I promised I would call them later. I’m going to dinner. I’ll catch you later.” I head back up to the Great Hall.  
I sit down at dinner and eat some roast beef and potatoes. I have my transfiguration book propped up against a jug of water. Several Slytherin girls sit next to me, “Megan what color is your dress?” I look up from my book, “Oh hi, its well its royal blue.” They nod and tell me all about their dresses. After dinner I return to my room and take out my cell phone. My mom cast a charm on it so it can be used here. “Hello?” “Hi daddy.” I greet him. “What’s up?” “Well something happened today at school.” I tell him quietly. “Oh no. What did you do this time?” “No it wasn’t my fault." I object quickly. "Professor Moody transfigured Draco into a ferret and bounced him all over the courtyard. I stepped up to defend him and Moody tried to curse me. I blocked it just as you taught me though.” “HE WHAT? I will be speaking to Dumbledore about this. Did you get in trouble?” “No, Severus said I did the right thing.” “Good. I will talk to your headmaster about this. Try to stay out of trouble your mom and I love you.” “I love you too.” I hang up and head to bed.


	27. Curses and Tournaments

The following two days went by quickly. Classes were going well and we were starting harder curriculum. I join Draco outside of our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. “How much do you think he hates us already?” Draco chuckles at my words. “Well he already turned me into a ferret and you stood up to him. I say our chances are slim of us being teachers pet.” I groan and lean against the stonewall. Several Gryffindor students were already entering the class and sitting down. “Well front or back?” He stares at me with wide eyes. “Of class dummy.” He shrugs and I lead us to two sits in the second row. “You can put your books away. You won’t need them. Now, I have received a letter from Remus regarding your class. You have covered dark creatures but are behind on curses. I’m here to catch you up. Then back to my nice retirement.”  
Ron spoke up, “Only for a year?” Moody’s eyes traveled over to him. “You are a Weasley yes? Your dad did me a big favor the other day. This is a favor for Dumbledore. Just one year.” Ha laughed and took a swig of his flask. “I’m not supposed to show you illegal curses till your sixth year but I think you can handle it. Any dark wizard who wishes to use one on you won’t let you know he is going to curse you. Put that away Miss Brown!” He snaps. Every head turned to Lavender who blushed and put away a piece of parchment.  
Professor Moody turns around “Now which of you can tell me what the unforgivable curses are?” Several hands slowly rose in the air including Ron’s to my surprise. He usually doesn't answer many questions. “My dad told me about one, the Imperius curse or something.” “Yes nice work. Your father would know a lot about that one.” He reached into a glass jar and pulled out a spider. He set it on the desk and pointed his wand at it. “Imperio!” He waved his wand around the room causing the spider to do tricks and cartwheel. Several students started to laugh but silenced when Professor Moody snapped, “Think its funny? You want to be controlled? I could make it jump out of the window or onto one of you. The imperius curse can be fought, I will teach you, but it takes mental and physical strength. CONSTANT VIGILANCE.” He barked at the class and caused several students to jump.  
“Okay, another curse?” He pointed at Neville who whispered “the Cruciatus Curse.” Moody had both of his eyes on Neville “You’re Longbottom?” Neville nodded slowly he grabbed another spider from a jar. “Engorgio! It needs to be bigger for you to understand.” The spider was now about the size of a dinner plate. Moody pointed his wand at the spider “Crucio!” The spider fell over and began to curl inward. It was emitting a horrible sound and it started to shudder violently. “STOP IT!” Hermione had stood up and was casting frightened glances at Neville who was quite pale. Moody looked up and pulled his wand away. The spider stopped making sounds but still remained curled up twitching its legs. He reduced its size and placed it back inside a jar.  
He pulled a third one out “Okay and the last one?” The room was dead silent. Hermione raised her hand shaking slightly. “Yes Miss Granger?” She looked horrified but whispered, “Avada Kedavra.” Everyone shifted uncomfortably in the room. I cast terrified look at Draco as Moody smiled. “Yes, the last and the worst. The killing curse.” The spider tried to shuffle away but Moody pointed his wand and roared “Avada Kedavra!” There was a flash of green light and the rolled onto it back and became still. I was not the only person in the room to stifle a cry when he cast the curse.  
“It is fast and there is no way to block it. Only one person is known to have survived it and he is sitting in front of me.” Everyone in the class looked at Harry who turned bright red.  
“The killing curse is advanced magic. You have to be very powerful and mean it when you cast it. All of you could try it on me and I bet I wouldn’t even sweat.” We spent the rest of the lesson in silence copying down notes on the Unforgivable Curses. When the bell rang Draco and I exited with the rest of the class “That was horrible.” I say to him as we walk down the stairs. “My father told me about them but I had never seen any of them used.” He said as we enter into the Great Hall for dinner. After we returned to the dungeon, I start to work on my Divination homework. Draco joins me and pulls out his Divination analysis. “What does your chart look like?” I read part of mine to him “I’ll be shocked by something on Monday, eat something bad on Tuesday, and burn myself on Monday. She likes horrible things right?” He nods and we finish our work.  
The next few weeks went by in a blur. Fourth years had more homework than ever. One day in Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Moody vanished a few desks. It left a large open area in the room. “Today we will begin to learn how to resist the Imperius Curse.” Hermione’s hand shot into the air as the rest of the class shifted to their feet anxiously “But it is illegal Professor.” His eyes swivel to her “Dumbledore wants you taught what it will feel like. If you want to leave, go ahead.” He started alphabetically “Lavender Brown.” She stepped forward and after Moody cast the curse she began to imitate a squirrel. “Millicent Bulsrode” When she was cursed she began to sing the Hogwarts song at the top of her lungs. She blushed furiously when Moody lifted the curse. “Vincet Crabbe” began to break dance. “Tracey Davis” stepped up and began to bark like a dog. “Seamus Finnegan” performed beautiful ballet tricks under the Imperius Curse.  
“Megan Frye” was said and I stepped forward confidently. My dad had once been under the Imperius Curse and never wanted it to happen to my sister and I. He taught us how to fight it and also had Professor Snape teach us Occlumency. I knew I was prepared for this. Professor Moody eyed me a roared “Imperio!” I felt a floating sensation it was wonderful. Then I hear Professor Moody’s voice in my head telling me to do a headstand. I kneel down and stop. The rest of the students see my eyes closed and my hands shaking as I fight it. I am Megan Frye and no one tells me what to do. I repeat in my head over and over. Moody is yelling inside my head. DO A HEADSTAND. I place my hand on the ground to support me. But another voice cries No no one can tell me what to do. Instead of doing a headstand I get back on my feet. The class staring at me shocked. “Well, that was impressive. Who taught you?” He lifts the Imperius Curse from me so I can think clearly “My dad” I whisper. He looks at me “He did a damn well good job. You are one of the youngest people I've ever seen fight like that.” I smile as he continues down the list. The rest of the class is eyeing me warily. Hermione moves up next to me “That was amazing! Some fully grown wizards can’t do half of what you did.” I smile slyly and watch the rest of the class. No one manages to fight till Harry. I look up to see Harry crash into the desk. “Very good Potter. They will not be able to control you. Ten points to Gryffindor for Potter and ten points to Slytherin for Frye. Good work guys. I want an essay on the Unforgivable Curses due for the next class.”  
The castle was buzzing with excitement by the end of October. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving at 6 on Friday. After potions that day we Draco and I put our bags in our dormitories and stepped into the entrance to the Great Hall. Professor Snape prowled among us “Malfoy tuck in your shirt!” he snapped and Draco grudgingly obliged. He continued to correct the Slytherin’s on our posture before allowing us outside. “First years in the front and do not push.” He growled at several third years. “I believe the Beauxbaton delegation is approaching.” Dumbledore chimed and people began to look around frantically. A large horse drawn carriage led by winged horses landed hard. When it came to a stop, the door opened and a vey large woman stepped out. Dumbledore began to clap and we followed his lead.  
Dumbledore then stepped up to the large woman and kissed her extended hand. “Welcome to Hogwarts, you are looking lovely as ever Madame Maxine.” Draco stifled a laugh. “My pupils” she waved her hand back and I then noticed about twenty students in light blue robes staring at the castle in apprehension. “Has Karakoff arrived yet?” Madime Maxine asked in a thick accent. They enter the castle and then Lee Jordan began to yell, “Look at the lake!” A mast appeared and slowly rose up as it came closer. The ship was large and shining in the light. Men began to disembark wearing red cloaks with fur collars. “Dumbledore! How are you?” boomed the man in the front. “Wonderful thank you Professor Karakoff.” Dumbledore replied politely. “Ah Hogwarts, well Dumbledore if you’ll excuse us Viktor has a slight head cold.” When I caught a glimpse of the boy next to Karakoff I was shocked. Draco leaned down and whispered in my ear, “Megan, it’s Viktor Krum!”  
After the other students entered the Great Hall the Hogwarts students followed whispering excitedly. I saw that the Beauxbaton’s students were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Much to Draco’s pleasure the Durmstrang students sat right next to us. Viktor Krum himself sat right in front of me. When the feast began the Durmstrang students seemed surprised at the appearance of food. I helped myself to prime rib and roasted potatoes droning out Draco’s conversation with Krum. He turned to me “You vere at ze World Cup too?” I stumble when I realize he I talking to me “Oh er yes I was. You had quite a spectacular catch in the end.” He smiled at me and the other Durmstrang boy began to talk to me. “Hogwarts is very warm.” I smile “I love it here.” “You are from England?” I shake my head “I’m actually American.” That got a lot of attention. All of the Durmstrang boys began to ask me questions about America, especially Hawaii. It only ended when Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. “Now the time has come. If you will please bring it in Mr. Filch.”  
Mr. Filch carried in an old wooden chest encrusted with large jewels. The hall was dead silent as Dumbledore held the chest. “Only three champions will be chosen. One from each of the schools. The champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire.” He opened the chest and pulled out a wooden cup. It was filled to the brim with blue fire. He placed the Goblet of Fire in the middle of the Great Hall. “I will draw an age line myself around the cup, preventing those too young to enter. Now I must warn you once a champion is chosen, he or she will be obligated to complete the tournament. There is no backing out. If you wish to enter please write your name and school on a slip of parchment and place it into the flames. Good Luck. Now best be getting off to bed. Goodnight.”  
I beat the rush out of the Great Hall and sink into an armchair by the fire. When the rest of the students enter I am already working on my Unforgivable Curses essay. Draco strolled in with Pansy Parkinson on his arm and they were laughing. I watch them over my book and snap it closed when he kisses her. I abruptly stand up and go to bed without a word. I climb into bed and snuggle with Jax. He curls up next to me and licks my face. Why would Draco choose her of all the girls at Hogwarts? I despise her. After hours pass by I drift off to sleep.  
I awake at a very early hour. I dress in my uniform and head to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sit by myself at my table for quite awhile. Only the occasional champion enters their name. After eating a small breakfast I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the hall. I walk up to them “Good morning.” They smile “Hey Megan.” “Morning.” Ron doesn’t say anything as he already has his mouth full of grits. We watch Ron’s older twin brothers attempt to enter the tournament. We laugh when they are thrown across the room with identical beards. Dumbledore stands their amused “I tried to warn you last night. Mr. Jordan please take the Weasley’s to the hospital wing. You will be third today, though your beards are far superior.” I look at the Slytherin table and scowl. Draco and Pansy were all over each other. Pansy was draped over him like a robe.  
Hermione sees my face and looks over at the Slytherin table. “Oh dear.” She gives me a look of sympathy. “What?” I snap at her causing Ron and Harry to stare at us. “Megan I told you -,” I glare at her “I don’t want your pity.” I swing my bag onto my shoulder and stride out of the hall. I find myself in the library and collapse into my favorite corner. I pull a few books off the shelf and work on some charms homework to pass the time. No one bothers me until late in the evening when Madam Pince walks up. “Miss Frye? The feast will be starting soon. You can leave your bag here and collect it after.” I nod and follow her to the Great Hall. I enter begrudgingly and sit next to Blaise and a few Durmstrang students, ignoring Draco’s gaze.  
I pick around my food not really that hungry.The Durmstrang boys all try and get my attention. They continue their pestering about my country. Everyone else keeps looking at the Goblet of Fire with impatient expressions. All the chatter died instantly when Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium. “The time has come for the selection of champions. I ask that the selected please come up to the front of the hall and into the trophy room. That is where you will receive your first instructions.” He waved his wand and all the lights in the Hall went out but the Goblet of Fire. The flames suddenly turned red and shot out a slightly charred piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore caught it and read, “The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!” Applause broke out over the hall as Viktor stood up from our table and disappeared into the other room. The Goblet grew red again and shot out another piece of parchment. “The champion for Beauxbaton’s is Fleur Delacour!” A tall girl with silvery blonde hair stood and smiled. She followed the same route Viktor Krum did and was gone. Finally the Goblet coughed up another name. “The Hogwart’s champion will be Cedric Diggory!” The Hufflepuff table exploded with applause. They patted Cedric on the back as he collected his paper and went to the trophy room.  
When the applause died down Dumbledore spoke again, “Wonderful! We now have all our champions. You may now cheer on your champion as they- what?” The Goblet had grown red once more it angrily spit out another piece of parchment that floated in the air till Dumbledore caught it and stared at it for a moment before calling out to the hall, “Harry Potter.”  
The hall went very quiet. Some students stood up to look around. I cast a look of horror in Harry’s direction. He sat at the Gryffindor table in shock. I can tell he didn't expect this to happen. “Harry Potter please. Up here please.” I watch as Hermione gives him a push and he slowly walked to the head table. Harry then disappeared into the trophy room. Angry whispers erupted all over the hall. Dumbledore dismisses us and we were then sent back to our common rooms. The Slytherin common room was angry. “Of course Potter had to enter.” “He can’t let anyone else have the spotlight.” I join my friends on the couch and Blaise turns to me, “You are friends with Potter aren’t you?” I nod “Do you know how he did it?” I shake my head. Pansy speaks up “Well you’re useless then right Drakie?” I stifle a laugh and Draco glares at me. I stand up “I’m going to bed.” I walk off without another word to them.


	28. Surprises and Tasks

The next morning I catch Hermione in the Great Hall grabbing some toast. “Hey Hermione what are you doing?” I ask eyeing her large pile of toast she has wrapped in some napkins. She turns to me, “Oh its you. I’m going to ask Harry if he wants to go on a walk. Want to join us?” I turn towards the Slytherin table and see Pansy and Draco all over each other and I nod eagerly. “When can we leave?” She grins and hands me some toast to carry.  
Harry, Hermione, and I walk the grounds. Harry turns to me with a defeated expression. “Do you think I entered?” “Of course not. You looked like you wanted to throw up when they called your name.” He and Hermione laugh. I listen to Harry complain about Ron and Hermione turns to me. “Megan would you like to rant about what is making you so gloomy?” I blush, “I hate Pansy Parkinson. I want to punch her in her stupid pug nose. I’ve done it before.” Harry raises his eyebrows “Wow what did she do to you?” Hermione opens her mouth but when I glare at her she shuts it. “Nothing.” He doesn't seem convinced by my answer.  
I follow them to the Owlery so Harry can write to Sirius about the Triwizard Tournament. I give him my sister’s owl to use. “She won’t notice. We both call mom and dad, and her boyfriend is here.” He nods and ties the letter to Sloan’s leg. Harry's owl is furious with him and my heart breaks at how upset he is. When lessons resume, I busy myself with homework. I walk down to Care of Magical Creatures with some other Gryffindors when I see Draco striding up to Harry.  
“Ah look guys, it’s the little champion. Better get your pictures now." He says to the people gathered around. "Half of the Triwizard champions die. Do you think you will last very long? My bet is 10 minutes into the first task.” Harry turns bright red and I stride towards Draco. “Leave him alone.” He l barely glances my way. “Ah look Potter, Megan is going to be your fan.” Pansy starts to shrilly laugh, and that was it for me. I decide to do what I do best. I reach up and slap him across the face as hard as I can. The sound echoes through the forest and he stumbles from the blow. My hand stings and I shake it as the Gryffindor’s start to laugh. Draco regains his balance and his eyes narrow at me. “You are such a bitch.” He tells me viciously. Before I pull my wand out Hagrid clears his throat and begins class. I partner with Harry; we walk the Blast-Ended Skrewts around the area. Hagrid decides to walk with us and talk to Harry.  
After class Harry and I walk to the Great Hall together. I smile across the hall at Harry when I sit at my own table. Blaise slides into the seat next to me, “Draco isn’t happy with you.” I scoff, “I don’t care what Draco thinks. He was being an asshole. So I treated him as such.” Blaise laughs but stops when Draco and Pansy sit across from us. I smirk when I see the remnants of a red mark on his cheek from my hand. Pansy glares at me maliciously “I will have your head if you ever hurt my Drakie again.” I set down my fork “Pansy I could take you blindfolded and half asleep. You are one of the worst duelists in our class, let alone," I pause for effect, "physically I could rip out your spleen before you even took a step forward.” I snarl savagely to her. She stares at me taken back by my harsh and obvious threat. Draco snaps at me, “Stop threatening my girlfriend.” I snap back “Stop threatening my friends, and don’t ever call me that name again.” We glare at each other till someone clears their throat. Several Durmstrang boys stand by our table watching our exchange. They sit down and notice the tension. Viktor looks at me “Is something wrong, Megan?” I shake my head and bite my lip to stop from crying. I abruptly stand up and leave the Great Hall.  
Harry follows me out of the Great Hall. When he sees my face he frowns “What’s wrong?” I shake my head again and my golden curls spill over my face. He steps forward and pushes them away. I notice how close he is standing to me. He’s looking at me so concerned with his sweet green eyes. I push the thought away. “Want to walk and talk?” He nods and we walk towards the Quidditch Pitch. “Draco and I are not on good terms.” “Why?” “Well over the summer we kind of snogged for awhile but he said it meant nothing. Now he’s shoving his tongue down Pansy’s throat right in front of me. And-and I hate her!” He blinks and grimaces, “You snogged Draco Malfoy?” I laugh and punch his shoulder. “Not the right time for that Harry.” “Well if you want my opinion, you are way to good for him. He’s an idiot.” I grin feeling some relief. “Thanks Harry. I knew you could make me feel better.”  
On Friday afternoon we have double potions. I wait outside chatting with Hermione about our charms homework. Draco and his cronies strolled up and flashed their new badges at Harry. Hermione sarcastically says, “Oh so funny. Those are very clever.” Draco holds one out to Hermione. “Want one Granger?" She glares at his outstretched hand. "But don’t touch my hand. I wouldn’t want your mudblood germs.” Harry pulls out his wand before I had a chance to slap Draco’s hand away. “Go on Potter! No Moody to protect you this time.” Both boys shout spells at each other. Harry’s hits Goyle and Draco’s hits Hermione. Hermione’s teeth begins to grow rapidly. Professor Snape steps out into the drafty corridor. “What happened?” He demands when he sees the chaos. Draco simpers “Potter attacked me.” Harry angrily yells, “We attacked each other!” He walks over to Goyle looking at his injury. “Go to the hospital wing.” He turns to Hermione who is holding her hand over her teeth. “I don’t see any difference.” She lets out a sob and runs up the stairs. “Fifty points from Gryffindor. And detention for both Potter and Weasley.”  
I step forward angrily. “That’s not fair,” I object with a snarl. He turns around and looks at me. “Was I speaking to you Miss Frye?” I glare at him hating the way he treats my friends. “Hermione didn’t do anything. She just got hit. Draco and Harry were the ones dueling!" He says, “I saw nothing.” “But you would do something if you saw it?” He stares at me and narrows his eyes, “What do you-,?” But I already had my wand out. I quickly point it at Pansy and her stupid giggling friends. “Calvario!” There was a flash of light and then sudden screams. Pansy and the other girls start screaming and holding their hands over their now bald heads. “MISS FRYE! TO THE HEADMASTER’S OFFICE WITH YOU NOW!” I smirk at Harry and Ron as I head back up the stares, ignoring Draco’s glare and Pansy’s screams behind me.  
I wait outside the eagle door and Professor Dumbledore steps out. “Ah yes, Miss Frye. Professor Snape informed me that you cursed some students in front of him.” I grin not feeling bad at all. “I sure did.” He looks at me with twinkling eyes. “You are not sorry?” “Nope” “Why not?” “They started it. I just finished it." "What did you do?" "They won’t have hair for a week no matter what they try.” He motions for me to sit; which I reluctantly do. “Now I’m not saying I didn’t do the same thing in my youth," he says smiling. "But cursing students in the hallway is forbidden. I’m afraid I have to take 25 points from Slytherin and give you detention.” I shrug not feeling bad, “Okay.” He smiles at me over his half moon glasses. “Miss Frye is something troubling you? You seem to be quick to anger these days.” I freeze and stumble over my words. “How did you know-?” “I have been around this world for a very long time. I know a new Animagus when I see one." My heart thuds in my chest. "When was your first transformation?” I think about denying it but groan, “Over the summer.” He smiles lightly. “Can you show me?” I set my bag down and stand up, I move to an open area in his office and transform. Now I am a grey wolf, my animagus form. He beams and claps his hands. I return to my regular form. “That is quite exceptional work. I of course will not inform anyone as long as you are careful. Do try and keep your temper in check. I can see it comes from your inner animal.” I nod and hurry out of his office shocked he knew my secret. Nobody else knows, not even my family. I decide to skive off returning to potions and I go to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. “Hey how are you?” She smiles at me to prove how great she was. Her teeth are a perfectly normal size. I tell her what happened after she fled. Leaving out the part about me being an animagus obviously. “You shouldn’t have cursed them Megan but I can’t wait to see them.” I smirk feeling very proud of myself. “I hope Draco realizes Pansy looks like a goblin without her hair.” She laughs and we link arms and head for dinner.  
I avoid everyone for the next week. I served my detention with Ron and Harry in the dungeon cleaning out the student cupboard. The first task was fast approaching and I was miserable. Harry and Hermione were always in Gryffindor tower preparing for his task and Draco and I haven't spoken. The rest of my Slytherin friends know me but I didn’t want to talk to them. I spent the next day helping Harry and Hermione with the summoning charm. “That’s better Harry." I praise him. "Picture the object.” Hermione goes to Arithmacy but Harry and I skipped Divination. He smiles widely at me. “Thanks Megan.” I grin, “Skipping Divination was as much for me as it was for you. I hate sitting through that class next to Draco. All he does is glare at me.” At midnight I return to my dormitory.  
The next morning I wish Harry good luck. I sit through my lessons impatiently, I can't believe Harry has to face a dragon. When the final bell rings I find Hermione waiting. We change into regular clothes and head down to the arena. I sit next to Hermione and we both fidget in our seats nervously. Cedric enters the arena first to face his dragon. The dragon roars and snaps his jaw at him. He transfigures a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It works but only for a moment. The dragon ends up getting Cedric good on the back.  
Hermione and I wait nervously for Harry’s turn. “Harry Potter!” Was called out loudly. We watch as he steps into the arena. He raises his wand and cries, “Accio Firebolt!” A few minutes later his broom is tearing into the arena and Harry jumps on it. He dives to avoid a blast of fire from the Horntail. Hermione is gripping my hand so hard I think I'm losing circulation in my fingers. The horntail whips its tail around and catches Harry in the shoulder. He cries out in pain. Then backs off to fly higher. The dragon watches him with narrow eyes and gets up on her hind legs. Harry dives again and this time he collects the egg. Hermione and I scream in joy and jump up and down.  
We race down to the tent with Ron on our heels. Hermione squeals when we see him. “Harry you were amazing!” I cheer throwing my arms around him “Congrats Harry!” Ron's face is very pale when he speaks. “Harry, whoever put your name into that Goblet really must want you dead.” Harry stares at him coldly, “Now you think so? Forget about it.” They grin at each other and Hermione bursts into tears. “You two are so stupid!” I roll my eyes at her as we exit the med-tent to see Harry’s score. I jump up and down when they're sent into the air. “Harry you are tied for first!” He stares at us in disbelief.  
The start of December brings cold weather. I am glad for my cloak and scarf when I leave the castle. For our final Care of Magical Creatures class for the term, Hagrid tries to lock all the Skrewts in a box to hibernate. “Don' panic! It’s alright!” Hagrid yells as the Skrewts break out of the wooden boxes. I join Harry, Ron, and Hermione in trying to wrangle the creatures. Most of the class has locked themselves in Hagrid’s cabin and watches from the window. “Well well, this looks so fun.” I turn around and see Rita Skeeter leaning on the fence by his hut. Hagrid steps forward glaring down at her. “Who the ruddy hell are you?” “Rita Skeeter reporter for the daily prophet.” She beams up at him and holds out her hand. Hagrid sets up an interview with her and Harry, Ron, and I walk up to the Divination tower.  
“I should’ve lit her robes on fire when she turned around.” Ron starts to laugh as we sit at our tea table. Today, Professor Trelawney predicts Harry’s death at east a dozen more times. Our next potions class Professor Snape assigns us a medium level love potion. I follow the instructions carefully and don’t read any of the descriptions about what its side effects are. Mine is starting to steam and is a lovely pink color. I turn and glare at Draco who is stirring his own next to me. “Do you seriously need to put that much cologne on?" I snap at him. "It's overwhelming.” He continues to stir his own potion, “Yeah well I can smell your shampoo from over here maybe you should wash it out better!” We glare at each other and don’t notice Blaise smirking behind us.  
In Transfiguration class on Thursday, Professor McGonagall makes an announcement. “This year we will be holding the Yule Ball. It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. The ball is open to fourth years and up. Dress robes are required to be worn; the ball will start at 8’ o clock on the night of Christmas Day. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. You may take a younger student if you wish. Now you may go," The students start to flood out of the room when she calls out once more, "Potter can I have a word?” Harry walks up to Professor McGonagall’s desk looking confused while Hermione and I head down to the library.  
We sit at our favorite table when we hear giggling. I look up and see Viktor Krum standing at a bookshelf watching us. I blush and nudge Hermione, “Hey 'Mione look who is checking you out.” She looks up from her book and sees Krum. He catches her eye and smiles. She returns the smile and drops her head back to her book. He walks over playing with his hands behind his back. “Hello Megan can I sit vith you?” I smile “Of course!” Hermione kicks me under the table. I beam and check my watch, “Would you look at the time! I have to meet someone in the Great Hall bye!” Hermione sends me a look of death as I dash out of the library leaving her behind.  
The next week flies by with rumors of the Yule Ball. Dumbledore books the weird sisters band for the dance, the biggest band around. The school is decorated even better than usual. Icicles hung from every ledge, Christmas trees were scattered all over the castle, and the suits of armor were charmed to sing carols whenever someone walks by them. I was in a very sour mood by the end of the week. I was so frustrated even my antidote in potions didn’t get as good of a score as usual. On the other hand Hermione was in a fabulous mood. She walks next to me as I trudge out of the dungeon. “Oh cheer up Megan. Someone will ask you.” I cast a malicious look in her direction when Harry catches up with us looking just as miserable.  
Hermione looks at him concerned “Harry what’s wrong? Is it the egg?” He shakes his head moving his eyes to me. “Hey Megan can I talk to you?” I nod and Hermione strides away headed for the Great Hall. Harry pulls me to the side and waits for everyone else to pass. “What is it Harry?” I ask. He blushes and looks from me to the ground. “Doyouwanagotothballwime?” I frown raising my eyebrows. “I’m sorry can you try that again?” He takes a deep breath meeting my eyes. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the ball with me?” I feel my cheeks heat up. “Oh well er yes I would love to.” He grins at me and we walk to the Great Hall together.  
I sit down at the Slytherin table and Blaise looks at me curiously. “Why are you blushing like that?” “No reason.” I say tightly. He doesn’t ask again but still eyes me during dinner. Draco and Pansy sit down across from us and I stifle a groan. Pansy turns to me her eyes bright. “Draco asked me to the ball today!” I feign excitement, “How wonderful.” “You could help me get ready since you aren’t going.” I drop my fork, “I’m going to the ball.” She frowns and cocks her head to the side. “All by yourself?” She says sadly. “I have a date.” I say angrily wanting nothing more then to throw my fork at her. “Oh! I didn’t know.” “Yes well I have to go see you.”  
On Christmas afternoon I walk the grounds with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. At 5’ o clock Hermione and I head back up to the castle. Harry smiles at me sheepishly. “I’ll meet you in the Great Hall.” I nod feeling my cheeks burn and Hermione and I speed up the steps. “Who’re you going with?” Ron shouts one last time up the stairs. Hermione waves and smirks. “So when are you meeting Krum?” I ask wagging my eyebrows at her. She blushes, “He’s meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.” I giggle, “That is so romantic! I’ll see you when all the champions dance together.” We part ways at the stairs, her going up and myself going down.


	29. The Yule Ball

I begin to get ready in my room. Pansy and the others soon join me. I manage to pin my curls back into an intricate knot at the back of my head. I leave several strands down to frame my face. I pull my dress out of my wardrobe. I slip into it and soon realize I can’t lace up the back. I poke my head out of the door and call, “Hey Blaise!” He strides out of his room in his dress robes. His eyes move up and down my frame. “Wow you look stunning." I beam when he compliments. "What’s up?” I turn around showing the back of the dress. “Can you lace this up? I can’t reach it.” He chuckles and laces the dress up. “Thanks. You look nice. Alice is a lucky girl.” He smirks and I look at myself in the mirror. The dress is royal blue with a slight V-neck cut. It is tight around the waist and spills down to the floor. The back is sheer and encrusted with sparkles. Every time I move it catches the light and draws the eye. I slip on some flats because honestly, who wants to dance in heels?  
I finish getting ready before all the other girls in my room. I make my way to the outside of the Great Hall. I see Harry nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. When he sees me he straightens up and a blush spreads across his cheeks. “Wow you look fabulous.” “Thanks.” I see Ron and I stifle a giggle. He looks at me, “Oh Merlin you are – hey stop laughing." He says scolding me. "They don’t look that bad on me.” I turn around and see Draco walking up the steps with Pansy grasping his arm. He is dressed in sleek black dress robes and he stops walking when we make eye contact. My cheeks heat up and his eyes travel up and down my form.  
“Champions over here please!” Harry grabs my hand and pulls me to where Professor McGonagall is standing. I see Draco’s eyes move to Harry’s hand, which is intwined with mine. His expression changes drastically and Pansy drags him into the hall. I grin when I see Hermione and Harry’s jaw drops. “Hey Megan! Hi Harry!” She waves at us happily looking beautiful. We line up and when the music begins I wrap my arms around Harry’s neck and he places his around my waist. We sway to the music awkwardly. “Harry calm down you are doing fine.” I reassure him even after he steps on my feet.  
When the song ends everyone applauds for the musicians. We sit down at the head table for dinner. Harry and I are seated next to Ron’s older brother, Percy who bores us all through dinner. After dinner Harry stands up and holds his hand out to me. I take it, eager for an escape. After several songs he smiles down at me. “I think I’m getting the hang of this!” I grin at him as we move around the dance floor. “I’m having a wonderful time tonight Harry. Thanks for inviting me.” His cheeks turn brighter pink. “I’m glad I invited you too. I was worried I wouldn’t have any fun. This is great!”  
The whole time we dance I don’t notice the angry eyes following us around the room. Draco glares at us from his table. Pansy pouts next to him. She grabs his arm, “Do you want to dance Drakie?” He scowls at her, “No Pansy.” She groans following his gaze. “What are you staring at?” Draco pulls his eyes away from Megan momentarily, just as she started to laugh at something Potter said. “Go get us some drinks.” He says waving her off. She stomps off angrily. Crabbe and Goyle sit next to him, “Why is she with Potter?” Draco growls and narrows his eyes at the couple dancing. Crabbe shrugs and Goyle says, “If you want to dance with her why don’t you ask.” Draco scoffs “No way she would punch me. And perfect Potter would be dateless.” He continues scowling even when Pansy returns. Blaise sits down and grins, “Why the long face? This is great, I’ve danced with like ten different girls.” “Didn’t you come with Alice?” Draco asks. Blaise shrugs, “Doesn’t mean I can’t try a couple others. I’m making my way through the best looking girls in the room. Who do you think is the best looking here?” Blaise looks at Draco with a twinkle in his eye that Draco doesn’t notice. He leans toward Blaise. “Megan,” he whispers casting a worried look at Pansy but she thankfully doesn't notice. Blaise smirks, “Are you saying I should go after her next? I think I could sweep her off her feet.” Draco scowls again and Blaise laughs till he notices something, “Hey where did Megan go? I don’t see her or Potter anywhere. Draco jumps to his feet when he noticed the same thing. He quickly left to go find them  
“Harry where are we going?” I laugh as we sneak out of the Great Hall. “It was getting hot in there I figured we could go somewhere else for awhile.” I raise my eyebrows “But we are going back right? I wanted to dance with Hermione still.” I pause and add, "If we can ever get her away form Viktor." He nods laughing, “Yeah of course.” We end up in a room I had never seen before. It was dark and all that remained was a mirror standing in the middle. “Where are we?” He smiles and takes my hand. We stand in front of the mirror and he says, “What do you see?” I watch the reflection change “I see myself graduating at the top of the class. I’m head girl. My family is all in the audience clapping away as Dumbledore shakes my hand.” I grin at him looking between him and the reflection. “Does this tell the future?” He gives me a sad smile, “No unfortunately not. It shows you your deepest desires.” I pause and whisper, “What do you see?” He looks up and smiles at his reflection “I see my parents, Sirius, and Lupin with me.” “Oh Harry I’m sorry that was careless of me. Thank you for showing me this.” He reaches out and touches the mirror. “It’s called the mirror of Erised. Maybe we should get back before someone notices we are gone.” He grabs my hand and we walk back towards the Great Hall. Before we enter through Harry stops walking. “There’s something I want to try.” I nod, “Sure what is it?” But instead of answering he pulls me closer and kisses me. It is a sweet kiss but I don’t really feel anything behind it. He pulls away and looks at me curiously “Was that okay?” I stutter trying to reply. “Oh yes erm I’m sorry Harry I just don’t er well you know. I don’t think of you that way." I drop my gaze to the stone floor. "You know how I feel about Draco,” I add quietly. He steps away and nods awkwardly. “I figured, but I just wanted to give it a shot. Shall we go back in?” I nod and take his arm. What I don’t know is that Draco saw the kiss but did not stick around to hear us talk about it.  
Harry decides to sit the next dance out and I head back to the dance floor. I manage to find Hermione and we dance to one of the Weird Sister’s hits together. When the song ends someone grabs my arm and twirls me around. I look up and see Blaise smirking down at me. He expertly spins me around the dance floor and catches me when he throws me up in the air. He has me giggling the whole time. “You are an excellent dancer Blaise," I praise him, "very nimble.” He grins, “Thanks I told myself I was going to dance with the prettiest ladies tonight and you my dear, are one of them.” I feel my cheeks burn, “Aw thanks,” I say bashfully. Blaise spins me away from him again but instead of pulling me back in, someone else’s arms wrap around me.  
I look up and see Draco. “What are you doing?” I hiss at him and attempt to push him away. He locks me in his arms and we start to dance to the music. “Why did you go with Potter?” I frown not liking his tone. “Because he asked me.” “You know how much I hate him.” He tells me. “You know how much I hate Pansy.” I shoot back. Draco's gaze drops to his shoes. “I don’t know why I went out with her. Nobody liked her. My friends, you, and my mother all hate her.” “You told your mom about her?” I ask shocked and slightly hurt at the same time. I was just the friend that got snogged in the back of the house where no one could see, like a disgrace. Pansy was the one his parents get to know about. I start to frown and when he notices he says, “Yes I told her about Pansy. She knew everything already though.”  
The song changes to something slower. Draco pulls me closer so I’m pressed against his chest. We begin to move back and forth to the music. He spins me around and dips me to the floor. When he pulls me back up I look over Draco’s shoulder and I see Blaise distracting Pansy. “You guys planned this.” I state as a fact. “I saw you and Potter snogging.” I raise my eyebrows “So?" I challenge. "I’m single Draco all we did is snog this summer. You have no claim on me.” I state firmly. Draco frowns and his grey eyes meet my blue ones, “Don’t you understand?” “Understand what?” I growl at him as he pulls me off the dance floor.  
He looks around before dragging me out of the Great Hall. He manages to avoid all of the professors. We travel up the stairs all the way to the Astronomy tower. “What are we doing here?” I ask quietly. He sighs and puts his hands on both sides of my head “Megan I don’t like Pansy. I just didn’t know how to deal with her. But seeing Potter hold you in his arms and kiss you made me realize, the only boy who should kiss you is me.” I widen my eyes in surprise. “But- but how wha what abou-?”  
His lips slam onto mine. I immediately kiss him back just as fiercely. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I reach one hand up into his hair and the other one is pressed against his stomach. Our tongues wrestle with one another and then he suddenly pulls away. I open my eyes and stare at him. His grey eyes are shining and his normally pale cheeks are flushed. “I broke up with Pansy.” He whispers to me. “I’m not...I mean you know – Harry and I are just friends..” I tell him quietly. His eyes bore into mine. “He wants to be more I can tell.” I shake my head. “He knows how I feel about you, I told him that after he kissed me.” Draco sucks in a sharp breath still leaning against the wall opposite of me. “How – how you erm feel about me?” I take a step closer to him “Look, what I am trying to say is I’m in love with you, and I have been for a long time.” His eyes widen. “You are what? Are you sure?” I smirk at his hesitation and grab his hands. “I love you. I’m in love with you. I only want you.” He stares at me in disbelief. “I think I’ve been in love with you since the first time you told me off.” I grin at him and jump into his arms. He presses his lips to my hair and laughs.  
“Now what?” I ask him suddenly. He looks at me “Well I guess that makes you my girlfriend.” I nod feeling warmth in my chest. “I guess so. Does that mean I get to tell you what to do?” He smirks, “You do that anyway.” I smile victoriously. “Yes I suppose so. Shall we go back to the dance? It must be nearly over.” He laces his fingers through mine and sweeps me up into a kiss. “Okay now we can go.” We walk back to the Great Hall and several heads turn in our direction. Blaise strides up to us beaming. “Took you guys long enough. Dude if you weren’t going to admit your feelings I was going to give it a shot.” He says eyeing me appreciatively. Draco narrows his eyes and I giggle at the boy in front of us. “Well I did so you can shove off.” He says protectively. I laugh and nudge Draco with my hip. “Oh he’s just teasing Draco don’t overreact.” I turn to Blaise “How long have you known?” He grins “I’ve been rooting for the two of you since you kissed third year. But the potion thing really got me.” “What potion thing?” I ask him curiously. He starts to chuckle, “Earlier this month we made that love potion remember?” Draco and I nod. “Well if you would’ve read the potion description you would have learned that the potion gives off the smell of the things that attract you. I gasp and bring my hand to my mouth. “That day I smelled…” Blaise nodded grinning “You smelled Draco’s cologne and he smelled your shampoo. I heard you arguing the whole time. Ahhh now go have fun lovebirds.” He strides off to presumably find another girl.  
Draco puts a hand on my waist and motions for me to start to waltz with him. “Wow Draco I didn’t know you could dance so well.” I exclaim as he effortlessly lifts me into the air. He grins sheepishly. “My mother taught me at a young age. She said it was a key to impressing women.” I laugh, “Your mother is a very smart woman.” During the next slow song Draco pulls me close and whispers “I didn’t have a chance to tell you. You look stunningly beautiful tonight,” in my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up and I’m glad he can’t see them. “Thanks you are also looking striking tonight.” He chuckles and I feel it rumble in his chest.  
The dance ends but I don’t see Harry anywhere. I look up at Draco, “Do you see Harry?” He frowns “Why?” “I want to apologize for ditching him halfway through the dance.” He uses his height to scan the crowd “No he’s not here. I don’t see Granger or Weasley either.” “I guess I’ll find him tomorrow. I feel bad.” He wraps his arm around my waist “Don’t feel bad. He knew this is what you wanted.” We walk back to the Slytherin common room I turn to him before we enter “Should I be worried about Pansy strangling me in my sleep?” He laughs, “No I think I saw her snogging a fifth year Ravenclaw when we came back to the dance. I’ll tell her about us tomorrow.” I nod and we stand at our separate staircases. “Well goodnight then.” Before I get a chance to walk upstairs he spins me around and kisses me. He smiles, “That is a proper goodnight. Remember that.” I smile “Okay.” I walk up to my room and put my pajama’s on. I wash my face and pull down my hair. I slide into my bed and find Jax already asleep. I drift off easily and have good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes a love confession at Christmas. Just as was predicted in Divination third year. I tried to set it up. It doesn't usually work like this. I'm very pleased with myself. Well let me know what you think! Thanks for reading guys!


	30. The Second Task

The next day the Slytherin students were sluggish. I woke and sat in the common room working on an Ancient Runes translation. I don’t notice Draco till he wraps his arms around my waist. I look up from my work, “Oh good morning.” He smiles “About time you notice me. What are you so focused on?” I show him my translation, “Homework. I wanted to get most of it done so I can have some free time.” He sighs, “Yeah you’re right.” He disappears into the boy’s dormitory and returns with his school bag. He pulls out transfiguration and we work together. As other students wake the common room slowly gets louder. I sigh in frustration, “Can we go somewhere else? I feel like everyone is staring at us.” Draco looks up, “They are staring. We are the talk of the house, love.” I grin at his choice of nickname, its every American girls dream. “I’m going to call some of my friends back home.” He looks at me confused, “What friends?” “My muggle friends” I tell him softly. His face scrunches up “I didn’t know you had muggle friends still.” I chuckle “I went to Muggle School for a long time. Of course I made friends. Some of them even know I’m a witch.” He waves me off and I leave the dungeon.  
I sit in an empty classroom and pull out my phone. I chat happily with all my friends and ask how things back home are. They tell me about school, Christmas, and their new friends. They are also very excited when I tell them I have a boyfriend. I call my parents then to thank them for their presents and tell them I miss them. After speaking to so many people I feel a little homesick. Everyone else in this castle isn’t as far as I am from their families.  
Break quickly comes to an end and classes resume. At the first Care of Magical Creatures class we are surprised. Hagrid is not standing outside in the snow. An older woman with grey hair and a very pointed chin greets us. The class stumbles through the snow when she yells, “Hurry up! The bell rang five minutes ago!” Ron speaks up, “Who’re you? Where is Hagrid?” “I’m Professor Grubbly-Plank. I will be filing in for Hagrid. He is indisposed.” Draco laughs obnoxiously but stops when I glare at him. “Come along class.” She leads us past the Beauxbaton carriage and into the forest. The snowdrifts are high and we are struggling to follow her. “Why do we have class outside in the snow? I’m cold.” I huff angrily. Draco laughs and pulls me along after him making it slightly easier for me. When we stop we see a unicorn tethered to a tree. “Ooooooooh,” echoes from the class. The unicorn paws the ground with its golden hooves anxiously.  
It throws back its horned head when we draw closer. “Boys stay in the back! They prefer a woman’s touch. Girl’s approach calmly and slow.” I smile at Draco before walking forward and slowly approach the unicorn with Hermione. I reach out my hand first and the unicorn’s eyes snap over to mine. I smile and coo, “Its okay I’m not going to hurt you.” The creature’s eyes soften and he presses his face to my hand allowing me to pet softly. Hermione grins at me following my lead. “Nice work Megan.” “Are you boys paying attention?” The Professor’s voice cracks through the trees like a whip. I see Draco standing next to Harry and Ron smirking. Harry is holding something in his hands and his face was twisted in anger.  
A Hogsmeade weekend was announced for Mid January. I was looking at the flyer when Draco snatches it out of my hands. “Oh another Hogsmeade trip.” He says as his eyes scan the flyer. “You want to go?” I shrug and he smirks, “We could make it a date. I think it’s a good idea.” I smile as my cheeks heat up, “okay if you want to.” He laughs and reaches a hand up to cup my cheek, “I’m glad I can make you blush. You’re cute when you blush.” Him saying this only makes me blush more, “Oh shut up you are doing that on purpose.” He grins in response. "Of course I am. You're my girlfriend. I get to do this."  
The day of the Hogsmeade trip I bundle up in my coat and scarf. Draco laces his fingers through mine as we walk to the village. We enter into the Three Broomsticks with faces pink from the cold. We get our drinks and sit down at a table in the back. My eyes scan the room when I’m shocked to see my father sitting at the bar. I stand up abruptly and dash over to him. Draco turns around and watches me go confused at why I'm leaving. I hug my dad from behind and squeal, “Daddy!” He turns around and properly hugs me “Ah I wondered if I would see you Megs. Your mom and I missed you over Christmas.” I grin and the door swings open again. Several goblins entered and made their way to the bar. They sat themselves next to my father and began whispering in a strange language. My father frowns and says, “As wonderful as it is to see you Megs, I have some work to do. Maybe you should go back up to the castle okay?” I nod feeling his apprehension. “Yes dad.” He hugs me once more and strides out of the bar. I return to Draco and sit back down. “What’s wrong?” he asks upon seeing the look on my face. “My dad told me to go back to the castle. He’s worried about something. Can we go back?” He stares at me momentarily before nodding. “Yeah come on lets go.” We walk back to the castle hand in hand, my mind wanders to my dad the whole walk to the common room.  
A few days later I sit next to Hermione in the back of charms. I usually sit next to Draco but when I entered Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me into the chair next to her. The whole class Draco kept looking back over his shoulder at us. I smile and listen to Harry. “I’m telling you. Moody is onto Snape.” I narrow my eyes, “I know you hate him Harry, but Professor Snape is a good man." I press my hands to my head, "I mean Merlin he used to change my diapers.” Ron laughs and Harry’s mouth drops in shock. “Harry, Megan might be right. Snape saved your life before remember?” Harry freezes and falls quiet. I banish my cushion next to Hermione’s in the box.  
I spend all of my free time helping Harry prepare for the next task. We spend hours in the library looking for ways to breath underwater. Draco is unhappy and always complains when I return to the common room. I enter just a few minutes before curfew, “Where were you this time?” He asks me clearly annoyed. I sigh letting my bag drop from my shoulder. “The library Draco.” He sneers, “With Potter and company?” I nod annoyed that I have to have this argument again. “I told you I was helping him prepare for the second task.” Blaise snickers, “He must need all the help he can get.” I shoot a glare at him, “He didn’t want to be in this tournament. We aren’t ready for this as fourth years.” Draco pauses “What is the next task?” “Under the lake with the mermaids. Harry has to be able to be without oxygen for an hour." I explain rubbing my eyes. "We have searched the whole library and asked Madam Pince for help. It’s not possible for him to breath underwater for that long.” I collapse on the couch next to Draco and sigh dramatically. He chuckles, “I’m sure you and Granger will figure it out for him. Now I think it’s my turn for attention.” Blaise groans, “Okay I’m going to go to bed then. Night guys.” I kiss Draco on the cheek “As nice as that sounds I’m going to shower and go to bed. We only have one more day.” He scowls at me as I scale the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.  
The following evening I join the trio in the library once again. “It can’t be done.” Ron says grimly as he shuts a large dusty book. “There isn’t one thing. The closest thing I saw was a drought spell, but that isn’t strong enough for the lake.” Hermione and I continue to look through books as the sun sinks low into the horizon. “They wouldn’t set a task that was impossible.” Hermione keeps insisting. Ron says, “They did. Harry I think you should just yell at the merpeople to give back what they nicked and see if they throw it back to you. All I got to say mate.” Harry grins as I chuckle. “I should have turned into an animagus like Sirius. That would’ve worked.” Ron started laughing, “Yeah you could be a goldfish or a bullfrog!” Hermione frowns, “It takes years to become an animagus. You have to register at the ministry it’s the law. You have to tell them what animal you are, what markings you have. Its so people don’t abuse it. And anyway its dangerous very few people even attempt it.” My heart jumps to my throat as I think about my own transformation. Its illegal and unregistered and the only people who know about it is Dumbledore and my muggle friends who watched me work on it all summer. They encouraged me even when it got ugly and when I wanted to quit. Fred and George Weasley walk up to our table, “Professor McGonagall wants to see Ron and Hermione in her office.” Hermione says, “Why?” sounding very surprised. They never came back and soon Madam Pince was shooing us out of the library. I turn to Harry as he carries a large stack of books. “Well good luck Harry. I hope you figure something out.” I say sullenly at our lack of progress. He nods and leaves up the stairs.  
The next morning I wake up and dress warmly for the task. Draco smiles when I come down the stairs. “Good morning.” He gently kisses my forehead and ignores Pansy’s angry look as she passes us. “Good morning Draco” I say and smile softly at him. We walk down the lake together and I look for Ron and Hermione. “Will you stop whipping your head around? Your ponytail keeps hitting me.” Draco snaps at me, clearly annoyed. “I don’t see Ron or Hermione. Where are they? They wouldn’t miss this.” I ask worriedly. He looks around and shrugs “Maybe they are running late.” I spot Cedric, Fleur, and Krum all standing next to the judge’s table. Then I see Harry sprinting down the hill. How can he be this late? Then all the champions were spaced out on the side of the lake. Ludo Bagman’s voice then comes up, “All the champions are ready to start the next task. They have one hour to retrieve what has been taken from them. Go!” A whistle blows and all four champions wade into the water. “What is Potter going to do?” Draco asks leaning down to me. “I don’t know we hadn’t found anything when I came back.” I say nervously. Harry stands waist deep in the water and puts something in his mouth. People begin to laugh as he stands there with nothing happening. All the other champions had already disappeared under the water. Then suddenly, Harry begins to stumble and when he turns this way, I see he has gills on his neck. I cheer when he leaps into the water.  
Fleur was disqualified after being attacked by a grindylow very early in the task. After an hour of waiting Cedric ia the first champion to return. Cho Chang was with him. I suddenly realize where Ron and Hermione were and gasp in horror. Draco stopped clapping and turned to look at me in concern “What is it Megan?” “The thing they stole. It’s not a thing it’s a person! They took Ron and Hermione!” He looks confused for a moment and then attempts to comfort me. “Hey they aren’t going to leave them down there. I’m sure they are fine. The ministry wouldn’t cause them any danger.” I nod and watch as the next champion returned. Krum was helping Hermione onto the platform. After several more minutes three more heads break the surface. Harry and Ron are helping a young girl swim to the bank. Fleur and Percy Weasley run over to meet them “Gabrielle? Gabrielle are you ‘urt?” She asks in her thick French accent. Percy seizes Ron and pulls him back to the bank complaining loudly. Finally, Dumbledore helps Harry to his feet. The judges huddle to contemplate scores. Ludo Bagman clear his throat after the deliberation. “We have come to a decision! The task is scored out of 50 points. Fleur Delacour used a bubblehead charm. But she was attacked by grindylows and didn’t reach her hostage. She is awarded 25 points." People clap and I see Fleur crying. "Cedric Diggory also used bubblehead charm. He was the first to return at only one minute outside the time limit. We award Cedric 47 points." The Hogwarts stands go nuts. "Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration. He was second to return to the surface. We award him 40 points." The Durmstarng students all cheer for their comrade. "Harry Potter used gillyweed. He was last to return and was past the hour mark. However the mermen have informed us that Harry was the first to find the hostages. His only delay was the fact that he wished to help all the hostages not just his own. Most of the judges feel that this shows a good heart and we award Harry 45 points.” Everyone in the stands began to cheer. “The final task will take place on the 24th of June. Thank You!”  
I see Madam Pomfrey ushering all the champions and hostages up to the castle. I dash after them. “Harry! Ron! Hermione!” They slow when they see me sprinting after them. “Congrats Harry! You are tied with Cedric for first!” I turn to Ron and Hermione. “Are you guys okay?” They nod and smile at me. I sit with them in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey fusses over them. “I better get back to my common room. I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you guys next week okay?” All of the Hogwarts students we very happy that both of our champions were tied for first and began to treat Harry better. I noticed that there were less 'Potter Stinks' badges then previously.  
I join Harry, Ron, and Hermione one morning when they show me the note from Sirius. “He came back?” I ask shocked. They nod gravely. “You can help us bring food and talk to him.” We walk out of the Great Hall before Hermione and Harry are accosted by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and to my disgust Pansy. “Look there they are!” She points and squeals. She throws a magazine at Hermione who catches it looking unhappy. “Here this might interest you Granger!” We head to potions quickly before we have a chance to look at the article. Draco takes me by the arm and we sit in the front row of class. “What is the article about?” I ask lowly. He smirks, “Rita Skeeter wrote an article about Granger.” I frown my hate growing for that woman. “What could she possibly have to say about Hermione?” He pulls out a copy and hands it to me. I quickly scan the article when Snape isn’t paying attention. “That awful woman! Oh she won’t win. Hermione and I will get her!” I swear with a look back at the trio. Hermione is looking down and I can tell she's horrified.  
Draco frowns at me, “No I don’t think you should get mixed up in this.” I scoff, “I was the one who went to the ball with Harry, and even if she printed anything horrible about me my dad would destroy her. Her career would be ruined." I shrug, "honesty I’m surprised he wasn’t in Slytherin.” Draco and I begin to make the wit-sharpening potion. Professor Snape then scolds and separates the trio for reading the magazine in class.  
After chopping up my ginger root someone knocks on the dungeon door. Professor Karakaroff strides in and walks straight up to Snape’s desk. They began to argue about something when the bell rings. I pack up my things and Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder and steers me from the classroom. I see Harry duck under his desk cleaning something up. Very smart Harry I smile to myself. Draco and I sit down in the common room “You want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” He asks me. I cough nervously, “I already promised to go with Hermione.” He narrows his grey eyes, “Are you ever going to spend time with me?” I press my lips to his cheek. “Of course Draco I’ve just been busy.” He sighs and smiles “Oh alright. Go with Granger but I want you to myself next time.”


	31. The End is Near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. Just so ya know.

I meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione at noon outside of the entrance hall. The weather is beautiful and we all took off our jackets as we walk down to the village. It's a bright sunny day and there are unicorns visible in the forest. Harry is holding a bag full of food for Sirius, that we all have been nicking from the Great Hall. After buying some socks for Dobby as a thanks for saving Harry's ass, we make our way towards the area Sirius told us to meet him. “I’ve never been over here before,” I say as we walk past smaller homes. When we round another corner we see a big black dog carrying a newspaper in its mouth, walking towards us. It sniffs Harry’s bag and wags its tail. Harry grins and whispers, “Hello Sirius.” The dog trots away and we follow. We hike higher up a large hill before we come upon a small cave. When we walk into the cave we see Buckbeak tethered to a rock. We bow to him and he cocks his head before bowing to us. Hermione and I rush forward and begin to pet him.  
Sirius transforms back into a human and Harry tosses him the bag of food. “I’ve been stealing a paper whenever someone throws it out. Things are happening now. Other people are starting to notice." He tells us a bit of what happened last time. We discuss the sack of Winky for a while. “Harry do you think someone took your wand at the match?” Harry pauses “I erm well maybe. Do you think whoever stole it was in the top box?” “Winky didn’t steal that wand!” Hermione says heatedly. Sirius cut in “It could have been someone else. Who else was in the top box?” Harry then started to list off people “The Bulgarian Minister, Fudge, all of the Weasleys, Megan, the Malfoys….” Ron said “The Malfoys! It could have been Lucius!” I glare at him “I was sitting right next to them. Unless you want to accuse me too.” Ron turns as red as his hair. “No I didn’t mean. I’m sorry.” Harry continues listing people. “Ludo Bagman was there too.” Sirius frowns as he ate some bread. “What is he like?” Harry shrugs, “He keeps offering me help at the tournament.” “I wonder why?” We all look at each other, “Says he likes Harry. Wants a Hogwarts win.” Sirius frowns the lines on his face deepening. “Well it couldn’t be Barty Crouch. His son was sent to Azkaban for being a death eater. Crouch himself sent him there.” Sirius then told us everything he knew then sent us back to school.  
I return to the common room thinking about what Sirius had said. I decide to call my parents. “Hello?” “Hi mom” “Hi Megs” “Mom can I ask you something” “Go ahead” “When you were younger, what was it like when you-know-who was in power?” I hear her take a sharp breath. “Well neither your father or I ever supported him. We kept our heads down for the most part. Then your father witnessed several death eaters attack people. He was one of the main witnesses that put them away. It was a dark time. Why?” She questions. “Oh just asking for some homework.” I lie easily. “Oh okay! Good work. Well I must go; your grandmother is coming over. Goodbye I love you.” “I love you too.” I sigh and lay on my bed for a while.  
When I return to the common room Draco grabs me from behind. “LET GO O-!” He spins me around and laughs. “Got you.” I let out a ragged breath. “Why did you do that? It scared me.” He shrugs, “I thought it was funny.” I narrow my blue eyes at him. He grabs my hand “Come on.” We walk out of the castle and onto the grounds. “Is everything alright?” I ask him. We walk into the forbidden forest and I stop. “Draco seriously what are we doing out here?” He turns around, “I wanted to talk in private.” I motion around “Well there’s no one here. Forbidden Forest remember?” He chuckles and hugs me. “I missed you. I feel like I only see you in lessons.” I relax into his hug, “I’m sorry I’ve been distant.” He presses his lips to mine and wraps his arms around my back. I giggle, “I do love you Draco Malfoy.” He pulls away and smirks triumphantly “and I love you Megan Frye.”  
School speeds by as more homework was dumped on the fourth years. Draco and I are now always in the common room studying or in the library. Harry has informed me of what occurred with Mr. Crouch on the grounds. “Where on earth could he have gone? Someone must have grabbed him.” Harry nods in agreement. “I have to start practicing for the third task. Let me know if you have any ideas.” I agree and he returns to the Gryffindor table. Pansy leans over to me after he leaves. “So what were you and Potter whispering about? A new lovers rendezvous?” “Oh shut your pig mouth Pansy.” I growl at her. “Oh I’m sorry are you scared that Draco will find out that you are hooking up with Potter?” I angrily snap my head up to meet her gaze. Draco slides in next to me and frowns when he sees my face. “What did you say to her Pansy? I told you to leave Megan alone.” She mocks shock, “I was the one who overheard her whispering with Potter. She and him are setting up times to meet and hook up!”  
I slam my fork down “You lying whore!” I snarl at her. The whole table is watching us now. “Draco should learn the truth!” “You wouldn’t know what the truth was if it slapped you in the face!” “Oh you are such a slut!” I stood up abruptly and Professor Snape strides over “What is the meaning of this?” He asks. I answer first, “Miss Parkinson is just confused about where her life is going but I cleared it up for her. It’s going down the toilet just like her grades.” The table bursts out laughing and even Snape smirks but it vanishes quickly. “Behave both of you.” Draco ushers me out of the Great Hall before I make things worse. “I hate her. I hate her so much!” I hiss as he drags me outside.  
“Megan, love, calm down.” I take a deep breath “Okay I’m calm.” He chuckles and tucks my hair behind my ear, “You are such a firecracker.” I grin, “I guess I might have a short temper.” I admit softly. He grins, “You are like a wolf." He muses, "Always prepared.” My stomach swoops and I say, “You have no idea how right you are.” I think about my animagus form proudly.  
As the third task draws closer I join the trio in practicing curses. Harry is working on stunning which means him stunning Ron, Hermione, or I. It was terrible. “I hurt everywhere.” I whine as Harry revives me for the sixth time that day. He laughs and pulls me up. The bell rings and I walk with Ron and Harry to Divination. I wince as I sit down at my table. “What’s wrong?” Draco asks as his eyes dart over me. I groan, “We are helping Harry practice stunning. Problem is Ron, Hermione, and I have to take turns being the person who gets stunned.” Draco glares at Harry and Ron but says nothing.  
It was very hot in the room as Trelawney went on and on about planetary motions. Draco and I play footsie to pass the time. We were grinning and stomping on each other’s feet, when Harry suddenly falls out of his chair. Ron kneels next to him “Are you okay?” I quickly make my way to his side and pull him into a sitting position. His eyes were wide and glassy, and he was shaking. “Harry-?” I begin but Professor Trelawney said, “What did you see Potter? A vision? It was my room wasn’t it? Tell us, I have experience in these matters.” Harry said, “Just a headache. I need to go to the hospital wing.” He grabbed his bag and left. Ron and I exchange a worried glance before returning to our seats.


	32. Unexpected Bombshells

Instead of studying for my exams I spend most of my time helping Harry prepare for the third task. Harry turns to us, “I can work by myself if you guys need to study.” Hermione holds up her hand, “Its fine. We will do great in Defense against the Dark Arts with these hexes.” Ron is very excited about not studying, he's not very good at it anyway. “This will be great for when we are aurors!" He says excitedly. "Look how cool this is! Impedimenta!” He points his wand at a wasp that was buzzing around the room and it freezes in midair. I am reading a book of curses next to Hermione when Ron says, “Come here and look at this. What is Malfoy doing?” We all walk over to the window. “He looks like he’s using a walkie talkie.” Harry said.  
I frown, “I’ll go down and see what I can learn. You guys keep working on protego. I’ll be back.” I walk down the stairs with my robes billowing around me. I cross the grass to where Crabbe and Goyle are standing. When I approach they watch me warily and step in front of Draco to block him from my view. I raise my eyebrows, “Hey guys I swear I just saw Draco here but he vanished.” They shrug and I sigh. “If you don’t move I will have to force you.” They both jump out of the way and Draco turns around. “You don’t have to be so dramatic you know.” He says but he has his arms tucked behind his back. “What are you hiding?” I step forward and he backs up hastily. I hold out my hand and wait. “I’m not hiding anything.” I leap forward and tackle him. “Hey what are you-OW?”  
We roll through the grass and I manage to pin him to the ground. “Now open your hand.” I smirk and he relaxes “fine.” He hands me something and I stand up. I open my hand to look, “EW!” I drop the beetle on the ground and begin to stomp on the ground. “Megan don’t!” Draco grabs me and pulls me away. “Why would you give me a bug!” I yell disgusted. “Its not a bug!” He says as he grabs my hand. “I’m pretty sure that was a bug!” I shake my hand in emphasis. Crabbe and Goyle start to laugh. Draco sighs and picks up the beetle again. “Megan it’s not just a bug. This is Rita Skeeter.” My mouth drops open, “What?” He smiles sheepishly “She’s an unregistered animagus.” I laugh nervously, “oh is she? That’s illegal.” He grins, “So?” I clear my throat “Well I’m gonna go back and uh help Harry. Bye!” I speed off back to the castle.  
Exams went go by quickly. On the day of the final task I sit down for breakfast at the Slytherin table. Draco slides in next to me and kisses my cheek. “Good morning love” I grin in between bites of my pancakes. “Morning.” The mail arrived and owls swooped into the Great Hall. Draco begins to laugh as he reads the daily prophet. He looks up and shouts, “Hey Potter! How is your head? You sure you are not going to pass out?” Crabbe and Goyle are snickering and I am glowering at him. “Do you really have to behave like that?” He shrugs and I rip the paper from his hands. I scan the article and ball it up in my hands. “You are the worst! I can’t - I have to go.” I dash after Hermione to tell her about Rita Skeeter. We'll end her career with this.  
“Hey ‘Mione!” She turns around, “Oh Megan I was just running to the library to ch-.” “Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. She’s a beetle.” Hermione’s jaw drops “I knew it! We need to try and catch her. Do you know how we can do it?” I grin, “She’s been talking to Draco. I’ll try and find her.” Hermione beams, “Okay great! Shall we go to History of Magic? The exam starts in-.” She checks her watch “seven minutes.” I nod and we hurry off to the classroom.  
After the exam everyone returns to the Great Hall for supper. Draco keeps trying to catch my eye at dinner but I ignore him the entire time. I am still ticked at him. After all the dinner plates are cleared away, Dumbledore steps up to the podium. “Ladies and gentleman in about five minutes, would you kindly make your way down to the quidditch pitch for the third and final task of the tournament. Champions please follow Mr. Bagman now.” All the champions stand and I cheer for Harry. He looks nervous and I know I'll be glad when this is over. They make their way out of the Great Hall. After five minutes everyone bustles out of the castle down to the grounds. When I try to catch up with Ron and Hermione, someone’s hand wraps around my wrist. My eyes flash at Draco and I yank my arm from his grip. “What the hell?” “Why are you ignoring me?” “Because you are always mean to my friends! You’ve been spreading lies all year! I’m surprised Rita Skeeter didn’t write about me.” His face falls, “I wouldn’t let her write about you.” I laugh “Oh well that’s great. Thanks for being my prince charming.” I move to turn away but he steps in front of me. “Come on, you can’t be mad at me. You just have to accept that your friends and I don’t get along.” I sigh, “Can you at least be cordial?” He smirks, “I can try.” I smile, “That’s all I can ask.” He presses his lips to mine in response. I grin, “Let’s go down. I want to watch Harry.” He pulls me closer; “Don’t talk about Potter when you’re kissing me.” I smirk and press a quick kiss to his cheek.  
We find some seats close to the front. Ludo Bagman begins to shout, “Welcome! Tied for first place is Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter. In second place we have Mr. Viktor Krum, and finally in third place is Miss Fleur Delacour. On my whistle Harry and Cedric will enter the maze.” There was a whistle blowing and Harry and Cedric disappear into the hedges. Soon Krum and Fleur enter the maze as well. After about an hour Fleur is returned after a blood-curling scream. After another hour Krum is then collected by the Professors and brought back. The Hogwarts students began to cheer knowing that Hogwarts will win no matter what.  
After what seemed like forever the stands start to get restless. I’m sitting down leaning my head on Draco’s shoulder, tired from all the excitement. Suddenly there is a flash of light and Harry and Cedric appear on the ground. People begin to cheer but Harry is clutching the cup and lying over Cedric’s body, which isn't moving. Dumbledore runs forward and pulls Harry off and begins to speak to him.  
I gasp when people begin shouting, “He’s dead! Cedric’s dead!” Draco pulls me into his chest and held my head. I pull away from his grip. “Oh Harry." I say sadly. "What could have happened?” I whisper to Draco. He stares at the scene wordlessly. Hermione finds me and grabs my hand; she has tears on her face. “Oh Megan we need to go to the hospital wing and find Harry. Come on.” She pulls me away and I shrug Draco’s arm off. We wait in the hospital wing with Ron’s family. The door opens and Harry, Dumbledore, and a large black dog enters. I recognize him as Sirius. Mrs. Weasley lets out a muffled scream, “Oh Harry!” When Harry gets into bed we all sit next to him cautiously. His arms and face are cut up and he's covered in dirt. He drinks a smoking potion and fell asleep.  
When Harry wakes up. We were listening to Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the minister argue. I sit quietly next to Mrs. Weasley and the others as we observe the fight. The moment Fudge leaves Dumbledore goes to Mrs. Weasley. “Molly you know what we must do?” Mrs. Weasley nods suddenly going very pale. “You can trust Arthur and I.” He turns to Bill, “Go to your father tell him what happened. Be discreet. Minerva, send for Hagrid. Tell him to meet me in his office, and Madame Maxine as well if she will.” He turns towards us “And now, Sirius if you will take your regular form. There is much to discuss.” Sirius then becomes human once again. Mrs. Weasley shrieks and point at him in horror. “Sirius Black!” Ron quiets her down as Snape and Sirius glare at each other. It seems their rivalry will never end. “Sirius get the old gang back together and lie low at Lupin’s place. I will contact you there.” Harry looks as though he wants to protest but doesn't. After Sirius left, Dumbledore and Snape speak in hushed tones before Snape sweeps from the room. Mrs. Weasley then coerces Harry into taking more of the potion, after Harry falls asleep she sent us back to our common rooms.  
I enter the Slytherin common room and see many people still awake and staring at me. I’ve been sitting next to Harry’s bed for hours and am exhausted. I don't want to be peppered with questions now. Draco strides across the room quickly and tells people to back off. He leads me to a corner and I sit down in an armchair. “What happened?” He asks and takes my hand in his. “He’s back.” I whisper and cast a terrified look around. Draco looks at me confused, “Who is back?” "You-Know-Who," I say though clenched teeth. Draco drops my hand with a horrified look. “Are you sure?” I nod bowing my head. “He killed Cedric and tried to kill Harry. I’m sorry Draco I really want to go to bed.” I take off up the staircase and crash onto my bed. Jax wakes when lie down and licks the tears off of my face. I press my face against his fur and fall asleep.  
Several days later at the leaving feast, the worst happens. I am sitting in the Great Hall with all the other students. The mood is somber but people are still chatting. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape stride over to me. “Miss Frye, can we speak to you in the other room?” I set down my fork and look over at Draco. “Uh yeah sure of course.” They lead me to the trophy room and shut the door behind them. “What’s going on?” I ask in a tiny voice. Professor Snape puts his hand on my shoulder and allows Dumbledore to speak. “I’m sorry my dear. But we just heard from your father and he and your mother are being forced into hiding. Now that Voldemort has returned your family will be targeted. I will arrange for you to stay with the Weasley’s this summer. You will be protected by the Order of the Phoenix.” Tears stream down my cheeks.  
“But why?" I question. "I want to go with them.” Professor Snape tightens his grip on my shoulder and gives me a sad look. Dumbledore smiles softly, “Don’t cry my dear, they are just trying to keep you safe. They will contact you whenever they think it is safe. I’m sorry.” With a nod at Professor Snape he leaves the room to return to the Great Hall. “Professor, I-I don’t w-wa-want to live with someone else.” He kneels down in front of me, “I promised your father I would keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise.” He guides me back to the Great Hall and leaves me at the Slytherin table. Draco stands up when he sees my tear streaked face. “Hey, what’s wrong? What did they want?” I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. He then gently takes my arm and leads me from the room. I see Hermione and Ron staring at me but I don’t say anything. Draco leads us to an old classroom in the dungeon. “Hey its alright. Tell me what’s wrong.” “My parents are being forced into hiding, I can’t live with them anymore.” He wraps his arms around me and I cry onto his shoulder. “I’m sure you can live with us. I can write my parents.” I shake my head “Dumbledore is arranging me a safe place to stay. He’s worried someone might come after me, to get to them.”  
After 20 minutes Draco manages to calm me down. We stop by a girl’s restroom so I can clean off my face. We enter the Great Hall again and people start whispering. Draco grabs my hand and walks us down the aisle to our seats, glaring at people as we go. The decorations in the Great Hall are black as a sign of mourning for Cedric. After everyone is seated Dumbledore steps up to his podium. “The end of another year," he starts. "First I want to honor the loss of a wonderful student. I ask you all to stand and raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory.” Everyone stands, holding their glasses and saying his name. “There is something you must know." Dumbledore continues after our toast. "Cedric Diggory was murdered. Murdered by Lord Voldemort.” Whispers sweep through the Great Hall and I tighten my grip on Draco’s hand. “The Ministry does not believe this. I think pretending that Cedric died due to a mistake or an accident is an insult to his memory. Harry Potter managed to fight and escape Voldemort. He returned Cedric’s body to his parents and for that I honor him.” I tune out the rest of his speech and thought about my own family.  
The next day we enter the train to, for most people, return home. I do not get to go home. When we board the train I tell Draco I had something to do and left the compartment. I find and join Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s compartment. I sit down and Hermione speaks first. “Megan what’s wrong?” My eyes flicker to Ron. “I’m living with you this summer.” He raises his eyebrows “You what?” I tell them about my parents and Hermione hugs me. We listen to Harry’s story; the whole thing very quietly.  
We arrive at King’s Cross Station and Mrs. Weasley greets us happily. She hugs both Harry and I and we watch as Harry as he leaves with his Uncle. Hermione turns to me, “I’ll come over during the summer. Bye guys!” She gives us quick hugs and runs off to join her parents. As Mrs. Weasley greets her children Draco and I share a quick goodbye. He strides off to his parents and before I leave we share a long look and I sigh. Ron turns to me “You okay?” I nod and smile, “Of course, I get to bother you all summer.” He grins back at me and we head to the burrow.


	33. A Summer Away from Home

We don't stay at the burrow for very long. We quickly move to the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore is secret keeper and arrives with us. He shares the address of number twelve Grimmauld Place, London. We are not allowed in any of the official Order of the Phoenix meetings, due to our age. But we are put to work nonetheless. I stay in Ginny’s room with her and we become fast friends. There is now only a little over a month of holiday left. I'm eager to return to school and I miss my parents. “Hey Megan," Ginny calls out to me. "Mum wants us to help her clean out that china cabinet in the kitchen.” I wrinkle my nose in disgust, “Ew I bet that will be gross.” She grins pulling her red hair up into a ponytail. “What do you think Kreacher has been doing all these years?” She asks as she pull the sheets up over her bed. I laugh picturing the decrepit house elf. “Listening to Mrs. Black's crazy portrait, I guess.” We trot lightly down the stairs to try and not wake her up, because her screaming is horrible.  
After helping clean out the cabinet, I get a phone call from my friend Brittany. I eagerly pull off my protective gloves to answer it. “Hello?” “Megan!” I laugh in joy at hearing her voice. “Brittany!” “We're in London for the next two days!” I grin surprised! “You are!? I’m in London too! Can we meet up?” She starts to laugh, “That’s what I was calling for. Can you meet us outside of Westminster Station around noon?” “I’ll have to double check with the family I’m staying with but even if they say no I’ll sneak out." I reassure her quickly. "I’ll see you there.”  
I hang up and return to the room where the others are. “Mrs. Weasley some of my friends are in London for the next two days. Would it be alright if I went to see them?” She looks up from the plate she is currently scrubbing. “What kind of friends?” “They’re muggles from home.” I explain lightly. She smiles, “Of course dear, but I want someone to go with you." She sets down the plate and places her hands on her hips. "RONALD!” She turns around and yells up the stairs. “GET DOWN HERE NOW!” Ron walks down the stairs and into the room, “What mum?” She walks over to him and fixes his shirt and Ginny and I laugh into our hands. “I want you to go with Megan to see her friends in the city. We always should be in groups so you can go whenever you’re ready.” I grin at Ron, “Don’t worry most of my friends already know I’m a witch." I tell him happily. "It’s a shame you can’t use magic outside of school like I can. American laws are so much better.” He glares and chuckles, “So these friends of yours, are they good looking?” I punch his shoulder “Don’t even think about it Ronald.”  
I change into jean shorts, a tank top, and slip on my favorite converse. It has been an exceptionally hot summer in England this year. Ron and I meet at the front door, he has his hands stuffed into his pockets. Mrs. Weasley hurries over to us looking fretful. “Please be careful you two. Have fun and be safe.” She says very quietly so the portrait of Mrs. Black won't wake up. Ron and I exit together, quickly to avoid attracting the muggle neighbor’s attention. He turns to me “So where are we going?” I grab my phone from my purse, “She just texted me. They are on their way to Westminster Station. Let’s go to the tube.” Ron stares at me bewildered. “You mean the train under the road?” I grin, “Aw Ronnie’s first time?” He blushes at my use of his nickname. “Well er maybe.” I grab his arm and help him buy the tickets. He's terrible with muggle money and doesn't how to use the paper bills. It's quite funny.  
We exit near the place I have agreed to meet Brittany’s tour group. “Come on Ron stop gawking.” I scold him as his eyes rake over all the tourists. He begrudgingly follows me but his eyes were scanning everywhere he looked. It's like he's never been down here. I begin pointing out some of the monuments and explaining their purposes. “Fancy meeting you here, love.” A voice drawls from behind us. Ron and I both turn around, only to see Draco standing against a wall. His face is pulled into a deep scowl. “Draco!” I yelp and I leap into his arms. He easily catches me chuckling. He and Ron continue to glare at each other over my shoulder. “Why are you with Weasil?” Draco hisses as he sets me back on the ground. “Oh well uh," I awkwardly look back at Ron. "I’ve been staying with them.” His eyes widen, “All summer?” I nod slowly. He makes a sound of disgust. “You could have stayed with me. I tol-.” “MEGAN!” I whirl around at the sound of my name just as another blonde collides with me. “AHHHH BRITTANY!” I squeal in delight. We dance and hug happily on a street corner. She pulls away and grins, “I’m so glad we were able to meet up. It’s so terrible that you weren’t able to come home this summer.” She adds, "The beach misses you." I longingly think about the hours I spent surfing last year. I nod, “I miss you too Brit! Where are the others? Isn’t Laura and Jake here too?” She turns around and looks at the people walking this way. “Oops I guess I was a little eager to see you and went too fast.” She smiles at me sheepishly and I giggle. I then forget that I brought Ron with me. I grab Brittany’s arm and pull her toward him. He and Draco are still glaring at each other but it seems no words are being spoken. “Brittany this is Ron," I introduce her politely. "I’ve been staying with his family this summer. Ron this is Brittany, she’s my best friend.” She grins at me and hold her hand out to him. “Wow so is this your British boyfriend that you keep as a secret? He's cute!” Ron blushes as scarlet as his hair and Draco glowers over at him. He strides forward, “Actually that would be me.”  
Brittany’s face changes emotion quickly “Oh my bad. It’s nice to meet you.” She shakes both their hands and quickly turns to me. “They should be here by now, hang on I’ll go call them.” She walks toward a more quiet area. “Draco I didn’t expect to see you here.” I tell him slightly awkwardly. His grey eyes flash over to mine, “Obviously. I didn’t expect to see you either." His eyes move to Ron once more. "And especially not with Weasley.” I sigh hating how he gets. “Please Draco don’t do this in front of my friends. They don’t know anything about house rivalries. They only know about what I’ve told them, which isn't much.” He gives another glare at Ron, “I can’t stay anyway. I’m off to meet my father. I’ll see you soon.” He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and disappears around the corner.  
Brittany comes back quickly noticing only two of us. “Where did your boyfriend go?” I shrug, “He left.” Her face falls, “I’m sure the others would have liked to have met him. That’s too bad he seemed nice.” Ron snorts but Brittany doesn't seem to notice. I send him the evil eye over my shoulder making him stop. She then leads us back to her tour group. The moment they are within sight I get tackled by two other people. I even hit the concrete scraping my elbows. I laugh through the pain as Jake reaches out and pulls me back up. “I hope you didn’t forget what real football is.” I smack him on the arm, “That hurt you ass.” I get back on my feet as he chuckles with some of the others. Laura hugs me her bushy brown hair reminding me of Hermione. “Oh guys, this is Ron. I’m staying with his family this summer. We are schoolmates.” Laura’s eyes widen as she studies him. “Wow! So you are a wizard?” She harshly whispers. Ron nods albeit a little uncomfortably. “Yeah.”  
Brittany’s parents greet me with hugs and they treat Ron and I to lunch. I laugh as Ron stuffs his face. “You’ll have to forgive him. Fast food isn’t something in our world.” I say to my friends. They nod eagerly waiting for more, “When does school start for you?” I answer, “September 1st will be our first day back.” My friends groan, “Wow you are so lucky. We start in the middle of August.” I grin, “Perks of going to a school for magic I guess.” Her parents frown, “So why didn’t you come back home this summer Megan?” Ron and I shift nervously in our seats. Their lives are so simple without having to worry about knowing what is going on in our lives. “Oh its uh political stuff." I explain quickly. "I can’t really say anything else.” They frown but accept my answer.  
After several hours Ron and I decide to return to Grimmauld place. I'm disappointed that we have to return t our cleaning hell. Seeing my friends makes me all the more homesick. When we enter the house, Hermione greets us. “Hermione!” I say as softly as I can but still very excited. She follows us up to the girl's room and sets her stuff down on the third bed. “I only just got back from France with mum and dad. Was it nice to see your friends?” I nod eagerly, “yes it was wonderful. Ron did you like them?” He smiles, “They seem like a lively bunch." I giggle and look at my scraped elbows. "Much better than Malfoy." Ron says grimacing. "We ran into him today.” Ginny and Hermione make sounds of disgust but I ignore them. The door opens and Mrs. Weasley enters “I’m glad you are back, but now you need to go to bed.” She waits for Ron to follow her and closes the door. “They must be having another meeting.” I tell the others quietly. Ginny says, “I wish Fred and George would finish whatever they are working on to listen. Those ear things they have been talking about.” I nod and we all get ready for bed.  
The next day we began to clear out another bedroom. We work pretty happily, ignoring the strange dirt and mold we find. Then down below, people suddenly begin to scream. “Harry’s been attacked! Molly we need you in here!” Someone yells beneath us. After exchanging looks with the twins they apparate to their room for the extendable ears. We listen and learn that Harry was attacked by dementors and then expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic. I gasp, “But he was defending himself! And his cousin!” Everyone is too shocked to say anything. After another hour or so, Hedwig soars through the window and drops letters into Ron and Hermione’s laps. They open them and read them aloud, “I’ve been attacked and expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what is happening and when I get to leave.” As they held the letters Hedwig begins to peck at Ron and Hermione’s hands leaving several cuts. Jax growls and Hedwig flies over and perches on a windowsill, her eyes glaring at us.  
Several hours later the door flies open. “Harry!" Hermione cries out desperately. "Oh Harry how are you? I’m sure you are mad at all of us, I know I would be. But we weren’t allowed to write anything. Everything was being watched. They can’t expel you I have been read-.” Ron steps forward pulling her back. “Give him some space Hermione.” Hedwig soars over to Harry and hoots happily at the sight of her master. After several tense moments, that involved Harry yelling, Hermione crying, and me yelling back at Harry, everything calms down a little. Mrs. Weasley appears in the doorway ushering us all to dinner. Tonks knocks something over in the hallway and Mrs. Black begins to shriek as usual. Harry jumps and look at the portrait in shock. That is when Sirius comes around the corner, “Shut up you stupid old hag!” With the help of Lupin, they manage to get the curtains closed over her again. Sirius turns to Harry, “Hello Harry, that was my dear old mum.” Harry talks with Sirius in hushed voices while Hermione and I follow them slowly not wanting to intrude on their reunion.  
During dinner Tonks is entertaining Ginny, Hermione, and I. She's changing her face making us laugh. “Oh Tonks do the pig one!” Ginny cries in between bites of stew. After dinner the energetic atmosphere is gone. Ginny is rolling corks around for Crookshanks to play with and I am scratching Jax behind his ears where he lays under the table. Mrs. Weasley yawns, “I think it’s about time for bed.” Sirius pushes away his plate and turns over to Harry, “Not yet, I’m surprised you haven’t been asking questions about Voldemort the moment you stepped foot in this house.” Harry angrily sets his cup down. “I did! I asked Ron, Megan, and Hermione but they said they were not allowed in the order-,” Mrs. Weasley clears her throat; giving everyone the mom look. “You are all too young.” We sit in silence as Sirius and Molly argue back and forth. “I want to know.” Harry speaks up suddenly. Molly sighs, “Fine. The rest of you bed now!” The uproar was immediate. “We are of age!” Fred and George yell in unison. Ron turns to Harry, “Harry will tell Hermione, Megan, and I everything anyway. Won’t you?” Harry pauses for a moment ignoring our heated gazes. “Of course I will," he tells us. We all grin victoriously at him. Molly grunts obviously feeling displeased. “Fine I guess you lot win." She turns to her daughter, "Ginny bed now.” Ginny left the room angrily and stormed upstairs.  
After Molly forces us to leave the informational meeting Hermione and I walk into our shared room and find Ginny eagerly waiting for our return. We tell her most of what was told to us, and I send a quick letter to my parents before bed. I hope it finds them, wherever they are. The next morning Mrs. Weasley comes in to wake us up. “Come on girls, breakfast is ready and we have a lot to do today.” We groan and pull ourselves from our comfortable beds. We dress accordingly for cleaning. To avoid most catastrophes we dress is jeans and long sleeves for protection. I enter the drawing room and hear a buzzing sound coming from the thick velvet green curtains on the wall. Fred ties a cloth around my face and hands me a sprayer. “Nasty little things Doxies are.” I know he is grinning at me but I can't see half of his face due to the cloth. Sirius enters the room with a blood stained towel. “Been feeding Buckbeak. Molly," he says addressing her, "I think it is a boggart in the cupboard here. But we better have Alastor look at it.” Molly nods and then the doorbell rings. It's a loud clanging sound. Wails and Shrieks could be heard from the room. Harry slowly walks over and closes the door to try and block it out.  
Molly is bent over a book, which is propped on the sofa cushions. “Okay kids, be careful Doxies bite and have venomous teeth. I have the antidote but I would rather not have use it." She says nervously to us. She steps up to the curtains, “I expect they will fly out at us; so spray them quickly and put them in this bucket. All right now!” We all begin to spray and slowly fully-grown doxies fly angrily into the air towards us. They angrily clench their hands and with one spray to the face they hit the ground with a thud. “Fred what are you doing?” Mrs. Weasley angrily hisses over at him. “Spray it and throw it away.” By midmorning we are done spraying the curtains and Mrs. Weasley points to the cabinets by the mantelpiece. “I think we will tackle that after lunch.” I peer at the cabinets curiously and saw bottles filled with blood, claws, coiled snakeskin, and rusty daggers. After listening to Molly scream at Mungungus, Kreacher stalks into the room. He was muttering to himself and doesn't seem to notice us. “Hello Kreacher.” Fred said as he shut the door. “Ah there is young master and his twin. What unnatural little beasts they are.” He then proceeded to insult the Weasley’s, Hermione, and Harry.” He never says anything to me probably due to the fact that I am a pureblood and my family isn’t considered blood-traitors. We're also American and he doesn't seem to know much about us. Sirius comes in and forces Kreacher away. He and Harry go into the other room while the rest of us sit at the table for lunch.  
After lunch we set to work on the old cabinets in the living room. Sirius is bitten by a silver snuffbox, which he heals the wound with his wand. There is an old musicbox which when Ron turns it on, it slowly makes us all weak and sleepy till Ginny smashes it. A silver spiderlike creature crawls all over Harry till Sirius crushes it with a large book. Next we find a heavy locket. We all study it carefully. I hold it up and peer at the face of it. “Its kind of pretty.” Sirius looks at it in disgust. “For all I know it could attempt to strangle you if you wore it. Better toss it.” We continue to clean the house for days. Harry’s trial is fast approaching making him nervous.  
When we wake the morning of his trial he is already gone to the ministry. The mood in the house is sour and gloomy. It will be disastrous if he actually is expelled. Mrs. Weasley is too busy fretting about him to assign us cleaning. I sit in my room and write a letter to Draco. I feel bad that we have only spoke a handful of times since I left school. I borrow the Weasley family owl and he flies out the window and quickly disappears from my sight. When Harry returns with Mr. Weasley he announces he was cleared by the ministry. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. George, Ginny, and Fred are dancing in happiness and chanting while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were whispering in the corner. I can tell that they're whispering about something important that they won't wish to share with us.  
On the last day of the holidays, Mrs. Weasley comes into the girls room holding our Hogwarts letters. “Here are your letters girls." She tells us as she sets them on a table. "They came rather late this time, so I will hurry off to Diagon Alley for you all today.” Just as I start to open my letter, Hermione starts to squeal in delight. Ginny and I look up at her in alarm. “Oh My! I’m a prefect!” She gasps out. We grin at her as Ginny and I tear our letters open too. I look down at the letter in my hand and notice that there is a green pin with a snake and the letter P attached to the bottom. I start to laugh, “Hermione! I got it too! We get to be prefects together!” Ginny shakes her head as she reads her required list of books. Hermione grabs my hand and drags me to the boy’s room. We walk in and she stares at Harry holding a pin in his hand. “Oh me too Harry!” She cries out shaking her own letter happily. Harry frowns and pushes the letter into Ron's hands. “No it’s not me," he tells her, "its Ron.” Hermione’s jaw drops and she tries to recover. “I wow well done Ronald.” Mrs. Weasley walks back in with raised eyebrows. "What is all the fuss about?" George turns to her uninterested. “Mum look at Ronnie’s shiny new Prefect badge.” She let out a shriek, “Oh Ronald! That’s so wonderful. That’s everyone in the family!” Fred and George scowl at her, “What are Fred and I? Next door neighbors?” She ignores them and hugs Ron tightly. I follow Ron out the door and he looks at my letter. “Well at least one of the Slytherin prefects won’t be a prat.” I roll my eyes at him, “I’m going to send a letter to my parents. I hope it finds them.”  
I pack my trunk and head down for dinner. There is a large banner hung over the table that said congrats new Prefects.” I grin and sit next to Hermione. She is practically glowing with all the praise she's receiving.  
The next day we hurry to King’s Cross Station, already running late. There are people all over the house and it is chaos. We hurry through the station and onto the platform. Mrs. Weasley looks around at us nervously. “I hope the others make it in time.” Tonks hugs Hermione, Ginny, and I as Mrs. Weasley ushers us onto the train. We step onto the train and wave goodbye to them. Jax is at my heels. He barks at Sirius as he chases after the train. Harry turns to us happily. “Shall we find a compartment?” I exchange looks with Ron and Hermione. “Well er Harry we all have to go to the prefect carriage.” Harry’s face falls, “Oh right yeah I’ll er see you later.”  
He walks away with Ginny in the other direction and we head to the front, where the prefects stay. “Come on we better go.” Hermione motions for us to follow her. We greet the new Head Boy and Girl and sit down. Two Ravenclaw students join us and then compartment door slides open and Draco strides in. “I knew you would get the badge.” He says to me smirking. He takes a seat next to me and kisses my cheek. Ron and Hermione glare at him as he puts his arm around me. After learning our new duties we are dismissed. Ron and Hermione turn to me, “Want to come find Harry?” I shift my eyes to Draco. “I’ll catch you guys later I want to spend some time with Draco.” Hermione nods understanding and Ron makes disgusted noises as they walk away.


	34. A Tough Start to the Year

Hermione and Ron stalk away from us and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist. “Shall we go?” I grin and he takes me by the hand to a compartment. He slides open the door and we sit down across from Blaise, Crabbe, Theodore, and Goyle. “Well how was it?” Crabbe asks Draco. “It was fine. Granger and Weasley are the Gryffindor prefects.” I smile though I can tell he's bothered by it. “Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbot were chosen from Hufflepuff and Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw.” Draco and I share some snacks before I start to feel sleepy. Draco smiles at my expression. “You can sleep if you want.”  
He moves to the corner and lets me lay my head in his lap. I fall asleep quickly, lulled to sleep by the movement of the train. When I open my eyes again I notice that only Theodore remains in the compartment. I stretch sleepily and he smirks at me. “You know I have never noticed before, but you are really good looking.” I pause and giggle, “I – uh thank you.” We sit in silence but I feel his eyes as they hover on me. “We should spend more time together.” I look back at him with a silent 'Oh' on my lips when the door opens and the others return. Blaise sees my reaction first and the smile falls off his face. “Megan?” He asks sounding concerned. I shake my head and force a smile on my lips. “Yeah yeah I’m fine.” The boys sit down and Draco puts his arm around me “Sleep well?” I nod and nuzzle his cheek. “Where did you go?” He grins, “Just to visit my favorite Gryffindors.” I scowl and pull away, “Do you have to bother them?” He shrugs, “Yes.” I roll my eyes and pull out my cell phone, I text my friends back home, ignoring the strange looks I receive.  
When we arrive at Hogsmeade station, Draco carries our bags to a carriage. I whistle and Jax bounds after us and hops into the carriage. We are joined in our carriage by Blaise and to my disappointment Theodore. My dislike for him growing with each passing moment. He smirks at me as he sits himself across from me. His eyes traveling over my form. I scowl up at him and he winks. I shake my head and reach down to Jax at my feet, petting his head. When the carriage pulls to a stop, we enter the Great Hall. We take seats in the middle of the Slytherin table and I look up at the head table. Draco follows my gaze, “Who is that lady?” I question after catching sight of an older woman at the table. He shrugs his shoulders leaning back on the bench. “Must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” I nod and he turns his head to see the first years entering the Great Hall looking around in awe. I remember when that was me, the ceiling is my favorite part of the Great Hall.  
The sorting hat sings his song. I whisper to Draco, “A little dark this year.” He agrees, "Yeah I think so too." The sorting hat begins to actually sort the new students. Dumbledore steps up to his podium when the hat is taken away. “Welcome new students! And welcome back to our returning faces. Please eat and be happy.” There was a small amount of applause and food magically appears in front of us. “Thank Merlin.” Draco said as he began to pile food on his plate. I laugh and copy his actions. After dinner Dumbledore speaks again. The entire hall goes silent. “I would like to remind all of you that Mr. Filch has a list of items banned from Hogwarts on his door." Across the hall I see Fred and George grinning like fools. "Also there are two staffing changes this year," he gestures to the staff with his hand. "Please welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank for our Care of Magical Creatures class." I frown noticing that Hagrid is gone. He must still be on his mission for the order. "Also may I introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge." There is a polite round of applause but when Dumbledore attempts to speak again there was a “hem, hem!”  
He sits down and listen to the new professor politely. “Well it is wonderful to return to Hogwarts, and see all these happy faces smiling at me. I am looking forward to getting to know you all and hope we can become friends.” I check out at this point and stop listening to her. Someone’s foot keeps hitting mine and I look idly out of the corner of my eye at Draco. He ignores my look but continues to play with my foot. I roll my eyes and start kicking back. When applause breaks out I politely join in and Dumbledore speaks once more. After we are dismissed I stand up, “Draco we need to show the first years where to go.” He stands up but lets me speak tot them, “First years this way. Please follow me first years.” Draco walks next to me as we escort them to the common room. “Okay the password is 'Wiggenweld.' It changes once a month, and it will be on the notice board inside.” The wall moves aside and Draco and I usher them into the common room. He points to the stairs, “The boys dormitories are up this staircase and the girls are on the other one. Curfew is eleven p.m. and if you are caught outside your common rooms you will be punished. Your bags are already on your beds, best get to sleep because classes begin tomorrow in the morning.”  
We watch the first years disappear up their respective staircases. Draco smirks and pulls me closer but I push him away. “No I want to speak to the first year girls in their dorms." I stop for a moment, "Also did you really have to play footsie with me at the feast during the new Professor’s speech? I was trying to pay attention.” He frowns, “I didn’t play footsie with you.” “But if you didn’t then who did?” I question awkwardly. He shrugs but he has an angry look on his face. “I’ll see you in the morning.” I give him a quick peck on the lips and scale the stairs. He watches me with a frown before heading up the boys staircase. I speak to the girls about the new school year before going to my own room. I trade polite greetings with the other girls in my room and close my emerald curtains. Jax is already asleep on my bed and I push him to the other side. He wakes and begrudgingly moves to the foot of the bed. I roll over and fall asleep.  
The next morning I wake up early and head to the Great Hall. I sit down and smile at Hermione across the room. She's already seated at the Gryffindor table her hands wrapped around a coffee cup. With a flutter of wings, a copy of the Daily Prophet is dropped in front of me. I open it and begin reading the main article when I feel Draco slide in next to me. “Good morning love.” I say as I scan the article about Harry with a frown. When Draco doesn’t say anything in response to me, I shut my paper to look at him. But instead of him next to me, I see Theodore staring at me. “I like it when you call me love, baby.” He tells me lowly with a husky voice. I ball up my paper and throw it at him in disgust. “What is wrong with you?” He smirks, “I can show you if you want.” I scowl at him but Blaise interrupts us. “Hey look, here are our schedules.” He hands me a piece of parchment and I read it. I groan as Draco slides in next to me and looks over my shoulder. “Ouch our day sucks.” I lean against him, “That’s it I want to retire now.” Everyone laughs, as we get ready to leave for History of Magic.  
We trail down to the stairs to potions class. “After this year, many of you will no longer studying with me. I only accept students with Outstanding scores to my N.E.W.T. classes. I will certainly be saying goodbye to most of you.” He turns to the blackboard. “Now today we will be brewing a potion that often appears on your O.W.L.S, the draught of living peace. Start.” I follow all the instructions and my potion is doing exactly as it should. Professor Snape stops in front of my cauldron. His eyes are dark but he gives me an encouraging nod. “Perfect as always Miss Frye. Ten points to Slytherin.” He stops in front of Harry and practically snarls, “Potter can you read?” The whole class turns to watch the scene unfold. I frown as Professor Snape vanishes his potion and collects everyone else's into small vials. “I want a foot long essay from you all on the use of moonstones, due to me next week.”  
I send Harry a sympathetic smile as I hand my potion flask in to Professor Snape. Draco and I walk to the Great Hall for lunch. I have a few bites of roasted chicken and I notice Harry angrily storming away from the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione watch him go but don’t go after him. I frown but don’t say anything. He's been so upset lately. I wish I could do something to help him. Theodore sits across from me and engages Draco in conversation. When Draco isn’t looking he winks at me and I angrily stab my chicken with my knife. “Ready to go to Divination?” I ask Draco when the lunch hour is almost over. “I guess,” he replies. We grab our bags and scale the stairs of the north tower.  
“Welcome back to Divination. I am very pleased to see you all return, as I knew you would." I roll my eyes at her. "Today we will be working on dream interpretation. Please open your books to the introduction and read the first chapter. When you are finished break into pairs and interpret each other’s dreams." By the time we were done reading the introduction we had only about ten minutes for interpretations. “Well what have you been dreaming about?” I ask Draco as I flip listlessly through my book. “I don’t know I never really remember my dreams. What have you been dreaming about? Me?” He asks with a smug grin. I shake my head and chuckle, “Don’t be a prat. I don’t know, lately I’ve been dreaming about home. I probably just miss it.” Just as class is about to be dismissed she assigns us a dream diary to write in for the next month. Draco groans as we walk down the stepladder. “I hate this stupid class. She’s worthless.” I laugh as we enter the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
Draco and I take seats in the middle of the classroom and I notice Professor Umbridge is already seated at her desk. She is wearing an awful pink cardigan and there is a velvet bow in her brown curly hair. “Well, good afternoon class.” A few people mutter, “good afternoon,” but most of the class is silent. She turns around to face us with a frown, “Now that simply won’t do. Please reply, Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge. Try that again please.” We chant back, “Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge.” She smiles and I can tell she's snotty. “That was much better. Now quills out and wands away.” The class looks around disappointed. We then sat quietly as she lectures on the basics of defensive magic. “Please open your books and read chapter one. There will be no need for talking.” I open my book and begin to read but Hermione catches my attention. She has her hand raised in the air and was staring pointedly at Professor Umbridge. When she actually engages Hermione in conversation, the conversation quickly turns sour. Other students are now arguing with her. Harry ends up with detention and most of the class seethes with anger. Harry is then asked to leave the class. I then raised my hand for the first time. Professor Umbridge turns to me, her face pulled into a scowl. “Yes?” “I was wondering why the Ministry refuses to believe or even consider the possibility that You-Know-Who is back?” Her eyes flash towards mine angrily. “And your name?” “Megan Frye.” Recognition flickers in her eyes, “Oh yes you are Mr. Frye’s daughter? The former ambassador to America?” I nod stiffly and she strides over. “You-Know-Who was vanquished fifteen years ago.” “But no one ever found a body or any trace of him. There are several ways that he could have survived only to be returned to full strength later.” I point out. She is now openly glaring at me, “I see you are even more stubborn then your father. But while you remain here at school he fled from his job like a coward.” A shocked silence falls over the classroom. Hermione, Ron, and Draco were all staring at me with wide eyes. “Megan don’t.” Draco mutters as he grabs my arm, but I rip my arm from his grip. I abruptly stand up trowing my chair back. “How dare you insult my father you repulsive toad. He told me about you, the ass-licking attendant to the minister. I should rip your head off.” I finish with a growl. The class gasps at my threat and my hands are shaking. “Miss Frye you will be joining Mr. Potter in detention. Now go to the headmaster’s office!” I whirl around and grab my bag snarling, “Gladly!” I don’t turn around as I stride out of the room. I walk to Dumbledore’s office in a huff.  
I’m shaking in anger as I wait outside. “Miss Frye you may come in.” I push open the doors and sit down in front of his desk. “Yes I received the note that you yelled at and threatened Professor Umbridge.” I nod defiantly, “Yes sir.” An amused smile plays on his lips. “I understand why you did it but I must tell you that you need to be careful. You must remember that Dolores does not know that your parents are being hunted. She believes he up and quit out of the blue and won’t return any letters. Try to control your temper.” I shake my head miserably, “My temper isn’t that easy to control”. He smiles and after some dive, he sends me off to dinner.  
I walk towards my table when Harry stops me. “Hey at least we will be in detention together.” I smile and ignore Hermione’s glare when my sister grabs my attention. “Megan I heard what you did, you should be more careful. Try not to get in so many fights this year.” I grin feeling my cheeks heat up. “I wouldn’t be me without being able to pick fights.” I walk back to my table and sit down feeling weary. I feel like every one at the Slytherin table is looking at me. I sit down next to Draco and keep my head down. “Hey, you okay?” I nod but don’t say anything. The rest of the school is focused on Harry. I could hear them whispering and as horrible as it is I was glad it was him and not me. I see Hermione guiding Harry out of the hall with Ron at their heels. After finishing dinner I turn to Draco, “I’m going to go.” I leave before he even has a chance to open his mouth.  
The next day I sit quietly through my lessons. In both Charms and Transfiguration we were lectured on the importance of O.W.L.S. In Charms we practice the summoning charm, which I mastered several years ago. In Transfiguration we began to work on the vanishing spell. I managed to vanish my snail only just after Hermione did. I was spared the large amount of homework given to the class. After lunch I hurry outside to Care of Magical Creatures. I hurry over and stand next to Hermione. I notice Draco standing among Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Theodore and they were all laughing. “Is everyone here? Good, who can tell me what these are?” She points to the wooden creatures sitting in the trees. “Those are Bowtruckles, they’re tree guardians and usually prefer wand trees.” Hermione announces to the class. “Nice work. I want you all to sketch all their body parts.”  
I ignore everyone around me as I sketch the creature. When class gets released I pack up my bag and turn to walk up to the castle by myself. “Megan wait.” Draco grabs my hand to slow me down. “Yes?” “Are you sure you are okay?” I nod, “Yeah I’ll be alright.” He hesitates but pulls my arm towards the castle, “Come on we are going to be late for Herbology.”  
That night I join Harry outside of Professor Umbridge’s office. “Hey.” He says to me. “Let’s get this over with.” I tell him with a groan. We enter the room and she looks up from her desk at us. “Ah yes Mr. Potter and Miss Frye. Here are your quills. Mr. Potter I want you to write I must not tell lies. Miss Frye I want you to write, I will submit.” I raise my eyebrows but say nothing. I expected much worse then lines. She hands us parchment when Harry speaks up awkwardly. “You haven’t given us any ink, Professor.” “Oh you won’t be needing any ink.” Harry and I exchange looks of confusion before we set quill to paper. Harry lets out a gasp of pain and I feel tears spark in my eyes. The words on the parchment appear shiny red and I can smell the scent of blood. The words appear etched into the back of my hand. The skin heals and is now only irritated. I see Harry look up at Umbridge but I refuse to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to me. I continue to write, I will submit, when she finally speaks up.  
“Come here both of you.” We walk up to her desk side by side and hold out our hands to her. She clicks her tongue when she holds them in her stubby fingers. “Neither of you have learned your lesson. Well we will have to try again tomorrow evening.” We walk out of her office and when we are sure we are out of earshot I speak up. “How can she do this?” I hold my hand up to my chest nursing my injury. He shakes his head, “I don’t know. Let’s not tell anyone about this yet.” I nod and we head in different directions on the staircase. When I return to the common room I work on some homework before heading up to bed. The next day more homework was piled onto the fifth years. Harry and I return to detention the next night and neither of us say anything to Umbridge. I was tempted to call my parents to tell them what she was doing but I ultimately decide to trust Harry. I knew if I did call them, they would come out of hiding for this. My dad would rip Umbridges head off for hurting me. But I want them to be safe.  
On the last night of our detention, we both begin to write with the quills. Blood is dripping onto the desk as my skin was cut open again. Harry keeps looking out the window as he writes. By the time Umbridge calls us to her desk, my hand is soaked with blood and even my sleeves are soaked with it. She once again takes our hands into her stubby hands. Her eyes narrowing as she looks at our cuts. “Yes it hurts doesn’t it?" She sounds pleased. "Well I think the message has sunk in. You can go.” Harry dashes off the moment we left the room, leaving me in the hall. I step into the Slytherin common room my eyes stinging with unshed tears. Draco notices me walk in, “How was detention tonight?” I try to say, “fine,” but my voice cracks. He closes the book he has in his hands and looks up at me. His eyes drift to my blood stained robes and the few tears streaming down my cheeks. He stands up and gently escorts me out of the room.  
We end up in a broom closet down the hall from the common room. He pulls my right hand up to his face, “What is this? I thought you said you were doing lines.” I let out a choked sob, “I was doing lines. It was some sort of blood quill. It carved my hand as I wrote.” He shakes his head in disbelief, “Come on we are going to Professor Snape to find something for your hand.” He puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to Professor Snape’s office. He knocks and we enter when the door opens. “Draco, Megan, what can I do for you?” Draco holds up my hand. “Professor Umbridge did this during detention.” He spits. Professor Snape takes my hand and looks down at the cuts. He frowns and pulls a bottle off of the shelf from behind him. “Here put this on everyday. It should help but I think your hand might be scared.” I take the bottle and put in the pocket of my robes. “Thank you.” He nods and we leave the office. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been quiet the past few days.” I hug him and bury my face in his chest. “I’m okay now. Don’t let me lose my temper again.” He chuckles, “Yeah like I can stop that.” “I missed you.” He wraps his arms around me, “I missed you too. I love you.” I press my lips to his in response.


	35. Attacks and Inspections

The next day Draco leaves me in the common room to go watch the Gryffindor’s practice Quidditch with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise. I begin to work on my Astronomy essay over Jupiter’s moons. “Are you working on Sinastra’s essay?” A voice asks behind me. I turn around and notice Theodore Nott standing there. “Yes,” I reply shortly. He sits down next to me much to my distaste. “Oh good I need help.” I glower at him, “Why should I help you?” He smirks, “Oh just do it.” He hands me his essay to look over. I cross out some sentences for him to fix. I hand it back to him, “Here all done.” He rolls it up and puts it back in bag. “Thanks.” I nod and finish writing the last few sentences for mine. I went a little longer then I should have but its better than being too short. He closes the book I start to read. I look up in annoyance, “Really?” “Let’s go do something.” I raise an eyebrow, “Like what?” He stands up “Come on I’ll show you.” Curiosity gets the best of me, as it usually does and I follow him out of the common room.  
Most of the students are at the Quidditch pitch or in their respective common rooms. The hallways are deserted. We walk out of the castle down to the boathouse. The sound of moving water instantly makes me homesick. The lake is nothing compared tot he beach. “What are we going down here for?” I ask as we walk down all the steps. “You’ll see.” Is all I get in response. We walk into the boathouse and I look around, having never been here before. “Wow this is reall-.” I get cut off by his body slamming into mine. He pins me up against the grey stone-wall and I smack my head. “What are you--?” He presses his mouth to mine and I feel his hands traveling all over my body. I freeze up just as he starts to lift my sweater. "God you are so hot. I've wanted to do this for awhile now." My head is throbbing and I try to push him away. “Aw come on baby don’t be like that. You know you want it.” He says huskily in my ear. “Theodore stop right now.” I saw forcefully as I attempt to push him back. He ignores me and forces my mouth open with his tongue. I squirm beneath him trying to figure out how to get out of this. His body is pressed firmly to mine and one of his hands slips into my jeans. I panic as he tries to push my underwear down. My breath quickens and he takes it as a good sign. "Yeah, you like that baby?" I free one of my legs and slam it into his hardened groin. “What the hell is wrong with you?” I shout at him as I try to straighten my clothes. He groans and falls to his knees. “Don’t act like you didn’t want it.” He says furiously. I pull my arm back and punch him right in the nose. He falls over with a sickening crack of my knuckles. I sprint out of the boathouse nursing my already injured hand as I go.  
I run into the other Slytherin’s as I make my way back to the castle, I intended to go straight to Professor McGonagall. Speaking to a female teacher would be more appropriate in this situation. But I could take it to any member of staff, but I feel most comfortable with Professor McGonagall. “What’s your hurry?” Pansy asks in a snide voice and I stop in my tracks. I spot Draco in the middle of the crows. I step forward and throw my arms around Draco. “Hey guys I’ll catch up with you in a minute.” He says feeling the tension in my shoulders and the quickness of my heartbeat. They jokingly jeer at me for a few moments before leaving us alone. I unwrap my arms from him still trembling. His eyes flit over my swollen lips, ratted hair, and rustled clothing. “What happened to you?” He asks as he steps backward, away from me. “Theo happened.” I reply in a voice barely above a whisper. He curls his upper lip and his mouth becomes a straight hard line. His grey eyes flash dark with anger when he sees the broken skin on my knuckles. "Did he touch you?” He growls through clenched teeth. I nod forcing my stinging eyes not to cry. "Yes,” I whisper. Draco takes a deep breath his chest shuddering. “Where is he?” He demands. “I left him at the boathouse.” He grabs my good hand, “Come on. I’m going to teach dear Theodore what happens when he tries to take what is mine.”  
He leads me back to the boathouse and by now it is dark outside. He pushes open the door and Theodore is still sitting on one of the boats trying to stop a bloody nose. When he sees me he snidely says, “Oh look who is back for more fun.” He pales considerably when he sees Draco standing behind me, with a thunderous expression. Draco reaches for Theo and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. “You think its okay to assault a girl without her permission? You’re sick!” He tosses him onto the ground and Theo groans when he makes contact with the stones. “I don’t know what you’re talking about man. She wanted it. She was all over me in the common room. She couldn't keep her hands off me, or her clothes on for that manner.” I step forward angrily. “You’re lying.” I growl. Draco believes me thankfully. He pulls his wand out and holds it up to Theodore’s throat, “If you ever so much as speak to Megan again, I’ll have you killed.” He grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.  
We stop in an empty classroom and he grabs my injured hand. “Here let me wrap this.” He summons some bandages and wraps up my hand. “Thank you for um taking care of that. I don’t know what would have happened. Should I tell a teacher?” I finish quietly. He puts two fingers under my chin, “Never doubt that I love you. I will protect you always. If you wish to tell someone you can, but I don't think he'll come near you again.” He leans down and kisses me. I cup both of my hands around his cheeks and he lifts me into his arms with ease. I pull away and giggle, “Since when did you get so strong?” He rolls his eyes and sets me on one of the tables, his hands gently gripping my hips. He kisses me again this time much more passionate. I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses my neck. After several minutes of heated snogging we hear a noise and break apart. I untangle myself from Draco’s grasp and poke my head outside of the classroom. Mrs. Norris is staring up at me with her yellow eyes and swishing her tail back and forth. “Draco its Mrs. Norris we better go. The last thing I want is for Filch to catch us snogging.” He chuckles, “You are definitely right.” I grin at him, “I usually am.” We walk back to the common room with our arms around each other.  
The next morning I received my morning paper as usual. I stare blankly at the title of the front page. “High Inquisitor?” I ask in disgust and hand my paper to Blaise. He reads the article and laughs. “Inspecting teachers? I can’t wait till she inspects Snape or McGonagall. They won’t take her crap.” Draco joins us, “What is so funny?” Blaise tosses the paper into Draco’s lap. He reads the article and shrugs, “So what?” I glare at him, “She’s trying to run the school. She’s horrible.” He turns his gaze to me, “I’m not condoning what she did to you, but this school could use some change.” I roll my eyes at him as we head to our lessons.  
In Potions, Professor Snape hands back our moonstone essays. I see a large black O in the corner and I grin. “I have awarded you the grades that you would have received in the case of this on your O.W.L.S. Most of your essays were abysmal. If those who received D’s continue to perform poorly I will have to start handing out detentions.” Draco sniggers next to me. “Some people got D’s?” He asks with disbelief evident in his voice. We make strengthening solutions in class and hand them in. Draco and I have a quick lunch together and head up to Divination.  
When we enter the classroom Professor Umbridge is already there. I drag Draco to a seat far from the front. My hate for her already growing just by being near her. The class is very silent as Professor Umbridge walks to the front clutching a clipboard. “Good Afternoon Sybil. You received my note on inspection?” Professor Trelawney nods and continues to hand out books to us. She looks very uncomfortable and I give her an encouraging smile when she hands me my book. “We are continuing our study of dreams. Please break up into your pairs and interpret each other’s dreams with the help of the Oracle book.” I eye Draco expectantly; “Well I had a dream about the next quidditch world cup.” He grins and I roll my eyes, “Typical boy dream.” He snorts as I flip through the pages of my book. "Would you rather I said I had a dream about you?" Draco asks eying me with a smirk. My cheeks heat up and I roll my eyes. "Stop it, we're in class." I whisper looking over my shoulder. He grins and leans back against the back of his chair clearly amused. Many students are looking up at Professor Trelawney and Umbridge from behind their books. “I would like you to make a prediction for me.” Trelawney looks at Umbridge dumbfounded, “The Inner Eye cannot be commanded!” She bites out. Umbridge writes something on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney stutters, “Wait! I do see something about you. You my dear are in grave danger.” Everyone was watching now, no longer paying attention to their work. “Is that the best you can do?” Umbridge adds in a sickly sweet voice. She was quiet the rest of the lesson. Trelawney is clearly angry and reads Harry’s dreams out loud to the class and announced how it clearly shows that he is to die a horrible death in the future.  
After class we head down to our time in hell, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge is waiting for us when we arrive. I sit in the back with Draco, “Wands away. Please take out your books and turn to page nineteen and read chapter two, no talking will be needed.” She sits down at her desk and gave her gross sweet smile. I pull my book out of my bag when I notice Hermione has her hand in the air again. Umbridge stands up and walks over to her desk, “What is it now Miss Granger?” They were speaking in low voices so I can not hear. I can tell by the looks on Hermione and Harry’s faces it isn't good. When she returns to the front of class, “I’m going to have to take five points from Gryffindor for this Miss Granger.” The class began muttering angrily, “What for?” Harry adds starting to get angry. “For disrupting my class. I’m teaching you Ministry approved methods. Your former teachers, besides Professor Quirrell, did not follow Ministry guidelines.” Harry loudly interrupts, “Yeah Professor Quirrell was a great teacher. The only flaw about him is that Voldemort was on the back of his head.” The class falls silent and I stifle a snort into my hand. “Another week of detention, Mr. Potter.” My heart goes out to him, but this time I don't defend him. My hand is still red and angry, forcing me to cover it with my robes.  
The next day when we arrive in Transfiguration, to my disgust Umbridge is once again inspecting a class I am in. When Professor McGonagall strides in the room she assigns Seamus and Lavender tasks to help her. I receive my paper back and am pleased to see I received an E. “Now today we will begin-.” “Hem, Hem.” Professor Umbridge continues to fake cough in the back. Finally Professor McGonagall looks up in clear annoyance. “Yes?” She asks in an exhausted tone. “I was wondering if you received my note-?” “Yes I received it otherwise I would ask what you are doing in my classroom." She turns back to the rest of us. "As I was saying today we will be working on vanishing mice, they are more-,” “Hem, Hem.” Professor McGonagall turns toward Umbridge sharply, “How is it that you think you can inspect me if you continue to interrupt my class? I usually do not permit anyone to talk during lessons.” I grin at Draco when Umbridge’s face shows utter shock. “Yes well, vanishing mice is much more difficult. They are mammals and therefore much more complex then what we were vanishing last week. You know the spell, let’s see what you can do.” Draco and I hold onto our mice and only set them down when we say the incantation. I manage to vanish him on my third try, which earns me five points to Slytherin.  
After class we quickly pack up and walk down to Care of Magical Creatures. Umbridge is once again inspecting, this time it id Professor Grubbly-Plank. Hermione and I step up toward the bowtruckles to inspect and I hear Draco whispering eagerly to Crabbe. “Wonder if she will weasel her way into information about that big oaf Hagrid?” Crabbe laughs but doesn’t say anything in response. Halfway through the class Umbridge walks up to us Slytherins. “I hear there have been injuries in this class?” Goyle gives a silly grin but Draco spoke up, “That was me, I was wounded by a hippogriff.” I glare at him but he doesn’t notice. “A hippogriff?” She asks incredulously as her eyes bulge out of her head. Harry speaks up, ‘Yeah because he was too stupid too listen to instructions!” Ron and Hermione give a collective groan, “Another night of detention Mr. Potter.”  
I trail behind the other Slytherin’s on the way back to the common room. Pansy turns back to me, “Oh look our resident hero is upset about Umbridge. I heard about your detention, how is your hand?” She mocks me. I snap back, “Believe me, I can still use it to wipe that stupid smile off your face. Remember the last time I punched you?” She sneers once more before turning around back to the others. Draco slows to walk at my pace. “You are feisty today.” “I’m feisty everyday, you should know that by now.” He chuckles, “I know you and Umbridge got off on the wrong foot but she’s not so bad. Try not to pick fights anymore.” I glare at him, “Would you rather me pick a fight with you? We know I would win.” He scoffs, “Come on don’t be like that. I wasn’t trying to upset you.” “If you say so.” I bite back at him.  
The next few weeks of school go by rather quickly. I try to take Draco’s advice but still manage to land myself in three more detentions with Umbridge. My hand is scarred and sometimes burns when I flex it too much. Harry's hand looks similar to mine. I feel relief only when I sneak out at night to run through the forest as a wolf. It’s exhilarating to be out there in the wild. I see all sorts of things in the forbidden forest but am always wary not to travel too far. I still remember Harry and Ron's stories about the spider nests in the forest. In the library, one afternoon Hermione approaches me hesitantly. “Hey Megan, you look tired. Have you been sleeping well?” I shake my head, “I’ve just been up late. What’s up?” She nervously looks around the library but its mostly deserted. “Well I had this idea to help us with Defense Against the Dark Arts.” I raise my eyebrows at her but say nothing. “Well, you see, I thought maybe Harry could teach us." She explains softly. "We are meeting in the Hog’s Head this weekend in Hogsmeade. I want you to come. I know that some people won’t want a Slytherin student there especially not the girl who is dating Draco Malfoy but you would be a huge asset and I know how much you hate Umbridge.” I grin at her always trying to keep my temper around her. “Consider me there. I can slip away from the other Slytherins, that’s not a problem. But I just don’t want to be ripped to shreds by your other attendee’s.” She smiles, “Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and I can all vouch for you.” I nod eagerly and share a smile with her. “Then I can’t wait.”


	36. D.A. Meetings and Quidditch

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit I sit in the Great Hall for breakfast. All of the Slytherin students were chatting amicably around me. “I’m so excited to go to Hogsmeade. We need a break from school.” Blaise says to me. I nod and tell him, “A break from Umbridge for me.” Draco moves to sit next to me, “Hey want to go to Hogsmeade together? We could make it a date.” I swallow the lump in my throat, “Oh I uh promised that I would uh hang out with my sister.” His face falls, “Oh okay its fine. I understand.” He walks away with Crabbe and Goyle to Filch. I walk over to the Gryffindor table and smile at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My sister looks up from her friends, “Hey Megs. What’s up?” I grin, “I need a favor.” She raises her eyebrows, “What do you want? Jax isn’t sleeping in my dorm again and he’s a bed hog.” I chuckle and shake my head; “I need to walk with you to Hogsmeade.” She rolls her eyes, “Whatever you want Megs.” I grin at her as we stand up and walk out of the Great Hall.  
We split up when we reach the village and I turn towards the side street where the Hog’s Head is located. I hide between two houses when I see Draco and a group of Slytherin’s walk by laughing obnoxiously. I pull open the heavy door and enter the bar. It smells strongly of goats and was quite dirty. I’m the last to enter and many people’s eyes narrow at the sight of me. “What is she doing here?” “A Slytherin?” “She’s Malfoy’s girlfriend.” Whispers begin and I cast a pleading look to Hermione. She stands up, “Megan is here because I invited her." Hermione's voice rings out. "She’s my friend and she hates Umbridge more than most of us.” Some people nod but I still get dirty looks as I sit next to Ginny, Fred, and George.  
Fred passes me a bottle of butterbeer and we all turn to face Harry. When the chattering stops Hermione speaks up, “Hello everybody. Thank you for coming, Harry had the idea," She notices the look Harry gives her. "Okay I had the idea that it might be a good idea to study real Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not the horrible rubbish Umbridge is trying to teach us. I thought we could learn proper defensive spells.” Ginny’s boyfriend interrupts, “Because you want to do well on your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L?” Hermione nods quickly. “Of course I do. But also because – well er because Lord Voldemort is back. Several people shudder and yelp in fear when she says Voldemort’s name aloud. People begin to question Harry about Voldemort. After much arguing we finally get back on subject. Hermione rummages around in her bag, “I think we should all write our names down so we know who decided to show up. And also agree that we should not talk about this with anyone. So if you sign you are agreeing not to tell anyone about this including Umbridge.” Fred, George, Ginny, and I were the first people to sign her paper. Some people look slightly uncomfortable about it. Eventually everyone signs and the mood in the room is nervous and quiet.  
People leave the pub in small groups and I hang back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “I think that went well. I mean its quite a few people. I mean Michael Corner wouldn’t have come if he wasn’t dating Ginny.” Hermione says. “HE'S WHAT?” Ron looks dumbfounded and Hermione and I start to laugh at his immaturity. “You wouldn’t be able to read emotions if it smacked you in the face.” I tell him with a smirk. Even Harry laughs at that one. Ron goes on and on about how much he dislikes Michael. Hermione buys a new quill at one of the shops and we walk back to the castle, teasing Harry about Cho as we go.  
On Monday Educational Decree Number: Twenty-four came out. “No school groups?” I question at Slytherin table. “Like what? Charms club?” Draco laughs. I read the decree again, “I think Quidditch teams are included in this too.” His eyes shoot upward in shock, “What? She can’t cancel Quidditch.” “I daresay she can.” I reply stiffly. He quickly swings his legs off the bench and takes off towards Marcus Flint. I sit through History of Magic and trudge down the stairs to Potions.  
I grin at Draco as he stands outside of the classroom door. “Hey, you never came to History of Magic?” He grins at me and begins to talk loudly, “Yeah we got permission to reform the Slytherin Quidditch team right away. I went this morning. I mean she knows my father really well; he’s always in the Ministry. It’ll be interesting to see if Gryffindor can keep playing.” “What does that have to do with any-?” Draco’s eyes shift away from me, “It might be influence in the Ministry. If that’s the case then Gryffindor doesn’t have a chance. They have been looking to fire Arthur Weasley for ages, and my father thinks that St. Mungo's will eventually take Potter to the ward for people whose brain’s have been addled by magic.” Neville charges forward toward Draco. Ron and Harry somehow manage to pull him back. Snape strides out of his office. “Fighting?" He calls out. "Ten points from Gryffindor get inside.”  
I glare at Draco as we sit down. “Stop looking at me like that.” He tells me once we pull our stuff out. “You’re an idiot.” I sneer at him. He rolls his eyes at me. I pull out my book as Professor Snape began to speak. “As you will notice, we have a guest today.” He looks incredibly pissed off as he gestures to Umbridge sitting in the corner. “Today we will be continuing our work on strengthening solutions. Follow the instructions on the board. Draco and I work side-by-side on our separate potions. Umbridge steps up to our desk. “You both seem quite proficient at potion making.” I nod as I stir my solution not taking my eyes off my textbook. Professor Snape steps over to us. “Good work Frye, Malfoy.” He turns his black eyes onto Umbridge as she speaks up. “This class is very advanced. Though I think that the Ministry would prefer you remove this potion from the syllabus. How long have you been in this position?” Professor Snape sighs clearly annoyed. “Fourteen years.” She scribbles on her clipboard, “But you applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position first?” He looks on incredulously, “Yes.” He bites out. She nods, “But you failed? “ His lip curls menacingly, “Obviously.” Class is almost over and I focus my attention back on my potion. Before class ends though Snape sweeps over to Harry, his black cloak billowing behind him. “Another zero Potter. I want an essay on this potion due next class.” In Divination we discover that Umbridge has placed Trelawney on probation. I sit next to Blaise and Draco in our usual seats of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She makes us read chapter three for the whole class.  
I sit in my favorite armchair in the corner of the common room, when Draco walks in from Quidditch practice. He's smudged in dirt and slightly sweaty when he leans over me, and smiles. I wrinkle my nose, “You stink go shower.” He raises his eyebrows, “Are you offering to join me?” I choke back a laugh, “Nice try.” He grins and sits on the arm of my chair. “Practice was good thanks for asking.” I roll my eyes and retort, “My book is great thanks for asking.” He laughs, “I’m going to the Prefects bathroom I’ll be back.” I nod and he leaves the common room.  
When he returns I’m still in my chair reading. He kneels in front of me no longer covered in mud. “Better?” I grin, “Much better.” He takes the book out of my hands and sets in on the table next to us. “I’m bored.” I laugh, “clearly. What do you want to do?” He shrugs, “What did you plan to do?” I smile sheepishly, “Well my friends sent me my laptop and I manage to charm it so it works. I was going to watch a TV show they’ve been telling me about.” He chuckles his eyes bright with curiosity. “TV show? Can I join you?” I roll my eyes, “Well you aren’t allowed in the girls dorm but I guess we can watch it in yours. I’ll go get it.” I run up the stairs and take it out of my trunk. I join him in his dorm. I open it and it lights up. Draco stares at it curiously. I pull up Netflix and click on Stranger Things, the show my friends have been raving about. I sit back on his pillow and pat the bed next to me. “You can’t see the screen if you are standing over there. He lies down next to me and I click play. “So this is what muggles do?” I chuckle, “Yes mostly, this is what I used to do all summer when I went home.” He laughs, “Lazy much?” After watching the first episode I look up at him, “Well? What do you think?” He looks at me, “That was so cool. Can we watch another one?” I grin in response.  
I wake up several hours later and I roll over into something hard. I realize that I’m not in my dorm. Draco eyes me sleepily, “What’s wrong? Are you cold?” He wraps his arms around my waist and snuggles closer. “I uh no, I um just don’t remember falling asleep.” He chuckles into the crook of my neck, “You fell asleep after the fourth episode. You looked too cute to wake up so I just let you stay here.” I squirm out of his grip, “No stay.” He mutters and my heart jumps. “You sure? Its against the rules.” He pulls me back under the covers, “Who cares about rules, I don’t.” I smile and roll back into his embrace.  
The next morning Draco wakes me up. “Hey if we don’t get up we will be late for Charms.” I snuggle into his chest, “Screw Charms.” He chuckles, “That’s not very Prefect of us.” I groan and roll out of bed, “Fine you win.” I walk to my own room to change into my school uniform. I quickly brush my teeth and hair and meet Draco in the common room. I look at my watch, “We’re already ten minutes late for Charms.” He wraps his arm around my shoulder, “We better hurry then.” I press my lips to his quickly and we hurry into Charms. “Miss Frye, Mr. Malfoy you are nearly twenty minutes late. Ten points from Slytherin. Please join the others and work on the silencing charm.” Draco and I both turn red and take our seats. Everyone’s eyes follow us as we sit down. Some people were whispering about us. “What made them so late?” “What do you think they were doing?” Draco glares at them and I blush and look at my shoes.  
The next day Harry and Ron grab me in the hallway. “Hey we found a place to meet. It’s on the seventh floor. Be there by seven.” I nod and they continue down the hallway. Later that night around six-thirty I leave the common room. “Where are you going?” Draco asks before I walk out. “I’m meeting my sister, come on Jax.” Jax bounds down the stairs and out the door with me. We walk up to the seventh floor and meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “Why is your dog here?” Ron asks as he scratches Jax’s ears. “I used him to avoid Draco.” They laugh and we concentrate on the door. A large door with bronze handles materializes. Harry pulls on the door handle and opens it for us.  
Torches are set along the walls, which lights up the room. The walls have tall ebony bookshelves with several dark detectors on the shelves. Ron sinks into one of the cushions on the floor, “These will be nice for practicing stunning.” Hermione begins pulling books off of the shelves and reading the titles of them. When everyone else arrives they look around the room in wonder. “Wow Harry this is great.” “Cool place!” “I didn’t know this was here.” We unanimously elect Harry leader and name ourselves Dumbledore’s Army. We begin by working on Expelliarmus. Jax watches from the corner of the room. The lesson goes really well. We all agree to meet at the same time next week and people slowly began to depart. “Bye guys I have to go.” The trio nods to me as I whistle for Jax. He trots along behind me as I return to the Slytherin common room.  
“Hey you’re back.” I smile and take a seat next to him. “Hi,” He grins and pulls me onto his lap. “How was your walk?” I nod, “It was really great.” He kisses my hair, “Do you have lots of homework?” I nod, “Probably but I don’t have to do it.” He grins, “Can we watch the rest of that show?” “I’ll meet you in your room.” I jump off him and walk into my room. Jax jumps up on my bed when one of the girls, Amanda, speaks to me. “So are you going to sleep in Draco’s dorm every night?” I look up in surprise my cheeks burning. “Oh, well I don’t know.” She smirks, “Ohhh pretty serious then. The prince and princess of Slytherin are in bed together.” I ignore her lewd comments and stride out of the room.  
“What took so long?” I roll my eyes, “I was ambushed by jealous girls.” He wags his eyebrows at me, “I am the hottest guy in school.” I burst out laughing, “Oh shut up.” I set my laptop down on the nightstand. “You are so conceited.” He grabs my waist and pulls me down onto the bed and hovers over me. “Conceited? Don’t act like you don’t agree with them.” I giggle when he pokes my sides, “Maybe I think someone else is more attractive.” His lip curls, “Who?” I giggle again, “Are you jealous?” He shakes his head, “No.” “Yes.” “No.” “Yes.” “N.” I sit up and press my lips against his. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around my waist. Our bodies were pressed together and I felt my cheeks heat up. Our tongues were clashing when Draco pulls away. He smirks when he sees the surprised look on my face, “I love you.” I grin and kiss his nose, “I love you too.” I pull him forward back to my lips. I roll him over so my face hovers above his. “I think it’s cute that you’re jealous.” His cheeks turn a little red, “I’ll remember that. Maybe we should start watching our show.” I nod and roll off him, “Probably a good idea.”  
The next two weeks go by quickly. The D.A. meetings are going really well. Hermione gives us fake galleons to communicate with. She casts a Protean charm on them so they all will change to the date to the next meeting. The first Quidditch match of the season is quickly approaching. Draco has been practicing almost every night. The Gryffindor and Slytherin students were at each other’s throats in the halls. There has been a number of skirmishes and constant insults are flung back and forth. On the morning of the match, I dress in my emerald sweater and pull on my scarf, hat, and gloves. Draco strides toward me smirking. He kisses my cheek when he sits down and begins handing something out to the other students. I look over his shoulder, “What’s that?” He moves it out of my view, “Nothing.” I frown as he walks away from me with the rest of the team.  
I join the other Slytherin students in the stand and watch the beginning of the match. Lee Jordan begins his usual comical commentary. It will be sad next year when he doesn't do it anymore. I've gotten used to his voice over the years. The people around me begin to sing. I pause and listen to the strange lyrics. “Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, that’s why all the Slytherin’s sing, Weasley is our king.” I frown at the people belting out the lyrics around me. I cheer when the Slytherin’s score but did not join in the singing. The Weasley's took me in this summer when I had no where else to go. How could I treat them this way? Harry manages to catch the snitch but gets hit by a bludger. Angelina pulls Harry back to his feet and I see Draco stride over to them. I can’t hear what happens but I see George and Harry begin to punch Draco. Madam Hooch curses them away from each other and furiously sends them off the field. I hurry out of the stands and return to the Great Hall to eat dinner.  
Draco strides in and sits next to me. He is all cleaned up but when he leans over to me I push his face away. “What’s your problem?” He asks. I give him a look of loathing, “You are.” “What? Why?” I hiss, “Maybe because of your lyrics. Don’t forget that the Weasley family took me in as one of their own when I had no where else to go.” He looks down to avoid my hard gaze. I spin on my heel and leave the Great Hall.


	37. Almost Christmas Time

I avoid Draco the rest of the weekend. The grounds are covered in a thick blanket of snow. I spend most of the weekend doing homework in the library. Usually my sister or Hermione sat with me to work. Hermione looks up at me one night while we write our charms essays. “Hagrid’s back.” I smile, “That’s nice. Did his you-know-what go well?” She shakes her head sullenly, “No it didn’t.” I frown knowing that now our chances of winning the war are slimmer. “That’s not good. I wonder what Dumbledore will do.” She doesn’t say anything but has a worried look on her face the rest of the day.  
On the first Care of Magical Creature’s class with Hagrid, we stumble through the snow down to his cabin. He has large bruises on his face but smiles when I greet him. “Hagrid its nice to have you back.” He is carrying a dead cow on his shoulder, which makes most of the class wary to approach. He motions his large hands to the forest, “Please follow me. They prefer the dark they do.” Draco walks forward with Crabbe and Goyle, “What prefers the dark?” He asks worriedly. Hagrid doesn’t hear him; “Right anyway I have been saving them for yer fifth year. They are pretty rare. I reckon I got the only domesticated herd here-.” Draco interrupts again sounding a little panicked, “You sure they’re trained? It wouldn’t be the first time you let a wild animal into class.” People all murmur in agreement. Hagrid snaps at him, “They are trained now follow me only a little further.”  
Draco looks up and asks, “So what happened to your face?” Hagrid angrily growls, “Mind yer own business boy!” I glare at Draco over my shoulder and stomp away to join Ron, Harry, and Hermione. We enter an area so encompassed by trees that it was as dark as night. I recognize the area and smile. I had run through these trees last night in my animagus form. “Hey Hagrid what are these prints from?” Someone points to my large paw prints. Hagrid leans down to look at them, “Hmmm I don’t know maybe a wolf.” I blush and look to my feet. I need to be more careful, perhaps I should go deeper into the forest if Hagrid is going to be here now. Hagrid throws down the cow's body, “alright over here, I’m going to give the call.” He cups his hands around his mouth and gives a strange shrieking cry.  
The class is very silent, after the third cry, several branches began to rustle. A creature steps closer; it has large white eyes and a skeletal body. It begins to tear at the carcass of the cow. I watch the animal curiously, I've never seen it before. I don't even know what they're called. I look around and notice most of the class still looking around nervously. Hagrid speaks up, “Oh look here comes another one. Now raise your hands if you can see them. I slowly raise my hand feeling slightly awkward. Harry, Neville, and to my disgust, Theodore also raise their hands while watching the creature with apprehension. Hagrid nods, “Yes Harry I knew you’d be able to.” Draco sneers from his place in the back of the crowd. “And what are we supposed to be seeing?” Hagrid points to the carcass and several people gasp. I silently giggle when I picture the dead cow moving and being torn apart by nothing. “Thestrals. Who can tell me why only a few of ya can see them?” Hermione’s hand shoots up into the air. “The only people who can see thestrals are those who have seen death.” He nods, “Exactly, Now-,” “Hem, Hem.” I groan when Umbridge fake coughs. She asks several questions and Hagrid answers them horribly. Someone should have warned him what a miserable old hag she is. Professor Umbridge looks around, “Now which of you can see these creatures?” We raise our hands again, “Yes well who did you see die?” Neville swallows at the audacity of her question. “My granddad.” Theodore says, “My uncle.” She turns to me, “A man.” I stutter remembering the flash of green light my father used to kill my kidnapper. She looks at me curiously but doesn’t pry. I wouldn't tell her even if she did ask. It's none of her buisness. She doesn’t even bother to ask Harry, the bitch.  
After class ends I walk back to the castle with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione is shaking in fury and angrily ranting about Umbridge. “I wish I could have seen them.” Harry and I turn to her in surprise and her jaw drops, “Oh no! I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.” Ron interrupts, “Four in one class could see them-.” Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle come up behind us looking pleased with themselves. “Hey Weasley you think if you saw someone die you’d be able to see the quaffle better?” Ron turns as red as his hair and Hermione pulls them away while hissing, “Ignore them!” I send a malicious glare towards them that makes all of the boy’s gazes drop to the snow but Pansy shrieks with laughter and hooks her arms through Draco’s. I widen my eyes as she presses her body close to his, and he wraps his arm around her waist. She giggles with glee and sneers her pug face at me. Hermione gasps when she sees but I storm away to the castle with tears in my eyes. “Wait Megan!” Hermione chases after me but she doesn’t catch me. I fly down to the dungeon and into my room. I yank my curtains closed and pull out my cell to call my mom. She doesn’t answer so I decide to talk to my muggle friends. I talk Brittany for a few hours before she finally manages to cheer me up; she has had similar problems with her boyfriend.  
December arrives and I’m as miserable as ever. If I’m not doing homework, I’m helping decorate the castle. The only enjoyable time is when I sneak out at night to forest as a wolf. I sign up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. At least I can go to the forrest with no one to bother me. I haven’t been able to contact my parents for weeks. My sister is going to her boyfriends for Christmas, she offers to stay with me but I tell her to have fun. Why would anyone want to stay with someone as dull as me? All the other students in Slytherin know that Draco and I haven’t spoken in weeks and that I have been very tetchy. They all steer clear of me in the common room, lest they get detention from me. I use my Prefect power as a whip to avoid their pathetic glances. I arrive in the room of requirement for the D.A. meeting. It’s decorated for Christmas but we only go over what we have already done. My stunning spell was so powerful it knocked Neville unconscious for the rest of the meeting. I feel bad but I'm too tired to care. After the meeting I bid everyone Merry Christmas and return to my common room.  
I walk in, and I’m immediately ready to turn around and sneak out again. I have to wait for several hours before I get to leave. When everyone leaves the common room to go to bed I begin to put my boots back on. “What are you doing?” My head snaps up and I see Draco staring at me. He's dressed in his pajamas already. “None of your business.” I snap at him feeling defensive. The more time I spend in my animals form, the more I pick up it's habits. My temper is shorter then usual and I'm noticing that my words come out as a snarl or growl if I'm angry enough. “Are you leaving?” He asks as he watches me slip off my jacket. I scoff at his tone. “Like you care.” He moves down the stairs to stand in front of me. He crosses his arms over his chest. “Yes I do. You don’t need anymore detentions with Umbridge.” “I can handle her and anyway I won’t get caught.” I stand up but he grabs my arm, which I angrily yank away from him, “Megan…” I pause and turn, “What?” His grey orbs meet my blue ones, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” I roll my eyes desperate to leave. “I honestly don’t care what you say about people anymore. I’m used to that. But you made it so much worse by being with Pansy! You know how much I hate her. She wants to break us up and it’s worked.” I state firmly.  
His eyes widen, “No- no we never- I mean I didn’t…. I don’t want her. Merlin I don’t even like her. I love you. You.” I hesitate and he uses that against me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me forward and crushes my body into his. He rubs my back and kisses my forehead. “I’m sorry.” I mutter into his chest. He lets me go and shakes his head. “It’s okay. Hey well I’ve been meaning to ask you, er well if you wanted to come home with me for Christmas.” “Yes!” I blurt, “I mean that would be really nice. I hate spending Christmas alone.” I blush and smile softly. He smiles softly, “Okay great, my mother will be pleased. She hasn’t seen you since last holiday before the world cup.” I smile, “Oh yes when she caught us snogging.” He chuckles, “I forgot about that.” I shake my head, “I’ll never forget that. She totally knew.” He nods, “She did. She confronted me about it.” I open my mouth in surprise and he groans, “All she told me was to confess my feelings yadda yadda.” I laugh and he shakes his head. He looks at the clock on the wall, “Are you still going out?” I smile, “I won’t get caught if you won’t tell.” He sulks, “Can I go with you?” I shake my head not wanting to give away my secret. “No uh this is something only I can do.” He nods, “Okay be careful.” He gestures to the door and I quickly kiss his cheek before sprinting out of the dungeon.  
I return several hours later cold, wet, and tired. I take a quick warm shower washing off the mud from my body before collapsing in my emerald bed. I snuggle up to Jax who gives me the evil eye for waking him up. The next morning I head down to breakfast. I casually sit eating a croissant when Hermione jogs up with a worried look on her face. “What’s wrong?” I ask immediately and set down my copy of the paper. She casts nervous glances around at the rest of the Slytherin table. Many students are sneering at her or whispering behind their hands. “Can we talk somewhere else?” She asks softly. I nod and immediately follow her out of the Great Hall and all the way up to the room of requirement. “I don’t want to be overheard.” She says as lights the torches with a tap of her wand. “Okay, you’re scaring me. Hermione what happened?” She takes a deep breath and gestures for me to sit, “Harry woke last night from a horrible dream. He saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by a snake. It turns out that it actually happened. Dumbledore managed to get someone there in time to help him. Harry and the Weasley’s already left for Grimmauld place. I won’t join them till after the term ends. Umbridge is furious.” I stare at her with wide eyes, “How could Harry have seen it happen? Did he say anything?” She shakes her head, “No I don’t understand. It wasn’t Voldemort it was his pet snake, who was the attacker.” We both sit in silence, “Well when you see them give Mr. Weasley my best, and to all the rest of the order too. Sometimes I wish we could have just remained there all year, battling that horrible house.” She laughs at the memory, “We better get back downstairs. People will start to wonder where we went.” I nod and follow her to the last few classes of the term.  
I meet up with Draco in the common room that night. I sit down on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on. “Why the long face?” He asks poking my side. I frown and quickly decide not to tell him about Harry and the Weasley’s. He would sneer and make fun of it anyway. “I just miss my mom and dad. I haven’t seen them in a really long time.” His face registers comprehension and he pulls me in for a hug. He rests his cheek on my hair, “You’ll have a great Christmas back at my place. My parents are excited for you to stay, I am too.” I smile, “Thank you for inviting me, I really appreciate it.” He blushes slightly, “You know technically on Christmas we will have been dating for one year.” I chuckle, “Oh yes the Yule ball. Ah, that was something.” “You looked beautiful, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” I pull away slightly to look at him, “Oh yes even though you had a different date?” He scoffs, “Pansy didn’t really count. You’re the only one that matters.” I grin and tease him, “Even though I went with Harry?” He grimaces, “Ugh I still can’t believe you went with perfect Potter. Out of all the people at school you picked him.” I smirk, “Well he needed a date but I also knew that it would get your attention the most.” His jaw drops, “Oh you little minx.” I stick my tongue out at him and he pulls me down onto his lap. I yelp and giggle, “It worked didn’t it?” He smirks, “Well I would say so.” He pulls me to my feet and kisses tenderly. “We leave tomorrow morning for my place, so be ready really early love.”  
The next morning I meet Draco in the common room. I drop my bag on the floor next to his and Jax lies down at our feet. I smile, “Good morning.” He kisses my cheek, “Are you ready to go, love?” “Yeah are we travelling by floo powder?” He nods, “Come on let’s go I’m sure my mum is waiting. My dad won’t be there for a few days. He’s on a trip. He’ll be back for the Christmas party.” He grabs our bags and leads the way out the door. Jax and I follow him to Professor Snape’s office. “Ah yes we are heading to Malfoy Manor correct?” “Yes.” Draco responds. He turns to the fireplace and the flames ignite. Draco steps in and smiles at me, “I’ll see you in a few. Malfoy Manor!” He disappears and Jax and I take his place. Professor Snape grabs my arm before I leave and says, “Keep your eyes and ears open while your there. Professor Dumbledore thinks you could possibly get some information for the order. Do be careful.” I nod and grab a handful of floo powder, “Malfoy Manor!” Jax and I reappear in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Draco smiles and offers me his hand as I step out of the fireplace. Jax bounds into the room and eagerly romps around.  
Narcissa enters the room gracefully and her face breaks into a grin when she notices Draco helping me into the room. “Oh my baby, what a gentleman.” He blushes and groans, “Mum don’t!” She embraces me and kisses Draco on the cheek. “Draco why don’t you take the bags upstairs to your rooms while Megan and I chat. He nods and vanishes up the staircase. Narcissa puts her arm around my shoulder and leads me to the other room. We sit down on one of the couches. “How have you been dear? I missed having you here this summer.” I smile, “Honestly I’ve had a rough year. I miss my mom and dad. School has been tough, I really really hate the new professor.” She smiles and shakes her head, “Ah yes Draco wrote to us about her. Dolores Umbridge right?” I nod suddenly feeling self conscious about my hand. “She’s horrible.” She chuckles, “Yes I heard she is something else. Now onto more important maters, I’m so happy Draco admitted his feelings to you.” I blush, “Yes me too.” Draco strides into the room and looks in-between Narcissa and I. “Mum don’t bother Megan.” She laughs, “Oh my boy Draco its just girl talk. Now I have to run to Diagon Alley, be good. I’ll be home later.”  
When she apparates away Draco crosses the room quickly. He sits on the couch and tugs me onto his lap. “Now we are alone.” He smirks when my cheeks heat up. “I love making you blush. It’s so easy to do.” I pinch his arm, which makes his smirk fall off his face. I lean in so our lips brush lightly before pulling back. He whines and pouts when I face him. “Is all you want to do is snog?” He chuckles and shrugs, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” I push off the couch and jump up to my feet, “Well what should we do?” He grins and leaps to his feet, “Can I teach you to play quidditch?” I shift my weight nervously onto my feet, “I um well I sure if you want.” He grabs my hand and pulls me outside.  
He grabs a broom from the shed and hands it to me. “Ready?” I shake my head, “I no, - I mean can we?” He shakes his head as he grabs another broom. “I’ll be right next to you. I won’t let you fall I promise.” I mount the broom and kick off the ground. I squeal when I soar up, “I don’t know if I like this.” I hear him chuckle from below me, “You’re doing fine. Follow me.” He flies off in the other direction and I slowly follow. He swoops around now holding the quaffle ball. “Catch!” He throws it at me and I somehow manage to catch it. “Nice catch!” I laugh, “I really don’t like this.” We fly around in circles tossing the ball back and forth. It starts to snow and Draco shouts, “Come on we better get back inside!” He lands gracefully and puts the quaffle away. I slowly fly to the ground and somehow manage to lose control. I slide off the side of the broom and hit the ground with a 'thump!' “OW!” Draco walks over to me trying to control his laughter, “Are you okay?” He grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet, “That wasn’t too bad of a fall. Sorry I should have been there to catch you.” “I don’t want to play quidditch anymore.” I say shaking my head. He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist, “Whatever you want love.” The snow falls harder and we’re both soaked and freezing by the time we enter the house.  
Narcissa is still gone when we return to the house. One of the house elves hands us warm towels and we step into a spare bathroom. I wrap it around my shoulders as Draco dries his hair. He smiles when he sees me watching him. “What?” I smile and shake my head, “I just love you.” He blushes lightly and his eyes hover on me, “You are so beautiful.” I scoff, “Draco my hair is a rats nest and I’m shivering.” “You are always beautiful, no matter where you are or what you’re doing.” I look down at my feet, feeling embarrassed, and he cups my chin in his hand. “I love you.” I lean forward and our lips crash together. He turns me around and lifts me onto the counter. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He makes a noise in the back of his throat that is a mix between a growl and a groan. His lips move from mine down to the soft skin of my neck. I groan and curl my fingers in his pale hair. He bites down in multiple areas on my neck. Then I hear the sound of heels clicking on hardwood floor. I push Draco back, “I hear your mom upstairs.” He groans and scowls up at the ceiling, probably willing his mother to leave again. I turn to look in the mirror at my exposed neck that is now covered in red marks. “Draco!” He chuckles and hands me a scarf, “Guess you’re wearing this tomorrow.” I scowl at him as I wrap it around my neck. “We should change out of these clothes and get ready for bed, I think it’s pretty late.”  
The next day we are shocked to see the entire house is decorated for Christmas. “It’s beautiful.” He smiles, “My mum has outdone herself this year. She must want to impress you.” We spend most of the day playing hide and seek. Before the dinner party, Draco walks me to my room. I smile and stop when we reach my door, “I’ll meet you in the hallway okay?” He nods and I give him a quick peck on the lips before shutting the door. I change into an emerald dress and black lace up heels. I use my wand to calm my hair. When it sits in more elaborate curls then usual I step into the hallway to find Draco waiting. He’s all dressed up in a sleek suit. He straightens when his eyes fall on me. “Wow you er… you look so- wow.” I feel my cheeks heat up and he smirks, “Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself.” He strides over and offers me his arm, “My lady?” I giggle, “Such a gentleman, my boyfriend is.” He grins and leads the way to the main room.


	38. Romantic Holiday

Draco and I make our way down the main staircase to the elegant party. It’s in full swing by the time we arrive. There is a group of musicians playing on the side and several couples dancing in the center of the room. Narcissa walks up to us with a drink in her hand, “Oh you two look lovely. Lucius is in the other room addressing a concern. I’m sure he will be delighted to see you again. Draco, your father also wishes to speak with you in private later so be sure to see him. Now go, meander these people are all very important and could influence your futures.” She returns to a group of ladies on the other side of the room. On one side there is a table full of Christmas food and drinks. We make our way to the table, “There’s no where to sit.” I point out as I put some food on a plate. Draco chuckles, “At a fancy party such as this you stand and pick at your food but not really eat anything. We can sneak down to the kitchen later if you want.” I grin, “You know how I get when I’m hungry.” He nods holding up his hands. “Yeah you get mean.” I giggle and he hands me a glass of champagne, “Draco we aren’t old enough for this.” I point out with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs, “No one cares here.” He grabs a glass and swings it back. “Bet you can’t do that.” He says as he grins at me. I scoff, “Oh yeah? I’ll show you.” I grab the stem of one of the crystal glasses and toss it back with my eyes shut in concentration. I swallow the champagne and set the glass down and smirk at him, “See? I can do anything you can do but usually I can do it better.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively, “Care to prove that?” I groan, “Draco get your head out of the gutter!” He chuckles as Lucius walks up to us, “Megan, it’s wonderful to have you stay with us again. Merry Christmas.” I smile, “Thank you for allowing me to stay. This party is wonderful.” “Yes perhaps later I will introduce both of you to some high ranking Ministry officials but now, Draco can I please speak with you in the other room?” Draco unwraps his hand from mine and follows Lucius out of the room.  
“Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met.” I turn around and see a boy around my age smiling down at me. “Oh hello.” “I’m Rhys Adams," he says kissing my hand. "I would remember meeting someone as lovely as you.” My cheeks heat up and I smile, “You’re too kind, I’m Megan Frye.” He takes two glasses off a waiter’s tray and hands me one, “I’m guessing from your accent you’re not from around here.” I shake my head, “No, I’m American. I actually live in Hawaii.” He grins, “Wow Hawaii, I bet that’s wonderful. What brings you here to England?” I sip my drink politely, “I attend Hogwarts.” His face lights up, “Oh you do? I actually go to Durmstrang. Some of my friends went to Hogwarts last year for the Triwizard Tournament. They said it was amazing.” “Oh yes, Hogwarts is wonderful. I really love it there.” He sets our empty glasses down on a table, “I don’t mean to be forward but would you care to dance?” He holds out his hand, “Oh I’m flattered really but I um have...” He takes my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor not allowing me to reject, “Come on one dance won’t hurt.” He spins me around so I’m facing him on the dance floor. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and begins to sway to the music. “I um don’t really dance, maybe if we could just…” “You’re doing fine.” I shift nervously and avert my eyes from his.  
“HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND.” Draco shoves Rhys backward and wraps his arm around my waist. “Who the hell do you think you are?” Draco’s grey eyes flash maliciously towards Rhys. “Wow dude calm down I just asked her to dance.” He backed away a few steps as Draco continue to glare. I tug his sleeve, “Draco please don’t it’s okay.” He softens when I lace my fingers through his. Rhys walks away and Draco turns to me, “Why were you dancing with him?” I shake my head, “I didn’t want to he just kinda pulled me onto the dance floor. What did your dad want?” I ask changing the subject quickly. Draco’s grey eyes shift over to Rhys on the other side of the room before settling back on me. “He just wanted to talk to me. Now let me show that guy how you dance with a beautiful girl.” He swiftly tugs my waist to him and wraps one of his hands on my lower back and the other holds my hand. My free hand wraps around his neck and he immediately starts to spin me around expertly. My heart jumps to my throat when he dips me low towards the ground and whispers, “I went mad when I saw that other guy holding you. I only ever want to see you in my arms.” When the song ends he pulls me back up and Narcissa and several other women walk over to us. “You two were so lovely together.” “Such a beautiful couple.” “Narcissa you and Lucius must be so pleased with them.”  
I blush and look at the ground. We are rescued by Lucius steering us away to introduce us to Ministry officials. I keep my eyes and ears peeled for anything that might help the order but I’m mostly introduced to stuffy old people who work in various departments at the Ministry. After a few more hours of socializing we are excused from the party. Draco steers me back up the stairs after we bid the other guests goodnight. The moment we reach the family wing of the manor Draco backs me up against the wall. “Draco, what’re you doing?” I ask breathlessly. He smirks, “Right now I’m going to show you just how much I love you.” My breath hitches in my chest as his lips crash against mine. After a few moments we break apart panting. Our cheeks are flushed and eyes sparkling. I pull him back to my lips by his tie. His hands reach for my waist and lift me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around his hips and he groans against my lips. His lips than begin to assault my neck again. He bites and sucks as my hands pull on his pale blonde locks. He fumbles for the doorknob on his bedroom door while keeping me held up with his other arm. When the door opens, we sweep into the room and he kicks it shut. He sets me down on his bed and pulls away looking at me with his intense grey eyes. He leans down and kisses me slowly and tenderly. I run my hands down his back and his breath catches. I break the kiss and look up at him, “Maybe we should stop.”  
He nods slowly and gets off from being on top of me, “I hate to say it but I think you are right. I don’t want you to go back to your room though. Do you want to stay here?” I smile blushingly, “More than anything. Can I borrow something to wear?” He helps me stand back up and we walk to his closet. He pulls out a grey quidditch t-shirt and what looks like old shorts. “Here these shorts should fit you. I used to wear them like second year. This is just a worn out t-shirt; it used to be one of my favorites but it’s a little too small for me now. You can change in the bathroom.” He opens the second door on the left and a light flicks on. “Thanks, I’ll be right out.” I shut the door and pull my hair out of its bindings. It spills onto my shoulders in its usual fashion. I unzip the formal dress and fold it and place it and my shoes on the counter. I run the sink water lukewarm and splash it on my face. I step back into his room and see him also in his pajamas. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his face. He laughs and asks me, “Are you tired?” I nod and rub my eyes, “Maybe a little.” He pulls back the covers and we both lie down. I curl up next to him, “Draco, you’re such a good pillow. Very comfortable.” He chuckles, “That’s very nice of you to say.” He runs his hands through my hair and kisses my forehead, “Goodnight Megan. I love you.” I smile into his chest, “Goodnight Draco. I love you too.”  
The rest of break goes by quickly. We soon find ourselves packing our bags to return to school. We stand by the fireplace as Narcissa straightens our school uniforms. “Mum stop.” Draco mutters as she fixes his loose tie. I smile as she wipes the dust off my Prefect pin. “Well have a wonderful rest of the year. Megan it was so lovely to have you here. Lucius and I enjoy having you stay with us. We’re also very pleased that Draco had the sense to ask you out.” Draco turns bright red and I giggle, “Thank you Narcissa. You are too kind.” “Mum!” Draco groans as she kissed his cheek again. “Now be on your best behavior at school, Megan I mean you. I know you are the trouble maker of the two of you.” I blush and look at the feet while Draco howls with laughter. “Write to me both of you!” She shouts as we took turns stepping into the fireplace.  
Classes resume the next day and Hermione immediately corners me in the hallway. Draco scowls at her. “Go on I’ll catch up with you later.” I say and he sulks off with Crabbe and Goyle. She fills me in on everything that her, Harry, and Ron learned over break. “Occlumancy lessons? I know how to do that. Tell Harry if he needs help I can do so. My dad taught both my sister and I last summer before the world cup. I am actually really good at it.” Hermione nods eagerly, “I’m sure he will appreciate it. I better go or I’ll be late for Arthimancy.” She speeds out of the corridor and vanishes from sight.  
The next morning, Draco and I take seats at the Slytherin table and he immediately begins to pile eggs onto our plates. “Thank you.” I say to him as I pay for my copy of the Daily Prophet. I unfold the paper and read the headlines and gasp. Draco turns to me alarmed, “What’s wrong?” I whisper, “Ten people escaped from Azkaban last night. How could this have happened?” He looks unsurprised by this but takes the paper from me to read the article. I make eye contact with Harry across the hall. He looks concerned and motions to Hermione’s paper I nod slowly to let him know that I read it too. Hermione shoots up and dashes out of the Great Hall leaving a perplexed Harry and Ron behind her as she usually does.  
Classes are in full swing and the fifth year students have piles of homework. O.W.L.s suddenly looked a lot closer on this side of Christmas. All of my spare time was spent in the library or in the common room working. D.A meetings quickly become the most entertaining thing I do with my time. I always tell Draco I am meeting Hermione to work on Ancient Runes and disappear through the shortcut from the dungeons to the seventh floor. After everyone leaves the D.A meetings I helped Harry with Occlumency. “Harry I’m sorry you’re honestly dreadful at this.” He shakes his head angrily, “It’s not easy! I feel like you’re ripping my brain open.” I sigh knowing he has a short temper lately. “Harry you need to calm down. You’re too emotionally driven. Clear your mind." I tell him for the millionth time. "I usually try thinking about an empty room,” I add as an example. He shuts his eyes tight in concentration I raise my wand, “Legilimens!” Immediately I see flashes of Ron and Hermione smiling, Sirius holding up butterbeer, and a dark corridor, before Harry manages to push me out. He’s lying on the floor and I reach over to help him up, “That was a little better Harry. Really focus on the empty room when you practice with Snape. Okay?” He nods but avoids making eye contact with me. We both leave and turn in opposite directions.  
January passes quickly. When February arrives it brings slightly warmer weather. Draco strides over to me as I work on a charms essay, “Hey.” “Hi.” He sits down across from me, “Do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?” I look up, “What?” He shifts, “Hogsmeade? It’s tomorrow.” “Oh yes, I suppose so, it’s on Valentine’s Day isn’t it?” He nods and his cheeks turn slightly pink. I smile and take his hand in mine, “I would love to go. But I don’t want to stay long I have so much homework." I add bitterly. "I hate fifth year.” He chuckles, “Yeah me too. I don’t even know how many essay’s I still have to write.”  
The next day I dress in a navy sweater with a plaid button up underneath, dark jeans, brown boots, a hat, and a coat. I meet Draco in the common room. He offers me his arm and we walk down to Hogsmeade. “What do you want to do?” I shrug, “I don’t know. We could go to the Three Broomsticks?” He nods and we enter the crowded building. “What is she doing here?” Draco asks as he hands me a hot chocolate. “Thanks. Who?” I follow his gaze to Hermione and none other than Rita Skeeter. “Oh Merlin. I don’t know. But Hermione must have a good reason, she hates that woman.”  
Suddenly my cell phone rings causing people in the bar to stare at me oddly. I check the screen and look at Draco, “This is my uncle I have to take this he wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important.” He nods and I push my way back outside. “Uncle Steve?” “Megan I’m sp glad you answered. I’ve been trying to get ahold of someone for days. Are you alright?” “Yes I’m fine. What’s wrong?” I question hesitantly. “Where are you?” I pause, “Uncle Steve I’m at school. You know my special school.” “You are in the building now? Safe with your dads friend Severus?” “No I’m in the village outside the castle. What’s wrong Uncle Steve you’re scaring me.” “I can’t explain now I’m at work, I need you to go back to school now. Don’t leave without express permission okay? I mean it. I have to go I love you.” He hangs up without giving me time to respond.  
It’s raining now and I cast a nervous look around High Street. What could my uncle possibly be so worried about. Nothing scares him! I enter the bar again and see Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle have joined Draco at our table. I lean down next to him, “Draco I’m going back to the castle.” He turns to look at me with confusion on his face, “Why? We just got here.” “I don’t know. I think my Uncle is in trouble he sounded weird on the phone.” “He’s an adult I think he can handle himself.” Draco says trying to get me to say. I shake my head, “My uncle is a muggle. He’s adopted. He’s a Naval Special Forces officer back home in Hawaii. He works for the police department.” He stands up, “Okay I’ll walk you back.” “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He grabs my hand, “Come on.”  
The next few days I am unable to reach my uncle. I've been trying as often as I can. One night at dinner I see Ron and Ginny enter in mud splattered Quidditch robes. Draco laughs, “I bet their practice was a nightmare. They are so horrible.” The other students around us laughed as he continued to make fun of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I continue eating my pork and potatoes ignoring their rude laughter. I only look up when Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore walk over to our table. Everyone stops laughing and the table falls silent. “Miss Frye could you come with us?” Professor Dumbledore asks kindly. My heart skips a beat and I set my fork down. I stand up and follow them out of the hall. We turn and approach the Griffin statue that guards the headmaster’s office. “Nut brittle.” Dumbledore says and we walk into the office and take our seats by his desk. I look between them, “What’s wrong?” Professor Snape sighs and pats my hand, “I’m sorry Megan but it’s your grandmother.” I look up quickly, “Grandma? Why wh-what’s wrong?” “She died two days ago.” They both stare at me gravely, “I…wh- two days ago? Why am I only finding out now?” Professor Dumbledore holds out his own cell phone. I didn't know he had one. “I’ve been in contact with your Uncle Steve." He explains lightly. "His police force combed over her house and she was autopsied for evidence. No cause of death could be determined.” I sit in silence, “Are you saying she was murdered by the killing curse?” Snape’s face tightens and they both nod. “Your Uncle wishes for you to return home for the funeral tomorrow and stay for a few days with him. Professor Snape will go with you tomorrow to the funeral. You will stay with your uncle at all times or in the protection of his officers. I’m sorry for your loss Megan.” I nod and stand up shakily, “I’ll pack a bag and be ready to leave in the morning.”  
I return to my dorm and stroke Jax’s head until I fall asleep. The next morning I dress in a black dress, lace tights, and black heels. I wear a black headband that pushes my hair away from my face and I step into the common room. Everyone must already be in the Great Hall since the common room is empty. Jax follows me up the stairs. When I push open the main doors everyone stares at me. I’m out of uniform and I quickly make my way to the Slytherin table avoiding everyone’s eyes. I sit down feeling like I want to be sick. “Why are you dressed like that?” Pansy asks, as she looks me up and down. I ignore her and nibble on some toast. Draco grabs my hand, “Megan? What’s wrong? You never came back last night.” I shake my head and bite my lip to stop the tears from spilling onto my cheeks. He cups my chin, “Hey don’t cry, tell me what happened.”  
I open my mouth to speak but Professor Snape walks over to the table wearing a suit and not his black robes. Students were staring at him in shock. Most have never seen him out of his usual robes. “Megan it’s time to go. Is your dog and bag in the entrance hall?” I nod and stand up dusting the few crumbs off my dress, “And where do you think you are going?” A sickly sweet voice demands from behind us. “Professor Dumbledore has given permission for Miss Frye and I to attend a funeral.” Snape explains to her bitterly. She looks at Snape and me, “And who will be teaching your classes today Severus?” “That is not my concern Dolores. I am taking a personal day.” She steps up to me and I grip my wand tightly in my pocket, “And why is Miss Frye going with you? Professor Snape opens his mouth but Umbridge interrupts him, I believe, Severus, that the girl can speak for herself. She has plenty of times in my class” I take a deep breath and look at her intently, “I’m going because it is my grandmother’s funeral.” I snap at her. A hush fell over the Great Hall. “Well you have my condolences.” “I don’t want your condolences.” I growl at her. Professor Snape puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me from saying anything more. “Dolores that is enough, we will be on our way now. I will return tonight. Miss Frye will be staying a few days longer with some people back home.” We stride out of the hall and take a portkey back home.


	39. A Trip Home and the End of the D.A.

We appear in the living room of my old house. All the furniture is covered with sheets and the house is dark. I barley recognize it anymore. Snape looks around the room and pulls out his wand, “Homenum Revelio.” Nothing happens and he turns to me, “Okay there is no one else here. Your Uncle will be picking us up in a few moments. His team will be escorting us to the funeral." He tells me lightly. "You will remain under his protection the entire time. Follow his instructions and someone will return to pick you up at the end of this week.” I nod in agreement and then there is a knock at the door. Snape strides over to the door and opens it with his wand held out. He lowers it when he recognizes my uncle Steve standing at the door. He enters the room swiftly and embraces me, “I’m sorry about your grandma Megan. Come on let me introduce you to my partner.” He wraps an arm around my shoulder and escorts me to his car. “Megan this is my partner Danny.” I hold my hand out, “It’s nice to meet you.” He smiles, “who would have thought that you could be an uncle to such a nice girl.” He says to Steve. He opens the door for Snape and I and we sit in the backseat of the car.  
We drive to a small church outside of the city. When we exit the car my uncle walks next to me with his hand on his gun. His eyes are constantly hovering over the area around us. “Steve do you expect us to be attacked?” He says nothing and we enter the church. Several of my friends are sitting in the back pews. They give me soft smiles as I’m escorted to the front. The service is beautiful and many people come up to me to give me well wishes. My uncle, his partner, and Professor Snape hover around me the entire time. My old friends Brittany and Abbie come up to me, “Hey I know you probably aren’t in the mood but tomorrow night there’s a musical at school if you want to come. Bridget is the lead.” I grin, “That’s fantastic! I um am not sure if I will be able to go. My uncle thinks he has to have eyes on me all the time.” They frown, “Why? I thought your grandma died naturally?” I cast a nervous look around and lower my voice, “We don’t know who did it. But it was by magical means.” They stare at me in shock, “You mean someone like you?” I nod hating the pit that forms in my stomach. “My family is being targeted. I told you there is a war going on in my world. This is what happens.” “Megan! Come on we need to move. Say goodbye to your friends.” Steve grabs my arm and pulls me back to his car. I smile sadly to my friends and wave goodbye. We enter my uncle’s house and Severus sits next to me. “I have to return to the school now. Stay with your uncle and behave yourself. I will try and calm Dolores down.” He dissapparates with a “POP!” and I’m left alone.  
The next morning I wake up and enter the kitchen. I'm surprised to see another woman in the kitchen. “Oh!" I blurt out. "I’m sorry I didn’t realize someone else was here.” She smiles, “I’m Catherine. Steve’s girlfriend. He got called into work so I’m here to entertain you. What do you want to do?” I laugh nervously, “I didn’t know uncle Steve had such a pretty girlfriend. How did he manage to get you?” “We served in the navy together. Hey is that an owl?” I look over at the window and see Hedwig waiting patiently outside. I run over and open the window and she flies onto my shoulder. I stroke her wing affectionately as I unwrap the letter. “That is such a long journey. You tell Harry he’s crazy for me. Hang on let me read this and I’ll write a response. “I’m sorry did that owl just bring you a letter.” I look up feeling startled. “Oh um when did you say my uncle was coming back?” She grabs her phone; “I’ll go call him now.” She walks out of the room and I read the letter. 'Megan, we heard about your grandmother were so sorry. I hope you have a nice journey. Can you write to Padfoot at the horrible house about the corridor I previously told you about? Also Hermione wants you to check out the Quibbler. I now can no longer go to Hogsmeade and have more detention. Read the magazine and you’ll find out why. Best, Harry.' I quickly write a response and a letter to Sirius. I pet Hedwig and give her a few pieces of bacon and she flies out the window.  
Catherine comes back, “Come on your uncle has to explain a few things.” I follow her to the car and she drives us to the police station. We enter through security and up the stairs to Steve’s office. He’s sitting behind his desk with his partner Danny perched on the edge. He looks up and grimace’s when he sees us. “Okay Megan, I trust these two with my life. But if you don’t want to tell them we won’t. It’s completely up to you.” I nod and shrug my shoulders. “It’s okay.” He begins telling Danny and Catherine the basics of the magical world. They sit in silence for a few moments before Danny starts to laugh, “I’m sorry you are trying to tell us that everything magical is real?” Steve and I nod and my uncle is smiling. “I’m sorry this must be some kind of joke.” Steve looks at me, “What if we give you proof?” Danny turns to me, “A magic trick? I can do those too.” I smirk and pull out my wand he laughs when he sees it. “What is that?” Steve answers, “It’s her wand.” I grab a gun off the rack and they all stare at me confused, “Trust me.” My uncle relaxes but Catherine and Danny are tense. I smash the butt of the gun into the glass of the office and it shatters. “Woah hey!” Danny exclaims. I point my wand at the glass, “Reparo!” The glass flies back together in an instant. I turn around and smirk again at their shocked expressions. “Believe us now?” Catherine inspects the glass, “That’s incredible. How did you-?” Steve puts his hand on her shoulder, “She goes to a special school." I giggle each time Hogwarts is called a special school. "Now I know this is shocking but I need your help. Megan is going to be targeted and we are going to protect her till she returns to her school.” He turns to me, “You are going to be with us for the rest of the week.” He slides me a badge across the table. “You’re our junior member. You will work on the cases with us. Your skills might come in handy.” I grin, “That’s awesome! I was actually considering being an auror when I graduate.” I explain excitedly. They look at me in confusion. “What is an auror?” I grin, “Oh right!" I say remembering that they don't understand. "It’s like the police but in my world.”  
The next couple of days I spend all my time assisting my uncle’s team on murder cases. On my last day I sit in my uncle’s office flipping through some case files. “Hey Megan, we got a lead on our suspect. Do you want to come with?” My head snaps up in surprise, “Really? I can go with you?” He smiles, “No one has come after you the entire time you've been home. You can come, only if you promise to listen to me and wear a vest. The people we are dealing with are dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.” I roll my eyes, “Steve I can stop bullets with a wave of my wand. Do I really have to wear a vest?” He raises his eyebrows, “Those are my conditions. Take it or leave it.” I jump to my feet not wanting him to change his mind. “I’ll take it.” He motions for me to follow him. Catherine waits out in the main room and she helps me into the vest. “Are you ready?” She asks me kindly. I nod and follow them to their cars.  
We speed over to an abandoned warehouse. The moment they step out of the car we fall under heavy fire. Steve puts his hands over my head and pushes me to the ground, “STAY DOWN!” I smack my head on the concrete and my hand comes away bloody. He quickly begins to return fire. Eventually the shooting stops and we slowly make our way to the door, which is complete steel. “We’re not getting through this.” Danny points out. I look at the door and turn to them, “Uncle Steve I can get you inside.” They all look at me before he says, “Do it.” I point my wand at the door and cry, “Reducto!” The door explodes to dust and they manage to arrest the men inside. They had been part of a large criminal ring. “Thank you Megan, we wouldn’t have been able to save those people without your spell.” I grin, “I guess you just need a witch on your team.” Danny laughs, “I’ll say.” Steve comes over and looks at my head. “You’re injured.” I shake him off, “I’ll wear it as a badge of honor.” I allow him to wrap a bandage around it. He grins and we go out to dinner with his team.  
The next day my bags are packed up and my uncle stands next to me. Jax lies sleeping at my feet. “They should be here soon to take you back.” I frown, “I don’t really want to go back.” He turns to me, “Why not? I thought you loved school.” I shake my head, “It’s changed now. The world doesn’t believe that it’s in danger. But it is. It’s only a matter of time before something happens." I look up at him sadly, "I wish I was a muggle like you.” He hugs me tightly, “I’ll call your headmaster and ask if you can stay here this summer. How about that?” I nod my heart lifting at the prospect of staying with family. “Okay.” With a loud “POP!” I turn and see Remus Lupin smiling at me. “Hello Megan. Are you ready to go?” He shakes my uncle’s hand, “Nice to meet you, I’ll take good care of Megan.” I say goodbye to Steve once more and grab Remus’s hand and we dissapparate. We arrive outside of Grimmauld place after using a portkey arranged by MACUSA since the ministry is terrible. He ushers me inside and I’m quickly embraced by Mrs. Weasley. “Oh my darling. I’m so sorry. What happened to your head?” I nod and return her smile, “Nothing. I thought I was going back to school?” She walks into the kitchen, “Oh yes I just thought you would like a meal first. I wanted to have you deliver a message to the others. Tell them to be careful and not to break any more rules. Okay?” I nod and eat my corned beef quickly, while reading the Quibbler.  
I return to Hogwarts late in the evening. Professor Snape greets me at the gate, “It’s a good thing you’re back. Dolores was just beside herself that you were gone. Why do you have a gash on your head?” I sneer, “I hit my head and Umbridge is a monster. I wish we could push her off the tower.” He guides me up the castle with the smallest of smiles on my face. “Perhaps you should follow Mrs. Weasley’s advice as well.” I shake my head and we enter the dungeon corridor. “Try not to speak too much about what happened. Stick to the cover story we told you. Can you do that?” I nod, “Yes sir.”  
He turns toward his office and I enter the common room and people begin to whisper when they see me. Draco stands up and jogs over, Jax senses movement and moves in front of me protectively. Draco takes a hesitant step back. “Jax it’s alright.” I mutter and he relaxes. Draco embraces me and pulls away quickly. His hand goes up to the cut on my head. “What happened?” He asks as he runs his fingers over it. “I hit the concrete too hard.” I answer honestly. “You what?” I sigh and motion for him to join me in the corner. “I was helping my uncle with one of his cases back home. We came under fire and he pulled me to the ground and I hit my head, that’s all.” He stares at me in disbelief, “Under fire? Like from a gun? Why were you even in that kind of situation?” I shake my head, “I wanted to help him bust this group of people. Without me we wouldn’t have gotten them. I blew up the door to get the cops inside.” His jaw drops “You blew up the door? You used magic in the presence of muggles? You should be expelled.” I scowl at him, “My government isn’t as stupid as yours. I assessed a threat and acted accordingly. These people were holding hostages inside. Hogwarts can’t penalize me on what happens on American soil.” He shakes his head, “That was very reckless. I’m sorry about your grandmother. Professor Snape said she had a heart attack.” I nod and my lips form a tight line, “Yes.” He grips my hand, “My grandmother also died of a heart attack but it was before I was born. You look tired, maybe you should go to bed.” I nod, “I think I will.” I head to my dorm without speaking to anyone else.  
The next few weeks go by quickly. I join Draco in the main courtyard when a commotion was heard. We watch silently as Professor Trelawney shrieks, “No! You can’t do this to me! I refuse- Hogwarts is my home!” Professor Umbridge was standing across from her looking highly amused. “It was your home," she corrects. "Now if you would please follow my instructions and leave the grounds.” Professor McGonagall steps forward and wraps her arms around Trelawney. “Hush now. It’ll be alright, Sybill. You won’t have to leave.” Umbridge takes a few steps forward her eyes flashing intensely, “Oh you think so? And on whose authority…?” “That would be mine.” A deep voice echoes through the courtyard. Parvati and Lavender were crying a few feet away from me. People part a path as Dumbledore strides out of the castle. Professor Umbridge gives a nervous chuckle, “I think you are mistaken headmaster. According to Educational Decree Number 23…” Dumbledore smiled and interrupted her, “You are right of course Dolores. But you don’t have the power to banish a professor from the grounds. Only I can do that. I wish for Sybil to remain here with us in the castle. Minerva could you please escort her back upstairs.” Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick assist her back into the castle. Umbridge continues to stare at Dumbledore; her eyes narrowed with hate. “What will you do with her when I find a new person to fill the position?” He smiles pleasantly, “That won’t be a problem, I have already found a new divination teacher and as you will see he prefers lodgings on the ground floor. May I introduce you?” She shrilly says, “You? You found but-..” “This is Firenze.” The crowd around us gasps when a tall centaur steps into the courtyard behind Dumbledore.  
After our first Divination class Firenze says, Mr. Potter a word?” Ron and I hesitate, “You both can stay if you wish.” Draco glares at Ron and closes the door as he leaves. He turns back to Harry, “You are a friend of Hagrid?” We all nod and Harry says, “Yeah we are.” “Then give him a warning from me. Tell him that what he is trying to do will not work. It would be better if he abandoned it.” We stare at him dumbfounded, But what..” Firenze holds up a hand, “I will not speak of it. He helped me greatly when I was banished, I will not tell his secret.” We ask Hagrid about it but he brushes us off our questions. All of the Care of Magical Creatures classes are now done under the supervision of Umbridge. All the fifth years were under intense stress as O.W.L.s drew closer. Several students have begun to get panic attacks and Madam Pomfrey has to give them calming draughts.  
I enter the room of requirement for the D.A. meeting. “Hey Harry, what are you teaching us today?” I ask as I drop my bag in the corner. He grins at the class. “Patronus charm.” Several people beam and chat excitedly. This is something I've wanted to learn for years. “Okay when you are trying to cast a patronus charm you need to think about a happy memory, one of the happiest. It is a lot easier when you are standing here in this room then when you are facing an actual dementor." He points out with a smile. "One at a time lets see what you can do.” Ron’s patronus was a dog, Hermione’s an otter, and Cho Chang’s was a swan. I step up and thought about the last time my parents hugged me, “Expecto Patronum!” A bright silver wolf burst from my wand. “Wow!" I cry in delight, "It’s beautiful!” It looks the same as I do when I'm in my animals form. I watch it dance across the room with the other patronus's. Seamus grins, he's at his first meeting. “Harry! I think I did it! There was definitely something hairy just there.” Hermione’s eyes follow her otter fondly. “They are nice.” The door to the room opens and closes. I look over and see a house elf tugging on Harry’s pants. He grins down at him. “Hey Dobby! What’s wrong?”  
The room falls dark and Dobby looks around clearly terrified. He speaks, “Harry Potter sir, I have come to warn you. But we are not allowed to tell.” He thrusts himself headfirst into the wall. Harry manages to grab him to prevent himself from getting hurt. He grips the elf’s tiny arms and I kneel next to Harry, “Dobby please tell us.” I say as a whisper. “She…she, Harry Potter sir..” Harry asks, “Umbridge?” Dobby slowly nods and tries to hit himself again. “She knows about us? The D.A.? She’s coming?” He howls in despair, “Yes Harry Potter!” Harry stands abruptly and turns to the rest of the students, “What are you standing here for? Run!” There is a mad dash for the door. Harry seizes Dobby, “Go back to the kitchen and if she asks you if you warned us lie and say no! And you are not allowed to hurt yourself! Go!” He disappears and Hermione and Ron run over to us. “We need to go, split up.” Ron and Hermione turn left and Harry and I turn right. We trip over something and hit the stone floor. “Professor! I got two over here!" Someone calls out as I try and regain my bearings. "Profess-Megan?” I struggle back up and see Draco staring at me in horror. Umbridge comes shuffling around the corner, “Wonderful work Draco! Nicely done, fifty points to Slytherin.” She grabs Harry and I by the arms, “Potter and well Miss Frye, I wish I could say I was surprised to see you.” I try and rip my arms from her grasp but she casts a spell on our hands, which locks them together. My eyes flash and for a moment I consider transforming into my animagus form and mauling her but I decide against it. “I see you are just as bad as your useless father." She says to me and I start to shake with rage. "Now Draco, go see if you can manage to catch anyone else. Look for anyone out of breath.” Draco sends me a sorrowful look and leaves to presumably follow her orders. She drags Harry and I to the Headmaster’s office.  
When we enter we see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with McGonagall. Several Ministry officials are seated on the other side of the desk. The minister begins to question Harry who denies everything. They bring in Marietta Edgcombe who has boils on her face and the word SNEAK written across her cheeks. Harry and I both glare at her. “Yes and Miss Frye was there too.” The minister’s eyes turn to me, “Ah yes our former ambassador’s daughter. Is there anything you wish to tell us?” I raise my head defiantly, “Only that I think you have a shitty taste in secretaries.” Several people in the room gasp at my word choice. “Listen here missy," The minister says as he walks up to me. "Dolores caught you breaking school rules. Just because you are disgruntle-.” “You can’t discipline me." I snap at him. "I’m not under your jurisdiction, sir.” I spit the last word out as an insult. He stares back at me surprised and then argues with Dumbledore once more. Umbridge thrusts the list with all our names onto the desk, “See what they named themselves? Dumbledore’s army.” Dumbledore confesses to my shock and then knocks out the officials. After a few words with us he disappears. The others all wake up and take off down the stairs. The minister turns to us, “Looks like that is the end of Dumbledore. Best get these kids off to bed.” Professor McGonagall escorts Harry, Marietta, and I to our common rooms.  
I enter the Slytherin common room and people began muttering at the sight of me. “Look it’s the traitor.” “She’s been helping Potter.” “How did she not get expelled?” Blaise looks at me in pity. “Why did you do it?” I stare at him intensely. Now wanting nothing more then to return home. “Because Voldemort is back and I want to be able to help fight him.” People stare at me in shock. They crowd around me and start mocking me. Their words don't bother me. Pansy shrieks and laughs, “You’re just saying that because you got caught.” I growl and people stare at me surprised. “I can hex all of you if you don’t back up.” Jax senses my predicament and bounds down the stairs. He steps in front of me and starts to show his teeth at the people around me. “Jax! To me!” He comes closer to me but remains on edge. I can see the fur on his back standing up. Another voice enters, “Hey leave her alone.” The group parts and Draco steps forward. A hush falls over the rest of the room. I glare at him; my anger boiling over. “YOU!” His grey eyes turn to me, “Don’t be mad at me. I was just doing my job." He explains stiffly. "You were the one breaking school rules.” I clench my fists together, “For a good reason! I can’t even look at you right now. Jax come!” I turn away from him and swagger up the girl’s stairs confidently.


	40. O.W.L.S and the Escape

The next day signs are posted all over the castle about our new Headmistress. I walk back from Herbology with Harry, Ernie, Ron, and Hermione. Ernie smiles at us and lowers his voice. “Dumbledore will be back. They couldn’t keep him away in our second year they can’t now." His smile widens, "The Fat Friar told me that the Headmaster’s office locked Umbridge out. She can’t get in and threw quite the temper tantrum. “ We laugh as we scale the stone steps, “Oh I expect she wanted to hold power over the other teachers. Stupid, old, batty..” Another voices cuts in, “Now Granger, do you want to finish that sentence?”  
Draco strides toward us with Crabbe and Goyle on his flanks. “I’m going to have to dock points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for this.” Ernie stands up straighter and points at his own chest. “You can’t take points from fellow Prefects.” Draco sneers and points to a new badge on his chest just below his prefect one. “Yes but I am also a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, a group of students that have been supportive of Umbridge." His eyes flit back to Hermione. "So Granger, I’ll take five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Five from you Ernie for questioning my authority, five because I don’t like you Potter. Your shirt is un-tucked Weasley so I’ll take five for that. Oh and you’re a mudblood Granger so I’ll take ten for that. Ron leaps forward with his wand out but Hermione stops him before he makes it any closer. “Don’t!” She cries out. Draco smirks, “Smart to listen to that mudblood.”  
I step forward clenching my fists. “What about me Malfoy?” He turns to me with an unsure look on his face. I look up suddenly having no cares in the world. “Huh? You gonna answer me?" I demand of him. "No points taken from me? My shirts not tucked in." I say waving my white shirt around. "And I think Umbridge is a stupid, old, stuck up bitch.” I finish in a snarl. Hermione groans trying to reach after me. “Megan no! Don’t!” I continue striding forward like I don't even hear her and shove Draco backwards. “What?" My voice is now raised to a shout. "Not so tough on me? Come on!” Crabbe and Goyle move out of my way quickly leaving Draco’s side. “Some friends you have." I add gesturing to them. "Now there’s not someone to protect you. So much for you protecting me right? Remember that?” I continue shoving him backwards until he hits the wall. “Megan I..” I swing my arm back and punch him in the nose. There was a sickening crack and his hands fly up to his now broken and bleeding nose. “Still not going to take points away from me? Fine then consider this revenge.” I spin around and walk away. Harry and Ron grinning triumphantly at me as I go.  
Over the next few days, Fred and George begin to cause chaos all over the castle, at least way more then they usually do. They shoot fireworks all over the school which causes Umbridge to run around school. All the Slytherin students sneer at me when I pass them in the hallways. But none of them are brave enough to challenge me, except Theo. He continuously harasses me, now that Draco isn't my boyfriend. I decide if he touches me again it will be the last thing he ever does. The story of Draco and I in the main courtyard spread through the school like wildfire. I received detention from Umbridge for this, and my hand bled nightly. “I will submit.” Written hundreds of times for the next two weeks. My right hand will forever be scared.  
Harry told us about what he witnessed in the pensieve with Snape. “Wow Harry it must have been wonderful to see your father. We all regret some of the things we do. I doubt Snape was pleased.” He still isn’t comforted and Hermione frowns, “I still can’t believe you are done with Occlumancey.” He shrugs and avoids her eyes. They tell me the plan about using Umbridge’s fire. I immediately agree to help. We then have meetings with our heads of house and Umbridge about our future careers. I sit down across from Professor Snape. “Miss Frye what have you thought about your future?” I clear my throat and cast an evil look at Umbridge. “I thought I would do something good in the world and be an auror.” Professor Umbridge scribbles on her clipboard. Professor Snape ignores her, “You will need to take Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You already have top grades in everything so that looks good. It is a hard career to get into but I think you can do it. They only accept the best, which is surely you.” I beam at him and avoid looking at the disgusted look on Umbridge’s face. If all goes right with the world she'll be nowhere near me when I graduate.  
I meet Harry outside of Umbridge’s hallway. He unlocks the door and leans into the fireplace and says, “Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!” After he returns to the office we hear a bang outside. He throws the invisibility cloak over both of us and we creep outside hidden. Fred and George are standing in the courtyard being yelled at by Umbridge. They summon their brooms and catch them. As they fly into the air Fred calls out, “Give her hell for us Peeves.” Peeve’s saluted the twins as they flew away.  
The story of Fred and George was going to be legendary. People spoke about it constantly. Their swamp could not be removed and students had to be rowed across the courtyard by Filch on a boat. Peeve’s took the twins words to heart. He was constantly breaking something to disturb Umbridge’s reign. People were all following Fred and George’s example and tormenting Umbridge in whatever way possible. Firecrackers were exploding nearly everyday and a niffler was found in her office destroying everything. The Inquisitorial Squad tries to help her but were often sent to the hospital wing. I don't feel bad for them at all.  
I join Harry and Hermione in the stands for the final Quidditch match. The weather is beautiful and as the match starts Ron quickly misses the first goal giving Ravenclaw the lead. The Slytherin students began to sing that horrible song once more. Hagrid leans down to us; “Can you guys come with me?” we turned around and see Hagrid dripping in blood. “Can it wait?” Harry asks as his eyes return to the match. "No. It has to be now." We follow him out of the stands and down towards the forest. “Why are you armed?” Hermione asks as we hurry to catch up with his large steps. Hagrid then begins ranting about centaurs to our confusion. “Only a bit farther, c’mon.” Our arms and legs were scratched and bleeding as we pushed past the thick branches. We were so deep in the forest that it was dark out. I'm not quite as sure footed in my human form. I longingly wish for my four paws as we track through the dirt.  
“Hagrid can we light our wands?” Harry asks as Hermione and I stumble forward in the dark. He stops, “Okay. I’m going to tell you now before we get closer.” We all mutter “Lumos!” and our wands light up the area around us. “Well there’s a good chance I’ll be kicked out soon. I need you to help me with something. And Ron too if he would. Will you?” He asks with tears in his eyes, “Of course Hagrid.” Harry says immediately. He pats Harry on the shoulder, “I knew you would. You are such a good boy. Now quiet and follow me.” We creep forward to a large clearing. Hermione stares on in shock, “Hagrid who is he?” I follow her eyes to the sleeping giant. He's curled up in the dirt. Hermione begins questioning Hagrid in tears, “Why Hagrid? Who?” He sighs, “I couldn’t leave him Hermione. You see, he’s my brother." He explains desperately. "Well half-brother, I guess.” Harry and I stand in silence while Hermione cries. “Hagrid?” I step forward gently, “What do you want us to do?” He looks back at the sleeping giant, “Take care of him when I’m gone. He just needs company. He gets lonely. I’ve been tryin to teach him English.” He then woke up Grawp to introduce us. Hermione cries out in fear “no!” but it was too late. Harry grabs our hands and pulls us backwards. “Oh my.” Hermione cries as she clutches onto Harry. ‘This is Harry, Megan, and Hermy, Grawp. They are your friends. He reaches out and tried to grab Hermione. Harry drags us both behind a tree as Hagrid gently scolds him.  
As we left we are accosted by a herd of centaurs. “You are no longer welcome here Hagrid.” One calls out to him. Hagrid holds up his crossbow and we all tighten our grips on our wands. Hagrid argues with them and they let us pass. But I don't think they want anyone in here. When we reach the grounds we can hear cheers and singing. We leave Hagrid at his hut and turn back towards the stadium. Hermione groans when she hears the Weasley is our King song. “Let’s go come on. Megan we will see you later.” I return to a grumpy Slytherin common room. I discover that Gryffindor won the cup and Ron played tremendously after I left. Draco and I still hadn’t spoken, I doubt we will again. The rest of the Slytherins spoke to me as normal. They seem to have forgotten my 'indiscretion' with Dumbledore's Army. Blaise sits next to me at all meals and lessons. “You guys better make up soon.” I roll my eyes. “It’s not going to happen." I snap at him. "Why don’t you quiz me on Charms.” I throw him my notes. He sighs and begins asking me for the incantations of certain spells. Our O.W.L.s begin tomorrow and every fifth year was cramming.  
The exams are spaced out over two weeks. Charms is our first exam on Monday. We are all seated in the Great Hall for our written exam. Professor McGonagall turns over an enormous hourglass and announces, “You can now begin” After the exam is over I sit and eat a small lunch with Blaise. “Think you did okay?” He asks me. I shrug, “Yeah I think so.” When the time comes for practical exams, I am called almost right away and begin my testing with Professor Marchbanks. I did very well and was beaming at all the praise I receive as Umbridge walks by. The next day was Transfiguration, followed by Herbology. My Herbology could have gone better but I received compliments when I saved my examiner from a Venemous Tantacula. I’m positive he forgot about the mistake I made prior. In our Defense Against the Dark Arts practical test, I manage to perform such a powerful shield charm the spell rebounds and strikes the examiner. He wobbles around the room on jelly legs till another person uses the counter-jinx. “That was simply amazing!” He said as he shakes my hand. On Friday I had Ancient Runes with Hermione who kept muttering under her breath the entire time.  
Over the weekend I spent time on the grounds with Harry and Ron. Then the rest of the time I was studying potions. Potions was my favorite class so naturally the written and practical exam go very well. On Tuesday we had Care of Magical Creature’s class, which was set up like an obstacle course. You had to work with knarls, bowtruckles, fire-crabs, and unicorns. Astronomy and Divination were the following day. Astronomy went well, Divination went a little better than I expected. The examiner was pleased with what I said it seemed. That evening we had the practical Astronomy exam. We are all seated in the tower to work with our bronze telescopes. Then after hearing crashes and bangs everyone is looking down at Hagrid’s cabin. He is being attacked in the dead of night. He manages to avoid being hit by spells but Fang was hit during the attack. I gasp and look over at Harry with wide eyes. We see McGonagall running down towards them. "Leave him alone!" She calls out angrily. "He has done noth-..” She is then shot four times in the chest with stunning spells. At this point everyone had abandoned their desks and was watching the scene unfold. Even the examiners were watching on in horror. Hagrid picks up Fang’s unconscious form and disappears into the forest.  
I return to the Slytherin common room in silence. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing about what happened. Fury bubbles inside me and as I try to make my way over to them, Blaise and Daphne Greengrass grab my arms to stop me. “Let me go!” I growl at them. Daphne laughs, “Sorry Megan this is for your own good. Go upstairs and go to bed before you make anything worse." I send one more look of anger at them and fall into bed beside my dog. I hug him tightly; “No one will ever take you from me. Right Jaxie?” He licks my face and I fall asleep.  
The final exam we have is History of Magic. I am scribbling on my parchment as the time ticks away. I was impressed that I remembered so many dates. Suddenly when the exam is almost over Harry hits the ground and screams in pain. Ron, Hermione, and I both looked at him fearfully. I was the closest, “Harry are you alright?” I ask but he doesn’t answer me. His eyes are wide and blurred over. Professor Tofty escorts him from the room. I share a concerned look with Ron and Hermione before finishing my exam. When the exam time ends Ron, Hermione, and I quickly huddle together, “What happened?” I ask them but then we saw Harry sprinting down the staircase towards us. His eyes are wild and they settle on us. Hermione steps toward him quickly. “Harry! Are you ill? What happened?”  
He grabs Hermione’s arm firmly. “Come with me. I have to tell you something.” He leads us to an empty classroom and closes the door behind him quickly. He turns to face us his face pulled into a grimace. “Voldemort has Sirius.” I stare at him in shock and Hermione and Ron both ask, “What?” “How do you know?” All the color drains from our faces, “I fell asleep during the exam and I saw it.” Harry paces around the room like a caged animal. “I think he’s at the Ministry. There was a room with glass balls. He was at row 97." Harry explains quietly. "He’s torturing him. How’re we going to get there?” He asks us calmly. Hermione argues with Harry while Ron and I sit in silence. There is no way to talk him out of this. The door opens and Ginny and Luna enter looking concerned. “I thought I heard your voice Harry.” He snaps at her and she coolly responds, “I just wanted to see if you wanted our help.” Hermione then comes up with a plan. Harry left to get his invisibility cloak to sneak him, Hermione, and I into Umbridge’s office. He runs back to us panting from the number of stairs he ran down.  
“Ready?” He asks hesitantly. We all nod and he tossed the cloak over Hermione and I. Ron goes in one direction to find Umbridge and Ginny and Luna went in the other to prevent students from walking in this corridor. Harry takes out his knife and opens the door. Harry kneels into the fire as Hermione and I nervously stand next to him. We stand in silence both of us tapping our feet in impatience. The door suddenly bursts open and Millicent Bulstorde attacks Hermione. I grab my wand out of my pocket to curse her but I'm not quick enough. Umbridge strides past me and grabs Harry by his hair and pulls him out of the fireplace. Draco rips my wand out of my hands and restrains my hands in his strong grip behind my back. I stare at Harry with wide eyes. How can we help Sirius now? The door opens again revealing more people. Ginny, Ron, Luna, and strangely Neville are all escorted in by Slytherin students. All four of them are gagged. “I got them all headmistress. I brought this one too he tried to intervene when we tried to take her.”  
He motioned from Neville to Ginny. Ginny is struggling and trying to kick the girl holding her. “Well it looks like Hogwarts will be a Weasley free zone.” Umbridge says in delight. Draco laughs as she sinks into her chair. She leans into her fireplace, “Severus come to my office immediately.” Harry freezes as we all realize that there was another member of the Order here. How could I have forgotten? When Snape arrives he looks displeased. She yells at Snape about Veritaserum when Harry suddenly cries out. “He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden.” Snape hesitates when reaching for the door he turns back to Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. Professor Umbridge looks back and forth, “Padfoot? What is that? What is he talking about Snape?” She demands and I hold my breath. He looks at her then back at Harry, “I have no idea.” My heart sinks when he left. I thought he was my fathers friend? How can he leave us here? The door closes and Umbridge pulls out her wand. I can see her hands shaking slightly. “I have no other choice. Yes, this is an emergency. The cruciatus curse ought to loosen one of your tongues.” She points her wand at all of us in turn. Hermione shrieks in fear. “No! You can’t! It’s illegal!” Umbridge ignores her and I begin to move around in Draco’s grasp; once again trying to free myself. “You crazy bitch!" I snarl at her. "You can’t do this to us!” Her eyes move over to me with an eager look on her face, “Well Potter what do you say? Shall I use it on you or your little friend here who still won’t learn to hold her tongue.” Draco tenses as her wand rests on my cheek and it burns. I wince away and shrink further into his grip. Hermione begins to cry; tears are streaming down her cheeks. “The Minister wouldn’t want you to break the law for this. Professor please..” Umbridge then admits to ordering the dementors after Harry. “Cru..” Hermione shrieks again before the spell hits me. “No we will tell you!” Everyone freezes as Umbridge strides away from Harry and I to Hermione. “Yes little miss know it all, finally giving me some answers. Well?” She demands her mouth a hard line. She chokes out, “We were trying to reach Dumbledore.” Ginny and Ron freeze, and I watch her with wide eyes. Hermione manages to convince Umbridge that we are preparing a weapon for Dumbledore to use against the Ministry. Umbridge exits her office with Hermione and Harry to go find it in the forest.  
I exchange a few looks with Ron and Ginny as they struggle against their captors. “Draco let me go.” I writhe in his grip. He tightens his hands, “I can’t do that. It’s your own fault for getting into this predicament.” I stop moving feeling anger boil up. “Let me go this is your last warning.” I say as my voice drops lower. He shakes his head, No I can’t” I sigh, “Then I’m sorry.” “Wha..” He didn’t finish his sentence as I slam the back of my head into his. His grip loosens as I rip my hands free. I grab my wand from the ground and stun the boys holding Ron and Neville. Draco reaches for my wand but I step on his foot, knee him in the groin, and finish him off with a roundhouse kick that knocks him unconscious. Ron and Neville manage to free Ginny and Luna and they all stare at me in awe. I shrug, “My uncle taught me how to defend myself.” Ginny grins, “You should teach me that was awesome.” Ron grabs everyone’s wands tossing them to us. “C’mon we gotta find Harry and Hermione.  
We find them by the forest. I hug Hermione in relief and look at her bleeding arm. After another ten minutes of arguing Luna points to the forest. “They can fly us there.” I follow her finger and see a group of thestrals slowly coming closer. Harry reaches out and pets one softly. After a few more moments seven thestrals appear in the clearing. Harry angrily walks over to one. It seems he's unhappy about how many of us are going. “Alright pick one and get on.” I quickly climb onto the closest thestral. He shakes his head when I nervously pat him. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were standing there awkwardly. “We can’t see them how do we get on?” Luna slides off hers and helps them each onto a different thestral. Harry looks back at his creature, “ Well we er want to go to the Ministry of Magic. It’s in London, the visitors entrance. Please hurry!” The creature seems to understand him because all seven thestrals spread their wings and take flight. They move incredibly fast. In what seems like no time we begin to descend rapidly. Hermione screams but she was still on her thestral when I looked back. The lights of muggle London grew closer. We touch the ground lightly and I slide off. Everyone but Luna looks a little shaken. “Now where?” I ask quietly. We all look at Harry expecting an answer.


	41. The Ministry

Harry motions for us to follow him. He enters a decrepit telephone booth hidden around a street corner. “Come on!" He waves us over, "In here!” Ron and Ginny follow him immediately the rest of us hesitantly enter the booth after them. We are all squished against the walls since the booth is too small. Harry says, “Whoever is closet to the phone dial six-two-four-four-two!” Ron says, “I got it.” His hand brushes across my chest and he blushes, “I’m sorry.” I shake my head and snap, “Just hurry up.” He clicks the numbers and a calm voice enters the box from the receiver. “Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business here.” Harry quickly gives our names, “Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Megan Frye, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. We are here to rescue someone unless you can get there first! We need to hurry!” He finishes impatiently. “Thank you." The voice cooly says, "Please take your badges and attach them to the front of your robes. You are required to be searched and register your wand at the visitors desk upon entering.” Harry hands us our badges and pins his to his jacket. I look down at mine and pin it on my green V-neck shirt. Harry mutters angrily to the phone, “Okay fine can we go now?”  
The door opens and we fall out of the telephone box into an atrium. The only sound we I can hear in the room is water rushing from a fountain in the center of the room. The fountain has a witch, a wizard, a centaur, an elf, and a goblin all standing together. It is supposed to symbolize united magical brethren. “Come on lets go.” Harry leads the way quickly to an elevator on the far side of the room. “Where is everyone?” I ask nervously looking around the room. You would think there would always be someone here in case of emergencies. Harry’s eyes scan the area, “I don’t know. It’s not a good sign.” We enter the elevator and Harry hits the number nine button. The door closes with a bang and we quickly descend. When we come to an abrupt halt the doors swings open, “Department of Mysteries.” A cool voice announces. We hesitantly step into a corridor lit only by torches. “Okay maybe some people should stay here as lookout.” Harry suggests after turning back to us. Ginny stops him, her eyes bright and fierce. “And how can we help you if you are possibly miles away?” Ron firmly says, “Lets go. All of us Harry.” Harry sighs and turns to open the door. It swings open when he touches it and we enter a dark circular room. I am right behind Harry and he says, “Neville shut the door.” The door shuts and the room becomes very dark.  
The wall begins to rotate and we all step back in fear. It moves so fast all I can see are blue lines. We all grab onto each other as it moves around. When the rumbling stops Ron whispers, “What was that?” “I think it wanted us to forget which door is the exit.” Ginny points out and I realize that I can't see which door we came in anymore. Neville shifts uncomfortably on his feet and pulls at the collar of his sweater. “How do we get out now?” We all sit in silence not sure of how to respond to him. Harry reaches the first door and pulls on the knob. I', the first person to follow Harry cautiously. A few lamps are hanging from golden chains and they light the room as we enter. There are a few desks that are scattered around the room. They are made of mahogany with gold details inlaid on the surface. We slowly approach a large tank that's pressed against the back wall and peer inside. There are a few strange things floating inside. “Are those fish?” Ginny asks. "I don't think so," I say softly to her. Luna begins talking about something ridiculous her father must have told her. Hermione hangs back looking unsure. “I think those are brains." She tells us, "I wonder what they are doing with them here?” Harry backs up and turns back to the rest of the room. “Never mind that. We need to keep going.” Ron points out the abundance of doors in this room alone. As we exit Hermione points her wand to the door. “Flagrate!” A fiery red X appears over the doorway. I grin at her plan. “Great idea Hermione!” She grins at my praise and Harry strides over to another door in this room.  
We follow him and enter a large courtroom. Instead of a chair where the accused should sit, there is only a massive stone archway. A burgundy curtain is thrown over the middle and it flutters back and forth. The room is colder then all the others. I can hear faint whispering coming from behind the curtain and I take a step closer. “Who’s there?” Harry asks as he follows me closer. I swear I hear my name being called out. Hermione grabs onto our arms pulling us back. “Let’s go.” She says fearfully. I shake my head ignoring the calling voices and follow her back to the other side of the room. Harry takes more convincing. As we exit the room Harry turns to us slightly paler then before. “What was that arch?” Hermione makes another X over the door. “I don’t know but I think it was very dangerous.” The next door we try is locked. Hermione says, “Alohomora!” But it doesn’t budge. Harry pulls out his knife and runs it along the door. He slams his shoulder into the door and pulls away wincing. We see that his knife has melted and no longer useful to us. Harry tosses it onto the floor with an angry expression. I remember that Sirius gave that knife to him and it must be upsetting for it to be gone now. We move onto the next door. Harry pushes open the door and cries out “This is it!” We follow into a room that is very bright. Clocks are on every surface of the room. They vary in sizes and shapes. The room is ticking from them and we all look around in wonder. He leads the way past a bell with an egg in the center. As we walk by, the egg opens and produces a beautiful hummingbird. But just as quickly as it appears it goes back into the egg. “Oh look!” Ginny exclaims excitedly as she watches it once more. Harry harshly snaps at her, “We need to keep going!” She seems slightly upset that she wasn't able to watch but in the end follows us through the next door. We take out our wands and grip them nervously in our fingers, not knowing what lies ahead.  
Harry again announces, “This is it!” His voice is high pitched and his eyes are bright. The room is full of towering shelves that are covered with dusty glass orbs. I recognize them as the ones I've seen in my divination text book. The flames surrounding us are blue as they had been in the first room we entered. Harry edges forward and I shiver involuntarily. There seems to be a breeze in this room and it was cold. “You said row ninety-seven? Right Harry?” Hermione asks softly. We look around and see a tarnished 53 on the aisle closest to us. We turn right to reach 97. “Keep your wands out.” Harry whispers to us. We creep forward silently and listen for any sounds of movement. But I can only hear our footsteps as they echo through the room. “Here! Row 97!” Hermione eagerly points out the number on the shelf. Harry wildly looks around, “He should be here. He has to be close.” He marches down the row and we follow at a loss of words. If we're wrong then we'll be in serious trouble for breaking in here. “Harry?” Hermione asks hoarsely. He turns to her and snaps, “What?” “I- er I don’t think Sirius is here.” Hermione softly tells him. He turns away from her to run up and down the aisles frantically. Ron breaks the silence, “Harry?” “What?” “Have you seen this?” We all turn to Ron. He's standing close to one of the shelves with his wand pointed at one of the top shelfs. “This has your name on it.” Ron was pointing to one of the smaller spheres. We all warn him not to touch it but he grabs it anyway. Nothing happens which is good. We all stare at him in fear.  
A cold voice calls out from behind us. “Very good Potter, now slowly turn around and hand that it me.” We whirl around and see several black-cloaked people approaching us. Some are wearing intricately designed silver masks. I gasp in recognition. “Mr. Malfoy?” His eyes flash to me and widen in shock. “Megan? What are you doing here?” A female laughs from behind him and she poses her way to the front. “Well Lucius I didn’t realize you are so chummy with Potter and company.” Harry reaches down to hold my hand. His fingers are clammy but his eyes are narrowed at them. “Where’s Sirius?” He demands of them. The woman mocks him in a baby voice, “Where is Sirius? The wwitle baby is scared.” Ron shifts and Harry mutters, “No don’t do anything not yet.” She gives a screech of laughter and tosses her frizzy black hair over her shoulder. “Do you hear him? He’s giving the other children instructions as if they can fight us.” I bristle and Harry tightens his grip on my hand.  
Lucius steps forward, his eyes focused on me. “Megan I know you. Bring me the prophecy and we will spare you and your friends.” The others all look at me and I shake my head furiously not able to say anything. He recoils and pulls his hand away. “Fool! Narcissa and I have cared for you as our own! Think about Draco-.” The woman shrieks again cutting Lucius off, “You cared for this girl? The Dark Lord will take care of her and her silly friends.” Harry steps protectively in front of me and the others. “I know you have Sirius!” They all laugh obnoxiously. “Give us the prophecy and no one gets hurt.” I sneer finding my voice again, “Yeah like you are just going to let us leave?” Harry says, “Go on then!” He raises his wand and we copy him. The Death Eaters don’t strike. She raises her wand, “Accio Proph-..” Harry is quicker, “Protego!”  
She angrily tosses her head back, her eyes blazing through the slits of her mask. “Oh he knows how to play? Itty-bitty baby Potter. Let’s go!” She ends in a roar. “NO!” Lucius bellows at her. “We can’t smash it.” My mind races as I realize how much they want the prophecy. You-Know-Who must have sent them here to retrieve it but we got here first. The woman step forward and pulls off her hood. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, I recognize her from the wanted posters. “Need persuasion?" She snarls, "Take the smallest one. That will loosen their tongues.” We quickly force Ginny in the middle of us. Wands still held ready. Harry continues to talk to the Death Eaters. I hope he's working on a plan. Lucius’s eyes keep flickering to me as if unsure. They continue talking and he whispers to me, “When I say go.” I pass on the message to Hermione and she tells the others. “Very good Potter, but..” “NOW!” Harry bellows. We all yell, “REDUCTO!” and the shelves around us sway as they begin to crash in different directions. Harry grabs Hermione and I by our shirts and pulls us away from the debris. A Death Eater lunges forward through the dust and Harry and Hermione are too slow in moving out of the way. I instinctively transform into my wolf form and bite down on his outstretched hand. He screams in pain as I tear my head back taking his hand with me. I spit it out and resume my normal form. Harry and Hermione keep running but stare at me in utter shock. “How?” “You’re a..” I scream in frustration, “Now isn’t the time! We need to go!” Hermione shoves Neville forward as the glass balls began to fall on us. We slam a door shut and Hermione turns, “COLLOPORTUS!” and the door seals itself.  
We are gasping for breath. “That won’t hold for long.” I mutter with my hands holding my sides as I catch my breath. “Wher- where are the others?” Harry pants. Hermione whispers, “They must have gone the wrong way!” We all look around terrified, we're stuck in here with basically no escape. Harry listens to the door, “They’re looking for us. We need to go.” Hermione is trembling. Something collides with the door and Harry hisses to us. “Quick! Hide!” We all dive underneath the desks in the room. But they won't hide us for long. We see two sets of robes enter the room. I can see their feet moving around. “They might have run into the other hall.” Another gruff voice answers, “Check under the desks first.” I grip my wand so tightly my knuckles are white. As he leans down to look under the desk. “Stupefy!” Harry and I cry in unison. One Death Eater is blown backwards into a grandfather clock and falls limp. The other disarms Harry and Hermione stuns him. Neville points in horror to the other unconscious man. His mouth is open and his hands are shaking. We stare in shock, as the Death Eater's head was a baby head on his large man shoulders. Hermione gasps in realization. “It’s time!”  
We hear a shout and Harry bellows, “RON? GINNY? LUNA?” We run into a room as two men sprint toward us, “Impedimenta!” They shout and we all fly backwards. I roll onto the ground and leap to my feet before the others do. They begin yelling, “WE HAVE THEM! OFFICE OF..” “Silencio!” Hermione cries. The other man did an intricate wand movement and a purple streak of fire hits Hermione in the chest. She flies back with a silent 'Oh' on her lips. “HERMIONE!” I scream in fear. Harry and Neville dash to her side and the man kicks Neville in the face. His wand snaps with a sickening crack and Neville cries out in pain. He asks Harry for the prophecy again. I lunge from on top of the desk and onto the Death Eater’s back. He groans in pain as I stab the tip of my wand into his neck. “STUPEFY!” He falls to the ground and I roll off him. I run over to Hermione’s side, “Is she alive?” I ask as my voice breaks.  
Harry and Neville nod. Neville lifts Hermione onto his shoulders. “You two are better wif wands anyvway. My Gran’s is going to kill me though. Dat was my dad’s wand.” We creep back into the other room wands raised. The time turner cabinet is falling, shattering, and repeating in a constant rotation. A door swings open and three people fall through. “Ron! Ginny?" I ask in joy. "Are you okay?” Harry asks worriedly. Ron is acting strange and we look to Ginny for answers. She is sitting on the floor holding her ankle, her face screwed up in pain. Luna speaks up in a small voice. “I think her ankle’s broken, I heard something crack.” She quickly tells us what happened to them. Harry nervously looks at all of us, “Luna can you help Ginny stand? We need to leave.” Harry grabs Ron and I lead the way to the next room since I'm not injured yet. “There they are!” Bellatrix screeches when she sees us. We try to get away but aren’t quick enough. Luna is knocked unconscious right away from a ricocheting spell. Then everyone freezes as a brain from the tank we saw earlier attacks Ron. It begins wrapping its tentacles around him like rope. Ginny screams in terror. “It’ll suffocate him!” She is then hit with a stunning spell, right to the face and falls over in a heap. Harry blasts the brain off Ron who falls to the ground no longer moving. Neville, Harry, and I flee the room with the Death Eater’s in hot pursuit.  
We turn and find ourselves surrounded. “Potter hand me the prophecy! You must realize you are outnumbered.” Lucius growls. I have never heard him sound so cruel. Harry desperately looks between Neville, me and the Death Eaters. “Let the other’s go and I’ll give it to you!” He says desperately. One of the Death Eaters seizes Neville and knocks him out from a hit to the back of the head. Harry yells, “NO!” “There’s only two of you now. Potter now hand it over or we hurt your pretty little friend.” The man said. Lucius held his arm out, “No don’t hurt the girl.” They look at him in surprise by his mercy no doubt. Harry tries to shove me behind him. “No Harry stop!" I say to him. "They can do whatever they want with me. You will not give it to them.” Bellatrix pointed her wand at me, “Crucio!” I drop to the floor in agony. It is unbearable pain. I feels like my insides are on fire. She stops and I see Harry's green eyes look down at me. He holds his hand out to give them the glass orb.  
Suddenly the door’s bursts open and five people sprint into the room. Harry dives down and rolls me out of the way. “Are you okay?” I shakily pull myself up into a sitting position. “Yeah I’ll be okay.” A man grabs Harry by his neck and begins choking him. “Give me the prophecy!” I blast him off with a wave of my wand. Sirius comes to our rescue and we see Tonk’s fall down some stairs and lie very still. “Get out of here!” Sirius cries desperately to us. Harry lifts me back to my feet and we dash up the stairs away from the battle. He drops the prophecy and it shatters into pieces. “Oh Harry," I begin sadly, "I’m sorr-Look its Dumbldore!” His eyes follow my gaze and Dumbledore strides into the other room. He looks confident and I realize that we're saved now. The Death Eater’s begin to yell in fear at the very sight of him. The only people still fighting in the room are Sirius and Bellatrix. A jet of light hits him in the chest and he falls backwards into the archway and disappears. Harry lunges out of my arms screaming in pain, “SIRIUS! SIRIUS!” Lupin reaches forward and gently holds him back while whispering to him. After a few moments he tears free of his grip too and chases after Bellatrix. “She killed him!" He screams out. "I’ll kill her!” I run through Lupin’s outstretched arms after him. “No! Harry wait!” I chase after him.  
I follow him past a questioning Ginny into the atrium. “Harry, Megan, what-?” But I was gone through the doorway before she finishes her sentence. I hear Bellatrix’s voice up ahead. “Come out little baby Harry! If you are going to hide why seek revenge?” Harry and Bellatrix are shooting spells at one another across the atrium. I duck behind the security desk to avoid being hit by ricocheting spells and debris falling from above. “Now Potter give me the prophecy!” As Harry responds to her I leap forward, “Expelliarmus!” She manages to dodge my spell but only just. Harry was still laughing and I stare at him oddly. “Nothing to summon!" He explains happily. "It was smashed as I went up the steps. Nobody heard it, your master won’t be pleased.” Bellatrix looks around clearly frightened. “MASTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME I TRIED.” I look wildly around, “Is he…?” Harry’s eyes are squinted in anger. “Nice try! He can’t hear you here.” A cold voice follows, “Is that right, Potter?” I gasp and take a hasty step backwards. Voldemort is suddenly standing before us, glaring his snakelike eyes at Harry. They were red and his face was pale, no color at all. He's cloaked in dark black robes, it looks like it is made of shadows. He glares at Harry as Bellatrix throws herself to his feet. “Please master! I was battling…” He snarls at her and it sounds like hisses. “Be quiet Bella. Do you think I want to hear your blubbering apologies? Do me a favor and take care of this girl.” I pull my wand back out and dodge her attacks. I don't hear Harry or anything else Voldemort says to him.  
We duel on the other side of the room. I can hear the sounds of a battle behind me but I can't take my eyes off of Bellatrix. She's much better than I am and it's taking all I have to merely survive. When I hear Harry yell in agony I hesitate and it is my undoing. “Crucio!” The blast throws me to the floor and I hear my voice screaming as if it were'nt my own. The pain brings tears to my eyes. I see flashes of the faces of the people I love. I want the pain to end. I want to die. The pain abruptly stops as Bellatrix vanishes with Voldemort. Harry and Dumbledore jog over to me, both looking weary and battle worn. “Are you okay?” Harry questions as he gathers my head in his lap. My whole body is shaking and I can't stop. “It hurts.” Is all I can repeat. Dumbledore peers at me and his hand presses against my forehead. “She was hit with the cruciatus curse for quite some time. She needs medical attention.” I feel someone’s arms pick me up and I shut my eyes.  
I open my eyes again and I recognize the Slytherin common room. I look up and see Snape's worried face hovering over me. “Megan?” He asks softly. I groan, “It hurts. It hurts.” I let out a dry sob. I look around and see a few other students staring at me in shock. “HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?” I hear rustling and Draco appears next and strokes the side of my cheek. “Professor please. What is wrong?” I look at Draco with tears in my eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He stares at me confused. “I’m not mad at you for knocking me out.” I keep muttering, “I’m sorry.” I hear Professor Snape again, this time his voice much harder and sharp. “Draco please I need to take her to the hospital wing. She is seriously injured.” I feel myself being carried again, “But sir please tell me what happened.” He sighs and I feel his sadness. “You will find out soon enough Draco. Perhaps you should write to your mother.”  
I wake up in a clean room. I look around in fear not recognizing where I was. “Oh Megan!” A voice says and I look up and see Molly Weasley standing there with tears in her eyes. “Oh my dear we were so worried. You were hurt so gravely. It was so brave of you to fight Bellatrix.” I swallow a lump in my throat at the memory. She hugs me gently over the covers. “Mrs. Weasley?" My voice cracks. "Where is everyone?” She smiles making her face light up. “You will see them soon. They told me you could return to school tonight. It’s the last day of term today.” A young healer comes in and looks me over, “Well I’m glad you’re better miss. I expect you will have nightmares so I’m sending a large amount of sleeping draught home with you. Now let’s double check your wounds one more time.” She checks me over and smiles and I feel immediate relief. “You could return now if you wish.” I sit up, “really?” She smiles, “You might need help supporting yourself at first but that should only take a day or so.” Remus and Tonks enter the room looking no worse for wear. “We are here to take you back.” Tonks says happily. “Okay let me change.” Tonks and Mrs. Weasley help me change out of my hospital robe and into my Hogwarts school uniform.  
I meet Dumbledore before I head into the castle being held upright by Remus. “Ah yes thank you for bringing her back. I will contact you both later.” They pass me off to Dumbledore and with a nod they both leave. Dumbledore smiles and gently holds me upright. “You are very brave Megan. Although I do believe you will be getting an earful from your protective uncle when you return home.” My heart lifts at the thought of my home and my uncle. “I get to go home this summer?” He chuckles, “You will be staying with you uncle for most of the holiday. Then the Weasley’s have gladly agreed to let you stay with them before term starts.” He pushes open the doors to the Great Hall. Every head in the room turns in our direction. Professor Dumbledore helps me limp to an open space at the Slytherin table. Blaise stands up when I get closer and helps me sit down. Once I'm seated, Dumbledore strides up to the head table. I look over at the Gryffindor table and see Harry not there. I frown and make eye contact with Hermione who shrugs. I remember that Sirius died during the fight. He must be taking it hard. Blaise gently takes my hand, which is shaking. “Are you okay?” I nod hating the fact that I flinched when he touched me. “I will be. The healer at St. Mungo’s told me it would be awhile before that would stop. I hope it stops.” I frown at my hands, which are shaking back and forth. Blaise looks at me with uncertainty. “We read about it you know.” I look up not feeling up to eat anything in front of me. “What?” He lowers his voice, “We don’t know much but we heard you battled Death Eaters at the Ministry.” The scenes flash across my eyes and Bellatrix's laugh echoes in my ears. “Yes,” is all I manage to reply. I see Draco looking at me from across the table. I avoid making eye contact with him. Dumbledore gives a speech about the importance of unity and the hall falls silent. We all knew that we were at war. We knew what was coming.  
When the time comes to return to the common room Blaise helps me up and supports me down the stairs. All the other students pass us in a huff. I receive many dirty looks from them. When we reach the bottom I am out of breath. My ribs ache with use and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes focused. We reach the door and Blaise gives the password. “Fluttery.” The wall slides open and we limp inside. The room is deserted, everyone must already be packing or somewhere else. Draco steps forward from the side of the room. “Can I talk to you?” I swallow the lump in my throat. I knew this was coming. I nod and Blaise casts a nervous look between us. “Should I stay…” Draco glares at him cutting him off. “Give us a minute.” He nods and helps me sit in an armchair. “Thank you.” I whisper as he leaves the room making me feel desperately alone. Draco sits across from me. I look into his eyes and see hurt.  
“Draco- I.” He holds up his hand stopping me. “I don’t blame you. My mum wrote to me. Did my father really attack you?” I look down feeling horribly guilty. “He warned me. He did, but I couldn’t do what he wanted." I tell him softly. "I couldn’t betray my friends. I couldn’t let them win." I see his sad expression and my heart breaks. "Please Draco you must understand.” He frowns and stares at my face. “Was it really my aunt that did this to you?” I recoil pulling my hands back to my sides. “You- you- your aunt?” He lightly brushes my shaking hands. “My mother's sister is Bellatrix Lestrange.” I let out a yelp and close my eyes. “Hey-" he gets closer and his face is drained of color. "I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- I mean look.” He stops and after a few moments I calm myself down. “I.. I see her everywhere," I confess to him. "Every corner, every time I shut my eyes. She broke me. Draco, your aunt broke me.” I tell him hoarsely. The look on his face shatters my heart. He stares at me with a horrified look in his eyes, something I will never unsee. I take a deep breath and he speaks again. “I understand if you can’t look at me anymore. I’m sorry that they, my father and aunt, did this to you.” I try to reassure him but can’t. I keep feeling the burning in my stomach from the torture. I whisper, “I’m sorry too Draco.” He nods and walks away slowly and I sit on that chair till Blaise returns. He notices my expression. “What happened?” I sigh and wipe the tears off my face. “We decided to break up.” He frowns and gives me a light hug. “Oh I’m sorry Megan. Can I ask why?” My voice breaks when I speak, “His father led the group of Death Eaters, and his aunt is the one who did this to me.” He stares at me silently before offering to help me to my room. I watch as he packs my bag for the train tomorrow.  
On the train I sit next to Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. I sleep most of the ride home in other people’s laps or on shoulders. They don't seem to mind. I have plenty of potions, which I only try to use at night. Once I woke up crying and Hermione manages to calm me down till I fell back to sleep. When we exit the train onto the platform I avoid Narcissa who embraces Draco. I am cheerfully greeted by Fred, George, Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin, and the Weasley parents. We trade hugs and they walk off towards Harry’s aunt and uncle. I look around when I see someone’s footsteps entering the platform and see them turning toward me. I cry in relief. “Uncle Steve!” He hears my voice and breaks into a sprint. He reaches me and scoops me up into a hug. I sob into his navy blue shirt and he holds me tightly while stroking my hair. “Your teacher told me what you did." He says quietly. "I’m so proud of you. That was incredibly reckless but it was exactly as I would have done. Your parents would be proud too if they knew.”  
He pulls away and uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears. “Don’t cry Megan. You get to go home now. I’ll keep you safe and you are going to heal.” He ruffles my hair affectionately; “My team could use you this summer if you are interested.” I perk up slightly, “Really? After I heal?” He nods and grins, “Yes Danny won’t shut up about magic and he has lots of questions.” He grabs my bag and I wrap my arm around his shoulders. He helps me limp away. I wave goodbye to my friends and turn around and see Draco and Narcissa watching us walk away sadly. Jax trails behind us as we enter the muggle world through the gateway.


	42. A Reunion

After a few days resting at home, I am able to walk normally. Every night I drink a sleeping draught to avoid nightmares. For the first few weeks, during the day my muggle friends entertained me. We surf, snorkel in the ocean, and binge watch TV shows. They try to ask questions about what happened but I decide not to tell them. Eventually they stop prying. I don't think they would understand anyway. When I fully heal, I assist my uncle on cases at his work. I quickly discover that I have a real talent for his type of work. Hermione calls nearly everyday to check on me. She keeps me updated on what she knows and tells me that the Weasley’s are expecting me soon. My uncle decides to fly out with me to London. He has some business to take care of in the Middle East and thankfully he's able to drop me off.  
When we land I say goodbye to my uncle. “Goodbye uncle Steve. I’ll call you when I can. Be safe on the job. Please for me.” He chuckles, “I will be if you try and stay safe at school.” I giggle feeling more like myself everyday. “I’ll try. I love you.” He hugs me and I cling to him tightly. “I love you too. Have a good term.” He grabs his bag and walks off towards the taxi stand. I assume he has some special deal with the embassy he has to take care of. I grin when I see Fred and George waiting for me in sleek leather jackets. They are similar but different colors. “Nice jackets.” I grin as they hug me. George grabs my bag and Jax’s leash and Fred grabs my hand. “Ready squirt?” I nod, and we dissapparte. We appear in front of the Burrow. I turn to Fred with raised eyebrows, “Squirt? I don’t like that name.” They laugh, “You don’t get to pick your nicknames my dear. They pick you, and you are oh so small.” I glower at them before relenting. “Fine. But at least I am small and mighty. Right?” They grin, they're identical devilish smirks. "Right." They say in unison. “MEGAN!” I spin around and a body collides with mine. I groan out, “Hermione! Ow.” She pulls away grinning like a fool. “I’m so glad you’re here. Harry just arrived last night. Our O.W.L.s are arriving today!” She’s practically shaking in excitement or nervousness, I can't tell.  
“Woah Hermione simmer." I chuckle as I watch her fret. "Why don’t we go inside?” Fred and George bid their farewells and return to London and new apartment. Jax bounds off after the gnomes in the garden. It's his favorite thing to chase after them. I sit down in the kitchen and am soon greeted by the other Weasley’s, Harry, and Fleur. Hermione suddenly scream, “LOOK!” She is pointing out the kitchen window. There are four distinct shapes in the sky flying toward us. Ron jumps up to the window, “They’re owls I can tell.” Hermione is gripping Ron and Harry’s elbows tightly making them wince. Mrs. Weasley opens the window when they arrive. “Well let’s see then.” The four tawny owls wait patiently with envelopes attached to their legs. Nobody speaks as we all reach forward and unwrap the letters with our names on them. I take a deep breath and rip open the envelope. I pull out the parchment inside and read the grades below.  
. Megan Lucy Frye has achieved:  
Astronomy (O)  
Care of Magical Creatures (O)  
Charms (O)  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (O)  
Divination (E)  
Ancient Runes (O)  
Herbology (E)  
History of Magic (O)  
Potions (O)  
Transfiguration (O)

I let out the breath I had been holding. I’m a little disappointed by my Divination grade. But honestly I know the class is complete crap. Ron and Harry are high fiving and switching their papers to read each others. “I knew we would fail Divination and History of Magic but hey not bad.” Ron says to Harry in excitement. I giggle as Ron looks over my shoulder, “Of course you didn’t fail anything. Hey Hermione what about you?” Mrs. Weasley beams at Ron and claps her hands together. “Seven O.W.L.s! That’s more then Fred and George got together.” Hermione received one E and nine O’s. She seems a little disappointed.  
The next two weeks go by in a flurry. The members of the order bring us news of Voldemort and other attacks. I call Steve every other day to check in, sometimes he doesn't answer due to his location but he always manages to call me back. Sometimes its in the middle of the night and it never fails to upset the others. I sleep in Ginny’s room with Hermione. We make plans to go to Diagon Alley with a full guard, mostly for Harry's protection. When we arrive the regular bright and cheerful market is dark and dreary. Posters cover all of the windows, people walk together in tight groups, and several shops are boarded up. Hagrid stops suddenly making everyone flinch. “Molly maybe I should take Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Megan to Madam Malkins.” After a few moments Mrs. Weasley relents and hurries Ginny and Arthur towards Flourish and Blotts. We reach the door of Madam Malkin’s shop; “It’ll be tight with us all in there. I’ll guard from outside.” He reassures us and stands in front of the door. We enter the shop and I find I'm already looking forward to returning to the burrow. Hermione enters first and walks towards the counter. I can hear a voice, “..perfectly capable of shopping alone mother.” There is a noise like a tongue on cheek and another voice, “Your mother is right. It is not safe to be out here alone. It isn’t anything about being a child.” The first voice returns and my stomach flips. “Watch where you are sticking that pin!”  
Harry and Ron grip their wands and Hermione groans in annoyance. It’s Draco and his mother, Narcissa. Draco looks up at us and his grey eyes meet my blue ones. My breath catches in my chest as I drink in the sight of him. He has gotten taller and filled out more. I can tell his arms and chest are more muscular. He breaks eye contact first and looks to his mom, “If you are wondering what that smell is mother, a mudblood just came in.” Madam Malkin frowns at him. “No need for such language. And please put those wands away.” She says to Harry and Ron. I look down at my feet and Hermione grabs my hand and whispers, “Hey we can go if you want.” I shake my head, “No I’m okay.” Harry, Draco, Ron, and Narcissa begin snapping back and forth. My mind takes me back to the last magical fight I was in. I start to shake and my pulse races. I step forward and choke out, “Please don’t.” Harry lowers his wand slowly and looks at me, “Megan are you-.” I back up and knock over a rack of clothes and hit the ground, “I..I can’t-I..” Narcissa kneels down next to me, “Hush Megan it’s alright. No one is going to hurt you.” She grabs my trembling hand in hers. Draco hovers behind her but doesn’t approach me.  
He’s looking at me with an odd expression. An expression between wanting to help me and wanting to leave. Hermione kneels down next to Narcissa, “Come on Megan. Harry go get Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley might be able to calm her down.” Narcissa shakes her head not looking at Hermione. “No there’s no need. I got it.” She hastily helps me to my feet. “There you go. All better yes?” I nod and look to the ground. “Thank you Narcissa. I’m sorry for the mess Miss Malkin.” Draco and Narcissa leave the shop in a huff as I help clean up what I knocked over.  
We meet back up with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We bought things in a few other shops and make our way to Fred and George’s joke shop. “Whoa.” Ron exclaims as he sees it first. The building is bright, happy, and loud compared to its neighbors. Harry and Ron are laughing as we entered the shop. We all split up to look around. I help Hermione put the bruise removing paste on her eye. I buy some Peruvian darkness powder and several nosebleed nougats. Harry and Ron pull me over to the window. “Where is he going?” I look past the brightly colored displays and see Draco walking alone. “Come on!” Harry asks pulling out the invisibility cloak. I hesitate, “Harry I don’t..” They all look at me, “You know him best. Please.” I relent and they throw the cloak over us. Our feet show through the bottom even when Harry and Ron crouch. We follow him to Knockturn Alley a place I haven't been since second year. He enters Borgin and Burkes and begins arguing with Mr. Borgin.  
Ron pulls out extendable ears for us to listen. “…so you can fix it?” “Maybe. It might be tough. I can’t guarantee it without having it in the shop.” Borgin sounds nervous when he talks. Draco speaks again his voice harder this time. “No? Perhaps this will make you more confident?” They move out of our view. When they move back towards the window Borgin looks suspiciously frightened. “You tell anyone and I’ll send Fenrir Greyback to check up on you. He’s an old family friend." Draco waves his hand, "Now not a word Mr. Borgin, not even to my mother.” He bows to Draco and returns to the area behind his counter. Draco strides out of the shop looking confident. He walks so close to where we were hidden I could smell his cologne. It makes me realize how much I miss him. Hermione tries her hand at getting Mr. Borgin to talk and fails miserably. “Let me go.” I say to her as she returns. They nod and disappear under the cloak.  
I walk into the shop and the bell clings. “Hello Mr. Borgin.” He looks up, “Oh yes, er Miss Frye is it?” I smile, “I’m glad you remember me. Now I am returning to school soon and I need something for a friend. He is under constant watch due to the horrible mess with his father. Can you help me?” He looks uncertain for a moment, “Well maybe if he comes with you I could help but customer confidentiality is something I pride myself on.” I glower at him, “you will regret refusing me old man.” I walk out of the shop. “Sorry guys I tried. He won’t budge.” We hurry back to the joke shop and sneak inside. Mrs. Weasley is distraught when she finds us. “Where have you been? You had me worried sick! In times like these you cannot sneak off like that!” We lie and tell her we were in the back room. She glares at us but seems to accept our answer.  
The final week I spend most of my time with Ginny. The trio usually stay locked in a room and Harry is often whispering to them. On the last day of summer I walk past the room they are in and the door is slightly ajar. “…a Death Eater. He’s replaced his father as a Death Eater!” “Malfoy? He’s sixteen!” I push open the door, “Harry if this is what you’ve been hiding from me you can stop. Draco is not a Death Eater he can’t be." I say slightly angrily. "I know you three hate him but he has a good heart.” Hermione and Ron nod with me but Harry fires back, “In Madam Malkins he flinched when she touched his left sleeve. He’s been branded with the Dark Mark.” I roll my eyes, “I think trying to hide that in a school would be difficult." I flex my shoulders back, "Harry you’re obsessed.” He storms out of the room and I look at the other two. “You guys don’t believe it do you?” They shake their heads making me feel slightly better.  
The following morning we are escorted onto the platform by aurors. We climb aboard the train and wave goodbye to the Weasley’s. Hermione, Ron, and I head to the Prefect’s carriage. I wait for Draco to show up but he doesn’t. I return to a compartment with Hermione and Ron. We see Draco in a compartment with Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. My heart gives a twinge as we enter Harry’s compartment. The door slides open again and a young girl appears, “I’m supposed to give these to Neville Longbottom, Megan Frye, and Ha-Harry Potter.” I take it out of her hands and she scurries off. “An invitation to lunch?” We walk to compartment C. “Harry m’boy welcome. You must be Mr. Longbottom and you must be Miss Frye. A pleasure.” I widen my eyes when I see Blaise. I'm glad to see him, he was so kind to me when I came back last year. I sit in between him and Harry. “What are you doing here?” He shrugs, “I got the invitation too.”  
When Slughorn interrogates all of us he finally landed on me. “Ah yes Miss Frye. I taught both of your parents." He says as if it were obvious. "They were both good students. I’m sure your father has lots of contacts in the American government.” I nod, “I assume he does. I haven’t spoken to either of my parents in almost two years. They are in hiding somewhere.” Everyone shifts nervously and I avoid people’s eyes. He continues on tormenting the others. Harry ends up sneaking into the other compartment. I roll my eyes and reject his offer to join him.  
When we reach Hogwart’s Hermione and I guide several first years over to Hagrid. We head up to the castle and I see Draco exit the train adjusting his robe as he walks. I sit away from him with the other Slytherin’s in the Great Hall. Harry enters late still in his regular clothes. His face is covered in blood and he begins whispering to Ron and Hermione. All their eyes travel to my table and I frown at them. I stand up when we are dismissed and Harry and Ron grabs my arms before I walk down the stairs. “What are you-?” I demand angrily before getting pulled away. They drag me over to a broom closet and lock us inside, “Was that really necessary?” I ask angrily. Harry tells me what he saw. I bite my lip at the mention of Pansy and Draco but stay silent. We broke up and I have no claim on him. “Harry I think Ron’s right he was just showing off.” Ron grins at the aspect of being right. Harry shakes his head violently, “Please just watch him and listen when you are in the common room.” I roll my eyes and reluctantly agree.  
I enter the common room and some heads travel to me. A first year grabs my sleeve; “I saw your picture in the paper. My mommy says you fought bad people this summer.” I smile down at him. “Your mommy is right.” He grins his eyes bright with youth and innocence. “You’re like a superhero.” I giggle, “A superhero? You think so?” “Oh yes superhero’s are strong and they protect everyone. They never get hurt.” I kneel down next to him, “Superheroes get hurt too." I tell him as I remember my recovery. "They just fight through it. Now why don’t you go play with the others.” He scampers off and I sit next to Blaise.  
He smirks at me, “Wasn’t that cute?” I roll my eyes and shove his shoulder. “Shut up.” Pansy sneers at me from her place on the couch. “He was wrong. You aren’t a superhero. You’re pathetic." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "You got your ass kicked at the ministry. We all saw you when you came back, shaking, crying, screaming in your sleep, and you couldn’t even speak correctly.” Blaise grabs my hand before I leap toward her. “Just ignore her.” I shake off his arm and snap at her, “I’d like to see you survive what we did.” She smirks, “I wouldn’t be foolish enough to fight a group of highly trained adults.” I growl, “Seven of us children," I snarl the word, "managed to hold them off till help arrived. You can barely fight a third year.” Crabbe, Draco, and Goyle walk up after hearing the commotion. “What’s going on?” Draco asks as he narrows his eyes. Pansy simpers as she usually does. “I was just telling Megan how pathetic she is for fighting at the Ministry in June with Potter and his dorky friends. They got what they deserved.” I break Blaise’s grip on my arm and stand gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “You think I deserved to be tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange?" My voice rings out clearly. "I don’t wish what I felt on my worst enemy.” Draco finally makes eye contact with me, “Yo- you wouldn’t?” I rub my hands together and think back. “Of course not! It was the worst type of pain anyone can endure." I notice everyone look at me and I lower my voice so only the few people around me can hear. "You can’t resist the curse and begging only made her laugh. After awhile I simply wished that I would die. I truly wanted to die. More than anything. I probably would have if Dumbledore wouldn’t have arrived.”  
They are all stare at me silently. Blaise speaks first, “Are you still hurt?” I sigh sitting back in my chair. “Physically no. But I still get nightmares. They aren’t as vivid as they used to be." I explain lightly. "It helps when someone is there with me. My uncle slept on the floor of my room for the first week I was back. Then my friends back home Jake, Lauren, Brittany, and Bridget took turns sleeping in my bed with me.” Draco’s eyes snap over to me at the mention of a boy’s name. Pansy sneers, “You mean a boy voluntarily slept in your bed with you?” I glare at her, “Yes unlike you I have real friends." My voice becomes softer, "It..it helped having a warm body there. Someone who cared. When I would wake up screaming or crying or whatever he would reassure me that I was safe and at home." A small smile plays on my lips. "If I couldn’t fall back asleep we usually snuck out and went night swimming.” Draco was glowering and Pansy stares at me surprised, “Oh so you’re not just sleeping with him but you’re having sex with him too. I guess that might be what keeps him there.” Draco rounds on her, “Shut up Pansy!” She seems shocked at his harshness and my heart warms considerably.  
My cell phone rings and I fumble to answer it. “Hello?” “Hey.” “Oh hi Jake what’s up?” Draco turns sharply back to me with his gaze on my phone. “I wanted to ask you a question.” “Ask away.” “Well I want to ask out this girl, you don’t know her, I met her a few weeks ago. I need your advice.” I grin, “On like a date?” Blaise faces me wagging his eyebrows and Pansy smiles triumphantly. “Yes a date. What do I do?” I laugh as I picture him sitting in his room trying to figure out how to woo a girl. “Wow okay you’re hopeless. Well if she hasn’t spent much time on the island you can take her for a hike up the mountain. We found that great waterfall before I left that would be a good place. Or you could do the hey I’m a boring teenager and take her to dinner and a movie. Really if she likes you she’s going to say yes regardless.” I hear him sigh dramatically, “Alright the hike sounds like a good plan.” I giggle, “Well keep me updated on your romantic escapades. I’ll pray for your date.” “Hey!” “I’m kidding jeez. I’ll talk to you later.” I end the call and look up, “Well if we really were sleeping together I doubt he would ask me for dating advice.” Blaise chuckles and Pansy stalks off. I look at Draco and open my mouth to say something but decide against it. I head to my room for bed.  
The next morning I eat my eggs and read the paper as usual. All the sixth years wait for Professor Snape to hand out schedules. He reaches me, “Yes Megan you are cleared to take Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, I’ll be curious to see if you do as well as they say in that class." I smile softly to him, still thankful he carried me out of the ministry. "You can continue with potions, your score was the best in the class, I was very pleased. Herbology, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes.” I grin, “Can I go to Ancient Runes?” He nods and I swing my legs off the bench and hurry away to the correct classroom. I sit next to Hermione and we get loads of homework. I groan as we walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts, “Why so much? It’s only the first day back!”  
Snape ushers us into his classroom. He assigns us seats. To my surprise and dread he sits me next to Draco and Crabbe. I send Hermione a pleading look across the classroom and she shrugs pitifully. He tells us to work with the person on our left on nonverbal spells. Draco and I stare at each other and hold our wands out when we find an open place. Draco is trying to curse me and I prepare a silent protego. Hermione also manages it. But Professor Snape ignores her and beams at Draco and I, “Nice work you two. Twenty-five points to Slytherin.” Draco grins at me and I softly returned his smile. Snape turns on Harry and Harry somehow ends up in detention.  
Draco and I walk next to each other silently to Potions. I break the silence, “I wonder how the new Professor will be?” He shrugs, “My er dad used to say he was a good one.” He hesitates when he spoke about his dad. I sigh hating the tension. “Draco, you know I don’t have any problem with you in fact I…” “Megan! Draco!” Blaise runs down the stairs towards us. “I’m glad I caught up with you shall we sit together?” I nod quite eager to be out of that situation, and he leads us to the seats in the front. When Slughorn walks in he greets Harry, Blaise and myself enthusiastically. Hermione names all of the potions in the front of the class before I even raised my hand. “Amortentia is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn points out. "I’m sure you all know it smells with what attracts you the most. Go on give it a whiff.” We all inhale sharply. I smile and tilt my head. I smell my mom’s homemade cookies, the ocean on a warm day, and to my embarrassment Draco’s pine body wash. I shake my head to refocus on the task at hand. I miss the explanation about Felix Felicis.  
Everyone quickly begins working on Draught of Living Death. I had made it very well before so I was pretty pleased with the potion selection. After an hour of working, my potion is a light pink but not quite pale. “Time’s up!” He checks our potions and looks at mine happily. “Very good a tough one to beat.” I beam but my face falls when he announces Harry as the winner. I stalk out of the room when class ends and Draco catches up to me, muttering, “perfect Potter.”  
I shake my head and he turns to me his expression lifting. “What were you going to say when we were walking to potions?” I stare at him, “What?” I sighs frustrated, “Before Zabini interrupted us.” I shrug, “I don’t remember.” His face falls somewhat, “Oh because I also wanted to tell y…” “Drakie!” He grimace’s as Pansy turns the corner and chases after us. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” I click my tongue to my cheek and pick up my pace to walk away. “Pansy, go away. I already told you I wasn’t interested in you.” She whines, “But why? I want to-?” He holds up his hand to silence her, “Go away Pansy.” She stalks away looking hurt. He jogs back to my side, “Sorry I was trying to say was when we were walking to Potions you said you didn’t blame me for what happened and I thought that…”  
He trails off and my heart did summersaults in chest. My face lights up slightly. “I miss you.” I blurt out and blush when his eyes search my face. He looks around and drags me to a broom closet and shuts the door. It’s pitch black in the room and I can only see the faint outline of him. “Oh thank Merlin I missed you too.” He pins me against the back wall and crashes his lips on mine. Every time he moves to kiss another part of my face he whispers, “I love you.” When we are both breathless he pulls away slightly but our noses are still touching. “I missed you everyday so much it ached. I’m so sorry about what happened at the Ministry. My aunt never should have laid a finger on you.” I sigh, “Draco my friends don’t trust you. We can’t-" My breath hitches when his touches move down my stomach. "I mean we have to keep it a secret.” He glowers and stops moving. “Why should I care what they think?" He asks angrily."I want to show off that I have the most beautiful girl in the world.” His compliment makes me blush and I'm thankful he can't see it due to the darkness. “Please at least till I get them to back off.” He agrees after a minute. “Oh alright fine.” I pull him back to my lips and his hands wander my body. He loosens my tie and pulls it off. My hands slip under his shirt onto the hard muscles of his stomach. Draco groans as he begins unbuttoning my shirt and his hands roam my bare skin. His lips have reached my neck and I sigh, “Oh Draco.” This only seems to encourage him as he bites on my shoulder and makes me moan. I feel him smirking against my skin. When I shift he moans against my lips. His hands fumble with the back of my bra until it unsnaps and joins our cloaks on the floor. I move to cover myself but he grabs my hands. “Don’t.” I freeze and his hands move to stroke my breasts. When his lips move back to mine our bare chests are pressed together. After a few more minutes I push him away. “What?” he asks quietly. I bend down and pick up my bra where he had tossed it aside. “Draco I am not losing my virginity in a closet.” He gives a frustrated sigh, “But-fine. Come on lets get changed.” We quickly dress and exit the closet. We walk back to the common room separately. I stop in a girl’s restroom to fix my tie and hair so no one would know what I was doing.


	43. An Attack in Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual to publish. I SAW FANTASTIC BEASTS AND IT WAS SPECTACULAR. GO SEE IT IF YOU HAVE NOT! Thanks for those who have left Kudos! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

As the school year drags on, homework piles onto the sixth years. Draco and I continue to act like nothing is going on between us. But if no one else is around we often sneak out to a secluded corner or an empty classroom to snog. Harry was still obsessed with his idea of Draco being a Death Eater. The rest of us disagreed. I sit next to Draco and Blaise in the common room, “How were Quidditch try outs?” They stare at me and Draco clears his throat, “I’m not playing this year. I have more important things to do.” That shocked me, “Oh I didn’t know that.” I replied stiffly. “Well I have to patrol the corridors, Draco are you actually going to be a Prefect?” He looks up, “Oh right yeah.” He hands his book to Blaise and we walk out of the common room, “I have to check on something.” He says to me and walks away without another glance. I frown at his retreating back. Usually we patrol the corridors for a while and then find an empty classroom to hang out in. I consider following him but decide against it.He's probably mad that I already made plans to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I just wanted the weekend to arrive.  
When we left, Filch began assaulting us with secrecy sensors as we exited the castle grounds. Ron groaned at him, “So what if we are smuggling dark objects out? Shouldn’t you be preventing them from going in?” He gets jabbed in the stomach pretty hard for that which made Harry and I laugh. Filch smirks nastily at us as we walk away. The day was cold and windy. We were wrapped in cloaks, hats, and scarves to keep warm. We hustle down to the village with our scarves wrapped around our faces. When we arrive we see that Zonkos is no longer in business, all the windows were boarded up. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Ron groaned as we walk by. Hermione frowned, "I wonder why it closed? It certainly made enough money from the visiting students." Thankfully Honeydukes was open and we staggered into the warm shop. “Harry m’boy and Miss Megan! What a delight!” Harry groaned as Slughorn walked up to us beaming. “Ah yes I’m having another party soon so you must join me. Miss Granger would of course be welcome. Monday night!” Harry gave an excuse but Hermione and I were not so lucky. We promised to attend, leaving a very disgruntled Ron. He scowled and muttered curses under his breath.  
We left Honeydukes to get warm drinks at the Three Broomsticks. When we enter a familiar man is sitting at the bar. “Mundungus!” He ran outside and we followed him into the street. “Mundungus!” He whirled around and dropped a briefcase, which fell open. I picked up a familiar gold locket. Hermione tried to question him but he snatched the locket from my fingers and a silver goblet from Ron. “Yes gotta go. Thank you! OUCH” Harry reached forward and seized Mundungus by the throat. “Those were Sirius’s things! You have been stealing!” He said angrily. “Harry!” Hermione shrieked as he struggled to breath. With a loud crack he disapparated. Harry swore violently but was calmed down when Tonks came up to us. She ushered us inside and returned to her post.  
Hermione brought us butterbeers. I thank her and turn to Harry, “I know you are annoyed but the Order has more important things to do than wrangle Mundungus. You know that.” He glowers at me; “He’s nicking that stuff from Sirius. Which is now mine. I’m going to ask Dumbledore about it on Monday.” At the same time Hermione was scolding Ron for staring lewdly at Madam Rosmerta. We exit the bar after Katie Bell and one of her friends. After a short walk we could hear them arguing. “It’s nothing to do with you Leanne!” The two girls began to grapple for something. I rush forward just as Katie shot into the air. There was a large force of energy and she fell to the ground on top of us. Her friend started to scream and Harry ran off for help. I felt for her pulse and tried to rouse her. When she opened her eyes she began to writhe and scream. Her foot caught me in the face and her fist hit Hermione in the stomach. I managed to pin her down while whispering, “Katie you’re okay, it’s okay now” with Hermione. Hermione was breathing deeply and holding her stomach. I could feel hot blood dripping from my nose down my face. Harry came back with Hagrid, “Get back let me see her!” He scooped her up and ran back to the castle. Hermione questioned Leanne who pointed to the package. Ron reached out but I screamed, “NO! Don’t touch it! I’ve seen that before. It’s cursed.” Ron hastily drew his arm back looking shocked. I grabbed the necklace carefully making sure it was wrapped in paper and looked at Harry as he spoke. “How did Katie get ahold of this?” He asks Leanne who was still crying. “That was why we were arguing. She got it in the girl’s room at the Three Broomsticks. She told me she was supposed to deliver it to someone at Hogwarts. She was acting funny... Oh no! What if she was under the Imperius curse and I didn’t realize?” She begins sobbing harder.  
We make our way back to the castle. I was carefully holding the necklace as we entered the castle. Filch hastily moved toward us with a secrecy sensor but Professor McGonagall was running down the stairs. “Hagrid says you lot witnessed it? Miss Frye what is that you are holding?” I move some of the paper aside, “This is what cursed her Professor.” She looks at the necklace in shock before barking orders, “No Filch they are with me. Miss Frye take that down to Professor Snape to be inspected. Be sure not to touch it!” I hurried down to Professor Snape’s office. I enter quickly without knocking, “Professor Snape sir, I was asked to give you this.” I set it down on his desk. “But don’t touch it. It cursed Katie Bell. Professor McGonagall wanted you to look at it.” He nodded, “Tell her I will examine it. You best hurry back to her office.” I follow his order and sit in between Ron and Harry in Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione sits on Harry's other side.  
Leanne told her what happened and left to go to the hospital wing. She then turned to us and sighed, “Why is it always you four?” I giggle and say nothing. Harry speaks, “I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie the necklace.” I snap my head in his direction in shock. Hermione gives me a warning look not to argue in the presence of a teacher. “That is quite an accusation. Do you have proof?” He told her what he knew which was rubbish. I smirk when she tells him Draco wasn’t even at Hogsmeade. “Yes well please be careful. Miss Frye best pinch your nose. Your shirt is ruined. Miss Granger maybe you should get your stomach looked at. Your breathing is wheezy. Good day to all of you.” She leaves to check on Katie. I look down and see bloodstains all over my sweater. Harry was angry with Ron and Hermione for siding against him. I glare at him “You always jump to the conclusion that Draco is a terrible person.” He snaps back, “He is a terrible person. You just don’t realize that because you used to snog him.” Hermione hisses, “Harry!” We both ignore her and continue to argue all the way to the Grand Staircase. I turn towards the Slytherin common room. “Whatever Harry. Keep obsessing about it. It’s not good for your health.” He shouts at me as I descend the stairs, “Yeah you go ahead and side with him. Gotta stay true to your Slytherin blood.” I hear Ron and Hermione gasp and I angrily stomp away.  
I enter the common room and see Draco sitting in a chair. His eyes widen when he sees me, “Is that blood? What happened?” He hands me a box of tissues to stop my nose from bleeding. “Katie Bell got cursed. I tried to stop her from hurting herself and she hit me in the face. That horrible opal necklace we saw at Borgin and Burkes a few years ago was the thing that cursed her. I brought it to Professor Snape to be examined. Thankfully I didn’t touch it.” He turned very pale and choked out, “Oh yes that’s too bad. I’m glad you are okay.” People were staring at us and whispering. I sigh, “Draco can we talk somewhere quiet?”  
He nods and we walk out of the common room and into an empty classroom near the dungeon. He locks the door and watches me pace back and forth. He leans against a desk, “Well?” I stop and nervously shift on my feet, “I don’t really know how to say this. but uh well Harry is convinced you are a Death Eater. Ron, Hermione and I have been trying to tell him that he’s crazy. He’s obsessed. We just got into a fight because I refuse to believe it.” I look up at his shocked expression and continue, “I’m sorry he just doesn’t understand. I know you and you’re too good of a person to be apart of something like that. I mean I know you and Harry have been enemies forever but you have such a kind heart. He just doesn't see that part of you.” He swallows and opens his mouth and shuts it a few times. “Draco?”  
He quickly rushes out the door with me trailing after him. I catch up with him in a bathroom. He’s sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest. “Draco please talk to me.” I sit down next to him and reach for his hand. He hastily pulls his hand away, “You won’t want to touch me after I tell you the truth.” His voice is shaky and his face is fearful. I keep my eyes locked on his and wait. He stands up and slowly rolls up the sleeve on his shirt. I look at his forearm in silence. Standing out against his pale skin is the Dark Mark. I stare at it for a few moments before look back at him. “Why?” My face has tears streaming down it, “I didn’t want it. He threatened my mum. This is his punishment for my father’s failure last summer. I’m so sorry" He backs up against the sink. "I arranged for the necklace to be given to Katie. I never thought you would be there. I don’t want to hurt anybody.” He pulls his sleeve back down to cover the mark as if he can’t look at it, “I understand if you can’t bear to look at me. I can barely look at myself in the mirror. I won’t blame you if you tell Dumbledore and Potter.”  
I step forward and lace my fingers through his. He looks up at me in surprise, “Draco I won’t leave you. I love you.” His eyes widen in shock, “Yo- you still love me?” He gasps out. I smile softly and wrap my arms around him in a hug, “Draco I’ll always love you. I want to help you if you let me. You don’t have to do this.” He’s shaking slightly and his face is very pale. “No I have to complete my mission. My family is counting on me.” I shake my head, “Draco you are sixteen. You shouldn’t have to do a mission. Please, trust me. I want to help you.” He softens and rests his head in the crook of my neck. “I trust you.” He whispers as he catches his breath. “What can you do?” I hug him tighter, “Draco I’m surprised you haven’t guessed. I’m like a junior member of the Order of Phoenix.” He pulls away and studies my face. He shakes his head, “I should’ve known. We are on opposites sides of this war. We will never be able to be together.” I frown when he unhooks his fingers from mine, “Draco please, do the right thing.” He shakes his head, “I have to think about this. You won’t tell anyone?” I nod, “I will keep your secret. But please consider what this means.” I tug him back into my arms for a hug. “Don’t forget I love you.” I whisper in his ear before leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
The first Quidditch match of the season was a disaster for the Slytherin team. We were completely crushed. After the game I sit in an empty classroom practicing Charms with Hermione. “Do you think Ron really likes Lavender?” I look up in surprise, “Well if what you told me was true, then I would say yeah maybe.” She grimaced, “Hermione if you lik-.” Her head snaps up, “I didn’t say that!” I hold up my hands in surrender. After a few moments of silence I look back at her, “I have to tell you something. Can you promise to keep it a secret?” She shuts her book and looks at me in concern, “Of course what is it?” I take a deep breath, “Draco and I are back together.” Her eyebrows shoot up, “Really? When did that happen?” I smile sheepishly, “After the first few days of class we both told each other we missed the other. And we uh snogged in a broom closet.” She giggled into her hand, “A broom closet?” I roll my eyes as Harry enters. He comments on Hermione’s charm work when the door opens again. “Oh.” Ron and Lavender entered laughing. She backed out of the room and Ron stood there grinning like an idiot. “Hello Harry, wondered where you got off to.” Hermione slid off of her desk, “Oppugno!” A flock of birds shot out of her wand at Ron. She ran out of the room starting to cry. I followed her into the bathroom to comfort her.  
Ron and Hermione were no longer speaking. I took Hermione’s side, as any good friend would do. Though I wouldn't have shot birds at someone. Ron was furious and had scratches all over his arms. Hermione and I met up at Slughorn’s Christmas party, “You look great!” She beams at me, “Cormac should be here at eight. Great idea you had. Me inviting him.” I shrug, “I can be quite vindictive when I want to be. Seven different boys asked me to this. I’m going stag though.” She frowns, “Why didn’t you ask Draco?” I look around, “You are the only one who knows about us.” She grins, “What power I have.” I roll my eyes, “Seriously and Draco doesn’t know you know.” Harry and Luna walk up “Hi Megan, Hi Hermione.” I grin, “Hey Harry, Hi Luna.” Harry and Hermione begin to quietly converse. Slughorn introduces Harry and I to a few strange people. I find Hermione hiding in a corner.  
“Oh Hermione you are such a baby. Here I’ll go talk to Cormac for you.” I stride toward him, “Hello Cormac how are you tonight?” He looks down at me, “You’re Megan right? The hot Slytherin?” I chuckle, “Well I’m Megan from Slytherin. If that’s what you mean.” He smirks, “Have you seen Hermione?” I shake my head, “Nope she might have went to the lady’s room.” I look forward and see Filch dragging Draco in. “All right I wasn’t invited! I was crashing the party!” He says to Slughorn. His eyes flash angrily over at Cormac and I. “Oh its alright. It’s Christmas! You can stay Mr. Malfoy.” Snape then dragged Draco out of the party. I grab Harry’s arm, “If you have the cloak I want to go with you.” He nods and we exit the party together. When we reach the corridor he throws the cloak over us. “You cannot afford to make such mistakes Draco. If you get expelled….” Draco rips his arm away from Snape; “I didn’t do anything to that Bell girl!” My heart drops and I know he’s lying. Snape frowns, “People already accuse you.” Draco angrily sneers, “Who? Don’t look at me like that! I know what you are doing! I can stop you!” There was a silent pause, “Ah, your Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency hasn’t she? What are you trying to hide Draco? You should share everything with the Dark Lord.” Draco snarls, “I am trying to stop you from butting into my head!” There was another pause, “Listen to me Draco. I want to help you. I swore to Narcissa…I made the Unbreakable Vow.” I gasp and Harry claps a hand over my mouth. They walk away arguing and eventually fall out of earshot. I pull the cloak off, “Harry I have to go!” I shoot down the stairs without another word.  
When Christmas break starts I return home to my Uncle’s house. He grins when I open the door, “Merry Christmas Megan!” I leap forward into his awaiting arms, “Merry Christmas Uncle Steve! I’m glad to be home. School has been hell this year.” He asks about my classes and timidly asks about the war. I give him brief details as not to scare him. Since he is a muggle he only knows what Dumbledore or I tell him. I spent most of my Holiday in the office with my Uncle or in the water with my friends. I grimace at my horrific sunburn when I packed my bag to return to Hogwarts. My Uncle bids me goodbye and I vanish into the fireplace. I reappear in Professor Snape’s office. “Hello Miss Frye. Did you have a good Christmas?” I grin, “I did yes.” I walk into the Slytherin common room. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle burst out laughing at the sight of me. “Wow Megan you look like a tomato.” I scowl, “Shut up! At least I did something this Christmas.” They continue laughing and I touch my face self-consciously. “Is it that bad? I knew I shouldn’t have spent all day out yesterday." Blaise shakes his head still grinning, “It’s not horrible but we can tell you were in the sun. What were you doing?” Draco sits down next to us. His face is paler then usual and he has bags under his eyes. “I spent all day surfing. My friends and I caught the best waves on the North Shore. Although I did wipe out once. It was a nasty one.” They all stare at me, “You can surf?” I chuckle, “Yes of course, I live in Hawaii." Theo eyes me appreciatively. "Damn I bet you look sexy in a bikini." Blaise cracks up as I glower at him. Draco looks up but says nothing. They speak to each other and I watch Draco worriedly. Usually when he comes back from Christmas he is happy. "I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight.” I brush Draco’s hand affectionately under the table and hurry up the stairs.


	44. Sectumsempra

The next morning breakfast is subdued. I can see Harry whispering to Ron across the Great Hall. Hermione is nowhere in sight. Draco drops down onto the bench next to me. “Morning.” I study his face; he looks more tired than last night. “Good morning. Are you feeling alright?” He turns to face me, “I feel fine. Why do you ask?” I frown as his snappish response, “You look tired.” He sneers slightly, “So what?” I scoot away from him, “Draco don’t bite my head off. It’s just an observation.” He relaxes slightly, “you’re right. I’m sorry I didn’t sleep well last night.” I change the topic, “Well um how was your break? Your mom doing okay?” I ask nicely. His face fell slightly, “It wasn’t a very good one. We had unexpected company.” I frown, “Who?” He looks around and whispers in my ear, “The Dark Lord and most of his followers.” I jump back in alarm. I grab his hand under the table, “You could’ve come home with me.” I say meaning it. He shakes his head, “They wanted an update on my mission.” I sigh, “Are you ever going to tell me what your mission is?” He ignores me and leads the way to potions.  
I sit in between Harry and Hermione. “Settle down students! Who can tell me about Golpalott’s Third Law?” Hermione’s hand shot into the air and recited the answer. He assigns us a task to make an antidote to the poison he provides us. He dumps the contents of a phial into my cauldron and I stir it a few times. I quickly work next to Hermione in silence. We both were using non-verbal spells. We had been practicing them together and were both quite good. “Times up!” Slughorn promptly said and wandered around the classroom looking at our antidotes. Harry received all the honors for using a bezoar. Hermione walked out of class with me muttering angrily. “Hermione calm down it’s just a stupid book.” She whirls on me, “Not you too! It’s not fair! He’s always been rubbish at potions. That book is cheating.” I shake my head, “It’s not cheating. There are plenty of books in the library that have been written on. He’s not harming anyone.” She gives me a look of loathing and stomps off. I try and catch Draco’s attention but he doesn’t seem to notice me and disappears up the staircase.  
When February came around, most of the sixth years were excited for apparition lessons. We entered the Great Hall to find all the tables had vanished and the Heads of Houses were waiting in the front of the hall. “Good morning students! I am Wilkie Twycross and I am your Ministry Appartions instructor for the next twelve weeks. I want this to help you prepa…” “Mr. Malfoy! Pay attention!” Professor McGonagall shouted. Everyone turned around to see Draco and Crabbe stepping away from each other looking embarrassed. They seem to have been arguing. “Yes well, I want you all to space yourselves out so there is five feet clear in front of you.” There was a ruckus as we scrambled to follow his instructions. Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me next to her. Old hoops appeared in the space in front of us, “Remember the three D’s! Determination, Destination, and Deliberation!” He guides us through the steps as we try to apparate to the hoop. After four tries the only exciting thing that happened was Hannah Abbot getting splinched. Hermione and I walked out of the hall together, “I think I moved a little on the last two.” She agreed with me, “Yes I almost lost my balance on the last try.”  
A few weeks later a notice came up that the next Hogsmeade trip was canceled. I head up towards Gryffindor Tower to give Ron his birthday present. When I reach the landing to wait, when they burst out of the portrait. “Happy Birthday Ron!” Harry looks at me in alarm, “Oh Megan. Ron just ate something spiked with love potion. Can you help me get him to Slughorn’s office?” I nod and lead the way. Harry politely knocks, “Harry! Miss Frye! This is very early. I try and sleep in on Sat…” Harry whispers at the door, “I’m sorry to disturb you Professor, you see my friend here swallowed love potion by mistake. Could you make him an antidote?” I leave Harry to wrangle Ron, “Sir we could make it ourselves but we are unfamiliar with the recipe. The potion was made a long time ago so certainly it has strengthened. Sir, its his birthday today.” He paused before opening the door, “Oh yes alright come in quick.” Ron tripped entering the room and I stifled a giggle, “Where is she Harry?” Harry helped him to the couch, “Er she’s on her way.” He fretted with his hair, “How do I look?” Slughorn handed him the vial, “Very handsome. Please drink this. It will help with your nerves.” Ron swallowed the contents quickly. His grin was replaced by a look of horror. “Thank you Professor.” Harry grinned at Ron’s expression. Professor Slughorn handed us glasses of mead. “To celebrate Mr. Weasley’s birthday yes? Have a happy birthday Ralph,” “Ron.” Both Harry and I correct him. “And may you have many more!” I tip the glass to my lips but before any passes Ron drops his glass and collapses onto the ground. “Ron!” I shriek and Harry and I kneel next to him. He was shaking and foam was dripping out of his mouth. “Professor, do something!” “I- uh.. what?” Harry hurries over the other desk as I stay next to Ron. Harry forces something into Ron’s mouth and after a minute he stopped shaking and his body became still.  
Ron was okay. Harry saved him just in time. Madam Pomfrey then kept him at the Hospital wing. She wanted to keep an eye on him. Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur all came to visit. It was nice to see them again. They all were relieved that Ron was okay and Molly burst into tears several time. She hugged Harry tightly, “Thank goodness you were there. What would we have done without you? First you saved Ginny, then Arthur last year, and now Ron. The Weasley’s were very lucky that you chose to sit in Ron’s compartment first year.” Harry blushed scarlet. “It’s no problem Mrs. Weasley.” After awhile Hermione, Harry, Hagrid, and I left the family by themselves. We chatted for a few moments before returning to our respective common rooms. Hagrid marched out the main doors.  
On the day of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match I walked down the pitch quickly. I was surprised to come across Harry and Draco. Two unfamiliar girls trail behind Draco. Watching Harry argue with him. Jealousy swoops in my stomach and I glare at him. “Where’re you going?” Harry asks in a demanding tone. Draco sneered at him, “I’m not going to tell you. It’s none of your business Potter. You better get down to the pitch, they’ll be waiting for the Chosen Captain.” I step forward as Harry sprints off, “Draco what are you doing?” His face drains of color as he looks up at me uncertainly. I narrow my eyes and glower at the two girls next to him. “I er well I…” I raise my eyebrows, “That all you have to say for yourself?” I spin on my heel to walk away but Draco catches my arm. “Go wait for me.” He orders the girls and they speed off. I wrench my arm from his grip, “Let go of me! I can’t believe you!” I say with a scathing look. He looks around before dragging me into the deserted castle.  
“I wasn’t doing anything wrong!” I scoff, “Oh yes and your fan club doesn’t get any of your attention? I forgot that everyone thinks the so-called Slytherin Prince is single now. You only need me for snogging when I find the time. I bet you couldn’t help yourself!” I hiss at him. His grip tightens on my arms, “That was Crabbe and Goyle.” I stop trying to shake him off, “-what?” He smirks, “They drank polyjuice potion. But I have to say, you being jealous turns me on.” I frown, “Draco! Now is not the time for that! Why are they disguised as girls?” He sighs, “They’re helping me with my mission.” My face falls, “You’re still doing it?” He runs a hand through his pale blonde hair, “I have to. I don’t have a choice anymore.” I put my hands on both sides of his face and force him to look at me, “Will you please let me help you? What is your mission? Draco, I can’t stand to see you like this.” He softens into my hands, “I- I” He takes a deep breath, “I have to kill Dumbledore.” A gasp escapes my lips and he pulls away. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t want you to get involved. You could get hurt.” I stutter, “Yo- I.. don’t, Voldemort wants you to kill Dumbledore? I..I can’t believe it.” He scowls, “Well its true. I think he wants me to die trying to do so as punishment to my father.” He leans against a desk watching my expressions. “The necklace was you and the mead?” He nods miserably, “I could never have forgiven myself if you would’ve been the one to drink it. I can only thank Merlin that Weasley drank it first.” “Are you actually going to do it?” He glowers at me, “Megan, I don’t have a choice. I know you think you can help me but you can’t. It has to happen by the end of the year.” I drop my gaze to my feet. He strides over and lifts my chin with two of his fingers, “I’m sorry. This is how it has to be. But I hope you know that I love you.” He smirks, “I’m not a Slytherin prince without my princess.” I giggle, “Oh don’t bring that up I was pissed.” He leans back, “Oh no. I’m not going to let you live it down. You were jealous.” I scoff, “So what if I was? You’re always jealous.” He shrugs, “You’re mine. I wish I could show that to people.” He kisses me tenderly. “I have to go. I’ll see you later?” He adds suggestively. I roll my eyes, “Maybe after we do our rounds in the corridors.” He grins triumphantly and leaves.  
The Gryffindor defeat was hot news all over the school. Harry shared what was going on in his lessons with Dumbledore with me. I felt bad for keeping Draco’s secret from him but I was determined to help him change Draco’s mind. The school year was disappearing quickly. The weather had warmed up considerably and many students spent their days outside. Harry was now convinced Draco was up to something and often hung around the room of requirement. When I asked him what he was doing in there he brushed off my concerns. On the day of the apparition test, I went to potions class. There were only four students. Harry, Ernie, Draco, and me. “All too young to apparate?” We nod miserably. “Ah well. I want you to make me something fun or amusing!” Ernie grins and Draco sounds upset, “Something amusing?” Slughorn beams, “Surprise me.” I pat Draco’s leg under the table. I can tell he thinks this lesson will be a waste of time and he doesn’t want to be here. I can see Harry staring at Draco over his cauldron. “C’mon Draco cheer up. At least we get to spend time together.” He softens and smiles at me, “You’re right. I’m sorry I’ve been distant. Lets start.” After an hour of potion making we leave the classroom.  
The next day during Charms, Harry told us about the memory he retrieved. Ron was shell-shocked. I frown, “A horcrux sounds like a horrible object. I’m sure they are undetectable.” Hermione agreed with me, “To split your soul is a terrible action. But to do it six times?” She shivered. We continued turning vinegar into wine. Hermione and I were the only students to accomplish it.  
A few days later I walked past a bathroom on patrol when I heard an explosion. I pulled my wand out and raced into the bathroom. I screamed when I entered. Harry was kneeling next to Draco. Who was shaking on the floor covered in blood. I point my wand at Harry as I rush forward “Expelliarmus!” I catch his wand and shove him out of the way. Moaning Myrtle was screaming, “MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!” I start to cry as I kneel next to Draco and cup his face. “No no no Draco please stay with me.” His hands were holding his slashed chest. I can see how deep the lacerations are through his shirt. He gasps in pain and I whirl on Harry, “WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING. MYRTLE QUIT YOUR SCREAMING AND GO GET HELP!” She disappears through the wall and I return to Draco’s side. He’s still conscious but only just. I take off my cloak and press it into his chest to try and staunch the bleeding. He moans in pain when I make contact and closes his eyes. I shake his shoulder to wake him up but he doesn’t move. My instincts kick in and I press the cloak harder into the wounds. “Don’t you dare leave me Draco Malfoy. I love you.” I sob and the door burst open. Professor Snape burst into the room with an incensed look on his face. He knelt on the other side of Draco and pulled out his wand. He slowly moved aside my robes and traced his wand over the wounds. The blood flow slowed and Draco opened his eyes again. They were wide and they locked with mine. I shushed him as he cried in pain. I grab his hand as Snape continued working on his wounds. When he was done, he looked up at me, “Megan come on, help me get him to the hospital wing.” I nod and wrap my arm around his waist. I don’t even look at Harry. Snape grabs Draco’s arm to make sure he doesn’t fall but stops when we reach the door. “Potter you wait for me here.” He says it in a livid but cold voice. I don’t feel bad for him.  
We reach the hospital wing quickly Madam Pomfrey gives a slight scream when she sees us, two students covered in blood and one of them can't even walk. “Severus? What on earth happened?” I help Draco lie on one of the beds and he grips my hand tight. His face has a cut on his cheek and his eyes are clouded in pain. “He was cursed. I managed to slow the bleeding. Luckily Megan found him and sent for help.” She nodded and cast her eyes at me, “Yes nice work but I’m afraid you will have to wait outside.” I open my mouth to object but Draco beats me to it, “Sh- she st.. stays.” Madam Pomfrey looks concerned for a moment but relents, “Okay yes you can stay. I actually could use your help.” Snape leaves quickly presumably to go back to the bathroom to find Harry. I help take Draco’s tie off and unbutton his shirt. After awhile Madam Pomfrey announces he will heal fully in time. He finally fell asleep but his hand is still firmly locked in mine. She looks at me amused, “Let me get you something for the shock dear. You can stay here tonight. I don’t think he’s going to let go of your hand.” She waves her wand and a comfy chair appears for me to sit in and hands me a small purple vial. I drink it and it tastes like honey. I feel my heartbeat slow and I finally relax. I reach forward and brush some strands of Draco’s hair out of his face. After a few hours I fall asleep in the leaning on the chair, holding Draco’s hand.  
The next morning I woke up and stretched. I was stiff from sleeping in the chair. I opened my eyes and see Draco staring at me. I reach forward and lightly stroke his cheek; “You should have woken me up.” He chuckles, “You looked peaceful. I didn’t want to.” We were all alone in the hospital wing. He grabs my hand before I pull it back and kisses it. “Thank you.” I stare at him blankly, “For what?” He shakes his head, “Madam Pomfrey told me what happened. You possibly saved my life.” I shrug, “Of course I did.” He smiles, “and you stayed here all night. No one has ever done anything like that for me.” I rub my thumb over the open palm of his hand, “I love you. I would do anything for you.” He grimaces as he holds both his hands up to cup my cheeks, “I love you too.” I push his hands away, “Don’t over exert yourself. You almost died yesterday.” He scowls at me, “I’m fine. Just sore. I do remember you telling me not to leave you. That is what kept me awake. I would never leave you. But I do wish I could have seen Potter get in trouble. Tell me did he get expelled?” I shake my head; “No he has detention every Saturday for the rest of the year. What he did was sick. I can’t believe him.” He seems pleased by my words.  
I return to my classes later that day. Everyone seems to know that happened to Draco and that we were back together. I ignored their comments just as I ignored Harry. During classes I sat on the other side of Hermione. She talked with me but I can tell she was bothered by something. “Hermione what is it? I’m not going to forgive Harry.” She frowns, “No I don’t expect you to but Harry told us that Malfoy was going to use an unforgivable curse.” I grimace, “You think?” She shrugs, “That’s what he said.” I shake my head, “It still doesn’t justify that spell. What was it? It was horrific.” She angrily spits, “It’s something from that awful book. I told you that there was something terrible about it.” I nod, “you’re right I’m sorry I doubted you.” She beams at me, “Yes well if only Harry, Ron, and Ginny would stop defending it.” “Well I’m not speaking to Harry till he apologizes to Draco. Be sure to tell him that.” I walk off, leaving her to study alone in the library.


	45. Seals of Fate

The news that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were together quickly overcame the news about Draco and I. Harry stopped me in the corridor outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts, “Hey Megan wait.” I stop and wait for him to catch up with me, “What do you want Harry?” He frowns, “Look I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry about what happened.” I turn to face him, “You shouldn’t be apologizing to me.” He grimaces, “I’m not apologizing to Malfoy. I just don’t want to lose your friendship.” “Fine. But don’t expect me to listen to you insult my boyfriend. I’ll catch you later.” I push past the crowd of students to get to the hospital wing.  
Draco sits up when I walk in, “Hey.” I smile and sit next to him in my chair, “Hi.” I lean down and press my lips softly to his, “I brought you your homework.” He grimaces, “How disappointing.” I roll my eyes, “Madam Pomfrey told me that you should be cleared to leave later tonight.” He beams, “Good there’s something I want to show you.”  
After dinner Draco meets me as I’m leaving the Great Hall. He smirks as he swaggers up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. Several people giggled and I blushed furiously. “Draco stop, people are staring.” I scold gently. He scowls at the students around us, “We’ve been hiding for months. If I want to touch you I will.” I chuckle, “You are insufferable.” He smirks again, “Can I show you something?” I nod, “Yeah what is it?” He grabs my hand, “I’ll show you.” He leads the way to the seventh floor. He walks up to the wall and an iron door appears. “The room of requirement.” I say in awe. He nods and pulls open the door for me. When I enter I don’t recognize the room at all. The room was tall with windows at the top. There were paths between the piles of stuff. I stare at all the objects with my mouth slightly open. Books, potions, jewels, weapons, old broomsticks, and even a bust with a blue tiara were scattered all over the room. Draco chuckles as he steps up behind me, “That was my reaction too. When I first came here.” He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck gently. I sigh in contentment, “What are we doing in here.” He pulls away and positions me in front of an old cabinet.  
I stare at it blankly, “Wow out of everything in here, you show me a cabinet?” He chuckles, “It’s a vanishing cabinet. Montague told me about it after he got stuck in here last year. It’s connected to the one in Borgin and Burkes.” Comprehension dawns on me. “Over the summer. We followed you and heard you talking. How could I have not pieced it together?” He stares at me with narrowed eyes, “You followed me?” I blush, “Well I mean we uh were curious and I desperately wanted to see you.” He smiles, “When you walked into Madam Malkin’s it felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. I could only see you.” He cups my cheeks and his eyes bore into mine. My breath catches in my throat. He breaks eye contact and pulls open the vanishing cabinet. “I think I finally managed to fix it. So it’s ready.” I pause and look at him in fear, “There’s no way to change your mind?” He shakes his head, “I’m sorry. I have to do it. He said he would kill me and my mum.” He grabs my hands, “If you hear anything about an attack I want you to stay in the common room. This will be extremely dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.” I frown, “Draco if someone needs my help you know I have to be there.” His eyes blur with tears, “Please. Please listen to me. I can’t bear to lose you. You’ll be safe in the common room.” I sigh, “I’ll try but I won’t promise anything.” He relaxes and pulls me in for a hug. “That is all I’m asking. Try and stay safe. For me at least.”  
When I open my eyes the room changed. All of the hidden objects had disappeared. “Wow how did you do that?” He smirks, “I know a lot about this room. It seems to understand me. It gives me exactly what I want.” I look around the room. There’s a large white bed and candles scattered around the room. I blush and smile, “I didn’t know you were so romantic.” He grabs my hand, “I love you. I want to be with you. Do you- er can we..?” He trails off and his cheeks turn bright red. I place my hands on his chest, “Draco I love you too. I’m ready if you are.” His face shows relief and he picks me up in his arms.  
(If you don’t want 18+ please skip the next part)  
He kissed me passionately and begins to unbutton my shirt. I reach up and pull off his tie. I gasp when his cool hands grasp my hips. His lips began marking the sides of my neck making me moan, “Oh Draco.” I feel him smirk into my skin as my hands work at his belt. He steps out of his pants and pushes my skirt down. Leaving us both panting in our underwear. His eyes and hands travel over my body appreciatively. He lifted me up and pressed me down onto the mattress. He begins peppering my face and chest with kisses. After some time he settles himself between my legs. I roll my hips up causing him to groan. I slip my hands down to his waist and run my fingers along the waistband of his underwear. I feel his member pressing against my hand. I pull his underwear off and he moans my name. His fingers slip past my own underwear and he slips one inside me.  
“Megan I love you. You are so beautiful.” He murmured against my skin. I gasp as he pulls my underwear off and wraps my legs around his waist. He cupped the back of my knee and paused meeting my eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply. “Yes Draco. I’m ready. I want to do this with you. I love you.” He nods and guides himself inside me. I groan as I adjust to him and he stops moving. “Are you okay? Should we stop?” I shake my head, “No Draco its fine.” He repositioned himself so his face hovered over mine. His palms pressed into the mattress next to my head as he dragged his hips against mine. I moan, “Draco go faster.” His thrusts increase and he cups the back of neck, looking deep into my eyes. He kisses me gently before moving his face to the crook of my neck.  
He kissed my neck as I quivered reaching my high. My back arched off of the bed and I cried out his name. After a few more moments of thrusting Draco groaned my name and released into me.  
(End of mature material)  
He rolled off me and pulled me onto his chest. He pulled the sheets over our bodies and kissed my temple. “I love you so much.” I wrap my arms around his torso, “We’re going to get through this right?” He sighs and holds me tighter, “Whatever happens I will always be with you. I will always love you.” I bury my face in his bare chest, “I love you too.” He slides his legs out of the bed and picks up his clothes, “We should get back to the common room before curfew.” I nod and dress myself. Before we leave the room he wraps his hand around mine and pulls me into his body. He tilts my head up and kisses me tenderly. He laces his fingers in mine and leads the way to our common room.  
Draco often disappeared for hours at a time. I knew he was working on the vanishing cabinet. One night I was standing outside the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. Harry dashed up to us and Hermione squeaked, “Harry! Are you okay?” He nodded, “I’m fine. Listen, I’m going with Dumbledore to track down a Horcrux. We are going now to find it. Do you see what this means? Malfoy has a clear shot at whatever he wants to do.” I stay silent knowing he is right. Ron and Hermione both start to object. “I know he was celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here take this.” He shoved the Marauders Map into Hermione’s hands. “You have to watch him and Snape too. Rustle up the D.A. see if they want to help.” We all looked at him fearfully, “Harry…” He held up his hand to stop us. He pressed a small bottle into my hands. “It’s the Felix Felicis. Share it between you three and Ginny. There should be enough. Say goodbye to Ginny for me. I have to meet Dumbledore now.” He disappeared leaving us dumbfounded.  
Ginny finds us shortly after. We quickly fill her in and she’s upset but agrees to watch with us. We each take a swig of the lucky potion. It’s euphoric. I feel golden like I’m walking on air. Hermione looks at the map, “You three go upstairs to watch the seventh floor. Luna and I will watch Snape’s office. Okay?” We agree and head upstairs. After a few hours Ron, Ginny, and I headed up to the Room of Requirement. We waited outside for an hour whispering to each other. The door suddenly appeared and a black powder filled the hall. We coughed and tried to push our way towards the wall but we couldn’t see anything. I heard Ginny yell, “We need to leave the corridor!” I reach out blindly and grip her hand. She grabs Ron and I pull us out of the cloud.  
We hear the sounds of fighting and we all leap down to join the fray. There were Death Eaters firing spells at several guards and us. We all split up and I chase after a man heading up the stairs. “Stupefy!” I shout but he dodges it. He whirls around and I hear him roar, “Avada Kedavra!” I leap behind a statue, which explodes. I see Neville sprinting ahead of me. When he reaches the stairs he is thrown backwards by an invisible force. “Neville!” I scream as I fire spells at some of the other Death Eaters. I drag his limp body out of the way and lean against some broken stone. “It’s over! It’s done!” I turn around and see Snape and Draco.  
I struggle to get to my feet. Someone grabs me from behind and I scream and drop my wand. I look down and see Fenrir Greyback. His hand is wrapped around my throat. He smiles, “Mmmmm you smell delicious.” I widen my eyes in fear and attempt to kick him to free myself. He laughs at my futile attempts. He loosens his grip slightly and I suck in a breath and scream again. Draco and Snape stop and whirl around. Draco gasps and steps forward with his wand out. “Greyback! Let her go!” He faces Draco, “Just let me have one bite.” He moves to angle his mouth over the side of my neck. “No! Stupefy!” A jet of red light hits him and he drops me. I hit the floor and Draco runs over to me. He hands me my wand and cups my cheeks. “Are you okay?” I gasp for breath and nod. He pulls me to his chest. “Did you do it?” I ask between coughs. He grimaces, “I couldn’t do it. I knew you wouldn’t want me to. I kept picturing your face.” He helps me to my feet, “I have to go. You know that right?” I nod and tears fall down onto my dirty shirt. He leans down and kisses me roughly and passionately, before leaving with Snape.  
I stand there shocked for a few moments before returning to the fight. Eventually all the Death Eaters were gone and I limped to the Hospital Wing. Hermione caught sight of my first. She leapt to her feet and hugged me. “I’m sorry. I- I knew what Draco was doing. I didn’t tell you guys.” I sob out. Everyone stares at me quietly. Lupin spoke first, “It’s okay Megan. You’re just a kid. We don’t blame you. You were in love.” Ginny pats my shoulder and Hermione holds my hand as I sob. I listen to the adults discuss options for what seems like hours. Then I tread down to the Slytherin common room by myself. When I open the door everyone stares at me. Then what seemed like every voice spoke at once. “What was happening?” “We heard explosions.” “Are you going to speak?” Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle finally push their way through the crowd. Blaise steps forward and hugs me. He looks down at me in concern, “Tell us.” I take a deep breath, “Dumbledore is dead.” Gasps filled the room. Every face had looks of horror. My voice broke when I spoke again, “It was Snape who did it.” The room fell completely silent. I push my way up to the girl’s dormitory and collapse onto my bed. Jax licks my face and I cry myself to sleep holding him tightly.  
All lessons and examinations were canceled for the rest of the year. People began to arrive daily for Dumbledore’s funeral. I sit by myself every morning at the Slytherin table. Harry and the others try to comfort me. They don’t seem to hold my feelings for Draco against me. Professor McGonagall stood up, “It is time. Please follow your heads of houses.” We follow Slughorn out to the grass by the lake. I sit next to Hermione and Harry at the funeral. When everyone was seated, the merpeople began to sing hauntingly. Hagrid walked up the aisle carrying Dumbledore’s body. The body was wrapped in a velvet purple blanket embroidered with stars. Tears slipped down my cheeks and into my lap. He placed the body gently onto the white stone table. Grawp sat in the forest next to Hagrid watching the scene. A man gave a light eulogy and Dumbledore’s body erupted into flames.  
When we boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry told us of the fake Horcrux and of his plans to hunt the remaining ones down. He turned to me, “Are you going home this summer?” I nod, “Yes my Uncle needs to know what has happened. But I’ll see you before the summer ends. I’ll miss you guys next year. Hogwarts won’t be the same without you.” He smiled, “You could join us.” I pause to consider, “Maybe I don’t know yet. I’ll write to you.” I turn to see my Uncle Steve walking toward me. My smile turns to a frown when I see his expression. “What’s wrong?” There are tears streaking his face, “I’m so sorry Megan. It’s your parents and sister. They were found dead yesterday.” I scream and collapse to my knees. Ron and Harry caught me as hit the ground. They all hug me as I cry in despair. My Uncle Steve quietly converses with the Weasley family who sprinted over when I screamed. They all watch me with sympathetic looks. Harry and Ron let go of me and my Uncle hugs me tightly. He supports me as we leave the train station.


	46. The Battle of the Seven Potters

The world seems darker now. I always assumed that my parents would contact me every chance they had. But I hadn’t heard from them in almost three years. When my Uncle and I returned home to Hawaii we had a private funeral. I cried the whole time as we buried them. Hermione called me each morning to check on me. She could tell how miserable I was. I began working as a junior detective at the HPD to get my mind off of the wizarding world war. My Uncle kept a close eye on me as we worked on cases. Draco managed to send me a letter around two weeks after I returned home. He told me how sorry he was about my family and that he missed me. Voldemort was staying in his home and he was terrified for his family’s well being. He told me to not respond, as it would endanger us both. I sighed as I read the letter repeatedly. My muggle friends tried to cheer me up but were unsuccessful. They didn’t understand the struggle or the terror going on in my world. Jax stayed by my side the whole time. He was by my side everywhere I went. Whether I am at work, at the beach or even in shops and restaurants. In early July I turned seventeen. I could now legally apparate, which amused all of my muggle friends. Otherwise it only made me sad. My parents would never get to see another birthday of mine.  
A few days later my phone rang and it was Hermione. “Excuse me.” I say to my Uncle’s police partners. “Hello?” “Oh Megan how are you?” “I’m well enough I suppose.” “Well I wanted to ask you for a favor.” I frown, “What is it?” She cleared her throat, “We are planning to move Harry and I wanted to know if you could help us.” “Of course I will. Does anyone know about the Horcruxes?” “No, just you, Ronald, and me. Can you come meet us in London in two days?” “Of course I will. I’ll make the arrangements. I will see you then. Goodbye.” I hang up my phone and return to my Uncle Steve’s office. Everyone looks up, “What was the phone call about?” I grimace, “I have to go back.” The room is silent and my Uncle speaks, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You’re safe here.” I sigh and rub my brow, “You guys don’t understand. I care about people who are in the middle of this war. Hell, my best friends are at the center of it.” They watch me curiously and Catherine hugs me, “Tell us what is bothering you. It might make you feel better.” I nod and take a deep breath, “These people killed my family. I want revenge but on their side is someone so important to me.” Everyone is very quiet as they all stare at me with wide eyes, “How important?” My Uncle finally asks. “I’m in love with him.” He breathes in sharply and looks at me in a different way, “Then you better bring him to the right side.” A few tears slip down my face, “I have to be in London in two days. But I don’t think I am going back to school. I’m going to hunt down weapons to kill the Dark Lord. I don’t know if I’ll come back.” All of their expressions are shocked my Uncle hugs me tightly, “You do what needs to be done. I know you will. Please be careful.” I hug him back, “I will. I love you guys, but I have to do this. Can you say goodbye to my friends for me?” He nods and I return home to pack a small bag. I fill it with necessary items. I empty my school trunk and pack Jax’s things. I kneel down and pat him before grabbing his leash and disapparating.  
I reappear in Diagon Alley. Most of the shops were closed down but I picked up things from the few that were open. Hermione sent me a list of the things we might need. I had more than enough gold to help pay. I arrive in Gringotts to sign the papers about vault changes. I was compiling all my family’s gold to one vault. With my parents and grandmothers death I had inherited a vast sum of money. More money then I knew what to do with. I entered my newly acquired vault with a small goblin. He stops the cart and assists me as I step towards the door. “Thank you.” I mutter as he opens the door for me. Inside there are mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts. There are other artifacts as well. Swords, suits of armor, and jewels are scattered around. I fill a large bag with money before returning to Diagon alley. I buy a few books, potion ingredients, and some new cloaks for the four of us. I book a room in the Leaky Cauldron and reminisce about the time I came here to get supplies before my first year. I remember holding my dads hand and making fun of Quirrells turban. My sister and I argued about something that I couldn’t recall anymore.  
The next day I watch people from my window rush around in a somber mood. Suddenly a pale head catches my eye. I sit up straighter. Could it be? I fly down the stairs and out into the street. I duck down behind a pair of trashcans and listen. I recognize Draco’s voice immediately and I can tell he is with someone. When I decide to peek over to look I’m relieved to see Narcissa. I take a hesitant step toward them. They seem uncomfortable but unhurt. When I’m close enough I reach out and place my hand up on Draco’s shoulder. He whirls around with his wand at my throat. I jump back and rub where the tip of the wand burned me. “Me-Meg..Megan?” He stutters. I nod and Narcissa manages to smile. He puts his wand away and sweeps me up into his arms. “I missed you.” My voices cracks as I reply, “I missed you too.” He sets me back on the ground and kisses me passionately. Narcissa embraces me, “It is nice to see you well Narcissa.” She looks cautiously around the alley, “It is wonderful to see you Megan but perhaps we should return to your room to chat. Draco and I will apparate there so no one sees us.” I nod and quickly hurry off to the Leaky Cauldron. When I arrive they are waiting for me. Jax is rolling around on the ground while Narcissa scratches his belly.  
Draco stands up when I enter the room and wraps me up in a gentle hug. I sigh and breathe in his scent. It’s very comforting. I sit in one of the chairs, “Are you both unhurt?” They nod but they are both paler than usual. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back home?” Draco asks suddenly. I shift nervously on my feet, “I-uh well I um am helping do something.” Narcissa studies my face and says, “The Order of the Phoenix.” I nod, “Yes.” Draco runs a hand through his untidy blonde hair. “Are you retuning to school?” There it is the question I knew he didn’t want to know the answer to. “No.” His eyes sought mine and I see despondency. “I’m sorry. I have to help the Order.” Narcissa nods, “I was so sorry to hear about your family. They must have fought so hard. They were such good people.” Tears stream down my cheeks and Draco wipes them away with his thumbs. “Do you know who did it? The Death Eater, I know there was a Dark Mark above the house.” They both freeze, “Tell me.” I demand. Draco whispered, “Dolohov.” I close my eyes and nod. “Thank you.” Narcissa checks her watch, “We need to return soon Draco, or they will be suspicious. I will go collect the things we need. I will meet you outside the house in forty-five minutes.” She smiles softly at me before dissapparating. “Why aren’t you returning to school?” I shake my head, “I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.” He pauses, “Will it help?” I face him, “Help what?” He whispers, “End this war?” I nod and he grimaces. “Promise me you will try to be careful.” “I promise.”  
(18+)  
Draco moves quickly, his lips crash against mine in a battle for dominance. I kiss back fiercely as our tongues battle. I lose happily to him and he pushes me against the bed. His grey eyes are filled with passion and lust. He pins my body between his and the sheets. His lips quickly move from my own to my neck. He sucks and bites causing soft moans to escape my mouth. His hands pull off my sweater and he throws my bra to the floor. His tongue moves to my breasts, which cause me to shiver in pleasure. I slip my hand down to the bulge in his pants and he groans as I stroke his length. He pulls away and meets my gaze. “I can’t wait any longer.” He says huskily. “I need you now.” I reply. We quickly remove the remaining clothes we have and he positions himself between my legs. I lock them around his waist. He enters me quickly and begins to thrust. He holds himself up with his hands pressed down into the mattress. I reach forward and cup the back of his neck. I pull his lips to mine. I moan out his name as he works through my climax. After several more thrusts he released inside me while yelling my name.  
(End 18+)  
I sigh in his arms and face him, “We won’t see each other for awhile will we?” He kisses me roughly, “I don’t know if I can go that long without you. I love you more than the air we breathe. I need you more than anything.” I feel tears start to slip down my cheeks. “I love you too.” I hesitate before speaking, “You could come with me.” He freezes, “I can’t.” My face falls and he reaches forward and cups my cheeks. “I can’t leave my parents. He would kill them if I left.” I bite my lip and nod. “Otherwise I would. No questions.” I press closer to him and he kisses my hair. I check the time; “You’re going to be late if you don’t leave now.” We both dress quickly and then I’m back in Draco’s arms. He lifted me up and he’s hugging my tightly. His face pressed in the crook of my neck. “I love you.” “I love you too. You could try to write? Maybe I can find a way to respond without giving anything away.” He nods and presses his lips to mine once more. The kiss is filled with every emotion in the room. After another minute he pulls away. “No goodbyes. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” I nod as I hold back a sob, “I’ll see you soon. I love you too. Be careful.” “You too.” He gives my hand one last squeeze and dissapparates. After he leaves I wipe away my tears and go to bed.  
The next day I meet a large group of Order members at the Weasley house. They fill me in on the plan before we leave to pick up Harry at his Aunt and Uncle’s house. I’m partnered with Remus Lupin, who happily announces that he and Tonks had been married a few days beforehand. We arrive and Harry sprints out to greet us. Hermione and I each hugged him and everyone greeted him cheerfully. “All righ’ Harry?” Hagrid booms as we enter the house. We all file into his kitchen and wait for orders. “How are we getting out?” Harry asks scanning our faces. Mad-Eye barks at him, “We can’t wait for the trace to break. Because when it does the protection your mother gave you loses all power. We are breaking it early so You-Know-Who won’t burst in here and kill you the first chance he gets. He doesn’t know about tonight. We planted a false lead about moving you until the day before your birthday. We have several safe houses set up in case there are Death Eaters patrolling the area, which I am sure they’re. There will be seven Harry Potter’s moving tonight. Not just one.” Harry begins shouting, “What?! No way! I’m not going to let six people risk-.” Hermione chuckles, “I told you he would object.” Fred and George attempt to cheer him up. It doesn’t work. “Now Harry, give me some of your hair.” He scowled at all of us before tugging some hair. “Good. Fake Potter’s line up by the sink.” Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and I stand by the gleaming white sink. “We’re missing one.” Hagrid stepped forward holding Mundungus by the scruff of his neck. “Here you go Made-Eye.” He argues but eventually shuts up. Moody pulls out glasses and dulls out the Polyjuice Potion. “All right. Drink up you lot.” We all drank and grimaced. The transformation ensues, and I feel myself getting taller and stronger. After a few moments there were seven Harry Potter’s in the room. “Wow we’re identical!” I hear Fred and George say and I burst out laughing. Moody throws us clothes, “Here and take some glasses too.” We all change and chit chat happily. “Harry your eyesight is really awful.” Hermione said as she squints. “Good now that you’re all ready, these are the pairs. Arthur and Fred on Broom. George with Bill on thestral. Megan and Remus on Broom.” I smile and stand next to Lupin. “..Hermione and Kingsley on thestral. Mundungus and I on broom. And lastly Tonks and Ron on broom.” Hagrid stepped to Harry, “You’ll be with me. We’ll be on the bike. Those other things can’t hold me weight.” He seems unhappy but truthfully we all ignore him. We all walk outside and prepare to leave. Harry looks humiliated as he gets into the sidecar. I hop on the back of the broom and wrap my arms around Lupin’s waist. He pats my hands, “I know you are not fond of flying but we’ll be okay. Watch my back out there okay?” I hesitantly smile, “Of course.” “Okay everybody ready?” Moody said. “We all have to leave at the same time for this to work. Good luck to you all. See you at the Burrow. ONE-TWO-THREE.”  
We soared into the air. The cool wind whipped at our faces. I could hear the roar of Sirius’s motorcycle in the distance. Then suddenly we were surrounded by nearly thirty hooded figures. I heard screaming and I plunged my hands into my pocket for my wand. Lupin dodged the incoming blasts of green light. “Stupefy!” A jet of red light hit one of the hooded figures in the chest and they fell off the broom and plummeted down to the earth. I look around and notice someone flying with no broom. I realize that it is Voldemort. “Remus! We need to go now!” I shout and he turns to look at what has frightened me. “Avada Kedavra!” A jet of green light hits Mad-Eye in the face and he tumbles to the ground. We jetted off in one direction and several other hooded people followed. Blazes of green light shot at us from every direction. There was no way to block them so Lupin had to dodge them all with flying techniques. “Confringo!” I yelled and blew up part of a building causing our pursuers to stop following us. “Good job!” Lupin praises me as we hurtle to towards the ground. We land peacefully and Lupin looks around. “Okay we made it. The portkey will be leaving in about two minutes. Are you okay?” I nod and rub my frozen arms, “Yeah I’m okay. Did you know Voldemort could fly?” He shakes his head, “No I didn’t.” We enter the house and he points to an old teapot. “That’s it there. Ready to go?”  
I nod and we both touch it. A spinning feeling whipped around me and we hit the ground of the burrow. The force of the landing caused me to collapse to my hands and knees. I hear a voice, “Mum!” Fleur and Ginny sprint towards us. We enter the house with Ginny and Lupin grabs Harry by his arm and roughly dragged him away. “Oi! What do you think you are doing?” Hagrid roars. Lupin pulls out his wand and held it to Harry’s chest, “What creature sat in my office the first time Harry came in to see me?” Harry stuttered, “A grindylow wasn’t it?” He released him looking relieved. “I’m sorry I had to check. We were betrayed. Voldemort can fly.” Harry nodded, “He caught up with us.” He continued to question Harry when there was muffling in the distance. Ginny and I run out into the field and Fleur screams when she sees Bill holding up George. George was covered in blood. We help get him to the couch and lay him down while Molly cleans the wound. “Will he be okay?” Lupin frowned, “Yes. But he can’t replace his ear, not when it has been cursed off.” There was more commotion outside, Hermione and Kingsley landed in the yard. Hermione flung herself in Harry’s arms. Then she hugged me. Lupin and Kingsley were pointing their wands at each other and asking questions. Molly and Ginny were cleaning George’s face when Arthur and Fred walk in with somber looks on their faces. Molly burst into tears and they all kneeled next to George. “How you feeling Georgie?” George reached up and touched his head, “Saintlike.” The color drained from Fred’s face, “Is it is mind?” George opened his eyes again, “Saintlike. Fred, I’m holey. You geddit?” Fred started to chuckle, “That was awful. Of all the ear related humor you say holey. Honestly.” We all breath sighs of relief when he assures us that he is okay. Another broom screeched to a halt outside. “Its them!” Tonks rushed into Remus’s arms and Hermione hugged Ron tightly. Tonks looked up with tears streaming down her face, “Mad-Eye is dead.” A hush fell over the room. “How?” She sighed, “It happened right away. Voldemort went straight for them. Dung he disapparted and the spell hit Mad-Eye in the face. He fell off his broom. We couldn’t do anything.” We enter the living room once more and Bill began passing out glasses. He filled them with firewhiskey. He held it up, “Mad-Eye.” We all held up our glasses, “Mad-Eye.” The firewhiskey burned down my throat. It made me feel warmer and a little better. People began arguing but Harry broke it up. “We have to trust each other. It’s all we have left.” Everyone murmured in agreement. Harry rubbed his scar as Bill and Lupin left.  
He soon stormed out of the room. Ginny, Hermione, and I headed up to the room we shared last time. We all plopped on the beds. We chatted amicably for a while and Hermione left to find Harry. “Megan what’s wrong?” Ginny asks me from across the room. “I’m fine.” She smiled and shook her head, “Don’t lie to me. Who knows telling someone might make you feel better.” I sigh, “I miss him.” She frowns, “I know but he chose his side didn’t he? The wrong side.” I turn to face her, “Would you be able to leave your parents behind to face almost certain death if you left?” Her face flushed, “I didn’t think of it that way. I’m sorry.” I collapse next to her, “It sucks.” She tangles her hands through my hair, “I know it does.” I sit up abruptly, "Ginny when I go with them, will you take care of Jax for me? I can't bear to lose him and he will probably be safer with you at school. He usually just wanders around anyway. Some of my Slytherin friends would probably help you like Daphne or Blaise." She smiles, "Of course I will. But he will be very upset with you when you leave." I chuckle as a few tears fall down my cheeks, "I know. I'll miss him too."


	47. The Return to Grimmauld Place

The next few days flurry by with wedding preparations. The mood is still somber after the death of Mad-Eye. Mrs. Weasley interrogated us any chance she got. She was starting to get desperate for information. She kept all four of us away from each other in hopes of delaying us. I only managed to speak to Hermione before bed. A few days before the wedding was when we first managed to sneak to Ron’s room to speak privately. I watched as Ron threw his clothes into piles when the door opened. “Oh good its just you two.” Hermione smiled and closed the door. She sat down next to me on the bed and she was carrying an enormous pile of books. “Megan help me sort through these.” I sat up and looked at some of the books she brought. “Hermione where did you get these?” I ask her as I toss her Dark Arts: A guide to enchanted objects. She blushed, “I summoned them from Dumbledore’s office.” My jaw drops in shock as I flip through Secrets of the Darkest Arts. “This is horrible. It tells you exactly how to make one. A horcrux I mean.” The door opens once more and Ron vaults off his bed, “Oi! Oh its you.” He relaxes back onto his bed when Harry quietly closes the door. After a few minutes discussing tactics with Harry, Mrs. Weasley barged into the room furiously. She sent Hermione and I downstairs to stack presents.  
The Delecours arrived the next morning, leaving the rest of us quite unhappy. Ron changed into matching socks, Harry attempted to flatten his hair, and Mrs. Weasley kept fixing Ginny’s dress, much to her dismay. I was used to being paraded around wealthy important visitors. My father had many important people visit our house including the MACUSA president. Fleur happily embraced her parents as they entered the yard. Greetings were traded as Mrs. Weasley ushered the guests inside. Harry’s birthday rolled around and he was finally able to do magic outside of school. I met him and Ron on the landing and gave him a new tent. “Hermione is going to pack this for us. It will probably be of use when we leave.” He grinned, “Thanks Megan! This will be great!” I handed it to Hermione to put in her charmed bag. At breakfast the next morning everyone else gave Harry presents. He was very happy with the watch he received from the Weasley’s. Harry disappeared upstairs with Ginny and Ron, Hermione, and I trapped up the steps. Ron opened the door to Ginny’s room, “Oh! Sorry!” He flushed scarlet. Ginny and Harry sprung apart. Hermione and I both paled and she groaned, “Ron!” Ginny swept out of the room looking embarrassed.  
Ron and Harry argued about Ginny the rest of the day. I wisely advised Hermione to stay out of it. Harry’s birthday party began happily. Hagrid, Lupin and Tonks all joined the dinner. Hermione made streamers erupt from her wand and Mrs. Weasley made a snitch cake. We sat patiently waiting for Mr. Weasley when Molly announces, “Perhaps we should start without-Oh!” A silver weasel appeared out of nowhere, “The Minister is coming with me.” Lupin abruptly stood up, “We should not be here. Harry I’m sorry. Another time.” He grabbed Tonks wrist and they apparated when they reached the fence line. Mr. Weasley and Rufus Scrimgeour walked toward the table. He took Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the sitting room leaving the rest of us sitting in silence. We heard raised voices and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran into the house. When they returned they passed around what they had received from Dumbledore’s will. After dinner Hermione and I snuck up to Ron’s room again. She pointed her wand at the stairs as we entered, “Muffliato.” Ron sat up, “I thought you didn’t approve of his spells.” She shrugged as I sat next to Harry, “Its useful. Show us the Deluminator.” He flipped the lights on and off as Hermione and Ron continued discussing the will. I flipped though the pages of Beedle the Bard. After around forty minutes of discussing things Hermione and I slipped back down to bed.  
The next morning I received a letter from Hogwarts. “What is that Megan?” Mrs. Weasley asked me kindly. I stare at the paper in disbelief. Ginny takes it out of my hands and reads aloud, “She’s been made Head Girl.” Ron, Harry, and Hermione all look at me in shock. Mrs. Weasley frowns as she readies the last few things for the wedding, “But I thought you four weren’t returning to Hogwarts.” I shake my head, “I’m not. But I guess it’s nice to know I had the job if I wanted it.” Ron and Harry visibly relax. Hermione wraps an arm around my shoulder, “I know this is hard but what we are going to do is important right?” She whispers to me. I nod and ball up the letter in my hands. I toss it in the fire.  
Hermione grabs my hands and pull me upstairs to get ready for the wedding. Hermione is wearing a beautiful lavender dress that I help zip up for her. She smiles softly to me, “What do you think?” I grin, “I think you will get lots of attention tonight.” She blushes and grabs my dress from the closet. It’s short and royal blue. I slip into it and twirl around. “Well?” She claps her hands, “I think that you will be the one to steal all the boys.” My face falls and she starts fretting, “Oh no! Don’t be sad! That was a stupid thing to say. I know that you and Malfoy er I mean Draco. I’m sorry.” I shake my head, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It’s my own fault.” We hurry down to the yard for the wedding. Viktor greets Hermione, which caused Ron to sulk for twenty minutes. The wedding was beautiful. We grab a table and happily eat some of the cake. Fred and George carry me off to the dance floor. “You my pretty friend should stop moping.” Fred said pointedly. George inserted, “We are going to make you dance till your feet fall off.” I laugh happily as we spin back and forth. Hermione and I dance together and collapsed into chairs next to Harry. We were both panting and she had taken off her heels. “Ron’s gone to get us drinks. We saw Viktor storm away from Luna’s dad angrily. Harry are you okay?” He opened his mouth to reply but several startled screams interrupt him. We all look toward the middle of the dance floor and see a silvery lynx. The deep voice of Kinglsey spoke, “The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming for you.”  
Harry, Hermione, and I leapt to our feet and pulled out our wands. Harry grabbed our hands, “We need to find Ron! Go!” We all separate. People were panicking and disapparting. Several shield enchantments were cast just as masked figures appeared. I raise my wand to cast a spell but someone’s hand grabs me from behind. They cup their hand over my mouth; they lean down and whisper in my ear, “Its me.” I whirl around and see Draco cloaked in black. He grabs my hand and dissapparates before I have a chance to argue. We reappear in a field about thirty feet away from the burrow. I can still hear the screams. “What are you doing here?” I demand. He ran his hand through his pale hair, “I had no choice. I have to take my fathers place now since he has no wand. When I saw you I knew I had to get you somewhere safe.” He cups my cheeks and kisses me softly on the lips. I pull away, “Draco I have to go back. You never should have pulled me away.” He frowns, “I got Head Boy. Did you- er are you-?” I shake my head, “I did get the Head Girl position but I’m not coming back. You know that. I’m sorry.” His face falls and it almost makes me want to reconsider. I step forward and press my forehead to his, “I love you. Remember that everyday. Protect the others at Hogwarts. I will come back I promise.” We kiss passionately before letting go of his hand.  
I dissapparte into the muggle world. Hermione and I had several ideas on where to hide. I reappear in a wide street behind a double decker bus. I hastily move past several drunken college kids. I grin when I hear voices in a dark alley. “Guys its me!” Harry and Ron spun around with their wands held out. They lowered them when they saw my face. Hermione cried, “What happened? I was so worried.” She handed the boys clothes to change into and began rummaging around for our clothes. “I got separated in the chaos. Draco was there. He pulled me away.” I finish quietly as I slip on my jeans. All their heads snap over to me, “I didn’t tell him anything I swear. He just wanted to ask if I was coming back.” I finish lamely. Ron snorted and Hermione gave him a look. “Well its over now. Come on Harry get your cloak on.” He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and we left the alley. Ron and Hermione began arguing about the Leaky Cauldron as I trailed behind them next to an invisible Harry.  
Then some drunk men yelled at us across the street, “All right there girls? You should ditch ginger and hang out with us. We know how to party.” I giggle silently as Hermione stops Ron from shouting at them. She leads us to a small coffee house. Ron and Hermione sit next to each other and I slide in next to Harry. “We have to stay here!” I snap at Ron. Hermione nods, “Voldemort has taken over the Ministry! Nowhere is safe for us.” We order three cappuccinos and the waitress walks off. The bell to the door opens again and a pair of workmen sat in the booth next to ours. I narrow my eyes at them as Hermione whispers, “We need to get to the countryside and send a message to the Order.” Ron nods eagerly, “Can either of you do the talking patronus thing?” We both nod and Hermione speaks, “We have been practicing back at the burrow. One of us can do it.” Ron nearly chokes when he tastes coffee, which causes me to giggle. “Most muggles cant live without this stuff. My Uncle and his staff would die without it.”  
Harry suddenly tenses and I look back over at the other booth. The workmen both have their wands out and Harry beat them to it, “Stupefy!” A jet of red light hit the blonde man in the face. He fell over unconscious. The other man yelled, “Expulso!” The table behind Harry and I blew up causing us both to slam into the wall. I blink a few times as the world around me blurs. Hermione manages to take down the other man. I walk over to the unconscious one with a look of rage. “Megan?” Hermione asks timidly. I pull out my wand and hold it still. My arm is level over his face, “This is the man that killed my family.” The room was dead silent. Harry reached over and grabbed my tense arm, “We won’t judge you if you do it. He deserves it. But they would know we were here.” After a few minutes I hesitantly put my wand back in my pocket. But before I turn around I step down hard on Dolohov’s face. I hear a crack and blood oozes from his nose. Ron snorts a few times but doesn’t say anything. Hermione and I obliviate the waitress and others while Harry and Ron fix up the café.  
After we took care of everything we decide to go to Grimmauld place.  
We apparated into the square, and we raced for the door. It was visible to us, as we had been told of it by the previous secret keeper. We check to make sure no one is watching us and Harry taps the stone with his wand. The door swung open after a series of clicks, which must have been the locks. We entered the corridor and stood silently. “Severus Snape?” Moody’s voice whispered in the darkness menacingly. We all jumped backwards and Harry croaked, “No! It wasn’t us! We didn’t kill you!” The figure exploded into dust everywhere. I winced and rubbed my eyes, “That is quite the curse.” Hermione coughed and nodded, “I knew they set some up in case Snape came back here. Oh Harry will you please stop her?” Mrs. Black’s portrait was screaming foul words at us. Harry marched over to it and sent red sparks at her, “SHUT UP YOU HAG!” The curtains swung shut and she was silenced. We slowly made our way to the living room after Hermione assured us that no one else was in the house. Harry suddenly cried out in pain. We all turned to Harry who was clutching his scar. “Harry what’s wrong?” I asked worriedly. Ron advanced, “Is it home? Is he there?” Hermione shook her head nervously, “I thought you couldn’t see what he does anymore. I thought the connection had closed. You should never have stopped taking Occlumency… Megan can keep teaching you.” He ignored us as we sank into one of the sofas. Hermione gave a shriek of surprise when a silvery weasel landed and spoke “We are safe, do not reply to us we are being watched.” Mr. Weasley’s voice echoed through the room. Ron whimpered and Hermione hugged him. “They’re okay. They’re okay.” Hermione handed me a sleeping bag as Harry went into the bathroom.  
I cheerfully took it from her and laid it out on the floor. Ron offered Hermione the couch, which she accepted after a small argument. After a few moments Hermione slowly approached the bathroom door and lightly tapped on it, “Harry? I have your toothbrush if you want it.” He let her in and she returned shortly with a frown on her face. The door shut once more, “Is he okay?” I whisper to her. She looks nervously at the door as if he will burst out in one of his moods, “I’m not sure. I think he’s in pain. Not telling us something.” I nod and sank into my sleeping bag. I surprisingly drifted off quickly.  
The next morning I was the first to wake. I quickly folded my sleeping bag and slipped into the shower. When I returned I notice Harry is gone. I step into the kitchen and manage to scrounge up some breakfast. It took quite a while to find anything edible to cook with. Hermione appeared in the kitchen a short time later. “Hi. Do you need help?” I grimace, “One of us needs to get supplies. We have nothing to eat or really shower with.” She nods, “It can’t be Harry but one of us can go. Have you seen Harry? Ron and I can’t find him.” I shake my head, “He was gone when I came back down from showering. Should we go look for him? This bread won’t be done for another half hour or so.” I follow her up the stairs. “Harry! Harry!” Hermione cried as she hurried up to the landing. A faint reply could be hear, “I’m here. Is everything okay?” Hermione turned and rushed through a door. “I was worried. We woke up and didn’t know where you were. Ron! He’s up here.” Ron’s voice echoed from bellow, “Good! Tell him he’s a git!” I chuckle and enter the room. “Ron say’s you’re a git Harry.” He grins, “Look what I found.” We both scan the letter, “Oh Harry.” Hermione breathes. After a small argument between the two of them she left to find Ron. I followed Harry across the hall. We stop at a door with a sign on it. It said, Do Not Enter without the permission of Regulus Arcturus Black. He ran his hand along the name. I gasp, “Hermione come back up here.” Harry finished for me, “R.A.B. we found him.” I hear her dash back up the stairs, “I didn’t see anything in your mum’s letter..bu” She stares at the sign, “Oh but wasn’t he a…” Harry nods grimly, “Sirius told me he got cold feet after joining the Death Eaters. He joined when he was young.”  
We enter the room after Ron arrives. We separate and I run my fingers over the emerald Slytherin colors. We search for the locket to no avail. I suddenly gasp. They all turn around and look at me. “There was a locket. A heavy golden one, no one could open it. I thought it was pretty but Sirius said it might be dangerous so he told me I couldn’t wear it. IT HAD THE SLYTHERIN SYMBOL ON IT!” I finish excitedly. Hermione’s eyes widen, “I remember! Harry nodded eagerly, “Kreacher could have nicked it back from us. He stole loads of stuff back. C’mon lets go to his cupboard.” We ran back down to the kitchen. I scramble to the oven to pull out the slightly burnt bread, “Sorry guys. A little overcooked. I should have paid attention to my watch.” I set it on the counter and crouch down by Kreacher’s old cupboard. Harry searched the area and came up empty. “No it’s not over yet.” He raised his voice, “Kreacher!” With a loud crack the house-elf appeared. He eyed Harry contemptuously. “Master” He said with a bow. “I see you have returned to my mistress’s house with the Lady Frye and your mudblood and blood traitor.” Harry’s eyes flashed, “I absolutely forbid you from calling anyone mudblood or blood traitor you hear me? I have a question for you, and I order you to answer me truthfully. No lying.” He bowed again, “Yes of course Master.”  
“Two years ago, we threw a golden locket away. Did you take it back?” After a moment of silence he answered, “Yes.” We all sigh in relief, “Where is it now?” Kreacher snapped his eyes shut, “Gone,” he croaked. All the air seems to get sucked out of the room. “How can it be gone?” I whisper. The elf shudders, “That thief Mundungus Fletcher stole it. He stole all of it. Miss Cissy and Bella’s pictures. The order of Merlin First Class, the silver cast goblets, and and..” His eyes flashed open and he screamed. “And Master Regulus’ locket. Kreacher failed. He didn’t follow his orders.” He then tried to hurt himself and Harry stopped him. Kreacher than told us the horrible story of how Voldemort used him. We all stare in silence. “Kreacher I am going to ask you to do something for us. I want you to please, go find Mungungus Fletcher. We need Master Regulus’s locket. It’s important, we want to finish what he started.” Kreacher looked up at Harry, “Find Mungungus and bring him here?” Harry nodded, “Yes and here take this.” He handed Kreacher the fake locket. He howled and then dissapparted with a crack.  
He did not return the next day. Several Death Eaters constantly watched the square. After several days we were all unhappy. I sat on the sofa next to Hermione and closed my eyes. It drowned out the sound of her and Ron arguing. Suddenly Mrs. Black began screaming and I snap my eyes open. My wand is in my hand as I lead Hermione and Ron down the stairs. Lupin awaited us in the main room. He began to inform us on what we missed after we left the wedding. He then showed us the wanted pictures of Harry. Ron and Hermione roar in outrage but I scan the article. Even I cannot control my displeasure at the Muggle-born register. “How can they do this?” I mutter angrily. After talk of Hogwarts the conversation turns awkward. Lupin asks to join us and Harry refuses. Lupin told us that he and Tonks were expecting and he wants to leave and join us. After a heated argument he leaves. Hermione cried, “No! Remus please don’t go! Harry how could you!” Harry stood up, “It was easy. Don’t look at me like that! Think about it, parents should stay with their kids unless the have to leave.” I nod, “He’s right Hermione. Mine never would have left if they hadn’t been endangering me.” We sat in silence and Harry left gripping the Daily Prophet.


	48. The Ministry and the Deserter

Three days have passed with no news from Kreacher. We were all quite bored. Ron was napping in a chair, Harry was reading the newspaper, Hermione was flipping through a book, and I was cooking. CRACK. Suddenly Kreacher appeared holding Mundungus. He bowed to Harry, “I have returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher just as you asked.” Mundungus reached for his wand but Hermione was much quicker, “Expeliarmus!” She caught his wand as Ron restrained him. Harry turned to our new prisoner, “You did good Kreacher. Thank you. Now, we have some questions for you.” Mundungus began to panic, “I got scared alright? Bleedin You-Know-Who was flying right at me. I said I didn’t want to do..” I interject coldly, “None of the rest of us left.” Harry waved me off, “When you cleaned the house of the valuables did you..” “Sirius didn’t care about any of the junk in…” He never finished because Kreacher ran forward and hit Mundungus over the head with a copper saucepan. “Ah call ‘im off! Bleedin house-elf.” He screamed in agony. Harry shouted, “No! Kreacher stop!” Kreacher’s tiny arm trembled, “One more Master Harry? For luck?” Ron burst out laughing. Harry continued questioning him. “What happened to the golden locket? The one none of us could open.” He sat up, “Is it valuable?” Hermione cried, “Oh do you still have it?” Ron glowered at him, “No. He wants to know how much he should have asked for it.” Mundungus shook his head, “No! I basically gave the bloody thing away. You see, I was in Diagon Alley and this Ministry hag came up to me looking for me license. She took a fancy to your locket and said that I should find myself lucky. She took the locket and left.” He scoffs in disgust. I frown, “What did this woman look like?” His brow wrinkled, “Little woman. Bow on top of her brown hair.” After a moment he added, “Looked like a toad.” I gasped and Harry dropped his wand. It set fire to Mundungus’s robes, which Hermione quickly put out. Harry and I look at each other. “How in the world are we going to get it from her?” He asks angrily. I sigh, “I could knock her out as she passes but I’m guessing she apparates to work. All high and mighty of her, shame too. I would love to punch her.” Ron roars in laughter as Hermione sends Mundungus on his way.  
August quickly went by. Ron, Hermione, and I canvassed the Ministry. Harry was too important to let out of the house. We constantly had Death Eaters on the block. Staring intently at the space between the numbers eleven and thirteen. On September first I returned to Grimmauld place with a newspaper clutched tightly between my fingers. There were more Death Eaters outside than usual. As if we were going to go to King’s Cross, to board the Hogwarts express. I sigh and my thoughts turn Draco. As they so often do. I’m sure he’s sitting on the train wondering where I am. I hope he is okay. Ron and Harry were lounging in the kitchen. “Please take your shoes off Mistress Megan. Dinner will be ready soon so wash up.” I smile, “Thank you Kreacher.” The house is gleaming and Kreacher’s cooking is phenomenal. I toss them the copy of the paper I was reading. The headline reads Severus Snape confirmed as Hogwarts Headmaster. Hermione snatched the paper from the table and reads the article aloud. “Merlin’s pants!” She screams in frustration and leaves the room. We talk about our plan to infiltrate the Ministry. Suddenly Harry announces, “I think we should do it tomorrow.” My jaw drops and Ron stutters, “Wh-what? Harry we can’t possibly..” “Think about it. We’ve been watching the entrance for weeks. We know what we have to do. We just have to do it.” I nod, “Okay, I’m in.” Hermione laughs, “You just want to stun someone.” I giggle, “Don’t say some of these people don’t deserve it.”  
The next morning Kreacher serves us coffee and cinnamon rolls. Hermione was mumbling under her breath as I pulled out robes. I disapparate with Harry and Hermione disapparate’s with Ron. We arrive in a deserted alley. After we stunned the two witches and two wizards we hid them in an empty theater. We then slowly stepped toward the entrance. Hermione and I entered the ladies room. I nervously flushed myself down and appeared in the atrium. After a short moment Hermione appeared next to me. She looked around nervously as Harry and Ron joined us. The Ministry seems darker than it was last time. Instead of the magical brethren fountain in the center of the room, there was a large statue of a witch and wizard looking down at us. Engraved on the statue in large letters was, MAGIC IS MIGHT. We slowly made our way to the elevator trying not to look suspicious. “Cattermole! I requested you in my office. It’s still raining in there.” Ron swallowed nervously, “I er that’s not good.” Yaxley’s eyes hardened on him, “You realize I’m on my way down to interrogate your wife?” “I I I…” Ron stuttered awkwardly. We sit in silence as Yaxley speaks to us about the mudblood roundup. Hermione pales and I glower at him. He doesn’t notice either of us. After Ron leaves for Yaxley’s office on the fourth floor the gate opens again. Hermione suddenly gasped. Harry and I turn to see a toad-like witch and several wizards entering the elevator.  
“Ah yes Mafilda you will do perfectly.” Umbridge said as she smiles at Hermione. “Good morning Albert and Annabeth. Are you both getting out?” I smile, “Yes, thank you Dolores.” I seize Harry’s arm and pull him out. We turn the corner right into the new Minister. “Oh hello Annabeth. Morning Runcorn. What brings you here?” Harry stutters, “We needed to have a word with er Arhur Weasley.” Thicknesse tuts, “is he in contact with an undesirable.” I swallow and wave my hand, “No, nothing like that sir.” He walked away and Harry threw the invisibility cloak over us. He had to hunch down to make sure we were hidden. “Come on. We need to find her office.” We entered an empty corridor and we finally managed to find her door. Harry began to fume when we discovered Moody’s magical eye on the door. After Harry set off a decoy detonator we snuck into her office. We threw off the cloak and I sat down at her desk. “I hate her. She’s an evil hag.” I say to Harry. He laughs, “Me too. Accio locket!” Nothing happens. “That would be too easy Harry c’mon lets search. If we can’t find it we need to get out of here. Our Polyjuice Potion will only last so long.” We both began pulling out files. Harry showed me his undesirable number one poster and the Weasley files. The Minister entered and Harry and I barley managed to cover ourselves with the invisibility cloak. We slowly inch our way out of the room.  
We enter the lift, “We need to find the others and go. It’s not worth getting caught.” Just as he’s about to respond Ron enters. “M-morning.” He stutters. He’s soaking wet and we stare at him. Harry hisses, “Ron it’s us!” He looks at us, “Blimey I forgot what you guys looked like. Where’s Hermione?” I groan, “She’s with Umbridge. We need to go get her.” The door opened once again and Mr. Weasley and a blonde witch entered. We all froze. “Ah raining office again?” he said sympathetically to Ron. Ron nodded and he gave him some spells to try. The lift stopped and Ron left casting Harry and I nervous a look. After an awkward moment between Harry and Mr. Weasley we head down to the courtrooms. The feel of dread and hopelessness filled the area. I see Harry grimacing, “Dementors,” he muttered. Harry grabs my trembling hand and pulls me up to a place where we can watch the trials. We were still hidden under the invisibility cloak but they can still feel our emotions. We slip behind Hermione and Harry lets her know that we are here, the relief id evident on her face. We watch quietly as Mary Cattermole sobs during her questioning. I whisper lowly to Harry, “Just let me choke her with the locket. It will make everyone feel better.” He gives me a look and I grin. He shakes his head, “I have a plan. Follow my lead.” He stood up and pointed his wand at Umbridge, “Stupefy!” She crumpled as I copied his actions. “Stupefy!” I said as I pointed my wand at Yaxley. He fell over onto the ground. I hear Mrs. Cattermole scream. The dementors seem to think its fair game to do whatever they please, both Harry and I roar, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” A silver stag and wolf erupt from our wands. “Get the locket!” Harry says to Hermione as I unlock Mrs. Cattermole. We quickly leave the courtroom with a large number of dementors on our trail. After a few attempts Hermione’s otter joined the wolf and the stag. We lead all the muggleborns and their families up to the Atrium. Ron appears and Mrs. Cattermole attaches herself to him. Harry orders everyone to get to his or her families and go into hiding. Yaxley chased after us. All the fireplaces were beginning to seal. Harry thrust Ron, Hermione, and I forward and everything went black.  
I opened my eyes and realized I was in a forest. I leap to my feet. Hermione was crouched by Ron’s head. I kneel on the other side of her. “What can I do?” She points to the bag, “Essence of Dittany I need it.” I pull out the small bottle and hand it to her. Ron stirs and moans in pain. Hermione shushes him as Harry slowly crawls to us, “What happened?” “Splinched.” Hermione says as she drops three green droplets onto Ron’s wound. The skin closes and heals but is still scabbed. I start to wrap Ron’s wounds in cloth. Harry starts asking questions. “Why are we here? How did he get hurt? Why aren’t we at Grimmauld Place?” Hermione began to cry, “Yaxley grabbed hold of my foot. I couldn’t shake him off. I think he saw where we were going. That means I shared the secret with him. Harry I’m sorry! We’re in the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup.” Harry nodded, “It’s not your fault. I’m the reason they knew there were intruders.” He held out Moody’s eye, “I couldn’t leave it there.” I shake my head, “They would have figured it out anyway. It was too messy.” Hermione and I placed protections around our tent. We brought Ron into the tent as Harry passed us the horcrux. None of us could open it. Harry, Hermione, and I took turns on watch.  
The next day we apparate to a small town. Hermione and I set up the tent while Harry, under the cloak, searches for food. After about an hour Harry returned out of breath, “Dementors,” he muttered. Ron protested, “But you can produce a patronus! Now we don’t have any food.” Hermione snapped, “Shut up Ron!” Harry wheezed, “I tried it wouldn’t come.” Ron kicked a chair and snarled at Hermione, “Don’t look at me like that! I’m starving! All I’ve had is a couple toadstools since I nearly bled to death.” Harry and Ron row back and forth. I pace around and snap my fingers, “The locket!” Comprehension dawns on Hermione as well as he mouth forms an oh. “Give me the locket, the Horcrux. Harry you still have it one.” I hold out my hand and he places it in my palm. “Better?” I ask. He smiles, “Yes loads better.” Hermione frowns, “You don’t think you’ve been possessed?” Harry shook his head, “No I remember everything.” She continues to frown; “Maybe we should just leave it here in the tent.” Harry firmly states, “We can’t leave it lying around. We have to take turns.” I slip it around my neck. “Okay lets pack up. Hermione’s right, there’s no point staying here with dementors and no food.” We end up in an empty field near a single farmhouse. Hermione and Harry took eggs and bread while I set up the tent. We devour the toast and scrambled eggs.  
The mood soured, as we had no plan. Hermione and I poured over books to formulate a plan. Ron and Harry constantly argued about the next thing. He couldn’t seem to understand that we were trying to find a way to destroy it and locate another one. I miss the warmth of home and the sunny days with my Uncle. I miss Draco, his smirk, his lips on mine, and his love. I try not to think about any of them. Days quickly became weeks and relationships were strained between all of us. We all snapped at one another. One night we were all sitting eating fish. Ron began his usual moaning and Hermione snapped. She erupted on both Harry and Ron till I interfered, “Hold on! No wait do you hear that?” I shifted into my animagus form to hear better. I tilt my head up as Hermione rummages through the bag and tosses extendable ears at Ron and Harry. My wolf ears were just as good if not better. I heard male voices and some not speaking English. Harry mutters “Ted Tonks.” Hermione mouths, “Goblins” to us as we hear them eating. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grin when Dean Thomas’s voice enters, “I don’t know. My dad left my mum and I when I was a baby. He could’ve been a wizard I just don’t know.” We listen to them discuss recent news. We all lean forward as they speak about Ginny and the sword of Gryffindor.  
After they leave Hermione pulls out the portrait of Phineas Black. I shift back into my human form. “Er excuse me Professor Black?” A cold voice snides, “A please always help girl.” He slides into his portrait as Hermione blindfolds him. Surprisingly he guesses that it’s Harry. “We want to ask you about the sword of Gryffindor.” “Ah, yes and the silly girl who tried to steal it?” Ron interjected, “Shut up about my sister.” He tells us that they ended up merely having detention with Hagrid. He also informs us that Dumbledore used the sword to break open a ring. “The Horcrux!” I shout as soon as Phineas leaves his portrait to return to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione beam at me. We all begin finishing each other’s thoughts. “The sword can destroy Horcruxes! It’s impregnated with Baskilisk venom!” “Dumbledore didn’t give it to me because he still needed it. He wanted to use it on the locket.” “He realized you couldn’t have it from the will so he had a copy made.” “So I could still use it to destroy Horcruxes.” “Where would the real one be then?” We all look at each other. Hermione begins to pace, “Not Hogwarts. Hogsmeade?” Harry pauses, “The shrieking shack?” I shake my head, “Snape knows how to get there though.” Harry joined Hermione in pacing; “He trusted Snape but not enough to tell him about the fake sword. Somewhere far from Hogsmeade I would guess. What do you think Ron? Ron?”  
Harry looked around and our eyes fell on Ron. He was gazing at us from his bunk. He looked unpleasant. “Oh remembered me did you?” We look at him in concern, “What is your problem?” I ask. He snorts, “I don’t have a problem.” Harry glared at him, “Spit it out.” It begins to rain outside. Ron swung his legs off the bed, watching us reproachfully. “Okay fine. Don’t expect me to sit here while we have another damn thing to find. I’ll just add it to the list of shit you don’t know.” Dread filled the tent as Harry angrily snapped back, “Don’t know? I told you everything Dumbledore told me. I’m sorry if you thought you’d be back with mummy by Christmas. I mean we found one Horcrux.” Ron stood, “and we are about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the others. Nowhere fucking near in other words!” Hermione interjected, “Ron please take off the locket.” Harry and Ron continue to argue and I stand there silently. Hermione pleads with Ron. They raise their wands at each other and I move swiftly, “Protego!” We all were forced backwards by the power of the spell. Harry and Ron continued to glare at each other, “Leave the Horcrux” Harry said. Ron tore it off and threw it at a chair. He turned to face Hermione, “Are you staying or what?” My heart sank. I knew if Hermione left Harry and I would be in trouble. We needed her books and her knowledge. “I..” She hesitated looking distressed, “Yes-yes I’m staying. Ron we promised we would help Harry.” Ron started to walk away, “I get it you choose him. The girls always choose him.” I grip Harry’s arm as he moved to get his wand out again. She chased Ron outside of the tent yelling his name. A few minutes later she returned soaked and sobbing. “He-he-he’s g-gone. Di-disapparated.” She curled up in a chair and began to cry. I covered her up with a blanket and looked at Harry uncertainly. Harry climbed into bed as I took first watch.


	49. Godric's Hollow

The next morning Harry is in the shower and Hermione is in the kitchen. I cautiously approach her, “Hey do you need help?” She turns to me and I notice her eyes are puffy from crying. “No thank you.” I venture outside and see that the rain is falling heavier than ever. When I return we eat breakfast in silence. We slowly pack up the tent and break the protective enchantments. Hermione dallied by the trees hoping Ron would return. He didn’t. After delaying about an hour we grab hands and disapparte. We reappear on a windy and cold hillside. Hermione crouches to her knees and sobs. Harry stands there watching her unsure of what to do. Harry went off to place the protective enchantments on the campsite. I kneeled next to Hermione and place a hand on her shoulder. She looks up with tears streaming down her face. I open my arms in an invitation for a hug. She doesn’t hesitate. I rub her back, as she sobs, neither if us saying anything.  
The next few days were hard. Harry and Hermione were oddly formal to each other and counted on me to mediate. To break the silence over the next few days Hermione would pull out Phineas Black’s portrait. He always returned and gave us small bits of Hogwarts information. We all agreed that Neville, Luna, and Ginny had most likely tried to get Dumbledore’s Army restarted. But so many people knew about the Room of Requirement that none of us were sure how they would do so without getting in trouble.  
Rain turned to snow as the days got colder. We moved around England and I even hesitantly offered to apparate us back home after a blizzard hit us overnight. I managed to get smiles out of both of them from my comment. Whenever Hermione and I went out to a village or town we saw Christmas decorations. We assumed it was probably mid December. One day after a good dinner we all sat in the main room. Hermione was reading and Harry was staring at the Marauder’s Map. We hung the Horcrux on a bedpost so none of us had to wear it. “Guys?” Harry suddenly looked up at us. “Hmmm?” He cleared his throat, as Hermione didn’t even look up from her book. “Well I’ve been thinking and mayb..” “Could you guys help me with this?” Hermione asked apparently not listening to him. She slid the book over to Harry and I. “Look at this symbol” she pointed to a triangle with a line and circle inside it. I frown, “We never learned about that in class.” She nodded, “I know I looked in all of my books and nothing. It looks like someone drew it in. Have you seen it before?” I shook my head but Harry nodded. “Yeah Luna’s dad was wearing it around his neck at the wedding.” “Oh yes!” I say excitedly as I run my finger over it. “Then it’s Grindelwald’s mark.” Hermione and I gap at him, “What?” He quickly told us the story Krum told him. Hermione and I looked at each other and pressed our heads together and studied the symbol closely. Harry clears his throat again, “Well I've been wondering if er maybe we could er go to Godric’s Hollow.” Hermione sat back and shut the book, “Yes. I suppose we should.” I smile, “I think your right Hermione, it could be there.” Harry looks at us bewildered, “Er, what is there?” We both turn to face him and Hermione replies exasperated, “The sword Harry! Gryffindor’s sword. Dumbledore would have know you would want to go there. And it is the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor.” “It is?” I giggle, “Harry honestly you know less about your house then a muggle does.” Hermione smiles but says nothing. She pulls out her old copy of History of Magic to read.  
We left the next day. Hermione and Harry both used Polyjuice potion but I wasn’t wanted so I stayed as my regular self. I giggle, “People probably think I’m your daughter.” I whisper to them as we pass by a couple. Hermione shakes her head at me. We slowly walk up the hill and snowfalls around us. We pass a church and can hear a choir inside. Hermione gasps, “I think it’s Christmas Eve.” I look around at the village and see a graveyard. I point, “Do you think they’ll be in there?” We all look beyond the church and Hermione pulls us forward. She abruptly stops, “Look at this!” The statue in front of us was built to commemorate the loss of Lily and James Potter. Harry stared at it silently for a few minutes before walking away. He pushed open the Iron Gate and lets us passes through. We cautiously moved through the snow. “Guys look!” Harry shot towards Hermione, “Is it?” She shook her head as I approach behind them. The dark stone she was pointing at has the names Kendra and Arianna Dumbledore written on it. A quote and dates were also etched into the stone. We kept looking when I find that strange mark on a grave. “Hermione, Harry come look at this.” They pushed back through the snow and crouched next to me. “Lumos” I light up the gravestone. “Ignotus. It’s your mark Hermione. He died well before Grindelwald was even born.” Harry trudged off, “I’m going to keep looking for my parents.” Hermione and I wandered away from Ignotus’s grave when she stopped. “Harry. They’re right here.” We stood side by side as Harry stared at the white marble grave. Hermione and I grab Harry’s hands. I pull out my wand and wave it. A small wreath of roses appeared on the foot of the grave. After a few moments of silence we turned to leave. Harry wrapped one arm around Hermione and held my hand with the other. He constantly looked around. His eyes were scanning for potential threats. I put my hand in my pocket and grip my wand tightly as we walk.  
“Harry stop.” I suddenly whisper. My eyes locked on the figure. “What’s wrong?” Hermione whispered as she nervously looked at my face. “There’s someone watching us from those bushes. I can tell. They’re trying to hide.” I nod my head in the direction. They turn and face the direction I was looking at after a few moments Hermione spoke up, “It could have been a cat. Come on lets get the cloak on and find Bathilda Bagshot.” We walk up the street slowly with our hands connected. Harry froze as he stares at a building in the distance. “Wow look at it.” I tense and spin around in each direction looking for pursuers then I look at the crumbling overgrown house. “Why hasn’t anyone rebuilt it?” Hermione asks as she studies the rubble. “Maybe you cant because of the dark curse.” Harry suggests, his eyes never leaving the house. We stop and look at a memorial for the Potter family. “They shouldn’t have written on the sign.” Hermione says as she eyes the graffiti reproachfully. I tense as I see someone shuffling toward us. I pull out my wand. Harry grinned, “I’m glad they did- Megan what?” He stopped speaking when he saw what my eyes were locked on. The woman moved forward and beckoned for us to follow. Hermione gripped onto our arms when we tried to approach. Her eyes shone fearfully, “Are we sure this is a good idea?” Harry pulled his arm from his grip and followed her. I shrugged and kept up with him, leaving Hermione trailing right behind us.  
The woman was tiny and frail looking. Her eyes were glazed over as if she couldn’t see. She went into the sitting room. A strange noise came from the room and Hermione jumped. All the hair on my body seemed to stand up. Harry followed guiding us into the other room. Harry helped her light some candles leaving Hermione and I on the other side of the room. My blue eyes followed the woman everywhere she went. I whisper under my breath to Hermione, “Something is wrong. I can feel it.” She nodded as she looked around the room. Harry held up a book and repeatedly asked Bathilda, “Who is this?” Hermione hissed, “Harry what are you doing?” Harry’s eyes were wild, “This is the thief I keep seeing. The one who I saw steal from Gregorovitch.” Hermione kindly asked, “Miss Bagshot why did you ask us here?” She shuffled closer to Harry and jerked her head to the hallway. “I think she only wants me to go with her.” I frown, “no that’s a bad idea.” Hermione seemed to agree with me. Harry reassured us, “I’ll be fine. I’ll be right back and then we will have the sword.” He left Hermione and I as he travelled up the stairs. Hermione and I looked at the bookshelf. She pulled out the new Rita Skeeter book and placed it in her bag. I handed her an original copy of History of Magic. “Here she can’t read anymore so we should take this.” Her eyes flashed uncertainly to mine. “Oh just take it she won’t even notice. It looks like these haven’t been touched in months.” Just as she placed it in her bag we hear a thud upstairs. I’m back on my feet with my wand out before Hermione even looks up. “Harry?” I yell up the stairs. When he doesn’t respond I dash up the stairs. I see Nagini trying to attack Harry. I raise my wand, “Stupefy!” The snake flew away as Hermione and I dashed into the room. Harry cried out, “He’s coming!” He lunged toward us and Hermione yelled, “Confringo!” The room exploded as Harry pulled us down. I felt glass hit my face. I felt Hermione’s hand grab mine and we both loop or arms around Harry to successfully dissapparate.  
When we land in a snow-covered field we see Harry is unconscious. He seems to have a fever and is muttering in his sleep. Hermione begins setting up the tent while I put up protective enchantments. We carry Harry in the room and place him on a bunk. Hermione and I fix each other up. She pulls the glass out of my cheeks and we clean the soot off of our faces. We pull off the horcrux using a Severing Charm. I hang it in the bag as Hermione starts to clean off Harry’s face. She cleans out the snake bite as he moans starnge things. When he opens his eyes we hover next to him. “Are you alright?” Hermione whispers as she scans his face nervously. “We got away?” I smile, “Yes. You’ve been ill though.” “How long ago?” Hermione clears her throat, “Hours ago. It’s almost morning now.” We tell Harry what happened and he tells us about what we didn’t see. He abruptly stood up, “You both need to rest. I can see the bags under your eyes, give me my wand and I’ll take watch.” Hermione bit her lip and I looked at my feet. “Where’s my wand?” “Harry…” Hermione began but Harry stopped her. “Where is my wand?” I sigh and pull out the snapped holly wand. He takes it in his hand, “Repair it.” Hermione pointed her wand, “Re-reparo.” The wand resealed itself and he tried a few spells only for it to break again. “Harry I’m so sorry. The snake was attacking and we were trying to help you. I cast the blasting curse and it rebounded and it hit-.” She choked up. Harry stared at his broken wand, “It was an accident I’ll borrow one of yours.” He took her wand and left the tent. Hermione turned to me tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry ‘mione. He’s just upset it’s been a long night. Lets get some sleep yeah?” She nodded as we lie on the beds. Exhaustion overtakes and I drift off.  
The next morning when I wake neither Harry nor Hermione were in the tent. I walk outside and they were sitting in the snow looking at a book talking quietly. They show me the passage on Grindelwald. I frown, “So why did you-know-who kill him?” Hermione shrugs and then her and Harry get into an argument. I head back into the tent. After a few moments Hermione returned with the book looking puzzled. S he told me her thoughts and I agree with both of them. Maybe Dumbledore wasn’t as great as everyone says. He certainly left a mess. I sit on the couch and think about Draco. I wonder if he still thinks about me. Maybe he got over me. I shake my head, I can’t think about that now.  
We dissapparate to the Forest of Dean. It was cold here too but we were protected more from the wind. Hermione managed to help keep us war by producing blue fire. It helped when we carried it around. Harry and I switched watch and I went inside the tent to sleep. Hermione was already asleep when I entered and I quietly crawled under the blankets trying to rub warmth back into my limbs. I jerked awake when I hear someone yelling. Hermione stirred and I stepped in front of her my wand held out threateningly. “Harry?” I say as he enters soaked. “What happened are you alright?” I ask dropping my wand to my side. He grins, “I’m fine. But there’s somebody here.”  
Hermione swung her legs out of bed and walked over next to me. Ron walked in holding the sword and dripping on the carpet smiling like an idiot. Hermione slowly walked up to him as Harry stood next to me grinning. Then Hermione began punching every part of Ron she could get to. I burst out laughing. “Ouch! Ow! What the h- Hermione stop!” “You complete arse Ronald Weasley! You crawl back here after weeks! Weeks! Oh where is my wand?” She momentarily stops punching him as her eyes fall on Harry. “Protego!” A shield came up between Hermione and Ron. Hermione fell back and spits out her hair. “Harry Potter you give me back my wand! Don’t you dare tell me what to do. And you!” she pointed at Ron who stepped backwards causing me to giggle, “I ran after you. I begged you to stay. I pleaded with you.” “I know. I’m sory-.” “Oh you’re sorry?” She gave a high-pitched sound and both boys looked at me in alarm. I knew it was a bad sign. “Hermione he just saved my life-.” She started screaming, “I don’t care what he’s done! We all could have been dead-.” Ron stepped closer, “I knew you were all still alive. I wanted to come back the moment I left but I ran into a gang of snatchers. I managed to convince them I was Stan Shunpike. He was the only person I could think of. They thought I was a muggleborn on the run. I managed to hit one of them while they were arguing I grabbed his wand and disapparated. I splinched myself again. When I came back to the riverbank, you guys were gone.” Hermione yelled at him for complaining and told him about Godric’s Hollow. They continue to go back and forth arguing and Ron finishes his story. Hermione and I climb back into bed her voice drifts up, “You can finish your watch both of you.”  
The next day Hermione was obviously still upset. She sent Harry and Ron to collect berries. The moment they left she turned to me, “I can’t believe him. We don’t want him here.” I chuckle, “Hermione stop lying to yourself. You know a part of you is happy he’s back.” She glared at me, “No he left us.” I sigh, “And he wanted to come back. I believe him. Now I’m not saying to forgive him but be a little less cold. He did save Harry and destroy the Horcrux.” The next day she announces that she wants to go see Xenophilius Lovegood. “Why?” I ask her. She shows me the signature of Dumbledore and the triangle symbol is on it. “He will know what this means. I know it.” Ron quickly agreed leaving Harry and I. I shrugged, “If you think it’s a good idea ‘Mione I’m with you.” She scowled at Ron and beamed at me. Ron laughed, “Outvoted Harry sorry.” Hermione scowled at him once more but said nothing. Harry sighed dramatically, “Oh fine. After we see Lovegood then we need to look for more Horcruxes okay?” We all nod and begin to make the plan.  
We apparate just outside of the village Ottery St. Catchpole. We all squint as we try and see the burrow. But the trees of the orchard blocked our view. “It’s weird to be this close and not visit.” Ron said not taking his eyes off the trees. I sigh, “Ron that would put not only us at risk but your family as well.” Hermione coldly turned to Ron, “It’s not like you haven’t seen them. You were just there for Christmas.” Ron laughed, “I wasn’t at the Burrow. You think I would be welcome there after walking out on you? I’m sure Fred and George would have been great. And Ginny she would have been really understanding.” Hermione turned to him surprised ignoring Harry and I as we were snorting with silent laughter. “Where have you been?” “Bill and Fleur’s new place, Shell Cottage.” He turned and led the way to the other side of the village. Harry stayed under the cloak and we walked for a few hours.  
We finally found the place we were looking for. A stone tower house. Ron laughed, “This has to be Luna’s house. Who else would live in a place like this? It looks like a rook.” We slowly walk up to the house there are three painted signs on the gate. Harry took off the cloak and Hermione tapped lightly on the door. The door flung open and Xenophilius Lovegood stood there looking disheveled in a stained shirt. His mouth fell open as his eyes scanned our faces and fell on Harry. “Hello Mr. Lovegood. I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” He held out his hand in greeting. He stared at Harry’s scar. I cleared my throat, “Would it be okay if we came in? We have something we would like to ask you?” He cast a nervous look behind us, “th-that might not be advisable. M..my word I don’t think…” Harry frowned as we all shifted nervously on the porch, “It won’t take long.” Xenophilius sighed, “Oh yes okay alright come in quickly!” He slammed the door shut as soon as we crossed the threshold. He led us upstairs and we notice how messy the house is. Hermione began arguing with Mr. Lovegood about an Erumpent horn. I recognize it too and both Ron and I scoot away from it. He leaves to call Luna and Harry and Ron sink into some chairs. Hermione eyes the Erumpent horn warily as I stand next to the window extremely tense. “I don’t like this.” I whisper. They all look at me, “Come on Megan were fine. Nothing is going to happen.” Harry smiles as he tries to reassure me.  
Xenophilius returns carrying a teapot. He pours us all cups and hands them out. He sat in an armchair, “Now, how can I help you Mr. Potter?” Harry leaned forward, “It’s about the symbol you wore to Bill and Fleur’s wedding. What does it mean?” Xenophilius raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Oh you must be referring to the Deathly Hallows.”


	50. Snatchers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual. But i figured the next one would be longer so compromise! Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!

Comprehension dawns on me. Ron, Harry, and Hermione seemed confused. “The Deathly Hallows?” Xenophilius smiles “Yes that’s right. Ah yes you have heard of them Miss..?” “Frye. Yes my dad told me about them when I was a girl. He said it relates to my favorite children’s story. The Tale of the Three Brothers.” Harry never head the story so Hermione read it aloud from her book. When she finishes Xenophilius smiles, “There you have it. The Deathly Hallows.” He pulled out a piece of parchment and drew the symbol again. “The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility. Together they make the Deathly Hallows.” There was a small silence as we all pondered the story. Xenophilius keeps looking out the window as the sunsets in the sky. He and Hermione argue back and forth about the Invisibility Cloak and the other Hallows. I start to shift nervously and whisper to Harry, “Harry we’ve been here long enough. We should go.” He waves me off as he Hermione engages Mr. Lovegood once again about the Peverell family. He shuffles off to start dinner. Harry turned, “What do you think Hermione?” She shook her head, “Complete rubbish. What a waste of time.” He turned to Ron “You don’t believe it either?” He shrugged, “Nah, I mean it’s just a kids story to teach lessons. All superstitions.”  
They argue about the Hallows and I rub my head in frustration. I leave them and walk upstairs. I end up in Luna’s room looking around. Only then do I notice that her bed hasn’t been slept in and wardrobe doors were open. Most of the clothing was gone and the room smelled musty. As if someone hadn’t been in here for a few months. I quickly descended the staircase and Hermione looked up, “Megan what’s wrong?” Xenophilius was entering the room and I marched right up to him. I knocked the tray out of his hands and ignore Ron and Harry. “Megan what are you doing?” “Hey!” I lock my eyes on Xenophilius, “Where is Luna?” He froze, “I told you she was fishing down at the stream.” I eye the tray on the floor, “Then why didn’t you set a plate for her?” His hands shook and I turn to the others, “Luna isn’t here. Her clothes are gone, bed hasn’t been slept in” I turn back to face him, “and he keeps looking out the window.” They all drew their wands and I took my place back by the window scanning outside for intruders. Hermione pulled out the newest Quibbler, “Look at this. The Quibbler taking a new angle?” “Who did you tell?” Harry asks coldly. “They took Luna. My girl, because of what I wrote. They said they might give her back if I-I..” “Hand over Harry?” Hermione says flatly. Ron pushed past, “No way. That’s not happening. We need to leave.”  
That’s when I notice movement outside, “It’s too late. They’re here.” Broomsticks surrounded the building. In a moment of weakness, when we are all looking out the window, Xenophilius shot a spell toward us. Harry tackled us all to the ground. The spell hit the Erumpent horn and exploded. Debris rained everywhere as we covered our heads. We hear Xenophilius pleading with the death eaters. “No please Potter and his friends are upstairs.” I groan and try and move the rubble pinning me down. Harry shifts next to me. Hermione manages to get to her feet. “Hermione I can’t move.” My voice chokes out. She holds a finger to her lips and uses her wand to move the rocks. Harry and Ron help me to my feet. “Homenum revelio!” A voice cries. An odd sensation hits us and Hermione gasps. Hermione has a plan and puts the invisibility cloak over Ron and I. “Hermione why us and not Harry?” Ron asks confused. The moment Xenophilius’s face appeared Hermione raised her wand, “Obliviate!” “Deprimo!” She blasted a hole in in the floor and we fell. She grabbed hold of all of us as we fell and dissapparated.  
We hit the ground hard. Ron and I untangle our limbs from each other. Hermione is already on her feet placing protective charms around us. Ron pulled the cloak off of us, “Hermione that was genius! Why hide us though?” He motioned to me still on the ground and himself. “You are supposed to be in bed with spattergroit and Megan isn’t wanted at all. They probably just assumed she dropped out and stayed in America. The Death Eater’s don’t have a long enough reach to hurt her family there.” We all agreed and grinned at Hermione. “You seriously are a genius. The best.” The boys echo my praise and she turns pink. After setting up the tent we argue about the Hallows. Harry convinces himself that he is related to the third brother. Hermione and I study the snitch again but find no way to open it. “If Dumbledore really left you the resurrection stone then why would he hide it?” Hermione agreed with me. Harry gasped, “You-Know-Who is after the Elder Wand.” Ron and I gasp and Hermione purses her lips. “That is why he took Olivander and killed Gregorovitch.” I say softly. Harry grins at me, “Finally! It all fits Hermione you have to see.” Ron cleared his throat, “Maybe we should get back to the Horcruxes.” Hermione beamed at him, “Thank you Ron. I’ll take first watch.” Harry looked at me and I shrugged, “I agree with you Harry but Ron is right. Destroying the Horcruxes is the most important thing for us to do. That is what Dumbledore wanted.” He nods and I head to my bunk for some sleep.  
The next morning Harry continued to pester Ron and Hermione. Ron finally taps into the Potterwatch frequency. “Hey guys! I finally got it! The password was Albus! Come listen!” He waves us over and I plop on the couch next to Hermione. We listen intently. We gaze at each other in horror as they announce the death of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. We observed the moment of silence for the deaths that occurred this week. Kingsley, under the codename Royal, updates us on how the muggle world is taking in the changes in the magical one. Lupin under the very clever codename Romulus, assures the listeners that Harry Potter is alive. “I would tell him that we are with him in spirit. And to trust his instincts, as they are nearly always right.” Hermione grabbed my hand with tears in her eyes, “Nearly always right?” Ron smiles, “Did I not tell you? Lupin is back with Tonks again, I hear she is getting pretty big too. Her baby is due soon.” “….several of Harry Potter’s outspoken supporters have been recently imprisoned. Xenophilius Lovegood is the editor of the Quibbler and was recently placed in Azkaban.” Ron nods, “At least they didn’t kill him.” “…also heard that Rubeus Hagrid” We all gasp, “…narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts where rumor has it he was hosting a support Harry Potter party. However he was not taken into custody and is now on the run. So keep your thoughts on Hagrid.” “I suppose it helps to have a giant brother?” Lee said snickering. Lupin agreed, “I’m sure it does. Now listeners I advise you against support Harry Potter parties in these dire times. I want to introduce you to a new correspondent, Rodent.” “Rodent? I don’t want to be Rodent I want to be Rapier!” We all cry out, “Fred!” Ron leans in, “I think its Fred but honestly who knows.” We happily listen to Fred tell us about Death Eaters and You-Know-Who being abroad. “Listeners that is the end of another Potterwatch. We don’t know when we will be back but we will be back. Keep yourselves safe. The next password will be ‘Mad-Eye.’ Good Night!”  
The lights on the radio went out and we all grinned at each other. Harry beamed, “Bloody perfect!” “That was brilliant!” I say happily. “It’s so brave of them. If they were caught…” She says with admiration shining in her eyes. “Did you hear what Fred said?” Harry said excitedly. We all turn to face him. I lay my legs over Hermione’s lap and Ron stares at Harry. “He’s abroad! I bet he’s looking for the Wand. I knew it! The Hallows are real!” Hermione purses her lips in a very Professor McGonagall manner, “Harry-” Harry stands up, “Oh come on Hermione. You have to admit it makes sense. Vol-” “HARRY NO!” Ron roars. I fall off the couch due to his yelling and Hermione squeaks. “-demort’s after the Elder Wand.” A loud crack could be heard outside the tent. “The name is Taboo!” Ron screamed. “I told you about it Harry. We need to put up protection spells now! Quickly Hermione! Megan! Do something! –Its how they find-” Suddenly the Sneakoscope over on the table lit up and began to spin rapidly. We could hear rough voices. Ron pulled out the Deluminator and all the lamps went out. I jump to my feet and pulled my wand out. A raspy voice could be heard outside the tent, “Come out with your hands up! We know you are in there. We have half a dozen people and we don’t care who we curse.” I look over at the others, “Do we fight?” I whisper lowly. Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and there was a bang. He fell to the ground just as a group of men enter the tent.  
A large man pulled my wand away. Another tried to grab me from behind. I punch him in the teeth and push him to the ground. A smaller man lunged at me but I stepped back and smashed my elbow on the back of his neck. The larger man grabbed me before I could turn. “Oh we got a feisty one here.” I heard Ron get smacked and Hermione scream, “No leave him alone.” The man holding me leaned down and sniffed my neck. I tried to break free of his grasp, “Delicious.” He said as he breathed in my scent. The hairs on my neck stood up as I realize whom it was. “I enjoy soft skin.” When he tries to stroke my cheek I transform into my animagus form and bite his hand. He howls with pain and kicks me in the ribs. I land against a tree and transform back into a human. He hauls me over to where Harry and Ron were laying wheezing. I clutch my side where his foot hit. He leans down to Harry, “What happened to you ugly?” Harry muttered, “Stung. Been stung.” The men laugh, “What’s your name?” Harry answers automatically, “Dudley. Vernon Dudley.” Check the list. What about you ginger?” He leers at Ron. “Stan Shunpike.” They laugh again, “The hell you are. We know him.” He gets kicked in the mouth. “I’m Barney. Barney Weasley.” They move on to Hermione, “Who are you girly?” “Penelope Clearwater.” Hermione answered sounding terrified but truthful. He nods and steps up to me, “This was the fighter. She’s an animagus. Turns into a wolf.” The men all laugh loud and jeer at me. “I recognize you, pretty little thing. Last year at Hogwarts, the Malfoy boy stunned me because I had you.” My blood ran cold. How could he remember that? “What’s your name then?” No sense lying now. Hermione nodded at me, “Megan Frye.” He smirks, “and your blood-type?” I tilt my chin up proudly, “Pureblood.” They drag us over and tie us up. After the left Harry whispered, “anyone have a wand?” We all shake our heads. I squirm and begin to pull at the ropes that bind my hands. My Uncle taught me to always carry a second weapon. I have a knife in my boot but I can’t reach it.  
A new voice speaks up from behind us, “Harry?” Hermione gasps quietly, “Dean?” “It is you! If they find out they have you- they’re only snatchers. Just want to make some gold.” The snatchers returned and questioned Harry again. It looked like we were going to be in the clear till they brought out a copy of the Daily Prophet. “Hermione Granger, known to be travelling with Harry Potter.” He held it up to Hermione’s face; “This looks a lot like you girly.” She squealed, “It isn’t! It isn’t me! My name is Penelope!” I sigh knowing that was basically a confession. She couldn’t keep her cool. Greyback reached up and smoothed back Harry’s hair. “What is that on your head?” Harry moaned, “Don’t touch it!” “Doesn’t Potter wear glasses?” One of the other snatchers yelped, “I found glasses! In the tent!” They ran forward and slammed glasses onto Harry’s face. They all moved closer, “It’s him! We caught Potter and his friends!” They all began high-fiving and celebrating. “To the Ministry?” One of them asked Greyback. He growled, “No way. They will take the credit. I hear they are using Malfoy’s place as base. We will take them there.” My heart leaps into my throat. We were dragged to our feet. I hand wrapped around me and I squirmed. “Grab hold and hold tight. I’ll do Potter.” Greyback strides over and grips Harry by his hair. “On three! One-Two-Three!” I try and throw the person who is holding me and almost succeed. But they re-grip and manage to hang onto me. We reappear on the Malfoy property. I recognize the long drive and the Iron Gate. The last time I was here as a guest, now I’m a prisoner.


	51. A Return to Malfoy Manor

It’s dark outside but I can make out one of the snatchers started shaking the gate. “Hey how do we get in? The gate is locked. Greyback can you-?” He jumped back with a terrified squeal. The gate morphed into something strange and it boomed, “State your purpose!” Greyback roared victoriously, “We have Potter and his filthy friends! We captured them!” After a moment the gate swung open allowing us to pass. I continue to struggle against my captor. I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione no longer truly resisting. We approach the main door and one of the snatchers knocks a few times. The door opens and light spills out onto the yard. I recognize Narcissa’s voice, “What is it?” Greyback proudly exclaims, “We are here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!” “And who are you?” Gryeback growls, “You know me! I am Fenrir Greyback and this is Harry Potter.” He shoved Harry forward and he almost collides with Narcissa. “He may be swollen but it’s him. This here is the mudblood he was travelling with. I don’t know who the other two are, one of them is a Weasley.” I thrash against my captor ignoring the sharp pain in my side and he grunts in pain. Narcissa’s eyes move over to me and widen slightly in recognition. “Bring them inside.”  
We are all shoved into the entryway. All of the portraits are regarding us coldly and whispering to one another. “If you will follow me. My son, Draco, is home from school for the Easter holidays. He will know if whom you have is Harry Potter.” I feel Hermione twitch beside me. I shut my eyes and pray that Draco will lie to protect us. Narcissa leads us into the drawing room. The room is darker than it was the last time I visited. “Narcissa, who are these people? What do they want?” Lucius said from across the room. The snatchers pull us to a stop. I see two figures rise from armchairs in front of the fire. I step on the toes of my captor trying to loosen his grip.  
“They say they have Potter. Draco, come here and have a look.” I shake my hair out of my eyes and finally look at Draco. He hasn’t noticed me yet but I can see how pale Narcissa is. Her eyes nervously dart from me to Lucius. The snatchers force us on our knees, with only me still struggling. It hurts to breath but I refuse to give up. Draco approaches us cautiously scanning our faces. When his eyes meet mine he sucks in a deep breath. He shoots his mother a look before walking back up to us. Lucius spoke again, “Well Draco? Is that Potter?” He seemed excited as if this was the best thing to happen. When Draco reaches me his face is only inches from mine. He lightly stroke my cheek and I close my eyes at the touch. I move my hand slowly toward my boot where my knife lays. Wizards never check wizards for other weapons. My Uncle taught me how important it was to always carry a second. They assumed once we were wandless we would be powerless.  
Draco stuttered, “I-I can-can’t be sure.” Relief floods my system. I know that he knows that this is us. He recognizes Hermione, Ron, and I easily. “Look closer Draco. If we are the ones to hand Harry to the Dark Lord… All would be forgiven.” I turn my gaze on him. If looks could kill I think I would have blown Lucius up. Greyback spoke up viciously, “Now I caught him Mr. Malfoy.” Lucius waved his hand, “Yes you’ll have your reward.” He stepped up and eyed Harry closely. Studying all of his face, “What did you do to him? Why is his face like that?” The snatcher holding me snapped, “We didn’t do that!” Lucius hummed, “It looks like a stinging jinx. Draco come here and look again. This could be the scar here don’t you think?” Draco walked back over to us stiffly, “I don’t know, father.” He quickly returned to his mother’s side. His eyes reaching mine again. “We must be certain Lucius. We cannot call him unless it is true. This wand doesn’t match Ollivander’s description of Potter’s wand.” Lucius ran his hand through his blonde hair and Greyback piped up again, “But this is the mudblood.” Lucius turned back to us, “Yes I recognize her. The Granger girl, surely you recognize her? And this!” He stepped up to Ron, “This must be Arthur Weasley’s son.” He faces me, “And you must be…Oh my. Megan?” I look up at him defiantly. He shuffles backward casting Draco and Narcissa worried looks.  
The door to the other side of the manor opens. A high-pitched voice echoes in the hall, “What is happening? Who are these people Cissy?” Fear shatters my confidence. My brain flashes back to the last time I heard the voice and I shudder. She strides into the room swinging her hips. She stopped in front of me, “This is the girl I fought at the Ministy!” She cackles and leans close to my face, “Come back for more dearie?” I snap my head forward and catch her in the nose. She clumsily steps back clutching her nose, “How dare you! I will make quick work of you!” Narcissa calls out, “It’s Potter and his friends.” Bellatrix screams in joy, “Potter? You are sure it is him? Then we must call the Dark Lord now! He must know!” She pulls up her sleeve exposing the Dark Mark. “I will call him!”  
Lucius snaps. “This is my house and my authority.” Bellatrix laughs again and her cackles echo through the room. I look up at Draco and he gives me a pleading look. I know there is nothing he can do for us. “You lost your authority Lucius, when you lost your wand. Now take your hands off me!” She suddenly stopped laughing and her eyes bulged, “STOP! DO NOT CALL THE DARK LORD OR WE WILL ALL PERISH!” The room fell still. She strode toward one of the snatchers, “What is that?” “It’s a sword.” “Give it to me!” She demands. “I found it miss, it’s mine.” There was a loud bang and a flash of red light. She proceeded to stun most of the snatchers. During this distraction my hand slips into my boot and I pull out my knife and begin sawing through he rope that binds my hands together. Ron looks at me through the corner of his eyes and I nod lightly. “Where did you get the sword?” Bellatrix shrieked at a bound Greyback.  
“It was in their tent! I’m telling you the truth.” She waved her wand and he fell to the ground. “Draco take the scum outside. If you cannot handle them I will attend to it when I am done.” Narcissa furiously steps forward, “You cannot speak to Draco like that Bella. He is my-!” “Be quiet! Cissy you don’t understand the situation.” She held the sword in her hands and examined the hilt. She turned to look at us, “Potter cannot be harmed. The Dark Lord wishes to do that himself. But I must know.. I need to find out how…” She turns back to Narcissa and begins barking orders. I manage to cut through the rope and free my hands. I grip my knife tightly and wait for an opportunity. “Take the prisoners to the cellar Greyback. Leave the mudblood.” “No!” Ron bellows. “You can have me!” Bellatrix backhands him and he hits the ground next to my feet.  
She sneers, “If she dies under questioning then I will take you. Blood traitor is right next to mud blood in my book.” Bellatrix says viciously. She cuts Hermione free and drags her to the center of the room by her hair. When Greyback reaches for me I lunged faster then the eye could see. I thrust the knife forward and slash him deep in the chest. The other snatcher lunges toward me and I stab the knife into the soft flesh of his neck. Greyback howls in pain. “Expelliarmus!” The knife flies out of my hand and lands across the room. Bellatrix stalks toward me, “Well you are quite the fighter.” She grabs my face with her hand and smiles. “Greyback quit your whimpering. Take the boys down to the cellar. Leave the girls to me.” She shoved me down onto the floor next to Hermione. She held her own knife at Hermione’s throat. “Tell me where did you get the sword?” Hermione shook her head. Bellatrix pointed her wand, “Crucio!” Hermione have a blood-curdling scream. “Where did you get the sword?” Was repeated and Hermione answered honestly each time. Bellatrix didn’t believe her. I move forward in an attempt to tackle her, “Please she’s telling you the truth. We found it in a pond! Stop it!” She moves her wand back to me, “You are both lying! You and the filthy mudblood! You broke into my vault at Gringotts! Didn’t you? TELL ME! Crucio!” The pain drops me to the floor writhing next to Hermione. “WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE? ANSWER ME NOW! Or I will run you through with this knife, or maybe even your own!” My screams soon joined Hermione’s. As the Cruciatus Curse was used repeatedly.  
Narcissa steps in front of Bellatrix. I pant on the ground and manage to get to my knees. “Please Bella. Calm down. Hurting them will get you nowhere.” She shoves Narcissa away from her, “Cissy shut up! You don’t know what you are saying.” Draco walks back in the room and horror crosses his face when he looks at me. “What are you doing?” He demands of Bellatrix. “I’m just asking questions Draco. Don’t worry you can give it a try if you want to.” He steps back looking at her in revulsion. “Stop. Let them go.” She sneers at him, “What’s wrong Draco? Got a soft heart? You don’t have what it takes to be a Death Eater.”  
She pushed me over and crawled on top of Hermione. “How did you get into my vault? Tell me!” Hermione cried and Bellatrix pulled out her knife. She started to carving into Hermione’s arm. The screams were worse than before. “Did that little goblin help you?” I snap, “No we only just met him tonight!” She ignores me and continues driving he knife into Hermione’s arm, eliciting horrible screams. “We’ve never been inside your vault. PLEASE. It’s just a copy.” Bellatrix scoffed, “A copy?” Lucius approached us quickly, “Well that will be easy to tell. Draco go fetch the goblin from the cellar. He would be able to tell if the sword was real or not.”  
Draco looks at me before descending the stairs. Hermione sobbed when Bellatrix stood up. I inch closer to her and grab her hand. She flinches but softens when she realizes that it’s me. I attempt to sooth her as Draco returns with Griphook. Bellatrix shoves us apart and resumes torturing Hermione. A loud crack resonated from beneath us. “What was that?” Lucius asks as he strode closer. “Did you hear the noise? I think it came from the cellar.” Everyone stopped moving and went quiet. “Draco-no! Send Wormtail to check it out.” Wormtail walked away. Bellatrix moved over to me, “You! You’re a pureblood you filthy blood-traitor.”  
She pulled me onto the stone floor and grinned evilly. “Wormtail?” Lucius called. A wheezy voice responded, “Nothing! All fine.” They all sighed in relief. Bellatrix turned her attention back to me, “Well lets give your mudblood friend a break. Tell me where you got the sword. Crucio!” A sob escapes my lips and I see Lucius and Narcissa restraining Draco. His eyes were fixed on me as I squeeze mine shut. Hermione and I both lay limp on the ground. I shift slightly as Bellatrix flicks her knife across the goblin’s face. He drops to her feet with a groan of pain. “I told you it’s a fake.” She kicked him aside and triumphantly said, “And now! We shall call the Dark Lord. I think we can dispose of these useless girls. Greyback you can take the mudblood if you wan-.” “NOOOOOOOOOO!” A voice bellowed and Ron darted into the room. “Explliarmus!” Bellatrix’s wand shot into Harry’s hand. Harry and Ron shot spells across the room. I felt Hermione get dragged away. “Stop or she dies!” I roll over and see Bellatrix holding Hermione with her knife at her throat. A whimper slips from her lips as drops of blood appear on the blade. “Drop your wands or we find out how truly filthy her blood is.”  
Both boys came out and dropped their wands onto the floor. “All right.” They raised their hands in surrender. Bellatrix laughed, “Good! Draco pick them up! Your death approaches.” There was a grinding noise from above. We all look up and see the chandelier right above me shake violently. Then after a moment of jingling it began to fall. Draco tried to leap toward me but the chandelier hit the ground first. After a few shouts Ron pulled a crying Hermione from the wreckage, he thrusts his arms forward and pulls me to my feet. I lean down and grab my wand from the floor. Harry holds all the other wands in his hands. Narcissa dragged Draco across the room and looked at me sadly. Draco's eyes were wide and he held a hand out toward me. Bellatrix stepped forward “Dobby! You dropped the chandelier?” Dobby squeaked, “You must not hurt Harry Potter!” Bellatrix screamed and stepped closer to us but I reached her first and smashed my fist to the side of her head. “Take that you crazy bitch!” I snarl at her. Ron drug Hermione over to Dobby. “Megan we need to go!” He shouts. I turn and look at Draco, “I love you.” I swivel back around and grab Harry’s outstretched hand. Bellatrix got to her feet angrily and threw her knife.  
When we disapparate I see Bellatrix’s silver knife, Narcissa clinging to Draco, and the wreckage of the room. We land and the familiar scent of salty air assaults my nose. I collapse to the ground and look at the starry sky. “Dobby? Is this Shell Cottage? Dobby?” Harry moves around, “DOBBY!” I roll over shakily and see Harry clutching Dobby’s tiny body in his arms. I hastily pull myself up and walk over. The silver knife is buried in Dobby’s chest. He’s taking in shaky breaths and I know that the end is near. Harry is screaming, “Dobby no! Help! Help!” I see people rushing towards us. Harry starts to whisper, “Dobby no. You can’t die. The elf’s wide shiny eyes meet Harry’s, “Harry….Potter.” Then with a shudder his eyes closed and he stopped moving. I place my hand on Harry’s shoulder but he refuses to move. Bill approached me, “Come on inside. Fleur can help you with your injuries.” He said as he scanned my bloody and battered body. Dean wraps his arm around my waist and helps carry me inside. Fleur fussed over the injured and heals my broken ribs.  
The next morning we all head down for a funeral for Dobby. Harry had been out digging all night. Ron supported Hermione whom was still injured. I can now manage to stand on my own. Luna leaned down to Harry, “We should close his eyes.” She placed her fingers tenderly over Dobby’s eyelids and closed them. She smiled, “There, now he could be sleeping.” Harry gently placed Dobby’s body in the grave. Luna spoke a few words and Bill covered the grave with his wand. Harry mumbled, “Do you mind if I have a moment alone?” We all left him by the grave and ventured back inside. Ron, Hermione, and I waited in a doorway listening to Harry argue with Bill. They travel up the stairs, “I need you guys too.” We share relieved looks and follow Harry. We enter the master bedroom and see Griphook lying on the bed. Bill gently closed the door. Harry talked to the Goblin quietly. I didn’t really pay attention till, “I need to break into a Gringotts vault.” Hermione, Ron, and I stare at him in alarm. “Harry-?” Hermione began but she was cut off. “Break into a Gringott’s vault? It’s impossible.” He waved his hand impatiently. Ron corrected him, “Yes it has. Seven years ago.” Griphook brushed it off and repeated the Gringotts code. “It will be difficult” Harry said. “The vault belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange.” They bicker back and forth for a few moments as my mind wanders. I realize what Harry is guessing and I agree with him. But my thoughts always go back to Draco and Narcissa. I hope they weren't punished too severely. I think I would know if they were dead. I would feel it in my heart if Draco was gone. We exit the room and I grip Harry’s forearm, “Do you think a Horcrux is in her vault?” Ron looks at us in alarm and Harry nods. “Bellatrix was terrified we had been in her vault. What did she think we had seen? She was scared You-Know-Who would find out.”  
We enter Ollivander’s room. He thanked Harry profusely. “I need some help, Mr. Ollivander.” He sat up slightly, “Anything my dear boy.” Harry held out his broken wand, “Can you fix this?” He held the pieces of the wand together, “No. I’m very sorry. But the damage is too far.” Harry put it away in Hagrid’s pack. He held out two other wands. “Can you identify these?” He held both wands in his hands, “This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange and this was once the wand of Draco Malfoy.” Harry questions Ollivander on wandlore as I stare at the Hawthron wand in his hand. Draco would be unarmed now. There was nowhere for him to get a wand. The thought made me queasy. Harry turns his questioning toward the Elder Wand. Ollivander believes that the Elder Wand is real and that You-Know-Who desires it. Harry led us from the room and outside passed Dobby’s grave. We eyed him anxiously. “Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand a very long time ago. Grindelwald stole it and used it to become powerful. When he became too powerful, Dumbledore dueled him and took the Elder Wand-.” Ron gasps, “Dumbledore had the Elder Wand?” Hermione’s brow furrowed and I finally speak, “Then it’s at Hogwarts. In his tomb.” Harry nodded, “But it’s too late to go get it. He knows it’s there now. We need to get the Horcruxes. That’s what Dumbledore wanted us to do.”


	52. Gringotts Escape

The next few days went by in a blur. Harry, Ron, and Hermione argued continuously about the Hallows and Dumbledore. I chose to help Fleur around the house instead of brokering their arguments. Harry joined me when Ron and Hermione’s bickering reached its boiling point. My thoughts constantly drift to Draco. I’m so tempted to send an owl but I know it’s a bad idea. He must be back at Hogwarts by now. I’m sure they are checking the mail. Griphook decides to help us in our plot to break into Gringotts. We shuffle outside to discuss his terms. I shake my head, “We can’t let him take the sword. It’s the only way we have to destroy Horcruxes. I-I have been studying other ways and they make me sick. I think I could produce cursed fire if we needed to, but it’s incredibly dangerous. The sword is a much better option.” Harry agrees with me, “I’ll promise Griphook the sword, but I won’t say when he can have it.” Hermione’s eyes widen in alarm, “Harry! We can’t- I mean that could be years.” Harry ignored her and we entered the bedroom again. “Well?” Griphook bluntly asks. Harry nodded and carefully phrased his next words. The two shake hands. We begin planning immediately.  
“The Lestrange Vault is one of the most ancient chambers. It is highly protected.” Our Polyjuice Potion stock was depleted. There was only enough left for one person and Hermione and I didn’t have time or ingredients to make more. Griphook was an absolute monster. He relished in the idea of violence and pain, especially against wizards. Part of me wondered why he didn’t side with Voldemort to begin with. Harry felt awkward about having the goblin here under the care of the Weasley family. Griphook was a pain during meal times and Bill was at his wit’s end. The others knew we were planning something but never asked. Ollivander left one night after dinner, I would miss his company. He would be staying with Aunt Muriel, a relative to the Weasley family. He was very cheerful for a man who was kidnapped and tortured for a year.  
Several days later just before dinner, someone knocked loudly on the front door. Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I all leapt to our feet with our wands out. Bill called out, “Who is it?” A muffled voice answered, “Remus Lupin! I am a werewolf, married to auror Nymphadora Tonks, and you gave me your address in the case of emergency.” Bill ran to the door and opened it. Lupin entered wearing a travelling cloak. His eyes flickered over our faces, “It’s a boy! We named him Ted after Dora’s father. Everyone is doing fine.” Everyone made sounds of delights. Congratulations were passed around the room. Lupin hugged Harry, “You’ll be the godfather?” Harry stuttered, “M-me?” Lupin smiled, “Of course you. Dora agrees, no one better for the job.” Bill handed us all wine as Harry said yes. We toasted, “To Teddy Remus Lupin!” Griphook slunk up the stairs quietly avoiding our festivities. Lupin left and Hermione, Ron, and I helped Fleur clean up dinner. Harry and Bill went into the study.  
I volunteer to take the potion and become Bellatrix so Hermione doesn’t have to. Hermione was tortured worse by her than I was her arm was proof of that. We made plans to leave the next morning. Harry explained to Bill and Fleur we would not be coming back and not to get up in the morning. I slept badly that night. I tossed and turned and dawn quickly approached. Hermione helped me get ready and I downed the potion. My skin rippled and changed and when I turned to my reflection I was different. I winced when I saw her looking back from me. Hermione smiles, “There you’ll be fine. Come on lets get Ron and I ready.” I help Hermione change all her features. Her and Ron now looked completely different. Griphook climbed onto Harry’s back as we pushed past the outer gate. Hermione threw the invisibility cloak over them and we dissapparated to the Leaky Cauldron. We enter the bar and the barman bows his head, “Madam Lestrange.” I sneer at him and walk to the brick wall. I hold out her wand and tap the bricks. The normally bright and cheerful alley was completely dark and dank. Many stores were boarded up. “Why Madam Lestrange.” A voice cries out from behind me. I turn around, “It’s Travers.” Harry whispers in my ear. “Travers, how are you?” He smiled maliciously, “I am well. I am very surprised to see you. I heard that the er inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house after the ah- escape.” I inwardly grimace. But I keep my cover, “The Dark Lord forgives his most loyal and faithful servants. You must not be as close with him.” He takes my arm and leads us to Gringotts. We pass by the security guards into the main hall. I step forward after Travers, “Madam Lestrange? How may I help you today?” The goblin asks in a startled voice. “I wish to enter my vault.” I demand. The goblins recoiled, “Yes- do you have….identification?” I snarl, “Identification? I’ve never had to provide that before!” He held out his hand, “Your wand will do Madam.” I pass the wand over glaring at him.  
The goblin suddenly smiles and takes a deep breath, “Ah yes! You have had a new wand made?” I blink, “No, i- that’s my wand.” Travers strides over, “A new wand? How? What wandmaker did you use? Oh yes what a wonderful wand. I think new ones always need breaking in don’t you think?” I smile, “Yes of course.” The goblin jumped down next to me, “Yes let us go. I shall need the clankers.” He called to a young goblin.  
We enter the cart and the door shuts. Harry informs us that he used the Imperius curse on both the goblin and Travers. The cart began to travel at fast speeds. We plummeted down, further into the earth. Then a waterfall fell and Griphook screamed, “No!” The cart flipped over and we all fell out. Hermione screamed a spell and we slowly landed on the rocky floor. “Cu-cushioning charm.” Hermione muttered. She looked up at me, “Oh no! Megan you look like you!” I pull my hair in my hands and see that it is back to its normal blonde color. “The Thief’s Downfall. They know that there are imposters here. It washes away all charms and magical concealment.” Griphook pointed out. We follow him around a corner and Harry abruptly stops. I slam into his back, “Ow Harry what are you doing?” I hiss at him. I stifle a gasp when I see a huge white dragon in the chamber ahead of us. “Holy shit! Why is there a dragon down here?” Griphook smiles nastily, “It’s partially blind. It expects pain when the clankers come. Now follow me.” He shakes the stick and jingling fills the chamber. The dragon scoots back against the wall. I narrow my eyes, “That is so cruel. No one should harm this beast.” Griphook ignores me and the other goblin opens the door to the vault by pressing his hand against it.  
We shuffle inside and the door slams behind us. “Light your wand. Quickly!” Griphook barks. We all light our wands and move further into the vault. Gold coins, goblets, and skins of strange creatures filled the vault. I wiggle my nose in disgust as I eye a skin with leather wings. “Harry is this it-AHHHH!” I turn to see Hermione dropping a jeweled cup. When the cup hit the floor it multiplied. “It burned me!” Hermione squeaked and clutched her hand to her chest. Griphook then warned us not to touch anything. We froze but as we looked we all accidently bumped into things. The heat in the vault was stifling. Harry soon spots the cup and tries to get to it. Hermione shields the rest of us from the hot metal. Harry drops the sword and Griphook grabs it. Harry seized the cup as Griphook escapes. I yell, “That slimy bastard!” as he sinks behind enemy lines. We shoot spells at the attackers. Harry leapt toward the dragon that was already agitated, “Relashio!” He climbed onto the back of the dragon. After a second of hesitation, I climb after him and wrap my arms around his waist. “Harry if this kills us, I’m coming back just to kill you!” He smiles as Hermione and Ron jump behind me. The dragon roared and opened its wings. It soared into the air carrying us with it. Spells ricocheted around us. Hermione screamed, “This will never work! It’s too big!” The dragon blasted the tunnel with flame and fought his way through. Hermione and I both help make the passageway larger so the dragon can climb out. With a final roar that sent goblins and wizards running away screaming it opened its wings and launched into the cloudy and cool sky.  
I clutched onto Harry as tight as I could. “I hate flying!” Hermione was crying into the back of my dress. Her tears were soaking the material. Ron was cursing profoundly as the dragon flaps victoriously. It seemed the dragon wanted cooler weather. The dragon was flying higher in the sky. After awhile Ron yelled, “What is this thing looking for?” Harry bellowed “No idea! We’re going north!” The weather was growing colder and my whole body was shivering. The sun started to set low in the sky. This is horrible. I tuck my hands into Harry’s pockets to try and sustain warmth. I feel Hermione do the same. I close my eyes and manage to drift off to sleep. “Are we losing height?” Ron suddenly yells. I open my eyes and see the landscape below drawing closer. It seemed that the dragon was headed for a lake. “When we get low enough jump! Right into the water before it realizes we are up here.” I gulp and Ron and I agree. I feel Hermione tense up and murmur an agreement. Harry grabs my hand and yells “NOW!” He swings his legs onto the side of the dragon and starts to fall down. He pulls me with him via my hand. We hit the lake hard. He lets go of my hand I momentarily sink into the cold green water. I ferociously kick till I reach the surface. I cough and sputter water and see the dragon flying away. “You okay?” Harry swims over to me. “I’m okay.” Hermione and Ron resurface gasping. “Let’s swim to that bank. Come on!” I lead the way to the opposite shore. We fought through mud and plants and finally managed to drag ourselves on the shore.  
I help Harry place protective spells around us. When we’re done I collapse onto the grass next to Hermione. Hermione handed me a bottle of dittany. Here use this on your burns. It stings but it’ll help.” I take the bottle and dab it on the long red burns on my face, arms, and upper torso. I winced but finished rubbing it on the cuts and handed the dittany to Harry. Hermione handed us all clean clothes to change into. After we changed into warm clothes she poured us glasses of pumpkin juice. Ron sat looking at his hands, “At least we got the Horcrux. But on the downside…” Harry finished his sentence, “No sword.” I groan and lean back. “That double crossing son of a bitch.” Hermione shook her head and watched the dragon drinking water across the lake. “Do you think it’ll be okay?” Ron chuckled, “You sound like Hagrid. It’s a dragon it can handle itself. We need to worry about us.” We all turn to face him, “What do you mean?” Hermione asks in a small voice. “I mean I’m sure they might notice we broke into Gringotts.” We all burst out laughing at his comment. We laughed so hard that our sides ached and our throats burned. Hermione brought the seriousness back into the conversation. “But he’ll know now. Won’t he? You-Know-Who will know about us hunting Horcruxes.” We all pause to consider this. Ron hopefully mentions, “Maybe they will be too frightened to tell him? Try and hide it?” I chuckle, “We flew out on a dragon. Hard to cover that up.” Harry suddenly collapsed onto the ground.  
We all rush over to him and watch him nervously. When he sat back up he pronounced in a cold voice. “He knows. He knows and he’s going to look where the others are. The last one is at Hogwarts. I knew it!” We all shoot up to our feet, “What?” “He’s angry and scared. He’s going to look for the ring first. We have to get to Hogwarts. He thinks that one is the safest because of Snape.” Harry and Ron scrambled to gather our things. Hermione cried out, “Wait! Wait! We can’t just go to Hogwarts! We need a plan.” Ron pulled me to my feet and held out a hand to Hermione. Harry tossed the invisibility cloak into my hands. “How are we going to get inside the school?” Harry shrugged, “We will go to Hogsmeade. We have to see what the protection is like at the school. C’mon Hermione.” She sighed, “People are definitely going to see us.” Harry smiles, “No one will notice our feet.” We grabbed hands and spun on the spot.  
The moment our feet touched the ground a loud sound erupted through the street. Death Eater’s sprinted out of the Three Broomstick’s. One of them waved their wands and the buzzing sound stopped. “Accio Cloak!” I grip harder on the cloak but it made no attempt of following the spell. “Not under your cloak, then, Potter? Spread out, find him. He’s here.” We quietly backed up as hooded Death Eater’s rushed past us. “We need to leave.” Hermione moaned. Harry shook his head as he pulled us into an alley, “They were ready for us. They won’t allow us to apparate.” A voice echoes through the street, “What about dementors? They will find them quick enough.” I gulp and Harry groans quietly. “We can’t produce patronuses that will give us away!” Hermione argued again, “We have to disapparate!” Just as she spoke the air grew cold and I suppress a shudder. As we back away the dementor’s drew closer. They seemed to sense our fear and approach us. Harry stepped up and said, “Expecto Patronum!” A silver stag burst from his wand and the dementor’s scattered. “It’s him! I saw his patronus! A stag.” We hear their footsteps and a door opens, “Potter in here quick!” We dash through the door without hesitating. “Keep the cloak on and be quiet!” A tall stranger closed the door and stepped into the street.  
I realize that we are in the Hog’s Head and we hide behind the bar. We hear people arguing in the street as we huddle together. After the Death Eater’s stalked back up High Street we pulled off the cloak and sat down on old wobbly bar stools. The man strode into the room grumbling, “You bloody fools. Why would you come here of all places?” Harry held his hand out, “Thank you. You saved all our lives.” Harry eyed him curiously, “It was you! Your eye is what I keep seeing in my mirror! You sent Dobby.” He finished half-heartedly. The barman grunted, “Yes I thought he would be with you. Where is he?” Harry shuddered, “He’s dead. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him at Malfoy Manor.” The man’s face fell, “Oh that’s too bad. He was very nice.” We nodded, “You’re Aberforth.” He turned away, “Here I have food.” He placed a tray of bread and cheese in front of us. We all ate and drank in silence. Harry and Aberforth argued back and forth for a while. He then told us the sad story of his sister Arianna. After another awkward silence and he approached the photo of Arianna. “You know what to do.” She smiled, turned and walked away. “There’s only one way into the school now. They know about all the other entrances. The school has never been so well guarded. Oh here they come.” He turns to us, “I hope you are prepared to die.” Arianna returned but she wasn’t alone. A taller figure who seemed to be limping. The portrait opened and revealed a real tunnel. Neville Longbottom appeared smiling, “I knew you would come back! I knew it Harry!” His robes were tattered and he had a nasty cut on his cheek. He lunged forward and pulled us all into hugs. “I knew you would come back! I told Seamus and the others!” He was grinning from ear to ear. He turned to Aberforth, “There might be a couple more people on the way.” Aberforth grumbled but agreed. “Neville what happened to you?” Hermione asks worriedly. He dismisses her worries, “Oh this? It’s nothing. Seamus is worse. You’ll see. We better get going.” Neville held out his hand and helped Hermione and I into the tunnel.


	53. The Battle for Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this is like twice as long as a normal chapter. I didn't want to stop, so I wrote the whole battle into one chapter. I'm trying to decide if I want to keep going after the end of the seventh book. See where that takes us. Their lives after the battle. What do you guys think?

Brazier lamps hung from the walls and lit up the stone path. Neville led the way through the tunnel. “How long has this been here? It’s not on the Marauder’s Map.” Ron questioned in awe. Neville nodded grimly, “They sealed off the rest of the secret passage’s at the beginning of the year. There are Death Eater’s at the end of each passage and curses over the entrance. But never mind about that stuff. Did you guys really break into Gringotts and escape on a dragon?” Harry shook his head, “Yeah its true.” Neville grinned, “What did you do with the dragon?” I chuckled, “We released it into the wild.” Ron laughed loudly, “Yeah Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet but we told her no.” Neville shook his head as Hermione glared at Ron. “What have you guys been doing? We heard about what happened at Malfoy Manor. People say you’re on the run but I know you guys better than that.” Harry swallows nervously, “Yeah we have been doing stuff but tell us about Hogwarts. We haven’t heard anything.” Neville’s smile faded, “It’s not really Hogwarts anymore. The Carrow’s are in charge of discipline. They like punishment the Carrows do.” We all listen to him intently as he continues.  
“The other teachers are supposed to send us to them if we do anything wrong. They don’t though. They hate them as much as we do. Amycus, the one who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, tells us we are supposed to use the Cruciatus Curse on people who have earned detentions.” We all gasp in horror, “What?” He pointed to a cut on his cheek, “Yeah that’s how I got this one. I refused to partake in it. Some students like Crabbe and Goyle love it. Alecto, Amycus’s sister, teaches Muggle Studies which everyone has to take. It’s horrible, she teaches us about how dirty and useless muggle’s are.”  
I didn’t know what to say. It sounds like Hogwarts is more of a prison then a school. “The only people in real danger are the ones with relatives and friends that are causing trouble. They dragged Luna off the train at Christmas because of what her dad was writing in the Quibbler.” I speak up, “Luna’s okay Neville. We saw her a few weeks ago-.” He beamed at Hermione, “I know she sent me a message.” He held up one of the fake galleons, “These have been great. No one knew how we are communicating. We used to write graffiti on the walls like, Dumbledore’s Army still recruiting.” Harry frowned, “Used to?” Neville grimaced, “Well we lost Luna at Christmas, Ginny never came back from Easter and well, we were the leaders. The Carrows seemed to know I was behind it, it got worse when Michael Corner got caught releasing a first year they chained up. They tortured him badly. That really scared a lot of people into submission.” The passageway started to rise up and it felt like we were climbing up a hill. “Yeah we stopped and only did minor things. Then they decided to try and stop me by going for Gran.” We all stop breathing for a moment, “Yeah they thought a little old witch living alone would be easy. Well Dawlish is still in St. Mungo’s. Gran sent me a letter telling me how proud she is. She’s on the run now.” Ron smiled, “Cool. That’s great Neville.” He beamed, “Only thing was that after she ran then they decided that Hogwarts could go on without me. I don’t know if they were planning on sending me to Azkaban or killing me, I didn’t stick around to find out.” Ron paused, “But aren’t we headed to Hogwarts?” Neville smiled, “Of course. We’re here.”  
We turned a corner and saw door just like the one in Arianna’s picture. Neville opened the door, “Look who it is. I told you!” We followed Neville into a room and people began to cheer and scream our names. “POTTER!” “It’s Harry!” “Ron!” “Megan!” “Hermione!” We were engulfed in a group of people. They hugged us and cheered for us. “Okay calm down!” Neville called. We all looked around the room. The walls were covered in the house tapestries. I frown when I realize that the green and silver is absent. Hermione seems to notice and she grips my hand. “Where are we?” Harry asks in wonder. “The Room of Requirement, of course.” Neville smiled proudly. “The Carrow’s can’t get in?” I asked.  
Seamus replied, “No. As long as one of us stays here they can’t get in. You have to make sure you close the loopholes. Neville is amazing.” His face is unrecognizable. He has bruises and cuts all over his body. Neville turns to me; “I think we should add a Slytherin banner for Megan. She’s fighting for this cause too.” People all murmur in agreement and an emerald banner featuring a serpent appears on the wall next to the other three. I beam at Neville, “Thank you.” He smiles and Seamus speaks up, “We’ve been listening to Potterwatch, but tell us did you really break into Gringott’s? Neville bellowed, “They did! And the dragon is true too!” People cheered and Ron even took a bow. Harry suddenly stumbled and swayed in place. I reach out to steady him, “Harry?” Ron leapt forward and helped me support him. “Are you alright Harry? Want to sit down? I expect-.” Harry shook his head and brushed Ron and I off, “No.” He looked at Hermione, Ron, and I fearfully. I realize that Voldemort must have noticed that the Horcruxes are missing.  
He turns to the other students, “We need to get going.” We all straighten and nod our heads. “What are we going to do Harry? What is the plan?” Seamus asked watching our expressions. “Plan? No- I er, Hermione, Ron, Megan, and I have something to do here. Then we will leave.” The room fell silent and Neville spoke, “What do you mean?” Harry shuffled awkwardly and I look down at my boots. “There’s something we are supposed to be doing.” “Well, what is it?” “We can’t tell you.” People began to mutter in disbelief. Harry tries to slyly explain but it just ends badly. I clear my throat, “Look, we appreciate you guy’s willingness to help but Dumbledore tasked Harry with this. He allowed us three to help him but the more people who know the more dangerous it gets-.” I stopped when the door opens behind me.  
A group of people enters the room. Dean walks in and he and Seamus hug. Luna stood next to Neville smiling happily. “We thought that since you were back we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows.” Harry’s voice went up a pitch, “I’m sorry. That isn’t what we came here to do-.” Ginny climbed through the tunnel and Harry stopped speaking as they made eye contact. Fred and George hug us in greeting. “Aberforth is going mad. Think’s his bar is a railroad station.” I giggle into my hand. Ron turned to us, “Why can’t they help?” Harry glared at him, “You know why they can’t!” We huddled together, “We could have them help us look. We don’t have to tell them that it’s a Horcrux.” I mumble. Hermione nodded, “I agree with Megan. Harry we don’t have to do this alone. They can help.” I watch his expression as he finally relents.  
“Okay. There is something that we-” He gestured to Hermione, Ron, and I. “Need to find. Something that will help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It might have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Does anybody know anything about it?” He turned his gaze on the Ravenclaw students. But Luna was the one who answered, “Well, there is her lost diadem. Daddy is trying to recreate it.” Michael Corner rolled his eyes, “Yeah but Luna it’s been lost for centuries.” Harry looked back at us with disappointment. I assume my face shows the same expression. Cho spoke up, “If you wanted to see it, there is a statue in our common room that is wearing it.” Harry leaned toward us, “He’s on the move.” I swallow nervously. He speaks up again, “Megan and I will go look at the statue you two stay here and keep the other one safe. We will be back.” Ginny spoke up fiercely, “Luna will show them won’t you?” Luna happily got to her feet, “Oh yes I would love to.”  
Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and looked at me for confirmation. I nodded and we followed Luna out the exit. He threw the cloak over us and looked at the map. “Okay we are on the fifth floor.” Luna led us up to the Ravenclaw tower. “Which came first the Phoenix or the flame?” Harry and I stare at the picture. “What?” Luna smiled, “Hmmm what do you guys think?” Harry stares at her in disbelief, “There is no password?” She shakes her head, “Oh no you have to answer a question. If you get it wrong you have to wait for someone else to come and help you.” Harry looked at me, “We don’t have time for this.” Luna smiled, “Well then I think that the answer is that a circle has no beginning.” The door opened, “Well reasoned.” We enter the door quickly and look around. We stare at the statue and study the diadem on her head. Harry read out, “Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure.” A cold voice spoke up from behind us, “That makes you witless.” A pale woman stepped forward and placed her finger to the skull and snake branded on her arm.  
Harry collapsed and I roar, “Stupefy!” She drops like a sack of potatoes. I help Harry up to his feet. Luna went to the staircase to stop the students from coming down from their dormitories. “Luna we need to get under the cloak!” Harry cried and she ran back to us. Harry flung the cloak over us just as students came down to the common room. The kids were celebrating Alecto’s unconscious form. Then a voice could be heard from the other side of the door. “Where do vanished objects go?” A scream of frustration was heard, “I dunno! Alecto! Alecto! Are you there? Did ya get him? Open up the door!” The Ravenclaw students back up and run to their dorms. “ALECTO! If he come’s and we don’t have him-. Do you want to end up like the Malfoy’s?” I suck in a breath and Harry grips my arm and covers my mouth. He whispers in my ear, “You have to be quiet. We can’t be discovered. I’m sure Malfoy is fine.” A more familiar voice calls out, “May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?” There was thumping against the wall, “I’m trying to get through this damn door! Go get Flitwick and tell him to open the door!” “Isn’t your sister already in there? Have her open the door.” He snarled at her, “You open it you old bat!” Coldly she replied, “Into nonbeing which is to say everything.” The door swung open and we froze against the wall.  
Professor McGonagall leaned down to Alecto’s body, “She is only stunned. She will be alright.” Amycus began yelling, “We will not be alright. She sent for the Dark Lord saying we got Potter! I felt my Mark burn.” Professor McGonagall whirled around to him, “What do you mean got Potter? Why would he be in Ravenclaw tower? He belongs in my house.” They angrily argue and Amycus spits in her face. Harry angrily tosses the cloak aside, “Crucio!” The man flew off his feet and slammed into the bookcase. “I see what Bellatrix meant, you have to mean it.” Professor McGonagall stares at Harry, “What are you doing here? Potter that was foolish!” She turns to Luna and I, “Oh Miss Frye and Miss Lovegood lovely to see you.” She turned back to Harry who speaks, “Voldemort is on the way.” Professor McGonagall loses all color in her face, “Then you must flee! Now Potter! He cannot take you!” He asks her about the diadem but she doesn’t know where it is. “Time is running out. I’m acting on Dumbledore’s orders. We have to get the younger students out of the castle. It’s me, Voldemort wants. But he won’t care about killing others now-.” He trailed off and made eye contact with me. Professor McGonagall stared at us, “You are acting on Dumbledore’s orders?”  
She straightened and brandished her wand. “We will secure the school while you look for this object.” I ask, “Is that possible?” She smiled, “Of course Miss Frye. We are rather good at magic here. Of course something must be done about Snape.” Harry stepped forward, “Let me-.” She ignores him, “If Hogwarts is about to enter a siege with the Dark Lord at her gates then we must take as many innocents away from the castle. But how?” Harry spoke up, “There is a passageway in the Room of Requirement.” He quickly explained to her about Aberforth’s passage. She advised us to put the cloak back on and follow her. The moment we stepped out we came face to face with Severus Snape. Harry tensed and I gripped his hand. All three of us under the cloak sucked in a breath.  
Her and Snape argue and eventually McGonagall cursed Snape faster then the eye could follow. The other Professor’s hurried into the hall and assisted her. They all seemed surprised to see us but followed McGonagall’s orders. She turned to Slughorn, “I shall expect you and the other Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes. If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you take up arms against us we duel to kill.” I gasped with Slughorn. “Minerva!” He cried. She looked at him coolly, “The time has come for Slytherin house to decide upon its loyalties like Miss Frye has done. Go wake your students.” She walked away and we followed her. She charmed all the statues and cried out, “Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries and protect us! Do your duty to this school!” Statues stampeded past us and held out their weapons. “Go back to your friends, I will get the Gryffindor’s.”  
We ran up to the Room of Requirement. It was packed when we entered and many familiar faces greet us. Lupin reached us first, “What is happening Harry?” “Voldemort is attacking the school – Snape has run for it. What are you all doing here?” Fred grinned at us, “Well we sent them messages. You can’t expect the D.A. to fight without the Order of the Phoenix.” We nod, “Well what is the plan Harry?” Harry stares at them, “They are evacuating the younger kids and we are meeting in the Great Hall to get organized. We are fighting.” There was a roar of cheering and people ran down the stairs. We watch as the Weasley family argues about Ginny. In the end she is to stay in the Room of Requirement. With a great thump another person enters the room. “Am I too late? Has it started?” We all stare at Percy dumbfounded. Lupin and Fleur begin discussing Teddy. “I was a fool! A pompous prat! I’m sorry!” Fred finished for him, “A ministry-loving, family-disowning, power hungry-moron.” He stared at Fred, “Yes I was.” Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and clutched her son. Harry looked around the room, “Where is Harry and Hermione?” I scan the room; “maybe they are already in the Great Hall.” Ginny walked over to us, “They said something about a bathroom.” We leave Ginny alone and run to the Great Hall.  
We enter and the speech has already begun. “Evacuation is being led by Filch. You must organize into your houses and follow instruction.” A boastful voice spoke up,, “And if we want to stay and fight?” I see Ernie Macmillan standing. There was applause. Professor McGonagall smiles, “If you are of age, you may fight.” I make my way to the Slytherin table. People stare at me in disbelief but several people greet me. Daphne Greengrass hugs me and Blaise pulls me down next to him. “I’m glad you are still alive.” I grin, “It’s been close a few times.” A dark voice echoes through the hall, “I know you are preparing to fight.” Some people screamed and I feel my skin tense. “You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded more than in your wildest dreams. You have till midnight.” The voice coldly finished.  
The room fell in silence but next to me Pansy Parkinson rose, “But he’s there!” She screamed. “Potter’s there! Someone grab him!” She finished pointing at him. I leap to my feet and punch her in the face as a massive horde of students step in front of Harry protectively. I pull out my wand and hold it out. “Thank you, Miss Parkinson. You will leave the Hall first and your house will follow.” I was the only Slytherin remaining at the table. Blaise squeezes my shoulder and sends me an apologetic look as he stands up. I watch them leave sadly. Harry walks over to me and grips my shoulder. “You are the best Slytherin. You know that right?” I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes.  
The remaining fighters gather in the hall. Professor McGonagall sprinted over to us, “Potter! Frye! Aren’t you supposed to be looking for something?”  
I jump to my feet as Harry sputters, “Oh yeah! Come on Megan!” “Go Potter go!” We wave goodbye to those in the Great Hall. “We need to find Nick.” Harry announced to me. “What? Why?” “Come on!” He pulled my hand and led me up the stairs. “Nick I need to talk to you!” The ghost turned to us, “Harry my boy!” “Nick you have to help us. Who is the ghost of Ravenclaw tower?” I answer, “I can tell you that. It’s the Grey Lady.” Nick pointed, “She’s over there. See with the long hair.” We ran after her, “Wait come back!” Harry called out. “I need to know about the lost diadem.” She smiled coldly, “I cannot help you.” I chase after her with Harry and cry out, “Please if the diadem is at Hogwarts we have to find it. This is very important.” She eyes me, “You are not the first student to ask. Generations of students have pestered me-.” Harry bellowed, “THIS IS NOT FOR SCHOOL! This is about stopping Voldemort unless you don’t want to help..” She finally told us the story of what happened. We listen silently, only Harry asked a question every few minutes. We thank her and walk away.  
“Where could it be?” We kept repeating the question. We walk down a corridor and Harry pulled me back when a massive body crashed through the window. I screamed as we hit the ground, glass around us. “Hagrid!” Harry cried out in joy. “Harry you’re here! Where are Ron and Hermione?” I smile, “That is a good question.” Screams could be heard outside and I look at my watch. “Harry its midnight.” He grimaced and we ran down the stairs. Statues were littered on the ground. Neville and Professor Sprout were throwing stuff over the wall. “Mandrakes!” Neville yelled at us. “They won’t like this!” Harry grabbed my hand, “I know where the diadem is!” I spin toward him, “You do!” He nodded and led the way up the stairs. We rush past people who greeted us and continued to fight. Aberforth stopped Harry, “I’ve had hundreds if kids in my bar!” “Yes Voldemort-.” He waved his hand impatiently, “I’m not deaf. The whole village heard his warning. Did it ever occur to you to keep some of the Slytherin’s hostage? I bet some of their parents would stop fighting.” I gasp, “We are better than that!” I hiss at him. Harry agrees, “Your brother never would have down that.” He didn’t reply and Harry and I continued weaving our way up the moving stairs.  
We turn a corner and run into Harry and Hermione. “Where the hell have you been?!” Harry yelled at them. They show us the objects in their arms, “The Chamber of Secrets.” Ron replied happily. Harry and I abruptly stop, “What- The Chamber? Why?” I ask hurriedly. Hermione was pink in the face and slightly wet. “It was Ron’s idea! To go and destroy the cup.” I gasp, “The Basilisk fangs. To destroy them.” They nod beaming at me. Harry stutters, “But how did you get in? You need to speak Parseltongue.” Ron chuckled, “You talk in your sleep mate.” He made a horrible hissing sound and I grin like an idiot. “That is brilliant Ron!” He beamed, “Hermione did it. I thought she should have the honor, since she hasn’t done it yet. So what is new with you guys?”  
A loud explosion echoed around us. We heard someone scream. “I know where the diadem is. He hid it where I hid my book last year. Come on!” He led us to the Room of Requirement. When we enter we see three women standing talking. “Ah Potter, you can tell us what is going on. Have you seen my grandson?” Harry nodded, “He’s fighting.” She smiled proudly, “I will go assist him.” She left the room in a hurry. Tonks looked at us, “I couldn’t stay and not know. My mother will look after Teddy, have you seen Remus?” “He was planning on leading a group of fighters to the grounds to-.” She sped off out of the room without speaking again. “Ginny, I’m sorry we need you to leave. Then you have to come back in!” Harry yells after her. She ran out of the room, seemingly glad to leave her sanctuary.  
“Wait what about the House-Elves? They will be down in the kitchen.” Ron suddenly asks. Harry shakes his head, “You want them to fight?” “No we should get them out! We don’t want another Dobby. We can’t order them to die for us and-.” With a clatter of fangs Hermione flung herself at Ron and kissed him. I chuckle and smile, “It’s about time.” Ron lifted Hermione off her feet and Harry muttered, “Is this really the time?” They didn’t seem to hear him and he bellowed, “OI! There is a war going on!” They broke apart breathless. “Yeah but it’s now or never mate.” “What about the Horcux?” Harry snapped. They blushed and gathered up the fangs and we exited the room.  
Harry paced back and forth willing the room to reappear. Outside people were yelling and firing spells. Grawp was swinging a stone gargoyle around. Ginny, Tonks, and Aberforth were fighting nearby. “Have you seen Remus?” Tonks screamed. He shouted back, “He was dueling Dolohov. I haven’t seen him since.” My blood boiled at the sound of his name and Hermione and Ron eyed me cautiously. Tonks ran out of sight. The door materialized and we all entered. “Spread out. Look for a bust wearing a wig and a tiara. It’s on top of a cupboard.” We all walk down different aisles. My eyes scan everything around me. I hear an explosion and run back toward the entrance. I see objects falling. I dash over, “Harry!” I place a protection spell around him and stop Crabbe from cursing him. “Look for it! It fell over here!” I run over and pull out the tiara. “Throw me a fang!” I scream and Harry tosses one at me. I catch it and stab the tiara with it. Black smoke erupted and the force throws me across the room into the vanishing cabinet. My head smacks against the wood and I shut my eyes. They snap open when someone shakes me. I look up and see Draco crouched over me, “Are you okay?” I nod groggily and sit up. He embraces me tightly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his face into the crook of my neck.  
I hear screams and feel unbearable heat. “RUN!” Harry bellowed from far away. I then see cursed fire chasing them in the forms of dragons, chimaeras, and snakes. Draco heaves me to my feet and threw Goyle’s stunned body over his shoulder. He laced his fingers through mine and pulled me after him. I frantically looked around for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But they were nowhere in sight. Draco and I pull Goyle up as we climb on top of a tower of climbed desks. I look around frantically. Draco grabs my hand, “I’m sorry. This is my fault. I didn’t want us to die here.” I reach up and touch his cheek, “If I was to die at least I am with you.” He stares at me surprised, “Even after what happened at the Manor?” I smile, “I love you. That will never change.” He presses his forehead to mine and we close our eyes. “I love you too.” He says and we hold hands to prepare for the fire to burn us.  
Then I hear, “Harry let’s get out! Let’s get out!” Our eyes open and Draco points at Ron, Harry, and Hermione on brooms. Draco pushes me forward as they held out their hands. Hermione gripped my hand and pulled me onto her broom. “Oh thank you!” I cry into her back. “IF WE DIE FOR THIS I’M GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY!” I turn around and see Ron get Goyle on his broom and Draco climb behind Harry. We sped through the door and hit the ground.  
I cough and retch from the smoke. Harry helped me to my feet. Draco looked at the closed doors, “C-Crabbe.” Ron harshly said, “He’s dead.” I push past Ron and kneel down next Draco. I wrap my arms around him. “You saved me. If you wouldn’t have pulled me up onto those desks I would have died in the fire.” He pulls me into his chest and strokes my singed hair, “I’m sorry. About everything. I love you.” Tears slip down my cheeks, “I love you too.” Our lips meet passionately and he wipes away my tears. I hear a scream and we break apart.  
Percy and Fred were dueling masked men on the other side of the corridor. I leap to my feet and whip my wand out, Draco tackles me from behind just as an explosion echoes through the corridor. Debris rains down on us as we roll to the side. I push Draco off of me with a groan. I hear someone screaming, “No! Fred no!” I crawl toward them and see Fred frozen in a last laugh. More curses flew past us and Harry hooks his hands underneath my arms and drags me away. Percy remained on top of Fred’s body trying to shield it from more harm. “HARRY!” Hermione suddenly screams. A spider the size of a small car was crawling through the hole in the wall. Harry and Ron shot spells at the spider and it was blown out of the castle. But just as soon as it was gone, more followed. “It brought friends!” Harry shouted and he and Ron pulled Percy up. They dragged Fred’s body into a safe corner. Draco appeared next to me and lifted me back to my feet. Percy charged off after a group of Death Eaters. “ROOKWOOD!” He was gone before any of us could stop him.“Listen to me! Ronald!” Hermione was restraining Ron. Harry stares at them in shock. “I wanna kill Death Eaters.” He growls and attempts to throw her off. “Ron please we are the only ones who can end it. We’ve got to kill the snake. Megan, Harry and I need you to help us.”  
She was crying now and wiped her face on her sleeve. “We will fight I promise you. But we need to reach the snake.” Ron stopped fighting and Draco looked at us in confusion. “The snake? Nagini?” I turn and face him, “Do you know where it is?” He shook his head, “It’s somewhere here but he has been keeping it close to him. All of us were unsure why.” I grimace and face the others. “I will try and find him.” Harry said and he shut his eyes tightly delving into the mind of Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were crying and clinging to each other. Draco held onto my hand in a vice grip. “You’re hurt.” He says pulling me from my daydream. I wince when he touches my forehead. His hand comes away bloody. Hermione detaches herself from Ron, “Here I can help.” She pulls out her bag, “Accio dittany!” The bottle flew into her hand and she dabs it on my head. I wince as it smokes and new skin forms. “Thank you.” Harry gasps as he returns to us, “He’s in the shrieking shack. He’s looking for Snape.” Hermione gasps, “He’s not even fighting?” “No he thinks I will go to him. He’s keeping Nagini close and knows that I will go to him to finish it.” Ron straightened his shoulders, “Right. Well you can’t go. That’s what he expects, what he wants. I’ll go and you guys can stay here.” I shake my head, “Ron you can’t expect to go alone. I’ll go with you and Harry and Hermione can stay here.” Draco’s grip tightened on my hand but he doesn’t speak. He knows that he isn’t involved in this conversation. “No you guys should stay here it should be me. I can take the cloak and-.” Hermione interrupted, “No It makes more sense if I take the cloak-.” Ron snarled at her, “Don’t even think about it. You aren’t going.” She glared up at him defiantly, “Ron I’m just as capable-.” The tapestry hiding us ripped open, “POTTER!” I raise my wand, “Confringo!” The explosion knocks them off their feet. Harry turned to me, “We will go under the cloak. You should stay with him.” He jabbed a finger at Draco. “He doesn’t have a wand and you do.” I stutter, “But I want to help you guys.” They smiled, “Protect the school.”  
They disappeared under the cloak and they were gone. Draco grabbed one of the Death Eater’s wands. “Come on.” He grabbed my hand and we charged into the fight. I shot spell after spell and even managed to punch some guy in the mouth. I see Dolohov on the other side of the hall. I growl and charge toward him. Draco is too busy dueling someone to see me leave. “Hey Dolohov!” He turns toward me with an evil grin. “Well Miss Frye. I think I’ll enjoy this. Maybe you will go just the way your pathetic family did. They were weak.” I scream in frustration as I dodge a killing curse he cast at me. We shoot spells back and forth and I hear Draco calling my name. “Malfoy you traitor!” Dolohov yells and shoots a curse at Draco. Draco blocks it and holds his hand out to me. “Let’s finish him.” I nod and roar, “Stupefy!” My spell hits him in the chest and he falls to the ground.  
A cold voice echoes around us causing me to jump. Draco steadies me and we listen intently. “You have fought, valiantly. I know how to value bravery. You have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die. Every spilled drop of magical blood is a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat now. You have one hour to dispose of you dead with dignity and treat your injured.” He took a deep breath, “I now speak directly to Harry Potter. You have allowed your friends to fight and die for you, rather than face me. I shall wait in the Forbidden Forest for one hour. Of you do not give yourself up, I will enter the fray myself and I will find you. I will punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to hide you from me. You have one hour.”  
We follow the others to the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey treats all the injured on a raised platform. Draco and I sit and he holds me close. I see the Weasley family surrounding what I assume is Fred’s body. Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the Hall. I jump to my feet and race over to them, “Did you kill-.” They shake their heads and walk over to the red headed group. My face falls as I watch them go. . I see Lavender Brown, Lupin, and Tonks all among the dead. My heart breaks for their new son. I return to Draco’s side and bury my head into his chest. Harry disappeared and I didn’t follow him. I could tell he needed to be alone. Draco shushed me as I cried and stroked my hair. Someone passed by us and gave us bottles of water to drink from. The water was refreshing on my scratchy throat.  
We bustled out into the main courtyard. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny next to Draco and I. Professor McGonagall wailed in despair. My eyes searched the line of Death Eaters and saw Hagrid clutching the body of Harry Potter. “NO!” Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I all cry out in agony. Draco pulled me back as I tried to move forward. “SILENCE!” Voldemort bellowed. “It is over. Hagrid set him at my feet where he belongs.” Hagrid shuffled over and gently placed Harry’s body on the ground. I was sobbing quietly clutching Draco’s hand like a lifeline. “Harry Potter is dead! He was nothing!” Ron yelled, “He beat you!” Several people yelled in agreement. “He was killed leaving the battle, trying to save himself-.” There was a bang and a flash of light. Neville was thrown to the ground. “Who are you?” Voldemort hisses. Bellatrix Lestrange laughed wickedly, “This is Neville Longbottom, my Lord. The son of the Aurors. He’s been a lot of trouble this year.” Voldemort stalked around Neville, “Ah yes. You are a pureblood yes?” Neville defiantly raised his head, “So what if I am?” “You would make a very valuable Death Eater.” Neville snarled, “I’ll join you when hell freezes over!” He raised his arm, “DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY!” A shriek and a pounding caused panic.  
The giants charged forward and people scattered. We all rushed for the Great Hall. A curse aimed right at me seemed to hit an invisible barrier as Draco and I ran up the steps. Creatures of all kinds were helping in the fight. Kreacher charged in with the house-elves. I push my way through and join Luna, Ginny, and Hermione in dueling Bellatrix. I dodge her spells and push Ginny out of the way of a killing curse. “NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!” Mrs. Weasley charges forward and started dueling her pushing Hermione and I away. “OUT OF THEY WAY. She’s mine!” Draco finds me and grips onto my hand. We watch the two battles unfold fearfully. Molly sent a spell that hit Bellatrix right over her heart. She fell over dead and Voldemort screamed. He blasted Slughorn, McGonagall, and Kinsley off their feet and turned on Mrs. Weasley. A voice cries out, “Protego!” Harry appeared as he pulled off the invisibility cloak. “ He’s alive!” was cried around the room. My eyes shine as he faced Voldemort with determination. “I don’t want anyone to help. It has to be like this. It has to be me.” We watch the battle fearfully. I wince every time Harry dodges a spell. I grip Draco’s hand with one arm and Hermione’s with the other. Finally the shot a spell that met in the middle and exploded. We all shielded our eyes and when we could see, we looked at Harry holding two wands and Voldemort was lying dead on the floor.


	54. Recovery

The moments Voldemort hits the floor, Hermione, Ron, and I are the first to get to Harry. We shouted in joy and hugged tightly. Hermione was sobbing hysterically and even Ron was crying. I smiled and wiped away my tears. “Oh Harry you saved us!” I cried. He cried and hugged us back, “We did it. Not just me.” Everyone else engulfed Harry and I stepped back. I make my way back to Draco. His parents raced over and hugged him. “Oh my baby boy. I thought you were gone. We were so scared.” His mom sobbed as she hugged him. “Mum I’m fine.” Draco muttered but he hugged her back. Lucius wrapped his arms around the pair. I step away to give them time together but Draco catches my wrist, “Wait, where are you going?” He asks with a worried look in his eyes. “I.. just wanted to give you time to-.” Narcissa gently rubs my hand, “Megan sweetheart you can join us. With out you we might not be here.” Draco enveloped me in a tight hug. His parents joined in, and wrapped their arms around us. Tears fell down my cheeks onto Draco’s tattered shirt. I never thought to be hugged by a family like this again. I cherish the moment.  
Dawn rises over the castle. Lucius and Narcissa were taken by the Ministry for questioning. Harry and I both agreed to speak on their behalf to the Wizengamont. Kinglesy was named temporary Minister of Magic and immediately went to work on recovery. McGonagall placed the tables back into the Great Hall and people were sitting everywhere, not just by their houses. Madam Pomfrey was working with several healers on injured fighters. Voldemort’s body was moved away from the others. Fifty people had died fighting against him. I step away from the Malfoy family and Hermione and Ron hug me tightly. As we chat a voice whispers, “It’s me. Can you guys come with me?” We stood up and left the Great Hall. The stairs were broken and littered with debris and blood. After we exited the Hall, Harry removed the cloak.  
He told us about what he saw in the Pensieve with Snape’s memory. He led us to the Headmaster’s office. “Can we go up?” He plainly asks the gargoyle. “Go ahead.” It sprang aside and showed the staircase. All the portraits broke into applause as we entered. Harry walked up to Dumbledore’s portrait, “I don’t know where I dropped the thing hidden in the Snitch. Somewhere in the forest. I’m not going to go look for it.” Dumbledore smiled, “A good decision my dear boy. Does anyone know where it fell?” Harry shook his head, “No one.” We listen intently and don’t dare interrupt. “I’m going to keep Ignotus’s though.” Dumbledore beamed, “Of course it is yours to pass on!” He held out the Elder Wand, “Then there’s this. I don’t want it.” “Are you mental?” Ron protested immediately. Harry wearily replied, “I know it’s powerful but I loved mine so…” He pulled out the broken halves of his old wand. He set them gently down on the Headmaster’s desk and touch the tip of the Elder Wand to it, “Reparo.” His wand repaired itself and Harry picked it up proudly. “I’m putting the Elder Wand back where it belongs. If I die a natural death the power will be broken right?” Dumbledore nodded beaming at him. “But Harry…” Ron began. Hermione quietly said, “Harry is right.” I add, “No one will know about the wand. It’s between us.” Harry smiled, “The wand is much more trouble than it is worth.” We hug and go our separate ways.  
I return to the Great Hall and make a beeline for Draco. He stands up when he sees me and catches me when I fling myself into his arms. He kisses my hair, “Where did you go?” I smile, “Just some unfinished business.” He shakes his head and looks in my eyes. I yawn, “Do you want to go down and get some sleep?” He laces his fingers through mine, “Lead the way, love.” I smile and guide us out of the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin Common Room.  
We reach the wall and I turn to Draco, “I don’t know the password.” He grimaces, “I don’t either.” I walk up to the wall, “Excuse me, can we please enter?” The wall slides open revealing a deserted common room. I frown as I look around. “I can’t believe nobody else stayed.” He gently lifts my chin to meet his gaze. His eyes are stormy grey and blazing into my sad blue ones. “You did. You helped redeem Slytherin’s name. Remember that.” I smile sadly, “You were there too.” He breaks eye contact with me, “I wasn’t a hero. Not like you.” I sternly say, “Draco Malfoy. Do not put yourself down. You came over to our side. You never wanted to be a Death Eater. I forgive you, now you need to forgive yourself.” He thinks silently for a moment, “Maybe you are right.” He quickly sweeps me off my feet, “Now shall we sleep? Because I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.” I giggle, “Of course. Take us upstairs.” He carries me up to his dormitory. “Here” He hands me an old t-shirt. “You probably don’t want to wear your dirty clothes right?” I look down at my outfit. My jeans are ripped, dirty, and burned. My jacket is gone, lost somewhere during the fight. My shirt has bloodstains from the cuts on my face and burns through the fabric. I chuckle, “I guess you’re right.” I strip off my filthy battle worn clothes and toss them aside. I change into his clean t-shirt and climb underneath his emerald sheets. I snuggle close to his chest. His arm goes around me and he sighs in content. It took mere minutes to fall asleep.  
I wake up wrapped in a tight embrace. I shift slightly and see Draco still sleeping peacefully. His arms were locked around my waist. I decide to let him sleep and slowly remove myself from his arms. He stirs but doesn’t wake. I pad off to the shower. I enjoy the feel of hot water on my skin. I wash off the dirt and blood on my body. My hair is a disaster and the edges were burned from the Fiendfyre. I finally get a brush through it and use my wand to repair some of the damage. When I face my reflection I can recognize myself. I gingerly touch the cuts on my face from glass and other debris. Burns cover my arms but after using a cooling potion they no longer hurt.  
<18+ for the “happy” reunion! ;) >  
I return to Draco and find him still asleep. He looks peaceful in sleep. Younger than he is. His pale blonde hair is messy and his chest rises slowly with his breath. I slip back underneath the covers. I move close to him and tenderly kiss him. He mutters something but I couldn’t understand. I move my lips from his to his throat. Gently kissing his exposed skin. “mmmmm Megan?” He asks in a raspy voice. I smirk against his skin, “You’ve been sleeping for too long. I decided to wake you up.” He shifts and allows me to climb on top of him. I straddle his hips and smile. He reaches a hand up to caress my face. I lean into it, “Is it weird to say that I missed you while we were sleeping?” He blushes slightly, “No I missed you too.” He sits up and meets my lips. My wet hair falls around us.  
He cups the back of my neck as he lies back down on the bed, bringing me with him. We kiss gently for a few moments but soon our kisses become more forceful. Our tongues wrestle and I bite his bottom lip. My hands start to wander his bare chest, caressing as they go. His hands slip under the back of my shirt and pull my closer. He rolls us over so his face hovers above mine. I meet his gaze. His grey eyes are looking into mine. His cheeks are flushed from our kissing and he has a slight smirk on his face. His lips drop to my neck. He sucks and bites onto my exposed skin. He reaches to my back and unhooks my bra. I gasp when his hands slip under the front of my shirt and he firmly grips my breasts. My hips instinctively roll up to meet his. He moans against my skin as I cause friction. I reach down to rub him through his pants. He’s hard against them. The feel of him against my hand causes me to groan. He pulls away and reaches for the bottom of my shirt and he looks at me for confirmation and I nod. He takes it off and throws it onto the floor. His eyes roam my bare torso. I’m now only in a pair of black lacy underwear. His hands move down my body, “You are so beautiful.” He says with bright eyes. I blush and pull him back to my lips. He kisses me passionately as his hands reach my womanhood. I groan as he gently rubs outside of my underwear. I thrust my hips up to his hand and he chuckles. “Not very patient are we?” I smirk, “And do you want to wait, Mr. Malfoy?” His smirk is wiped off his face. I slip my hand into his pants and he hisses at the contact. I grip his length and slowly move my hand back and forth. He groans and closes his eyes. He uses his thumbs and pulls down my underwear leaving me naked beneath him. I pull my hand away and push down his pants and boxers. He spreads my legs and looks at me in appreciation. He starts to tease me by sticking fingers inside me one by one. “Oh Draco.” I grip the sheets around me and lay my head back onto the pillow. “Are you ready?” He asks as he shifts his body. I meet his gaze; “I need you inside me now.” He wraps my legs around his waist and props himself up with one hand. He uses the other to guide himself to my entrance. He begins thrusting slowly. “I love you.” He says in between kisses. I move my hands to his shoulders, “Go faster.” I pant. His thrusts increase causing us both to moan in pleasure. “Draco I’m almost there.” I huskily say. I came and he continues thrusting. His grunts become louder and after a few moments he came too and collapsed onto the bed next to me.  
< End 18+>  
“Maybe we should go and see what is going on.” I say thinking about the aftermath of the battle. Draco pulls me onto his chest, “Yeah but lets stay for a minute.” I giggle, “Okay but just for a minute.” He reaches a hand up and strokes my hair. After awhile I pull away from his grasp. He scowls at me, “Come on Draco. We need to see if anyone needs help, and I’m hungry.” He swings his legs out of bed and begins to dress. I walk to the girl’s dorms and manage to find some clothes to fit me. We walk hand-in-hand to the Great Hall.  
People are scattered all over the Hall. Hermione motions for us to sit next to them. “Oh Megan, I’m glad you’re here. We are having the funerals today.” My face falls, “Oh yes of course.” She lightly pats my shoulder, “We will meet you outside.” They all stand and head to the grounds. Draco sighs, “I don’t think I should go.” I turn to face him, “But Draco, why?” He grunts and pushes his food around his plate, “Because I fought on the wrong side, I mean my family did.” I grip his hand, “Draco you fought with us. You helped save lives while I foolishly dueled Dolohov on my own. I only wanted vengeance, you were the one who helped people.” I wait for him to reply watching him anxiously. He relents, “Okay if you want me to go.” We finish our meal and join the crowd going to the grounds. The funerals will be held here but the next of kin chooses the burial locations. I cry silently as Harry, Ron, Bill, and Percy all speak at Fred’s funeral. George attempted to speak but couldn’t get any words out. Remus and Tonks were laid to rest together. Harry and Andromeda Tonks spoke. Little Teddy Lupin was also attending. I whisper, “Draco that’s your second cousin.” His eyes flicker over to the baby in Harry’s arms. “I-I didn’t think about that.” I smile softly, “I’m sure Andromeda would love to meet you. You are her nephew.” He pales, “I don’t know…”  
After the service’s end I talk him into greeting them. “Miss Tonks?” I ask politely as she coos at Teddy. She turns, “Yes-Oh!” She smiles at Draco. “You must be Draco? Cissy’s boy?” He nods, “Yes it is nice to meet you.” He held out his hand. She smiled and shook it. I smile at the squabbling baby, “Looks like he’s giving you trouble. Did you need help?” She beams, “Oh yes I just wanted to speak to a few people. You wouldn’t mind taking him for a few minutes would you? I can’t find Harry.” I grin and hold out my arms, “Of course.” She drops Teddy into my arms. When he looks up at me he changes his hair color to match mine. Andromeda laughs, “That is his way of telling us who he wants to hold him.” I laugh, “I bet that gets complicated with the Weasley’s.” She chuckles and agrees before walking away to a small group of witches nearby. I play with Teddy for a few moments, “Draco, do you want to hold him?” He pales, “I’ve never- I mean I can’t-.” I shake my head, “Nonsense it’s easy. Here.” I carefully place Teddy in Draco’s arms. He rocks him back and forth and Teddy reaches up and touches Draco’s face with his chubby little fists. I smile and we play with Teddy till his grandmother takes him back. “Oh thank you.” She says as she picks him back up. She smiles at Draco, “You are welcome to visit us anytime if you want- and er if you could ask your mother if she would want to join us, I would er-really enjoy that.” Draco nods, “I will talk to her. Thank you, er Aunt Andromeda.” She grins, “I never thought I would get to hear that.” She leaves and we head back inside.  
The castle is being slowly put back together. Professors and students have been repairing what they can, but there is a lot of damage. Draco and I assist where we are needed. We end up in the trophy room together fixing broken glass. “Draco?” I ask quietly. “mmm?” He hums as he taps his wand to shattered trophy cases. “Do you think the others from our house really didn’t want to stay?” He pauses, “I can’t answer that. You could ask them but remember that a lot of us had parents on the other side. It’s hard to fight against your family.” I nod, “I didn’t think about that. It still hurts knowing they all left and I was the only one who stayed.” He walks over to me and kisses my forehead, “You don’t need them. You were the one who helped Potter this year and you were the one that fought Death Eaters here while they fled. You are a hero.” I blush as red as Weasley hair and he chuckles. “What now?” Draco asks me suddenly. I turn to face him, “Well I mean we have to help in here and then-” He shakes his head, “No not about the school. I meant what are you going to do now that everything is over?” I stop speaking, “Oh I uh I don’t really know. I want to go home and see my uncle and a few of my friends. I need to get Jax from the Weasley house too.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously, “You’re going back to Hawaii?” I look down at my filthy shoes, “Well it’s my home Draco.” He snaps at me, “I didn’t know you planned on leaving so soon.” I blanch, “Draco its not like that I-.” “No I get it. You have important people to see and other things to do. Much more important than me.” He storms out of the room, “Draco wait! I don’t want you to-.” I cry out. But he’s gone when I try to follow him.  
I search the castle but to no avail, he’s gone. Ginny walks up to me, “Megan why are you crying?” She asks as I sink to my knees, “He’s gone. H-he-he left.” She pales and hugs me, “I’m so sorry.” She helps me back to my feet, “Come on let’s go to Gryffindor Tower. There’s someone who wants to see you.” I sob as we walk up the Grand Staircase to the Fat Lady’s portrait. The door swings open and we step inside. BARK BARK! My eyes light up, “Jaxie?” He bounds down the stairs to me. I drop to the ground and open up my arms. He’s wiggling and licking my face. I start to laugh, “Oh my baby boy! I missed you so much! I’m so sorry I left you!” I cried as I hugged him but these were tears of joy. “What is all that noise?” A voice asks from the dorm stairs. Harry and Ron appear wearing pajamas. They smiles when they see the scene beneath them. Ginny walks over to them and whispers something to them. I stand up, “Ginny you don’t have to whisper. There’s nothing they can do.” Ron’s face was bright with anger, “Why did that git leave? I thought he was happy?” I grimace, “Well he asked about the future and I told him I wanted to go home. He got angry and left. I never even got to finish. I didn’t say I wanted to stay there forever; I just wanted to be home? You know?” They nod and we sit in silence. Jax lays at my feet snoring in contentment.  
I stay in Gryffindor Tower with Ginny and Hermione that night. I know that the Slytherin dungeon is empty. I don’t want to sleep alone. The next morning I decide that I would go home. A large group of people is sending me off in the Great Hall. I get hugs from everyone “I’m going to miss you guys!” I cry as Harry, Ron, and Hermione hug me. Ron grins, “Maybe we can come visit you. Hawaii’s nice right?” I grin, “Its the most beautiful place on earth.” He turns to Harry and Hermione, “I think we deserve a vacation. Don’t you?” They laugh and agree. They promise to write to me and Hermione says she will call me. I grab Jax’s leash and reach for the pocket watch Professor McGonagall had turned into a portkey. “Bye guys! I’ll miss you!” I say just before disappearing.  
I arrive late at night and the sky is pitch black. I grumble when I realize that I’m a few miles from home. I decide to apparate to the front door. I knock firmly and wait. The door opens and my uncle stands before me looking at me groggily. “What can I do for you?” I smile, “Uncle Steve?” His eyes widen and he pulls me in for a hug, “Megan? Oh I was so worried about you! Why didn’t you call?” I cry into his shirt, “It was too risky. I didn’t want to put you in danger.” He sighs, “I’m a police officer. I’m in danger everyday.” We sit inside and he makes coffee. “This was different. You can’t fight against wizards. But it’s okay. Its over now.” His eyes light up, “The war?” I nod eagerly, “It’s over and I caught the man who killed mom, dad, and Nicole.” He frowns, “Where is he?” “He will be spending the rest of his life in the wizard prison.” He grins, “That’s wonderful. How long are you staying?” Tears burn in my eyes, “I uh, well I wanted to go back there but I don’t really have a reason to anymore.” His eyes search my face, “What happened? I thought you had friends and a boyfriend.” I choke out, “He left me.” Steve’s face twisted with anger, “What? Why?” I shake my head, “Uncle Steve I don’t really want to-” He stands up, “Well you can stay here with me of course. Do you want a job now that you’re done with school? You can join my squad, we could use your unique skillset.” I wipe the tears off my cheeks, “Okay. But we have to be careful. Magic is still a secret.” He heads off to bed and I unpack in my old room.


	55. A Year Passes

A year went by quickly. I was very good at my job at the police department. I usually worked U.C. and never failed a mission. I kept in contact with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All who came to visit a few months ago. They stopped on their way to retrieve Hermione’s parents. I often got called away to work while they were here and felt like I didn’t get to spend much time with them. I received an award from MACUSA for my part in taking down Voldemort. Everything was going so well. But I was so sad. My team and my friends knew I was upset but I never talked about it. Eventually they stopped asking.  
I sat at my desk looking through case files when my phone rings. “Frye.” I answer in my detective voice. I hear a giggle, “Since when do you answer your phone like that?” I grin, “Hermione!” “Yes I haven’t heard from you in a while. How are you?” “I’m fine.” I answer automatically. I hear her sigh, “You’ve been saying that since you left last year.” “So?” I question her. “I know you’re lying. I wish you would just talk to me. Maybe I can help.” I scoff, “It’s not something you can fix!” “Maybe if you talk about it-” I snap, “I don’t want to talk about it.” I hear her fret, “Okay I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. I really wanted to ask you if you would come visit in a week or so? Please? We all really miss you.” I set down my paperwork and sigh, “I don’t know ‘Mione. I’ve been really busy lately.” “Oh please we are all going to do a memorial at Hogwarts. You should be there.” I click my pen a few times, “Oh alright. Do I need to book a room at the Leaky Cauldron?” Her voice is brighter, “No of course not! You can stay at the Weasley’s!”  
We plan the rest out and bid goodbye. I step out of my office, “Hey Uncle Steve, I have to take some time off. That okay with you?” He looks up in surprise as do the rest of my coworkers, “You’re taking time off?” One of them asks clearly surprised. I sneer at them, “Oh shut up.” I lower my voice, “There’s a memorial up at school for the uh you know. The battle.” Steve’s face softens, “Of course. Take all the time you need.” I hold out my phone, “Call me if you need me. I can be back in a flash. Literally.” He grins and shakes his head. I exit the room chuckling to myself. I make a portkey and leave.  
I arrive at the Burrow. The house looks just as same as ever. I knock on the door. It opens and someone leaps for me, “Megan!” I catch Ginny as she hits my chest. “Ow! Ginny jeez.” She pulls away, “Sorry I was so excited to see you!” A voice quips from behind her, “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” I see George Weasley stalking toward us smirking. I look down and blush. I’m still in my police vest. I forgot to take it off. I’m still armed from the raid this morning. “Well I came straight from work.” I chuckle. “Can I see that?” Mr. Weasley exits the house and curiously looks at my gun. I pull it out of its holster and take out the ammo, “Here, be careful and please don’t use any magic on it.” He blushes and takes it to his garage. I deposit the bullets into my pocket and take out my wand. I wave it and my clothes change into something more comfortable. The rest of the Weasley clan greets me as I enter the home. Every member hugs me until Ginny and Hermione drag me upstairs announcing, “We need to have a girl chat.” Ginny pushes me onto the bed and Hermione locks the door with a wave of her wand. “Wow you guys must be working out. I couldn’t even move from your grasp.” I joke and Ginny laughs. Hermione even cracks a smile. “We brought you here for a reason." Hermione says seriously. Ginny sobered up, “She’s right Megan. You’ve been depressed. We want to help.” I grimace, “I appreciate it but-” Hermione hold up her hand, “No buts. Your Uncle wrote to me about you. You have been throwing yourself into your work. He said you are taking unnecessary risks and putting yourself in danger. These are his words, now talk.” She says firmly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, “Just because I enjoy my job doesn’t mean I’m depressed. I like to work. It’s normal and no one can take it away from me.” Ginny whips her long red hair toward me, “Megan, we want to help because we care about you.” I sigh and meet their concerned eyes. “I-I don’t know about this.” Hermione takes my hand reassuringly. “You can’t cure a broken heart.” I whisper. Ginny nods and hugs me, “Ignoring it doesn’t help. You need closure.” I snap at her, “He ran away. Seems like closure to me.” Hermione spoke softly, “I’ve seen him you know, at the Ministry. He doesn’t seem happy either.” I meet her eyes, “What do you want me to do?” Ginny speaks up fierily, “Talk to him or hex him. I don’t care which. You also have a gun now maybe shoot him or whatever.” I laugh and wipe the tears from my eyes, “I can’t go around shooting people who upset me.” She laughs, “I would but there’s a reason I’m not a muggle cop.” I stand up, “You guys are right. I deserve an explanation.” They nod at me grinning. “I’m going to go find him.” I march out of the room, “Hey! Percy! Oi!” He turns, “Hello Megan.” I ran up to his side, “DoyouknowwhereDracowouldbeatthemisnitry?” He frowns, “Repeat that slower.” “Where would Draco Malfoy be if he was at the Ministry?” He ponders for a minute; “He works in the Department of Magical Sports and Games he should still be there-” “Thank you!” I shout and apparate immediately. I arrive in the Atrium. I grab a man passing by, “Excuse me could you point me to the Department of Magical Sports and Games?” He smiles, “Of course miss, on level seven.” He points to an elevator. “Thank you!” I say as I dash over to it. I climb in and press the button. I grip the handles as the elevator moves. I smile at the other occupants. “Who are you?” I large man asks. “Oh!” I hold out my hand, “Megan Frye, pleased to meet you.” Several people’s eyes widen in shock. “Oh Miss Frye? I didn’t realize you had returned to Britain. I thought you were staying in the U.S.?” I fidget, “I um needed to ask someone something.” “That’s a long way for a conversation.” I glare at him, “Is there a problem?” He holds up his hands, “Nope just asking.”  
When the elevator stops on the seventh floor I jump out and look around. There’s a brunette which sitting at a desk in front of me. She’s writing on parchment when I approach her desk. “Can I help you?” She asks in a bored voice. “I uh yes actually. I was uh looking for um Draco Malfoy. He works here correct?” Her eyes flicker up and take in my nervous stature. “Yes he does. Would you like to make an appointment?” I shake my head; “I actually just wanted a word with him.” She arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “Mr. Malfoy is with a client. Did you want to leave a name?” I shake my head and stutter, “Oh-oh n-no nothing like that.” I hastily back up and trip over an empty trashcan. I tumble over and hit the floor. The secretary starts to laugh, “Are you alright?” A door opens behind her and I can hear voices. “Yes I-I’m fine. Thank you for your time.” I spin around quickly and dash out the door as fast as possible.  
“Maisie were there any messages for me?” Draco asks handing her some parchment. “Well a girl came in and wanted to talk to you. Didn’t have an appointment. You just missed her. She just left the room. She tripped over the waste bucket. You might be able to catch her before she reaches the elevator.” Maisie says smiling. Draco frowns, “Who was she?” Maisie shrugs “Didn’t catch her name. She was acting weird through. Maybe you should contact the auror office.” “Well what did she look like?” Draco asks impatiently. “Oh she was blonde, dressed in muggle clothes, blue eyes, but she seemed nervous. She asked for you by name.” Draco’s eyes widen, “Do you think I can still catch her?” Maisie shrugs, “Maybe depends on how fast she walks.” Silently cursing Draco runs out into the hallway.  
I shake my head frustrated with myself. What was I thinking? This was a terrible idea. I step into the elevator and hit the Atrium button. “Wait! Hold the door!” Someone cry’s and I stop the door from closing. When I look up at the owner of the voice my heart beat speeds up and my breath quickens. “I-I-I” I stutter as Draco stands in front of me. He looks different, good different. He’s more muscular, his hair is a tad longer but his eyes are just as I remember. I stand there staring at him and he finally speaks, “Do you want to talk in my office?” I realize he’s talking to me, “Oh um yes I guess.” He leads me back to the room I was in. He stops in front of Maisie’s desk, “Hold all clients till I’m done. Okay Mais?” She nods and watches us enter a door on the left.  
Draco motions for me to sit and he closes the door. I sit in the chair across from his desk. He sits down and looks at me, “Well?” I raise my eyes to meet his stormy grey ones. I swallow thickly, “I um well I was in town and I wanted to uh talk to you.” He cocks an eyebrow, “Oh I see. What about?” I bite my lip and fidget in my chair. “Why did you leave me?” I say in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. His cool demeanor was gone as he stares blankly at me, “I er I was upset.” I gape at him in disbelief, “You left because you were upset? I chased after you! I cried out your name but you were gone.” I spit out. “You told me you were leaving!” He burst out angrily. “You never let me finish!” I cried. “I only wanted to go home to visit family and friends. Hell, I wanted to bring you so you could meet them! But you left before I could even finish speaking!” All the color drains from his cheeks, “I didn’t know that.” I glower at him and stand up, “How could you? You never wrote to me. I assumed we were over and you didn’t care anymore. You crushed my heart Draco Malfoy. I still haven’t been able to put it back together.” I finish quietly.  
Tears slipped down my cheek but I ignored them. “I stayed in Hawaii because without you I didn’t want to come back to England. This was where we made all our memories. So I stayed and threw myself into my job. I did a damn good job but my emotions always caught up with me.” I sink back into the chair and shut my eyes, “A few months ago I was undercover. We were looking at case of kidnap murders. I tracked down the killer but he was too quick, he caught me by surprise and knocked me out. When I woke up I was duck taped to a chair weaponless.” Draco watches me quietly. “Now he wasn’t just a shoot them and be done kind of guy. He was cannibalistic and ate the flesh of his victims.” Draco’s face showed horror and revulsion. “I tried to escape but I couldn’t get out of the fucking chair. I tried everything. He took my wand and my gun. He didn’t know what the wand was but he assumed I would use it in some way.” I say sourly. “He began to prepare me for his meal, I guess. He finally announced that I was ready and he unbuttoned my shirt and held a knife over my chest. He told me it would only hurt for a moment. I closed my eyes and waited. I was ready to die. I truly felt like I didn’t have much to live for. I regretted not taking that son of a bitch down but it didn’t really matter. I was ready.” Draco’s hands were gripping his papers so hard his fists had turned white. “Just as he stabbed the knife down into my chest, my Uncle and our coworkers broke down the door and shot him. They cut my loose and as they were trying to stop the bleeding I laid there on the floor and the only thing I could think about was you.” I open my eyes and gaze at him. “Even though you broke my heart, I wanted to live for you.” He stares at me openmouthed. I subconsciously rub my hand over the scar on my chest. Draco doesn’t say anything and I bite back a sob. I stand up, “Okay well I wanted closure and I guess this is it.”  
I walk to the door but he beats me to it. He firmly grips my small wrists. I try and wrench my hand free. “Draco let me go. You made it perfectly clear. Don’t make me humiliate myself further.” He doesn’t loosen his grasp, “If I had know what you meant I would have never left you.” He says. I open my mouth but he puts his finger to my lips. “I made a mistake. Losing you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. My mother wouldn’t speak to me for weeks. My father was just as upset. At least you had someone to blame for breaking your heart. I only had myself.” Draco finished quietly. I manage to pull my wrists free from his grasp and his eyes lock with mine. “I-” I begin but then my phone rings. I fumble with it and hold it up to my ear.  
“Frye.” “Megan? Are you there?” My uncle says in a panicked tone. “Uncle Steve? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” My brow furrows and Draco stares at me looking concerned. “HPD has been attacked. We believe it was a terrorist attack. I’m sorry to cut your trip short but I need you back. This is a full-blown code red. The island is under lockdown, no planes or ships can get in. Can you get in by magical means?” I look at my watch, “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”  
I put my phone back in my pocket. “I have to go it’s an emergency I’m sorry.” I move away from him but he stops me again. “Draco this is an emergency I need to leave!” I snap angrily at him. “Will you come back? So we can finish talking?” I run a hand through my thick blonde curls, “I-yes. I will come back.” He nods and hands me an old book, “Here use this as your portkey.” I mutter the incantation “Portus!” and grab the book.  
I arrive to find complete chaos. I run down an officer, “Excuse me! Sir! I’m detective Megan Frye do you know where the rest of my task-force is?” He stares are me oddly, “Oh yes Commander Steve is upstairs.” I smile, “Thank you!” I dash up the stairs and meet up with them. They give me the full rundown. There had been several bombs through Oahu all containing similar components. The only lead we have is one that would force us to hike up the mountain. My Uncle grunts in frustration, “We don’t have a choice. We have to follow the lead.” His partner sighs, “I knew you were going to say that. I’ll have the rest of HBD work on evacuation of threatened areas.” My Uncle turns to us “Get suited up. Pack bags with survival provisions and make sure you wear a vest. We don’t know what we will be facing up there.” He lowers his voice and whispers in my ear, “Bring your wand. Just in case.” I nod once, and head over to the SWAT team vehicle for supplies. We gear up and make our way to the base of the mountain. We pack bags with water and ammunition and start climbing.  
We climb for hours and only pause every forty minutes or so to drink water. “How much further?” I ask timidly to my ever-pacing uncle. He checks his sat-phone, “Just a few more miles. Come on we’ve rested enough.” He hurries us back into formation. We keep walking when I notice the weather start to change. Kylie, another member of our team, speaks up. “Are you guys cold all the sudden?” We stop walking and look around. Sure enough we can start to see our breath. My uncle holds out his gun, “What is this?” The jungle grows dark and mist creeps around our feet. “I don’t feel very good.” Danny says on one side of me. My uncle puts a hand to his face, “I-I something is wrong. I feel depressed.” We keep angling our lights around when Kylie screams. We whirl around and she is on the ground. We help her to her feet and she’s crying. “Kylie what’s wrong?” My uncle asks trying to hold her steady. “Something came close to me, it felt like death." My eyes widen in realization. “We need to get out of here. NOW!” They stare at me oddly, “Megan what is it?” The cold is so extreme I’m shivering. I see one over my uncle’s shoulder, a dementor. I drop my gun and pull out my wand. “Expect-Ahhhh.” I scream when it glides toward me. I leap out of the way and conjure a happy memory. The memory of when we finally won the battle at Hogwarts. I roar, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” A silver wolf burst from my wand and dispersed the dementors.  
Everyone stares at me in disbelief, “What was that?” I run a hand though my sweaty hair, “A dementor. They are the foulest creatures to walk the earth. You guys can’t see them though.” I add as I think about it. “How did you get rid of it?” Steve asks. “A Patronus Charm is their only weakness. They feed on happiness. If they get too close they-” I gulp, “They suck out your soul.” Everyone’s eyes widen, “THEY WHAT?” Danny questions angrily. “ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SOUL SUCKING DEMONS ARE ON HAWAII?” I shrink back, “It seems so. They aren’t native here though. Someone must of put them here. I think our terrorists are working with a wizard.” They all groan, “We can’t fight these things and a wizard.” I smile, “I can. I can duel a wizard if need be. I’m actually quite good at it.” I pull off my pack and break apart a chocolate granola bar. I break it up into pieces, “Here eat this. It will make you feel better.” They take the pieces and pop it in their mouths. After a few moments they are back to normal.  
Steve stands up, “Megan can you keep that Partonus thing while we walk? We have to keep moving.” I jump to my feet, “A Patronus and yes.” We pick up the pace and march through the jungle. My silver wolf leads the way through the jungle forcing all demeanors out of the path. Eventually we come across an old warehouse. We look at it through binoculars, “This must be it.” I gulp nervously, “We can’t get in there. I can’t even begin to count the number of dementors around the building. I can’t fight them by myself.” They all stare at me, “You need another witch?” I grunt, “Or wizard yes.” My uncle slaps my phone into my hand. “Get one.” I stare at him in shock, “You want me to just-” He snaps, “Yes!” I dial Hermione’s number and when she answers I explain what has happened. I click my phone off, “She’s getting a team together and they will be here in less than fifteen minutes.” We sit and wait. After only five minutes, a man comes out and speaks with one of the dementors. “That must be the wizard. How is he controlling the dementors?” I mutter as we watch. When a car pulls around Steve stands up, “We don’t have time to wait for you friends. They are beginning another attack. Come on!” He rushes forward shooting at the car. I leave my gun slung around my shoulder and use my wand. I point my wand at the other wizard, “Stupefy!” He blocks my spell and laughs, “Well looks like the police have a special someone on their side. You’re a little young for this aren’t you?” I retort, “You aren’t the first dark wizard I’ve tangoed with.” He grins evilly, “Yes lets see what the little girl can do.” He shoots a curse at me, which I easily block with a wave of my wand. “Impressive. Did you learn at Ilvermorny?” I glower at him, “No I went to Hogwarts.” His eyebrows shoot up as he attempts to curse me again. When he is speaking I take a chance to look around. The dementors seem to have gone and the rest of my team are in a shootout with the other terrorists. “Hogwarts you say? I see then you must know all about the Dark Lord Voldemort.” I snort, “I helped kill him.” He growls, “Shame he was a great wizard. I aim to overpass him.” I snarl, “That will never happen.” I shoot another spell at him, which successfully hits him. He grunts in pain, “You bitch!” I raise my wand, “Expeliarmus!” His wand flies into my outstretched hand. “Incarcerous!” Thick rope binds his limbs together. I spin around and point my wand at the vehicle and vanish it.  
Just as we handcuff the last people, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Kingsley appear. They run over to me, “Are you alright?” Hermione cries. I smile, “Yes I’m fine.” Ron and Harry hug me, “You have a nasty cut on your cheek.” I raise my hand to my face and it comes away bloody. “Oh. Indeed I do.” Steve jogs over, “Nice work Megan. All that magic was pretty cool. You kicked that guys ass.” I giggle and as he hugs me. “You saved us too. We were running low on rounds. We are calling for emergency evac. You should take that guy.” I points to the bound wizard at my feet, “Wherever you put bad people.” He shakes his head, “Then you can resume your trip. Thanks for coming back Megs. We would have died without you.” I grin, “Anytime Uncle Steve. I’ll call you later, love you.” He hurries back over to the others. Kingsley picks up my captive, “I can deliver him to the MACUSA prison in Wisconsin. I need to discuss a few things with your president.” He vanished and Harry pointed to an old teacup, “There’s the portkey. Mrs. Weasley is making chicken fried steak if you want to come to dinner.” My stomach rumbles in response, “Sounds good to me! Let’s go.” We all reach for the chipped teacup and vanish.


	56. A New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had finals and lots of school work to do, also I work retail so you know that sucks this time of year. So here you go! Thoughts and Kudos are appreciated!

We arrive just outside the gate of the burrow. Mrs. Weasley throws open the door and sprints toward us. “Oh my dear. Are you alright?” She pushes past Ron and hugs me. “Ouch mum!” Ron groans as he stands back up. Mrs. Weasley ignores him and wraps an arm my shoulder. “Lets get you inside honey. I can take care of your cut.” She steers me into the kitchen with the others trailing behind us. I sit on a stool while Mrs. Weasley rubs some dittany and murtlap essence onto my cut. I wince but sit still. She smile and steps back, “There you go. All better. Now I will finish supper. I’m sure you can borrow some of Ginny’s clothes. She left quite a bit when she went back to school.” I head up and change out of my bloodstained and sweaty clothes. I change into a pair of Ginny’s pants and a plaid shirt.  
I exit her room after running a hand through my tangled hair. Harry is waiting for me in the hallway. “We just heard from Kinglsey.” My head snaps up, “What did he say?” “Your President is sending in a team to take care of the herd of dementors.” I smile, “That’s great. I’ll text my Uncle.” I grab my phone out of my vest and send him a message. Harry and I walk back down to the kitchen. I sit next to George and Harry. “Hey Megan. You should come down to the shop soon.” I grin, “Business still good?” “Booming.” He responds with a twinkle in his eye. Mrs. Weasley serves us all heavy portions of chicken and gravy. After dinner she cuts up pieces of chocolate cake for us. “Wow mum that was amazing.” Ron says as he rubs his stomach appreciatively. We all chuckle and the group disperses. Mr. Weasley heads to his garage to tinker with muggle things, Bill and Fleur return to Shell Cottage, George heads to his flat, and Harry and Ron go outside for a walk.  
Hermione turns to me, “So did you talk to him?” I shrug lightly, “We had a short conversation.” Her eyes light up, “You did? What did you talk about? What did he say? Are you okay?” I grimace, “Hermione I’m fine. We actually didn’t get to finish talking. Work called before we even finished arguing.” Hermione watches me quietly before speaking. “Did you want to keep talking?” I nod miserably and lay my head on the table. She pats my shoulder lightly, “I’m sorry Megan.” She says sadly. “He asked me to come back.” I reply. The table muffles my voice. She jumps to her feet, ‘He did? Then why are you here!?” I groan, “Because I don’t know if I can take it if he breaks my heart again. I don’t know if I can go back.” She pulls me to my feet, “Come on. You are going to change into decent clothes and go talk to Draco. You can’t break a promise. You need see him.” She drags me upstairs ignoring my groans. She barks at Harry and Ron. “OUT! Megan and I need the room.” They grumble and shut the door as the walk back down the stairs.  
Hermione somehow manages to make me look presentable. Mrs. Weasley had already washed my clothes and I put them back on. Hermione smiles, “That’s better. Now you look more like yourself.” I look at my pale reflection in the mirror. My freckles stand out prominent against my nose and my blonde hair lays in its usual curls down my back. My blue eyes are wide and I buckle the belt to my dark jeans. I slip on my leather jacket. “Okay. I think I’m ready. Are you sure I can do this?” She grips my shoulder, “Yes. Do you honestly think you can love anyone other than him?” I sigh, “No. I can’t. I think Draco is the only person for me.” She beams, “Then go.” I turn to the door but abruptly stop, “Wait, do you think he’s still at work?” She taps her finger on her chin, “He might be in his flat in the city.” I turn to face her, “He has his own place?” “Oh yes.” She reaches for a piece of parchment and scribbles on it. “Here is the address.” She hands me the slip of paper and I read it. “Okay, I’m off. Thank you Hermione.” I hug her, “You’re welcome Megan. Good luck.” I dissapparate back to London.  
I arrive in a dark alley. It’s raining and I hold my wand up as an umbrella. I look up at the apartment building in front of me. I take a deep breath and walk through the side door. Hermione’s note tells me that Draco owns the apartment on the top floor. I climb up the stairway. I stop when I reach a door with a silver 12 and a knocker. I stare nervously at the door and think to myself. You can do this. You want to do this. If you can take down evil wizards and killers, than you can face an ex boyfriend. The man I love. The man who broke my heart.  
I swallow thickly and knock on the door. After several moments the door opens revealing Draco. He’s wearing a white button up with a black tie loosened around his neck. He’s wearing black dress pants and sleek black dress shoes. My breath catches in my throat as our gazes meet. He stutters, “Megan? I-I er didn’t know you were back.” “I just came back earlier today.” I say anxiously.  
He clears his throat and steps aside, “Do you er want to come in?” I nod, “Yes that would be uh nice.” He leads me to the sitting room and takes a seat on the couch. I take the seat across from him. “I’m glad you came back.” He says when he faces me. “I came back as soon as I was done.” A small smile appeared on his face. “What happened that made you rush back home?” “There was a terrorist attack and they needed help.” He nods, “Is everyone okay? You’re Uncle?” “Yes we almost weren’t though.” “Why?” He asks shocked. “When we hiked up to their hideout we were attacked by dementors.” Draco’s expression grows shocked, “What? Dementors?” I smirk, “The terrorist group was working with a dark wizard. We dueled and I won.” I say triumphantly. “You dueled a dark wizard and won?” “Yes but that’s besides the point.”  
I wave my hand casually. “I came here so we could um talk about well uh you know.” He sucks in a nervous breath and my eyes seek his grey ones. “Yes you’re right. Er well before you left last time I was saying that well. I erm…” He trails off avoiding my gaze. I arch an eyebrow and wait. “I’m sorry. What I was trying to say is that I didn’t know you were going to come back. I went mad when I thought you were leaving.” “Why didn’t you try and talk to me then? I never heard from you! If I wouldn’t have come to your office last week we might have never spoken again! For all you know I could have married a muggle and you would have just let it happen.” He winces as I raise my voice, “I knew you were okay. I always heard Potter and his friend’s talk about you. I don’t know what I would have done if you married.” He says quietly. I watch him oddly “Would you have just let me go? That’s what would happen. You know that.” “You’re right.” I stare at him blankly, “Just because-! Wait what?” He solemnly looks at me, “I said you’re right. I never should have run off.” He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes, “The thought of losing you was too much.”  
My heartbeat quickens and I feel a flush grow on my cheeks.  
“If you would’ve stayed, where do you think we would be right now?” Draco clutches my hand and meets my eyes, “I think we would be here. Living in this apartment. I would come home and you would kiss me on the cheek. We would talk about our days at work over dinner. We would walk Jax in Hyde Park. Maybe someday we would get married and I would’ve loved you every day and every night.” He’s staring at me intently with passion and love in his eyes. I pull my hand away hastily, “I um don’t know what to say. Th-that would’ve been a really nice life.” He sits back, “Yeah it would’ve been. Its too bad it can’t be anymore.” I flicker my eyes up to his face. He’s looking down refusing to meet my gaze. I take a deep breath and reach my hand to his face. He flinches when my fingers reach under his chin. I pull his chin up and force him to meet my piercing blue gaze.  
His cheeks flush and I hear his breath catch. I whisper, “If you wanted to, maybe we could try again? See if maybe your vision could come true, because I have never wanted anything more in my life.” His eyes widen, “Are you sure?” My hands slide up to cup his cheeks, “I never stopped loving you. I couldn't.” He wraps an arm around my waist and moves closer. I can feel his breath on my face and my eyelids flutter shut. “I love you too. I couldn’t ever love anyone half as much as I love you. Everyday was torture. I pictured your face every morning I woke up and every night as I went to sleep. I never want to leave your side again.” I reach up and grab the black tie hanging from his neck. I grip it and pull him toward me. 

Our lips crash together in passion. Draco maneuvers us around so his back is too the couch, he pulls me onto his lap and I tangle my hands in his hair. He groans against my lips as our bodies press together. He slips the leather jacket from my shoulders and it falls to the floor. His hands roam my back before slipping under my shirt. His cool hands reach the clasp of my bra and he tugs on it, causing it to unhook. One of his hands slide down my body to rest on my hip while the other one massages one of my breasts. I moan as his lips move to my neck. I start to unbutton his shirt and I pull it off his arms. He eagerly assisted me before pulling my own shirt off my head. He stares at my bare chest in awe. I blush when his hands move over me. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth causing me to moan. "Oh Draco. Yes." My hips rub against him and his eyes meet mine again. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks cupping my cheek. I grind into his hand and run my fingers against his bare chest. “I love you Draco. I want to show you how much.” He gasps when my hands reach his belt buckle.  
He stands up and picks me up bridal style, “Than perhaps we should go to the bedroom.” he says hoarsely. He carries me to his bedroom making me giggle. He drops me off on the edge of the bed kissing me. He's kneeling in between my legs kissing my bare torso. His lust filled eyes travel my body, but he freezes when I start unbuckling his belt. I push him back and get on my knees. I pull his pants down slowly and see him straining against his boxers. I slip my hand inside and smirk when Draco groans. I stroke his cock lightly with one hand and pull the boxers down with the other. I take him in my mouth and he gasps. “Oh Megan.” He grips my hair and moves my head back and forth. I swallow when he comes and he pulls me back up to the bed. His hands move to my belt and he forcefully pulls it off. “I love you. I love you so much.” He murmurs against my skin. I thrust my hips up as his hands rub outside my jeans. “Oh you are so beautiful" He tugs at the waistband of my jeans. We struggle to take them off but I'm rewarded when I do. His fingers stroke up and down outside my damp underwear. "So wet for me.” I groan in response and spread my legs apart. “There’s a good girl.” He croons as he kisses my thighs. He hooks a finger through my underwear and drags it down. He tosses it over his shoulder leaving us both nude.  
Draco sticks a finger inside me and starts to stroke. I moan and bring my hips up to meet his fingers. My hands roam his shoulder blades gripping tightly. When his lips move down my stomach I can barely contain myself. “Draco I need you now. Right now.” I say forcefully. “He starts to babble, “Yes. I’m going to take care of you. I’m coming sweetheart just wait.” He pulls the sheets back and traps me between his body and the bed. “Open your legs for me love.” I sigh and spread them apart without hesitation. He smirks as I lay back on the pillow. He hooks my legs around his waist. He holds himself up with one hand and guides himself inside me with the other. We both moan as he enters, I feel myself stretch wide for him. He starts to thrust quickly hitting my g-spot right away. “Oh Draco go faster.” I moan out as I run my nails down his shoulders. He groans, "Yes." and pumps faster kissing me roughly. I grip the bed sheets tightly in my fists as he thrusts into me. After a few more minutes I start to whimper feeling the pressure building. “Draco I’m almost there.” He moans, “Go ahead love. Let me feel you squeeze my dick yeah?” I scream out his name as he continues thrusting. A few short minutes later he cries out my name and collapses onto the bed next to me. 

He pulls the sheets over our bodies and I snuggle onto his chest. He kisses my head, “I love you.” I smile and press a kiss to his chest, “I love you too.” He runs a hand through my hair, “Do you want to stay over?” I smile and peck him in the lips, “Yes.” He smirks, “Here I’ll get you a t-shirt.” He pulls on a pair of pants and throws me a t-shirt to sleep in. “Thanks.” He kisses me tenderly on the lips, “I like how you look in my clothes.” I chuckle, “Nice.” He smirks again, ‘Would it be better to say I like you best in no clothes at all?” I punch his arm, “If my Uncle ever heard you say that you would be dead faster than you could pull out your wand.” He chuckles and tickles my sides, “I’ll be careful what I say when I go home with you.” I stop laughing and push his hands away, “You will go with me? Back home?” He smiles, “Yes I think I should introduce myself to your family. Don’t you think?” I lunge forward and wrap my arms around his neck. “Oh yes! I love you! Draco you are so wonderful!” He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. “Anything for you, love. Now lets get some sleep, yeah?” I snuggle into his chest, “It’s freezing in here.” Draco pulls me on top of his chest and our legs tangle together. He summons a blanket from across the room and drapes it on top of the bed. “Better?” I hum in response. He strokes my hair and eventually I drift off to sleep.  
I wake up locked in Draco’s embrace. I shift slightly which causes him to pull me closer, “morning.” He mumbles against my hair. I spin around so we are facing each other. I push his hair away from his eyes, “Good morning.” I press my lips to his. “That’s a nice way to wake up.” He smirks at me. I roll my eyes, “Hey what time is it?” He grabs a pocket watch from the table and groans, “Its after ten.” “What’s wrong?” He sets the watch back down and climbs back into bed, “I’m already late for work.” I chuckle, “Then why are you back in bed with me?” He kisses my neck, “Because this is so much more fun.” He starts to tickle my stomach, “No Draco stop!” I squeal and writhe in his grip. “I think work can handle a day without me. I would much rather stay with you here, in my bed all day.” I scoff, “We are not staying in bed all day.” He pouts, “I think we could find a way to entertain ourselves.” I push his hands away, “No no Mr. Malfoy. Let’s make some breakfast.” Draco grabs my hips before I get up. He falls back onto the bed with me in his arms. I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just a few more minutes." He says with a smirk. I smile slyly and flip him over. Now I'm straddling his hips. I press down and feel him harden beneath me. He pulls the shirt over my head and takes my breast in his mouth. His tongue flicks back and forth making me moan in pleasure. I slid his pajama pants down and sink onto him. I thrust my hips forward. His hands lock onto my waist to keep the momentum. After we finish, we lie naked next to each other. "Morning sex is the best sex." Draco says with a wicked grin. I finally get up and avoid his outstretched arms this time.  
After I make us both an omelet the paper arrives. Draco flips through the Daily Prophet while I check in with my Uncle. “Anything interesting?” I ask while sipping my coffee. “No just some boring news.” He folds it and sets it on the table. He turns to me, “Now what?” “I have to take a shower. Can I use yours?” He smirks, “Of course you can.” I stand up and set my cup in the sink. I call over my shoulder as I disappear into the bathroom, “Are you going to join me or not?” I giggle when I hear him scrambling to follow. Showering together is the most fun we've had yet.  
I smirk as we walk through he Ministry. “Did you enjoy your shower, Mr. Malfoy?” He glares at me as we shuffle through the crowds, “Stop being such a tease. We should still be in bed.” I roll my eyes, “You’re already almost three hours late and I have a meeting.” He arches and eyebrow, “A meeting? Whatever for?” I grin, “Kingsley has been offering me a job as an Auror since I left. I guess I should finally accept if he’ll have me.” Draco’s eyes widen, “I didn’t know about that. Well they would be lucky to have you. You’ll be a better Auror than even Potter is.” I step off the elevator, “This is my stop. I’ll see you later?” He beams, “Good luck, love.” I wink at him just as the doors close, blocking him from view. I spin on my heel and make my way to the Minister’s office. I push past people muttering, “Excuse me, coming through. Just behind you.” They all clear a path as I descend the marble staircase that leads to the Minister’s wing. I approach a black ebony door and use the silver doorknocker to knock. A muffled voice replies, “I’ll be with you in a moment.” I take a seat on one of the cushioned seats in the corridor.  
“Miss Frye? The Minister will see you now.” A secretary’s voice speaks out clearly. I stand and walk into the grand office. Kingsley sat behind dark brown desk with papers strew across the top. He was rubbing his head but smiled when his eyes met mine. “Megan please take a seat.” I sit in one of the elegant chairs facing his own. “Kingsley thanks for helping out with that situation earlier. I appreciate it.” He waves his hand, “No problem for a friend. I enjoyed getting back out into the field, albeit temporarily.” Some letters zooming in momentarily distracts him. After scanning several of them he finally refocuses on me. “Now, what can I do for you today?”  
I smile sheepishly, “Well I’ve decided to move back here to England. I was wondering if that job you offered me last year was still available?” He beamed, “Yes the Magical Department of Law Enforcement is always looking.” “I can get you a resume of all my grades at Hogwarts, although I never went to my seventh year, do you think that counts?” He shakes his head in disbelief, “Megan, you have been working with a muggle police department for years, had top grades in your O.W.L.s, and helped fight and defeat Voldemort at the side of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Of course they will take you in a heartbeat. With a handwritten recommendation from Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and myself; you are a absolutely going to get in.”  
I stand up and shake his outstretched hand. “Thank you Kingsley. I really appreciate your offer. I will speak with the head of the department tomorrow.” He shakes his head, “My dear, you don’t even need to apply. You have the job.” I grin, “I do? That’s wonderful! When do I start?” His eyes cast down to a sheet of paper on his desk, “Well I assume you need to find an apartment and take care of things back home yes?” I nod and feel sad about saying goodbye to my uncle and our team. “They will want you as soon as possible. We are still hunting down Voldemort’s supporters. Harry can fill you in. Now I have a meeting with the French ambassador, if you will excuse me. Lovely to see you again, Megan. I look forward to seeing you here at work.” He vanished on spot and I left the room.  
I practically skip down to level two, where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement offices are. “Megan?” Harry asks abruptly standing up. I grin, “Kingsley offered me a job here, with the Aurors.” Harry stutters, “H-he did? Oh that’s superb! You will be great on the team!” He rushes over and hugs me. “Oi! Ron!” He shouts down a hallway. “What?” Replies a voice slightly far away. “Get your bloody arse down here!” Harry yells laughing slightly. Heavy footsteps thundered toward us. “Bloody hell Harry. What is all the fuss about?” He says exasperated. His face lights up when he sees me, “Hey Megan. What are you doing here? Hermione said you had a meeting last night and you never came home.” My cheeks burn bright red, “Oh well I just met with Kingsley and he offered me a job here with you guys!” Ron pats me on the back, “That’s wonderful! Now you can watch Harry’s back as he goes on reckless missions all the time. I’m getting sick of being knocked unconscious.” Harry starts laughing and I shake my head as the two start to bicker.  
The new head of the Auror office ushers me into his office. He introduces himself as Daniel Lawson. He shows me around the office and gives me my badge. He tells me he expects me to report for duty in two weeks. I bid everyone goodbye and leave the office. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. How am I going to tell my uncle? My team? I love my job in Hawaii but this is better for me. I can put my magic to good use. I head up to Draco’s office.  
I knock politely on his office door. “Maisie I told you not to disturb me! I’m busy!” Draco’s voice snaps on the other side of the door. I falter slightly before speaking up, “Draco? It’s me.” I hear a chair scraping against the floor and the door swings open. “Sorry, love. Didn’t know it was you. Come in.” He snaps the door shut after I enter. He sits on the edge of his desk, facing me. “How was your meeting? Did you get the job?” I walk forward and grin, “I sure did. I start in two weeks. I don’t even have to be trained!” He beams, “Congrats love that’s wonderful. I’m so proud of you!” I step in between his legs and wrap my arms around his neck. “Thank you Draco. Do you think you could get some time off to come home with me? You’ll love Hawaii it’s the most beautiful place on earth.” He places his hands on my waist chuckling lightly, “I’m sure I can swing a few days.” I kiss his cheek, “Perfect! We can stay in a hotel of course. I don’t know how well uncle Steve would take a boy staying over. He doesn’t quite understand the whole adult at seventeen, no college life of a wizard. Then when we get back you can help me look for an apartment!” He frowns but doesn’t say anything. “Well, I’ll meet you at your place. I have a few errands to run now.” I give him a quick kiss on the lips pressing my body fully against him. “Have a good day Draco, don't stay out too late." I say with a smirk. "I love you!” I disapparate from his office leaving him hot and bothered.


	57. Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! Here's the new chapter! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Thanks!

“Hey! Hermione!” I wave my friend down frantically. Hermione pushes her way through the crowd of witches in wizards in the atrium of the Ministry. Her hair is pinned back and she’s wearing a clean-cut suit. “Wow you look great! All professional!” She grins, “Thanks. I almost miss the Hogwarts uniforms to be honest. It was so much easier to get ready.” I giggle, “I like wearing jeans and leather jackets everyday. You’re crazy.”  
She shakes her head and pulls me into an empty room. “So? How did it go last night? You never came home, so I assume it went well?” She finished with a devious smirk. I gasp, “Hermione!” She laughs at my red cheeks and flustered response. She sits down in the chair across from me smirking victoriously, “Well don’t leave me in suspense. Tell me.” I roll my eyes, “Fine you nosy Nancy. At first it was just as awkward as the first time we spoke. We argued about what happened after the battle. I was telling him off for you know ruining my life, when all the sudden he tells me I was right.” Her eyebrows shoot up, “That doesn’t sound like the Malfoy I know. He never admits anything like that.” I nod, “I was shocked. He grabbed my hand and I asked him where I thought we would be had he stayed.” Hermione’s eyes meet mine, and she smiles. “Oh it was so wonderful. Draco had obviously thought about it a lot. He looked at me with the most passion I was at a loss for words.” I say lamely. “What happened then?” Hermione asked eagerly. “Well then I asked him if he would want to try us again and uh well you know.” I say knowing how red my face is. Hermione squealed, “So you’re back together?” I nod, “I also got a job here as an Auror. I start in two weeks!” This causes Hermione to jump to her feet and hug me. “I’m so happy you’re moving back. It wasn’t the same without you here. Now I’ll finally have my best friend back!”  
We hear two snorts from behind us. “What are Harry and I? Chopped liver?” I burst out laughing and Hermione stutters, “Oh Ron, Harry, I didn’t mean it like that. Of course you two are my best friends. But Megan’s different. You have each other and I need a girlfriend.” Ron turns to me, “You’re back with that git?” I roll my eyes at him, “He’s not a git Ronald. You two need to at least be cordial when I’m around. I am not going to listen to you fight every time we see each other.” I glare at him, “Got it?” He swallows nervously avoiding my eyes, “How come you aren’t threatening Harry?” I smile at Harry, “He can play nice. You are the one I’m worried about.” He puts an arm around my shoulder, “Aw come on Megan. We’ve been through a lot together.” I cock an eyebrow at him and allow him to continue.  
“When we were eleven we helped save the Sorcerers stone. When we were twelve we unraveled the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.” Hermione scoffed, “Megan and I solved that together. You weren’t even there!” Ron ignores her, “Third year we tracked down a real killer and escaped a fully grown werewolf. Fourth year we helped Harry survive in the Triwizard tournament.” Hermione coughed. “With Hermione of course. Sorry.” I chuckle, “What’s your point?” He stares at me indigently, “I’m not done yet. Fifth year we started Dumbledore’s army and fought at the ministry. Sixth year we fought at the first battle of Hogwarts. Then we ran around the country hunting pieces of Voldemort’s soul.” Ron grins. “Yes we have but I still don’t think you’re going to behave.” He shrugs, “Fine. I’ll try and not pick a fight with the prat.” I beam, “Thank you!”  
“I’m headed back home to settle my work and say goodbye to my friends.” Hermione smiles, “It’ll be great to have you back. Although I’m sure you are going to miss all the warm weather.” I sigh thinking of the eighty-degree weather. “No kidding. I think I might do some touristy things before I come back. Get my fill of the island.” Ron chuckles, “Back to sweaters, cloaks, and scarves. Just like Hogwarts yeah?” We all laugh. Hermione checks her wristwatch, “Oh no! I’m going to be late!” She hurries out of the room without saying goodbye. “Honestly, being late isn’t so bad.” Ron says to Harry. I glare at him, “Ron, your girlfriend is very punctual. Be nice.” He rolls his eyes, “Alright, Harry we better go too. Bye Megan! We will see you when you get back. I’m sure mum will want to have you over for dinner.” I wave as they head back to the Auror office.  
I grab a copy of the Daily Prophet and apparate to a tiny coffee shop in London. It’s a cold and rainy day and I tighten my scarf around my neck as I walk towards the building. The smells of coffee and old books greet me as I pull open the door. A young man with brown hair welcomes me, “Afternoon! Something I can help you with, miss?” “Oh, yes can I have a large coffee with milk and sugar?” He smiles, “Of course.” I pull out my wallet, “No need. On the house.” I smile and slowly put my wallet away. “Wow, thank you. I appreciate it.” He grins and hands me my cup. “So what brings you in today?” I pull out my paper, “Oh, well I’m looking for an apartment. I’m moving to London in a few weeks.” He smiles, “There’s a few listing around here that you can look into.” He hands me a paper.  
I sit and circle a few apartments that are well better than the others. Several hours pass by and I continue looking through several papers. The bell on the door jingles but I don’t look up. Someone slides into the booth across from me. I don’t look up, “I’m sorry. I’m busy.” “Oh come on love.” I look up at Draco smirking at me. “What are you doing here?” He picks at my chocolate chip muffin, “I went home but you weren’t there. So I started to look for you.” I push the paper to him, “I was looking at apartment listings but there is nothing! None of these listings work for me!” Draco picks up the paper with a frown, “That’s too bad. What are you going to do?” I sigh and rub my eyes in frustration, “I don’t know. The only apartment that is semi-okay but the other person must be weird. This one is my only decent option.” I point at one of the papers, “Looking for roommate. Hot woman preferably. Non-smoker. Devil worshiper’s okay.” Draco’s nose turns up in disgust, “You’re not staying there.” I lean back against the couch cushion, “Draco, I don’t have a choice. I can’t impose on the Weasley’s any longer.” His grey eyes narrow slightly, “Megan, I can’t let you live in a place like that. That person could be a real creep.” I giggle, “Probably a weird dude.”  
Draco holds his hand out, “Come on. Let’s go get dinner.” I wrap my fingers around his and allow him to pull me up. I leave some cash on the table for the food and a tip. “Where are we going?” I ask as he hooks his arm through mine. “There’s a little restaurant by the river. I went there last year with a client and I think you’ll love it.” He disapparates us to a dark and damp alleyway. “So who was this client of yours?” I ask curiously. “Oh Alessandra is in the same position as mine but from Italy. We do a lot of business together. Every two months we meet up with another client in another country. It’s pretty fun. Last time we went to St. Petersburg.” He pauses, “Actually, she’s coming into town in a few weeks.” I can’t help the jealousy that burns in my stomach. How close of friends are they? “Oh, is she?” I ask trying to sound uninterested. He doesn’t seem to notice, “Yeah, you’ll be moved here by then. I would love to introduce you!” He holds the door open as we enter the restaurant. “Yeah sounds great.”  
He beams and leads us to the host table. “Table for two please.” The hostess guides us to a small table in the back. “Enjoy your meal.” I smile, “Thank you.” Draco and I order our food and the waiter brings us our wine. “Are we leaving tomorrow?” I look up, “What? Oh, I’m sorry I guess I was lost in thought.” He peers at me, “Are you okay?” “Yes! I’m fine! I’m sorry, what were you saying?” His eyes scan my face, “I was asking if we were leaving tomorrow?” I smile, “Yeah. I know I have a few cases to wrap up at work. Also I have to testify on Thursday morning in court. You’ve never been to Hawaii have you?” He shook his head. “Good. I want to show you all my favorite spots. I’m sure we will have dinner with my uncle and Catherine.” I add as an afterthought. “Okay. Sounds good to me.” He says. We eat the dinner quietly, only a few words spoken between us.  
After leaving the restaurant we walk back towards Draco’s apartment awkwardly. Traffic rushes past us and the cool breeze chills me. After walking a few blocks, Draco grabs my arm and spins me around. “Hey! What are you doing?” I cry out in protest. “Did I say something wrong?” His eyes watch mine worriedly. “What are you talking about?” He fidgets nervously, “You’ve been quiet all night. Did I do something to upset you?” “Oh Draco no. I’m just being stupid. I have a lot on my mind. Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful.” He sighs in relief and hugs me. He rests his chin on the top of my head. “Draco, I’m sorry.” “It’s okay. Do you want to go back to my place?” I nod, “Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t want to intrude on the Weasley’s.” He smiles, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
We disapparate together to his front door. Draco unlocks his door and waves his wand for the lights. He stops abruptly causing me to run into his back. “Ow, what are you doing?” He is standing rigidly in front of me. “Oh, Draco. I didn’t know you would have company.” I look around Draco and see a tan woman sitting on the couch. My eyes drift over to the suitcase at her feet. My mouth forms a silent ‘Oh.’ I turn and look at Draco.  
“Alessandra, I er didn’t know you were going to be here.” She purses her lips, “I wanted to surprise you Draco, my dear. I set up a meeting for us in our next exotic destination for next week. A five star resort in Cambodia!” She waits for a response from him ignoring my gaze. She’s very beautiful with long black hair, full lips, curvy body, and brown bedroom eyes. “Oh Alessa, I wasn’t expecting you for about another month. Next week, I’m going on a trip with my girlfriend.” Her eyes widen as Draco laces his fingers through mine. “Alessa this is Megan. Megan this is one of my business clients Alessa.” I awkwardly hold my hand out and shake hers. She’s glaring daggers at my head. I stammer out, “Nice to meet you.” I turn to Draco, “I think I will go stay with Hermione. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?” I lightly kiss his cheek and walk out the door.


End file.
